You Get What You Give
by SoBrittanaProudlySo
Summary: Santana and Rachel are roommates in college and Rachel has a thing for Santana but Santana thinks they're just friends until she sees Rachel with Quinn. Then she begins to realise maybe there could be a whole lot more than just friendship between them WARNING: GP! AND SMUT- Pezberry love with Klaine and Quarley romance and Faberry/Brittana friendships NOW A FULL DEVELOPED FIC!
1. Chapter 1: Confessions

**TITLE**: You Get What You Give Chapter 1: It's Different Between You And Me

PAIRINGS:

Pezberry

With some Faberry

And mentions of Brittana and Klaine

**RATING: **M (for a reason, trust me)

**Synopsis:** **Santana and Rachel are roommates in college and Rachel has a thing for Santana but Santana thinks they're just friends until she sees Rachel with another girl (Quinn). Then she begins to realise maybe there could be a whole lot more than just friendship between them **

**WARNING: GIRL PEEN! AND HEAVY SMUT (if that's not your thing then don't say I didn't warn you)**

**A/N: ** **Hey guys time for a new story, this is basically a one shot smut for now but I may add more chapters if you guys want more, so have a read and send me your sexy Pezberry prompts (basically there is some plot for the first chapter but future chapters if I chose to write any will probably end up being mostly smut with some possible plot) **

**This story was suggested by and therefore dedicated to pezberryfan88, hope you like the story and sorry again it took a while**

Santana, Rachel and Brittany, and of course Lord Tubbington all shared an apartment in new York, they all went to colleges close by and Kurt and Blaine shared their own smaller apartment a few blocks away. Britt was back in Ohio for a few days visiting her parents. They had all lived together since leaving Lima, and they all got along very well.

Santana woke up alone in her bed, her whole body sweating and her bed sheet tangled around her feet, she couldn't believe it had happened again, she had had yet another sex dream about Rachel Berry. Santana cursed herself as she looked down at the bulge in her boxer shorts, and untangled her sheet, she was used to having sex dreams that matched her libido, hell she'd even had one about her old substitute teacher Holly Holliday. But having them about one of her best friends just seemed a bit strange to her, sure Rachel was hot but she never really thought about liking Rachel as anything more than just a friend. After all they were roommates and a romance would surely make their lives all that more awkward, right? So instead she spends most nights dreaming about the little diva and the mornings masturbating away the erection she causes

Rachel on the other hand wakes up with her own little problem, she seems to have her own habit of dreaming about Santana, but she doesn't find it as weird, in fact Rachel enjoys it. She likes Santana as more than just a friend but knows Santana doesn't feel the same way so she keeps her feelings secret and only acts on them in her nightly dreams, even if it means waking up with a major throb between her own legs and soaking wet panties to go with it. Rachel thought about just outright telling Santana how she felt but since they've only just gotten to really know each other she was afraid of ruining the good relationship they had built up between them.

Santana kept staring at her boner hoping it would go away, but as usual it just seemed to stay even when she thought about Will Schuster and Sue Sylvester making out on the choir room piano…in their underwear. She knew she would have to take matters in to her own hands once again. She pulled her boxers down to expose her 6 inch fully erect dick and gripped it tight with her left hand. She remembered a time she used to hate even looking at her not so ladylike part let alone playing with it but over the years she had just learned to live with it and accept the way she was born. The worst part was trying to hide it when it decided to spring to life at the most inappropriate times and places but other than that she didn't really have much of a problem with it anymore. She did however often find herself freaking out she was gonna end up getting a girl pregnant each time she slept with one but that's why she always had a good supply of condoms in her bedroom drawer, just in case.

Back when they went to McKinley she was much more naive about her 'condition' and the only thing on her mind normally was sex, when she would see Quinn or Brittany dancing around in their Cheerios uniforms it was hard for Santana to control herself, but now she's a little older she had become better with her self-control. As most people would predict Brittany took her virginity, it was a mutual thing and Santana just wanted to get her first time over with as quickly as possible and as Brittany was her best friend and had some experience with the male anatomy she decided to offer Santana a free ride as it were, one in which Santana was a little self-conscious over but once she got going it didn't seem as bad as she originally thought it was gonna be. After that she and Brittany started a sexual relationship and it helped her realise she was actually more attracted to girls then boys, she never dated Brittany, in fact she had never dated anyone, she had always been too afraid to be in a relationship with anyone because of her penis. Santana had managed to sleep with a couple of girls in college but other than that she wasn't as experienced as most people would assume.

Santana began to move her hand that was grasped around her shaft, she had always been rather proud of the way her penis looked, it wasn't too big nor too small and it wasn't too thick nor too thin, if she had to describe it she would say it was pretty perfect. She stroked herself slowly a few times before picking up the pace. "Oh god" she muttered to herself as her small hand caressed the sensitive skin of her dick. She started up a familiar rhythm and began to fantasise about the good old days when Brittany would spend the night at her house then wake her up with her perfect pink lips wrapped around her cock. The thought alone was enough to push Santana close to the edge, she pulled her sleeping shirt up and placed one hand on her abs and felt them tense up as her orgasm grew closer. She tried to keep her moaning down, not knowing if Rachel was up yet or not. "Holy shit" she gasped out as her hand gave its last few strokes and her whole body stiffened. She watched as her cum shot up and landed across her tanned skin, she collapsed back into the bed and caught her breath again. Once she had recovered she yanked her underwear back up cleaned herself up with a Kleenex and made her way to her ensuite bathroom to get dressed for the day.

Meanwhile Rachel had woken up with the same problem; she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her daily activities if she didn't sort herself out. She could already feel how wet her dream had made her as she shuffled around in her bed. She decided to just go for it; her hand made its way down to her sleeping shorts and past the waistband till she felt the small patch of trimmed brunette curls. Her fingers explored further and her hips bucked slightly when the tips brushed her hardened clit "Oh Santana" she murmured clearly imagining her fingers were the Latina's instead. She began to rub her clit in tight circles, before wetting them with her own juices then entering herself "Oh yeah San, right there, fuck me so good" she whispered biting down on her own bottom lip. She brought her other hand down to take over rubbing at her clit, her hips bucking uncontrollably as her pleasure began to build, "Santana fuck you're so good, don't stop baby, make me cum" she moaned turning her head into her pillow, careful not to be too loud, but just as she was about to go over the edge there was a knock on her bedroom door, her hands quickly fled from their positions and into a less suspicious place as she wiped them off on her bed sheet "Um come in" she said as casually as possible.

Santana entered her room "Hey Rach, just wanted to let you know I'm heading out. I'm gonna meet Kurt and Blaine at the cafe" she informed, the gang had quickly found the perfect place to decide on as their new Lima Bean, it was a little café near Central Park.

"Oh ok tell them I said hi won't you" Rachel smiled hoping her face wasn't too blushed

"Well you can always come with us if you want?" Santana offered with a smile

"Oh no that's ok, I have something I need to finish off here but thanks for the offer" Rachel smiled back

"Cool, oh and I almost forgot, remember Quinn will be coming by later today, she's got her new motorbike she just has to show off" Santana said with a roll of her eyes

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten, anyway have fun with the boys"

"I will. Catch ya later" San winked and shut the door.

Rachel waited until she heard Santana leave the apartment before letting her hands wander back down and inside her shorts; they soon found their rhythm again. Rachel imagined what it would be like to have sex with Santana, it's not like she was a virgin but she had never been with anyone quiet like Santana before, and she knew it wouldn't be quiet the same as using a strap on dildo. She knew Santana had had a friend with benefits relationship with Brittany but what most people didn't know about Rachel was that she had had the same thing with Quinn Fabray since the last year of high school. They had kept it a secret as Quinn wasn't too sure about her sexuality at the time and if Rachel was to be honest she would say Quinn probably still wasn't sure what she was but it didn't matter to Rachel, she and Quinn had never had 'in love' feelings for each other, only sexual. Since leaving school their sexual relationship had decreased significantly but with the help of Quinn's metro passes she had gotten and now her brand new motorbike they were able to see each other occasionally and almost always had sex at least once during those times. But ever since Rachel had started to have feelings for Santana she had started to make an effort to see Quinn less and less, despite the fact she knew Santana wouldn't look at her twice in that way.

"So close" Rachel gasped as her little fingers rubbed back and forth on her clit, she was now so wet she could hear each time she entered herself with her fingers. "Oh I'm gonna cum, Santana!" she moaned loud enough that if said Latina was still in the house there would have been no way she didn't hear that. She felt her body tense up as she began to cum around her fingers, still rubbing her clit enjoying every last wave of pleasure she was able to give herself. "My god" she panted as she slowly pulled her fingers free once she had stopped clenching around them. She looked at the wetness that coated her digits and smiled with pride and satisfaction.

Santana walked into the café she had planned to meet Kurt and Blaine in, "Santana over here!" Kurt yelled out getting a few looks from the people around him and his boyfriend "We saved you a seat!" he continued and Santana smiled at the boys before making her way over to them

She sat down "Hey guys, how's it going?" she asked with a smile, she liked how she had gotten closer to Kurt and Blaine, it was one thing to be able to talk to them about being gay but she also found comfort in talking to them about her extra addition between her legs, and they had both offered her much needed advice over the time they had known about it.

"We're good, and we ordered you your usual already" Kurt explained "Now tell us how are you? Any new girls we need to know about?" he asked excitedly wiggling his eyebrows as Blaine shook his head

"Kurt come on, let the poor girl catch her breath before you start with the dating talk" Blaine reasoned

"No its fine. No there's no girl in my life right now" Santana smiled

"I still think you and Rachel should just hurry up and get it on already" Kurt said like it was the most obvious option on the table

"Kurt I've told you already, me and Rachel are _just friends_" Santana protested just as the waitress came over and placed three coffees on the table, they all thanked her before she walked off

"Oh come on Santana, you can't tell me you don't look at Rachel and not get any sort of feelings in your pants, I mean when that girl dances even I question myself…sometimes anyway"

"Yeah San you have to admit, that girl sure has grown up" Blaine added

"Ok I admit she is hot and I'd be lying if I said I've never thought about it, but we're roommates and she's one of my best friends, I don't want to go and ruin that. Besides she totally doesn't like me like that" Santana was sure

"Are you kidding? Of course she does" Kurt said almost too loudly

"And how do you know?"

"She told me"

"Bullshit Kurt, why can't you just leave this? I'm happy the way we are and I'm sure Rachel is too" Santana said

"All I'm saying is, she's single and you're single and you're both hot" Kurt shrugged

"Kurt I'm sure if Rach and Santana were meant to hook up it would happen" Blaine suggested, trying to calm his boyfriend down

"Yes _thank you_, at least _someone_ sees sense" Santana gestured to the boy

Kurt was about to admit defeat but he had one more point "Well what about your sex life?"

"What about it?" Santana wondered

"Well when was the last time you had sex?" he raised his eyebrows

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Santana smirked

"I don't, it's just…well you're a young adult and therefore have urges. I mean me and Blaine try to do it as often as we can and I'd hate to think you're missing out on that connection"

"Are you offering your services?" Santana laughed

"That long huh?"

"It's been a few months I guess but that doesn't mean I have to fuck the next thing that walks by. I want to have a real relationship with somebody but until I find that person I guess I'll keep waiting"

"Well what kind of person are you looking for?" Blaine asked

"You know just the usual stuff, a kind, caring girl. Someone who can be herself, who's honest and faithful and the biggest thing is, it has to be someone who can love me even with a dick" Santana said almost sadly

"That sounds a lot like Rachel if you ask me" Kurt said

"Anyway enough with sappy girl talk, we've got our coffees, now let's go hit the stores" Santana smirked, they could use a little retail therapy and with that said the trio gathered up their stuff and headed out to have some fun.

Back at the apartment Rachel was preparing for Quinn's arrival, she knew the blond would be there soon and she didn't want to delay the evening by not being ready. She tidied her room and made sure all her dirty clothes were off the floor and in the laundry basket. Once everything was in order she looked at the clock to see Quinn was already ten minutes late, not that Quinn ever turned up on time in any case.

Eventually there was a knock at the door and Rachel ran to it excitedly, she opened it to see Quinn standing there. "Hey Rach, long time no see" she smiled before walking into the apartment

"Quinn you do realise you're late again don't you?" Rachel informed

"Well blame your neighbourhood, it's a bitch trying to find somewhere to park my bike" Quinn said looking around the apartment "Did you clean?" she smirked

"Well Santana keeps having a go at me for leaving stuff lying around the floor, so I gave it a once over" Rachel shrugged

"Where is Santana?" Quinn asked as she sat down on the couch, gesturing for Rachel to come over

Rachel slowly walked up to the blond till she was standing in front of her "She's gone out for a bit, she's with Kurt and Blaine, so we're completely alone" she smiled down at the girl as she climbed on top her straddling her hips. Quinn smirked up as Rachel leaned in to capture the girl's lips with her own. Quinn's hands instantly reaching around to grasp at the diva's ass.

Quinn pushed Rachel back a bit to stop her "Rachel I need to tell you something" she whispered

Rachel just kissed her again and replied "Tell me after" she stood up and took Quinn by the hand before leading them to her room. Once inside she pushed Quinn down on her bed and straddled her once more, she reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, revealing to Quinn she had 'forgotten' to put a bra on this morning "You like?" she teasingly asked as Quinn's hands instantly reached up for the girl's breasts and began to palm at them as her lips found Rachel's neck.

"Oh god Quinn, I've missed this" she admitted, completely aware she was picturing Santana the whole time she was speaking

Quinn stopped herself and took off her own shirt, throwing it behind her somewhere, her hands landing back on Rachel's legs and creeping under the girl's skirt. "Someone's wet already" Quinn smirked when her fingers reached Rachel's panties and she could feel a sizable wet patch appearing on the crotch

"I've been horny all day" Rachel admitted pushing Quinn back down on the bed and crawling off of her. "Undo my skirt for me" she said and Quinn grabbed the skirt, ignoring the button on the side and just yanked it down Rachel's legs, surprisingly leaving it unbroken. Rachel smiled and before she could even attempt to help Quinn out of her pants the blond had already got them down to mid-thigh "Someone's eager" she giggled

"Well you're not the only one who's had a lady boner all day" Quinn laughed kicking off her pants and pulling Rachel back down on top of her, now both girls were in nothing but their panties. "God I wanna fuck you so hard" Quinn husked against the brunette's lips

"Then what's taking you so long?" Rachel replied with a smirk of her own growing on her face. "Hurry up and fuck me" she ordered flipping them over so Quinn was now on top.

"Ok well you asked for it" Quinn leaned down and kissed Rachel's lips before moving down to nibble at her neck, one hand finding its way back to her breast and pinching an erect nipple. Quinn's lips kept moving south, she licked her way down the valley between Rachel's breasts and down to her stomach, then she got to the top of Rachel's panties. She bit them and looked up at Rachel who was far too aroused to see straight right now, Quinn tugged on them with her teeth and Rachel got the message, she lifted her hips for Quinn to rid her of the garment. Quinn pulled them all the way down her short yet sexy legs and tossed them to the side. Rachel was now on full view to Quinn but she wasn't shy like she used to be, she eagerly parted her legs further for Quinn to get a better look.

Quinn leaned in and immediately let her tongue swipe over Rachel's clit "Oh yes Quinn, lick me" she pleaded, fisting the sheets under her. Quinn smirked up at the girl who had her eyes tightly shut and her mouth hung open a little, she gave Rachel another lick and let her nails scratch up and down her sensitive thighs as she worked. "Oh god yes, fuck me please" she whined. Quinn didn't want to tease so she moved her tongue down to Rachel's entrance and pushed it in as far as it could go, causing Rachel to whimper in pleasure, then she placed two fingers over the girl's clit and continued rubbing it while she tongue fucked her pussy. "Yes, Quinn, so good" she growled through gritted teeth.

Quinn pressed down with more pressure on Rachel's clit as she began to rub faster, her tongue also picked up pace as she darted it in and out, savouring the taste of Rachel. Rachel's body was shaking almost uncontrollably as she grew closer to her orgasm. Quinn could recognise the signs of Rachel on the edge of climax and she knew it wouldn't be long, so she pulled her tongue out in one quick motion and replaced it with her fingers then wrapped her lips around Rachel's lonely clit. "Oh my god" Rachel gasped out at the sudden change. Quinn's fingers walked up Rachel's body until they found her breasts, she began to gently pinch her nipples, Rachel gasped from the extra sensation.

Rachel arched her back off the bed and pressed closer to Quinn's face as her orgasm rushed through her body "Fuuuuck! Oh yes Santana!" Rachel moaned forcing Quinn to halt her tongue and fingers and pull back. She stared down at the diva.

"What the fuck? Why did you just say _Santana_?" Quinn asked rather confused

Rachel quickly scrambled up as Quinn wiped off her face "Um I didn't, you must have heard wrong. I said _Quinn, _that's you" Rachel desperately tried to lie

"Rachel come on, I've known you for years now, and this isn't the first time we've fucked, I know when you're lying. Plus I have ears, I heard you say Santana" Quinn explained

"I'm sorry Quinn, I didn't mean to, I hope I didn't hurt your feelings" Rachel said apologetically, even if they were just fuck buddies, she still felt bad

"It's ok I guess, it's more of my pride you hurt. I mean you just said another girl's name as I was making you cum, it's not exactly the ideal situation" Quinn said

"I'm so sorry Quinn, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Rachel asked smirking slightly as her hand landed on Quinn's thigh

"Rachel why don't you just tell her?" Quinn asked

"Tell who, what?" Rachel replied pretending she had no idea what was going on

"Tell Santana that you like her as more than just a friend"

"Why would you think that?"

"Oh come on Rach, its completely obvious. You always talk about her, I've seen the way you look at her and you clearly were just imagining it was her tongue between your legs" Quinn said wisely

"Ok so maybe I _do_ like her but it's not like I can just tell her that" Rachel said covering herself with her pillow

"Why not? I think you two would make a cute couple. Is it because she has a…?" Quinn gestured downwards

"No, that's not it at all, it's the fact that we're roommates and she just thinks of us as roommates, and I don't want to ruin our friendship" Rach explained

"Well maybe she would be into it, it's not like she has a girlfriend or anything. I say just go for it, be honest with her, I mean you never know until you ask right?" Quinn smiled

"Maybe you're right, I mean the worst she can say is no, right?" Rachel smiled back

"That's the Rachel I know, the optimistic diva" Quinn joked, causing Rachel to playfully smack her on the shoulder

"Anyway despite the fact I called out Santana's name I did enjoy the orgasm that you gave me" Rach assured

"That's good because I put a lot of effort into that one" Quinn laughed again

"Wait what was it you wanted to tell me anyway?" Rachel wondered

"Oh that. I don't think we can do this anymore, like the sex thing" Quinn gestured between them

"If this is just over the whole Santana thing, I said I'm sorry"

"No, no it's not that. I kinda started seeing someone back at Yale, and I think I really like her, she's totally turned on by my bike. I mean we're only starting out right now so it could go any way but I just don't think starting a relationship off is good when you're still having sex with someone else, so it's best if we stop that's all. And anyway if you and Santana get together that might be a bit weird" Quinn explained happily

"Well that does make sense and I guess if you've got a girlfriend we should really stop, I don't want to be the reason she hates you before you really get going" Rachel joked

"Thanks and…" Quinn stopped suddenly after hearing a noise "Wait was that your front door?" the blond wondered, her eyes widening

"Hey Rach, I just saw Quinn's bike outside, is she here?" Santana asked opening Rachel's bedroom door, her eyes also widening when she saw Quinn and Rachel in bed…together "Holy crap, fucking hell, shit" she said before turning right around and walking back out. She never expected that at all, but seeing Rachel with somebody else in that manner made her think and feel things she thought or at least pretended she didn't. She felt jealousy

Santana wondered what she had really just seen, was Rachel dating Quinn? Quinn was a lesbian? Well actually she could have guessed that one. But she had no idea those two were hooking up and how long for and the biggest question was _why_?

"I guess I should maybe go talk to her" Rachel suggested as they both sat there slightly embarrassed

"Good idea, but I'd put some clothes on first" Quinn warned

"Right" Rachel got out of bed and began to collect her clothes from around the room, redressing as she went, Quinn remained in bed until Rachel was fully dressed then decided she should probably leave and let Rachel and Santana talk so she too quickly redressed and both her and Rachel left the bedroom. Santana was sat in the living room and Rachel headed over to her

"I'm gonna go, give you some time to talk. I'll come back another time" Quinn said and Rachel nodded and watched as Quinn left the apartment

"I didn't know you two were…dating?" Santana said still confused herself

Rachel sat down next to Santana on the couch "We're not dating; me and Quinn are just friends"

"Friends don't fuck Rachel"

"Well you and Brittany did" Rachel countered

"That was different"

Rachel frowned "And how is that different?" she asked angrily

Santana decided to ignore the question "How long have you been doing it with her and _why_?"

"We started back in high school, we did it because we were both figuring things out and so it seemed like the best thing to do" Rachel explained not really understanding why Santana cared so much

"So you were like experimenting with her?" San asked like she was insulted by this

"Yeah I guess you could say that, why are you so weirded out by this?"

"Because if you wanted to try a girl you could have just asked me Rachel, I mean I thought that would be an obvious choice, I am gay after all. We are meant to tell each other things" Santana continued almost angry at the diva for being able to pick Quinn but not her

"What you don't think I thought about it, of course I did but I couldn't ask you, it's different between me and you than it was between me and Quinn"

"Why because I have a penis?" Santana sighed

Rachel took Santana's hand sensing her uncomfortable state "No Santana it's got nothing to do with that, I don't have a problem with that. I don't care what you have; I can assure you of that"

Santana locked eyes with Rachel, her lip pouting slightly "Then why didn't you want to ask me, you know I'd help you if you just asked"

Rachel sighed herself "I didn't ask you because I _like_ you, I like you more than as just a friend and I was afraid of ruining that and I was also afraid that if we did anything that I'd want more and you wouldn't" Rachel confessed

"What makes you think I wouldn't be into that?"

"Well I know you see us as just friends and I respect that but it's getting hard to because I seem to be falling for you more every single day, I think I'm in love with you" Rachel hesitantly admitted

"Are you serious?" she seemed genuinely shocked, though at the same time not so much

"Don't worry you don't have to say it back, I know you have trouble with that sort of thing" Rachel accepted

"I never really thought about us in that way, but I have to admit I do like you Rach" Santana smiled, realising maybe she did like the girl a lot more than just as a friend and Kurt and Blaine were right after all, as were her many warning dreams

"Well that's enough for me" Rachel smiled back before leaning in and pressing her lips against Santana's in a sweet kiss, at first Santana was a little taken back but she soon got into it. Her hand quickly reached around to Rachel's neck to hold her in place

Their lips moved against each other as the embrace grew heated; Santana nudged Rachel back on the couch till she was laying down and Santana was practically on top of her. Rachel's hands had a mind of their own as they ran down Santana's body to cup the Latina's ass through her pants, surprising the girl slightly. Santana moved down Rachel's body, her lips traveling down her neck biting gently at her sensitive skin. "Oh god San" Rachel gasped, enjoying the sensation

Santana stopped altogether, got down on her knees in front of the other girl and took some time to look into Rachel's eyes before she ran her hands up the diva's legs and under her skirt till she located her panties. Her fingers hooked inside and began to tug at them; Rachel soon got the idea and lifted her hips for Santana to complete the job. She rid the girl of her underwear then gestured for Rachel to sit on the edge of the couch; the smaller girl didn't hesitate to take the order. She shuffled her butt to the edge of the seat in front of Santana who rested her hands on her knees.

Santana moved Rachel's skirt out of the way so she was faced with the girl's aroused sex, she could see Rachel was still wet from earlier but was also becoming increasingly more wet from what they were about to do. Santana locked eyes with Rachel, the aroma of Rachel's excitement drifting between them "You're so gorgeous, you know that?" Santana said sincerely before bringing Rachel down for another kiss and nibbling on her bottom lip as she pulled away.

Rachel relaxed back into the couch as Santana parted the girl's legs. Santana's hands grasped at Rachel's butt, her thumbs gently massaging her thighs. She leaned down towards Rachel's pussy and took a long lick up her slit. "Oh fuck!" Rachel couldn't help but moan out. Santana instantly smirked from the reaction, she knew she was good at going down on girls, and now she knew she had to be better than Quinn. She took another lick up Rachel's sex, getting a taste of Rachel's flavour on her tongue.

"You taste fucking amazing Rach" Santana's smirk grew wider, her hot breath brushing over Rachel's clit. Santana darted her tongue out and flicked the bundle a few times, Rachel's hips bucked into her face. Santana moved her hands from Rachel's ass to her hips to help hold her down as her tongue continued to attack the diva's clit.

"Oh that's so good San, don't stop" Rachel insisted, not that Santana had any intention of stopping anytime soon. Rachel gripped Santana's hair in an attempt to stay calm and guide the girl but it seemed Santana knew what she was doing and where she had to hit to get the best reactions. If Rachel had to admit it she would say Santana was rougher with her tongue but that wasn't such a bad thing, in fact she kinda liked it better than Quinn being so gentle with hers.

Santana could feel Rachel's thighs trembling slightly so she knew she was getting close to climax, she wrapped her lips around Rachel's clit and began to suck on it as her tongue continued to flick its tip, then she took one hand and pushed two fingers easily inside of Rachel's wet pussy. Rachel couldn't speak; she could only gasp at the welcome transition "God Rachel your pussy is so wet" Santana commented before instantly going back to the girl's nub.

Rachel tugged, possibly a little too hard, on Santana's hair, her orgasm quickly building to the point of no return. "Santana you're gonna make me cum" she warned but her comment only made the Latina speed up as her fingers pumped in and out of Rachel and her tongue abused her clit. "Holy fuck. Shit. Fuck. Santana fuck me, I'm cumming!" she panted as her whole body stiffened and her hips bucked involuntarily into Santana's face as she came over the girl's fingers.

Santana let Rachel's orgasm pass before she stopped sucking her clit, once the smaller girl was collapsed on the couch Santana pulled away, she slipped her fingers out and sucked them clean, completely aware Rachel was watching her under hooded eyelids. Then she went back down and lapped up all of Rachel's juices "Wow Rachel, you're really sexy when you cum" she smiled

"Thanks" Rachel panted still recovering "Your tongue is super talented" she giggled

"I've done it enough" Santana shrugged, pulling Rachel's skirt back down to cover her up

"Brittany?" Rachel inquired

"Uh huh. So was I better than Quinn?" Santana asked smugly

"You're both amazing in different ways, I couldn't possibly compare you"

"Well you could, you're just too nice to do so" Santana smiled

"Somebody has gotten cocky"

"Sorry I didn't mean to" Santana apologised

"Speaking of getting cocky" Rachel nodded downwards towards Santana's newly formed bulge in her pants

Santana followed Rachel's line of sight to see it, her hands quickly covered it from habit "Oh my god, sorry it has a habit of making itself known when I go down on a hot girl"

"Don't cover it" Rachel said pulling Santana's hands away from her crotch "It's a part of you and you've seen me and I want to see you, I want to see all of you. I want to have sex with you"

"Like actual sex, as in this…" she nodded downwards "…inside you?" Santana asked a little stunned Rachel was so eager

"We don't have to if you don't want to" Rach assured

"No, I want to, are you sure you want to, I mean it's a little different than getting naked with Quinn" Santana warned

"It's not like I haven't had sex with a penis before"

"I know but I bet it will be the first time you would have sex with a _girl_ with a penis" San replied sadly

"You're still a girl, and I still like you the way you are and I want us to do it" Rachel said as her hand drifted down Santana's body and cupped the girl's hardening dick through her pants as she captured Santana's lips in a kiss full of renewed passion and heat. "All I ask is we go to your room because this couch is hurting my back" Rachel whispered against Santana's lips

"Let's go" Santana replied and picked Rachel up who wrapped her legs around San's waist and re-joined their lips as they headed to the Latina's bedroom, leaving Rachel's panties on the floor in the living room. Once they got to Santana's room they both fell on her bed still kissing, Santana's shirt was half tugged off as was Rachel's skirt. "I'll close the door" Santana said running over to it and locking it, Brittany was still in Ohio but this was New York, their friends had a habit of coming out of nowhere. Santana turned back to Rachel to find she was completely naked- other than her bra- on her bed, man this girl really worked fast. Santana decided to join her and tugged off her own shirt the rest of the way and dropped it on the floor. She walked back over to Rachel who had her eyes set on the girl's breasts as she wasn't wearing a bra. "Are you sure you wanna do this? You can still say no" Santana asked as Rachel's hands brushed up her sides

"I'm sure, now get those pants off" she replied. She watched on as Santana unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her tanned legs, revealing her boxer briefs and the ever growing bulge inside them. Rachel cupped it again almost causing Santana to stumble backwards, but Rachel quickly pulled on her boxer's waistband forcing the Latina to fall back on top of her on the bed "You still wanna do this though right?" Rachel asked back as Santana hovered over her

"I don't think I could stop if I wanted to" she smiled down at the diva

"Then fuck me" Rachel smiled back

Santana suddenly found a surge of confidence as she sat up and pulled her underwear down and got rid of them, letting Rachel see her naked for the first time. Santana closed her eyes waiting for Rachel to freak out but instead she just felt a small hand grip around her cock forcing her eyes back open

Rachel was smiling as she looked at Santana's erection, it was pointing up and the tip was pressing against Santana's abs. "Do you have a condom?" Rachel asked casually

Santana nodded "Yeah hang on" she said as she reached over to her bedside unit and opened the top drawer "I still have some left over from when me and Britt…well you know" she explained and pulled out a single condom, she pulled it open with her teeth and attempted to take it out of the packet it was sealed in but Rachel's hands stopped her.

"Here let me do it" she offered and she took the item from Santana and easily pulled it from the wrapper, then proceeded to roll it expertly onto Santana's penis.

Once the protection was in place Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and pulled her back down on top of her, spreading her legs for San to fit in between them. She could feel Santana's boner prodding her in the stomach as they continued to make out. Rachel knew she would have to make the first move to take the next step so she took hold of San's dick and pressed the tip against her entrance, parting her legs further. "I need you inside me" Rachel said, taking Santana by surprise slightly, she had never seen a side to Rachel like this, sure she had matured more since finishing school and moving to new York but this was something else on a whole new level and Santana loved it.

Santana took hold of her cock leading Rachel to remove her hand; she ran the tip up and down Rachel's wet slit being sure to bump her sensitive clit several times, making the smaller girl gasp with pleasure. "Oh San, please just fuck me" Rachel pleaded and Santana's signature smirk took over her lips

San brought her dick back down to Rachel's entrance and slowly pushed the tip in, Rachel whimpered from the eventual penetration. Santana watched on as she pushed her hips into Rachel's and the girl's pussy slowly swallowed her member inch by inch, she wasn't that big so it didn't take long for her whole self to be submerged in Rachel's warm, wet tunnel. "Oh my god Rach, you're so tight and hot" Santana commented as she shifted to get into a good position for fucking, being sure to not hurt Rachel "Are you ok?" Santana wondered with concern as Rachel's face scrunched up

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just been a while since I've had something so big inside me, I'll be ok in a second" she assured the Latina who patiently waited for Rachel to accommodate her length. After a minute or two of waiting and more shifting around on the bed Rachel smiled up at Santana "Ok, I'm good. You can move now"

"Are you sure?" Santana asked just to confirm Rachel wasn't trying to rush herself

"I'm certain, I need you" Rachel smiled again and nodded her certainty and Santana took this opportunity to lean down and capture her neglected lips in a deep kiss.

Before the kiss ended Santana began to thrust gently into Rachel, feeling her shaft move within Rachel's warmth, creating perfect friction between them. Both girls began to pant and moan into each other's mouths as their kiss continued, and tongues met. "Oh god" Rachel said, the first to break the kiss. She threw her head back and clutched tight around Santana. San's lips latched on to Rachel's neck, sucking on the soft flesh, biting down gently, neither caring much if she left a mark.

As Santana grew more confident her thrusts became more determined, she picked up the pace soon finding a comfortable rhythm, wanting nothing more than to make Rachel feel as much pleasure as possible

"Fuck, Santana you feel so fucking good"

"So do you Rachel, you're so warm around my cock, I can even feel you through the condom" Santana said as she continued to plunge deep into Rachel

Rachel squealed as Santana began to hit her most sensitive of spots inside her "God you're so deep" Rachel exclaimed

Santana smirked; she couldn't help it, her confidence and ego shooting through the roof. She reached around Rachel's back to unclasp her bra and rid her breasts of the restricting garment then leaned down to take one of Rachel's exposed nipples into her mouth. She sucked it wildly as Rachel bucked underneath her, her nails digging into heated skin. Her tongue swirled around her hard bud, scraping her teeth over it. "Oh my god you're gonna make me come so hard" Rachel announced as she reached one hand down between their sweating bodies to start working on her clit

Santana's arms were trembling as she held herself up above the other girl, her abs burning from the exhaustion of pounding into Rachel, but it felt too good to stop or to slow down. The room was full of the sounds of skin slapping together along with various pants, moans and whimpers, the smell of sex and sweat engulfed their noses.

Rachel wrapped her legs tightly around Santana, digging her heals into the Latina's ass, bringing her closer and forcing her in deeper, making each and every thrust harder. "Oh fuck me Santana, I wanna feel all of you, just fuck me, harder" Rachel whined as she used two fingers to rub tight hard circles on her clit. She was so wet she could feel it seeping from her and most likely making a nice sizable wet patch on Santana's bed, she would feel kinda bad about staining the girl's sheets if said girl didn't feel so fucking good fucking her.

Santana looked down between their bodies; the glisten of sweat on both hers and Rachel's abs. the sight of Rachel fingering her clit almost sent her over the edge instantly. Rachel used her free hand to reach up and palm at Santana's breast, squeezing it and moulding it between her fingers.

Both girls were quickly getting close to orgasm, Rachel's fingers were running back and forth over her clit so fast she could barely see them anymore. "I'm gonna cum San, fuck, I'm so close. I can't hold on" Rachel warned and Santana knew she was close to cumming too

"That's ok baby, just let go, I wanna feel you cum around my cock so badly Rach" Santana panted, her body aching all the more from her movements.

Rachel gave a few final flicks to her clit before pinching it to send her sailing over the edge, her eyes clamped shut and her jaw dropped open, her legs tightened around San's body so hard she was probably hurting the girl but she wasn't complaining and Rachel couldn't stop even if she wanted to "Oooh fuuuuck!" Rachel screamed out, gripping onto Santana's sheet underneath her as her orgasm ran through her body like a wildfire

Santana watched Rachel's face screw up in intense pleasure, that alone along with the tight clenching of Rachel's convulsing pussy around her cock was enough to force her to her own incredible climax. "Oh shit Rachel, I'm cumming so hard baby, all for you" she stated as her thrusts began to slow and she shot rope after rope of cum into the condom wrapped snug around her shaft. Both girls felt like they were never gonna stop exploding "Oh yeah" Santana finished as she felt the last spurt of semen leave her body.

By now Rachel was a sweaty, gasping mess under her. Her chest rising and falling deeply, her eyes only cracked open to watch Santana ejaculate. Her hands ran up and down Santana's arm as the girls came down from their highs.

Santana instantly collapsed on top of Rachel, struggling to regain her breath as she buried her face into Rachel hot neck. After a good minute of just lying there Santana leant up on her elbows, still inside of Rachel, she placed a soft and gentle kiss on the diva's neck before placing another on her lips.

They exchanged huge dorky grins with their 'just fucked' looks still very much in play "That was amazing" Santana whispered, she tried to say it normally but her voice cracked before she could get a word out, due to still being so spent so a whisper would have to do.

"It really was" Rachel's hand still played with Santana's back, drawing light random patterns and shapes on the flawless skin

"You get what you give, I suppose" Santana sat up slightly and carefully pulled out of Rachel, both girls whimpering at the loss of contact. She rolled the condom off her now softening penis and was handed a Kleenex by Rachel which she then used to clean up the wetness that was smeared across Rachel's lower lips, then she folded it over and used the other side to dab the excess cum that had gotten on herself. Rachel couldn't believe after such rough and heavy sex Santana could be so gentle with her clean-up process, Rachel smiled at the refreshing thought

Santana saw her smile and smiled back before getting up on shaky legs and stumbling over to the trash can- only to be subjected to Rachel's shameless checking out-, where she dropped the used condom and tissue into the garbage and returned to Rachel in bed.

"Hey" San said innocently as she crawled back on the mattress and back on top of Rachel and pulled the sheet up over their naked bodies, then kissed Rachel dead on the lips once more.

"Hey" Rachel smiled once the kiss ended

"So, I was wondering, if you wanted, maybe you and I could like…what I'm trying to say is…" Santana stumbled on her words; something that Rachel hadn't really seen before "You know, maybe we could…" Santana shrugged and it didn't look like she was going to be finishing her sentence anytime in the next century

Rachel grinned; she knew what Santana was trying to say "Santana Lopez are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

"Maybe, maybe not, that depends on what you're about to say I guess" Santana tried to play it cool

"San I'd love nothing more than to go out with you"

"Well I guess maybe we could go out" San shrugged coolly "You know I'd have to check my schedule but if I've got nothing else to do maybe I could make some time for you I guess" she teased

Rachel rolled her eyes, nice to know sex hasn't made things awkward between them, she playfully slapped Santana in the shoulder "Just as long as you're gonna pay because I'm gonna order the finest vegan platter imaginable" Rachel joked

Santana shook her head with a laugh and silenced Rachel with her lips against hers

"Quinn's not gonna beat me up now, is she?" Santana joked

"No, I think you're safe…for now" Rachel joked and smiled before starting up yet another heavy make out session with the Latina

**A/N: **** Ok so once again not entirely sure if this will stay a one shot or if I'll add more chapters, it's basically down to if you guys want more, any future chapters will be mostly smut with some plot, so send me your Pezberry sexy prompts and any ideas what you'd like to see happen next if anything?**

**Please leave your reviews, and ideas or you can PM me**


	2. Chapter 2: First Date Jitters

**TITLE**: You Get What You Give Chapter 2

PAIRINGS:

Pezberry

Klaine

**RATING: **M (for a reason, trust me)

**Synopsis:** **Santana and Rachel are roommates in college and Rachel has a thing for Santana but Santana thinks they're just friends until she sees Rachel with another girl (Quinn). Then she begins to realise maybe there could be a whole lot more than just friendship between them **

**WARNING: GIRL PEEN! AND HEAVY SMUT **

**A/N: ** **Hey look guys I'm continuing this story, because you said you wanted more so I obliged and here it is. Thanks so much for all the good feedback that made me decided to continue this story and from now on it will have more plot too but still have great smut scenes so it will be a mix of both.**

**Though it will continue to be majority Pezberry I will be including other ships later too. So I hope you will all like the story still but like I said Pezberry will still be the main focus and before anyone mentions it Marley is mentioned in this chapter and yes I know in the show she is much younger than the grads but this story isn't exactly canon so, also just so you can picture it, Quinn is kind of a mix between regular Quinn and skank Quinn because skank Quinn is hot.**

**I got lots of good ideas from 'LaurenKnight13' and then we talked and she gave me even more good ideas so I want to thank her and so I definitely have promising plans for this story so hope you guys continue reading and loving it.**

**This chapter is about Pezberry's first date which I planned to do alone but then an anon suggested a Pezberry and Klaine double date and I've always like the Kurtana friendship so why not a Klaintana date with Rachel of course, I wonder what smutty things can happen on a date (sorry for long AN, now on with the chapter)**

Rachel couldn't have been happier than in this moment, she had finally expressed her true feelings to Santana and better still Santana admitted to kinda liking her back. Ok sure Santana didn't say anything about love but the Latina did go as far as to actually ask her out on a date. A date. An actual date. One where they could go out as a 'couple' and just get to know each other better. Not that they didn't already know each other but hey it was her date.

Along with the date Rachel had actually slept with Santana too, and when she woke up she was happy to see said girl was still in bed with her, to be fair it was Santana's bed so it's not like she expected her to go anywhere but Santana hadn't yet run away. Rachel smiled as she watched Santana sleep, her chest slowly rising and falling with each breath, her body fidgeting around the bed and bumping into Rachel ever so often, causing the girl to laugh. Rachel couldn't remember the last time she had felt so fucking happy, her smile just wouldn't fade, plus she had the best sex she's had in a long time, not that Quinn wasn't good, it's just sex with Quinn was fun and that was about it but sleeping with Santana meant more to the diva as she really liked Santana and cared for her in more of a way than as just a friend.

"Morning" Santana's soft husky morning voice interrupted Rachel from her thinking

Rach looked over at Santana to see the girl's eyes fluttering open and a smile appearing on her lips "Hey" she replied letting her grin grow wider, if that was possible

"Your elbow is digging into my ribs" Santana informed Rachel

Rachel quickly removed her arm from the girl's side "Oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise" she said

"That's ok" Santana laughed as she sat up, letting the bed sheet fall from her body exposing her still naked breasts, not caring at all that Rachel was getting a good view of them as she starting to rub her eyes. Santana yawned and looked at Rachel who also sat up (though she held the sheet up to keep her modesty, apparently she still had some after last night) "So last night was…interesting" Santana said nervously catching Rachel staring at her boobs "Rach are you listening to me?" San smirked, knowing Rachel of course wasn't.

"Oh yeah sorry, interesting" Rach replied shaking her head of dirty thoughts and locking eyes with Santana "Was that all it was, just interesting" Rach wondered slightly worried maybe last night was all just hormones and nothing else

"Not just that, it was amazing, beautiful, perfect. I meant it when I asked you out you know. I like you Rach and clearly you like me, so we should give this thing a shot right?" Santana smiled at her waiting for a response

"Absolutely we should" Rachel nodded

"What about Quinn? I mean I know you said it was just a mutual agreement and she has a new girl now but I think we should tell her" Santana mentioned

"I'm meant to be meeting her for coffee later, you should come with me and we can tell her together" Rachel smiled in hope

"Um…I can't I have plans. I gotta see Kurt and Blaine about something, it's boy stuff you wouldn't be into it" she joked "but you can go see Quinn and I can see the guys and we can go out on our date tonight" Santana insisted hoping Rachel would agree with her plan

"That sounds perfect" she smiled before leaning in and capturing the Latina's lips with her own, both smiling into the kiss as Santana's hand came up to cup the smaller girl's face

"Then it's a date" Santana spoke against Rachel's soft lips, as Rachel threw the sheet aside, clearly no longer caring about her modesty and straddled Santana's hips, she instantly feels _something_ stab into her thigh

"I see someone is already excited for tonight" Rachel laughs looking down at Santana's boner, before looking back at the Latina who seemed to be blushing

"Sorry, I always wake up with wood; I can deal with it myself though its ok" Santana assured

Rachel cupped Santana's face with both hands and looked deep into her eyes with a devious smirk. "Now what kind of girlfriend would I be if I just let you touch yourself and didn't help, especially as I'm most likely the cause of such a problem" Rachel said and Santana could never remember a time Rachel had been so fucking hot

"Girlfriend?" Santana asked, liking the sound of the word

"If you want that is"

Santana too turned on to speak just nodded and Rachel ran her hand down Santana's chest, down to her abs that were already tensing under the touch, and stopped just before she reached Santana's cock. "Get a condom" Rachel whispered hotly into the Latina's ear before flicking her lobe with her tongue. Santana instantly obeyed and reached over to the drawer and pulled out a condom, Rachel took it from her before she even had chance to open it.

Rachel leaned back a little, giving Santana the perfect view of her small yet perfect breasts, and her already glistening pussy. Rachel smirked as she bit down on the wrapper an ripped it open with her teeth, "Liking the view baby?" she asked teasingly, and Santana shivered, hearing Rachel say things like 'girlfriend' and 'baby' felt so much better than she ever thought it would. Brittany had called her baby a few times but it never felt as awesome as this. She felt her cock twitch when Rachel placed the condom on its tip, before slowly rolling it down its length securing it in place and giving her shaft a squeeze.

"Oh fuck baby" Santana moaned, her head falling back as Rachel giggled at the effect she had on her new girlfriend. 'Girlfriend' she could definitely get used to calling Santana that.

"You're so hot Santana" Rachel admitted like it was some dirty secret she had always longed to tell the girl

Her words surprised Santana, well not the words exactly, more of the way she said it. "You're beautiful Rachel, don't ever think otherwise" Santana assured her, playing with her brunette strands

"Not as beautiful as Brittany or Quinn" she said almost sadly

Santana frowned, she didn't want Rachel thinking such bullshit "Rachel stop being silly, I wouldn't be here if I didn't like you and this…" she gestured to her hard-on "…wouldn't be hard like that if it wasn't for you" the Latina paused before continuing "If I tell you something you have to promise not to laugh, ok?" Santana asked

"What is it?" Rachel asked with curious eyes

"Promise first" Santana repeated

"Ok fine I promise just tell me" the diva wondered impatiently

Santana hesitated but decided to just tell Rachel the truth "Most mornings I wake up and have to deal with myself because I've had a dream about you" she said almost ashamed of herself

Rachel immediately laughed "So that's why you always wake up with wood then" she continued to laugh between words

"Hey you said you weren't gonna laugh at me, you promised" Santana sulked

"Oh I'm sorry baby, but if it's any consolation, I actually do the same" the diva admitted shyly

Santana looked up at her slightly surprised "You serious?"

"Well obviously I can't stop thinking about you even in my dreams and most mornings I woke up with morning 'hood' and had to sort myself out too" Rachel confessed blushing madly

"I think that's so fucking hot Rach" San said with a smirk

"Then it's only fair we help each other out this morning instead of us being all alone now isn't it?" Rachel offered giving Santana's shaft another teasing squeeze

"Fuck, yes it is" San gasped "Can I ask you something first?"

"Sure"

"How long have you actually liked me for then?" she wondered

"I'm not sure exactly but a while I guess. Recently though I've just liked you more and more and now here we are, now can we stop being such lesbians and quit talking about feelings and fuck already?" Rachel giggled

Santana didn't reply with words, she launched forward and captured Rachel's lips in a heated kiss, her hand running down her back and reaching the smaller girl's exposed ass, she squeezed the smooth skin before slapping it lightly. Rachel gasped into Santana's mouth from the contact "Oh Santana"

"Fuck Rachel I'm so turned on right now" Santana husked against Rachel's neck as her lips moved further down, she bit gently on Rachel's neck then licked the skin to sooth it. "I need you baby"

Rachel put her hands on Santana's shoulders and pushed her back down on the bed, her head hitting the pillow. "I'm gonna fuck you so fucking hard Lopez" Rachel grinned, she liked being dirty and Santana clearly liked it too as she felt her dick pulse with need again. She loved when Rachel swore; it was the biggest turn on ever. She felt the same when she used to have sex with Brittany, the girl was so innocent other than when it came to the bedroom, the mouth of that girl was enough to make anyone cum.

"Fuck me Rach, please" Santana begged, usually she wouldn't be caught dead begging but this was a special occasion

"Your wish is my command" Rachel smirked once more before gripping Santana's cock and placing the tip between her legs, she ran it up and down her soaking wet folds, using her wetness as lube and spreading it all over the condom. "I'm so wet Santana" Rachel announced flicking her clit with the girl's dick.

"Put me inside Rachel, I need to be inside you" Santana moaned

Rachel didn't argue, instead she pressed Santana's member against her entrance and slowly began to sink her hips down, effectively impaling herself on Santana. "Oh fuck" San gasped finally getting some friction

Rachel put a hand either side of Santana's head and they both watched on as Santana's penis disappeared into Rachel's hot wet pussy.

Rachel slammed her eyes shut as her pussy swallowed up Santana's shaft inch by inch, "Oh yes San, you fill me so good" she moaned out

"Fuck Rachel, you keep saying things like that I'm not gonna last long" Santana warned, she wanted to last long enough to pleasure Rachel too, she didn't want to be a Finn

Rachel thrust her hips forward once Santana was completely inside her, "Oh yes baby, fucking yes" she moaned. She continued to move her hips back and forth as Santana began to thrust up, pushing deep inside Rachel, feeling her warmth clamp around her. "So good Rach" she said placing her hands of Rachel's thighs.

Rachel kept rolling her hips, combining that with the occasional bouncing up and down to feel every part of Santana as she thrust inside her heat. "San I'm fucking close already" Rachel stated slightly embarrassed, now she was gonna be the one to pull a Finn. She brought her hand down to play with her clit, she didn't want to cum yet but Santana felt so good inside her she needed a release.

"Don't cum yet Rach, I'm not there" Santana whimpered, her plea forced Rachel to reluctantly remove her fingers from her clit. Moans filled the room as Rachel leaned back slightly and lifted her hips before dropping them back down, feeling Santana go even deeper inside her, she kept this up for several minutes before she couldn't take it anymore she _needed_ to cum and she _needed_ to cum right _now_. She knew Santana must have been close too from the way the Latina was biting down on her bottom lip focusing on not going over the edge.

"San I want us to cum together" Rachel admitted, her cheeks flushed bright red; Santana could barely force a word out but managed to nod and let out an embarrassingly loud squeak. Santana would have hit herself and come up with an excuse for the uncharacteristic noise if she wasn't so close to having such an epic powerful orgasm, besides it looked as though Rachel didn't notice or just didn't pay any attention.

"Almost there Rach" Santana groaned out, feeling her orgasm rapidly approaching

"Me too" Rachel panted on top of her, she gave one last thrust of her hips and brought her hand back down to flick her clit, it only took a few touches before she went over the edge, cumming around Santana's cock so intensely she feared she might be hurting the taller girl. "Oh shit San, I'm cumming" she screamed loudly, thank god Brittany was still in Lima

Santana too felt her orgasm rush over her, as she came inside the condom, gripping onto the bed sheets under her and gritting her teeth, thrusting up into Rachel for every last wave of her pleasure.

Their breathing hit a high before they both began to slow down, Rachel collapsed on to Santana just as San felt the last bit of cum leave her body and enter the condom. Santana relaxed into the feel of having Rachel pressed like a tattoo against her sweaty over heated body. She reached a hand up to run it through the diva's hair; Rachel placed one hand on Santana's breast and toyed with her hard nipple.

"Oh my fuck Rachel that was so fucking good. I could definitely get use to this" Santana grinned

Rachel lifted her head, still out of breath; she kissed Santana on the mouth, licking the girl's bottom lip as she did so before pulling back. "You're amazing. Not just this…" she gestured to their naked forms "…which is also incredible but I mean it you're so amazing Santana" Rachel smiled kissing the girl's cheek. Before Santana had chance to respond Rachel was getting up off her and adding "We should get up though, it's already passed noon"

Rachel got out of her bed casually picking up any clothing she could find that she knew was hers from around the room and blew a kiss towards Santana before leaving her bedroom still completely naked.

"Fuck" Santana smirked to herself feeling the warmth of the bed where Rachel was just seconds ago. She rolled on to her side knowing she should probably get up, or at least take the condom off.

An hour later both girls were finally up, dressed and refreshed, they were both in the kitchen getting ready to go out. Rachel had lunch plans with Quinn, and Santana had to go see Kurt and Blaine about something she clearly wasn't gonna tell Rachel about but Rachel was fine with that, she knew Santana had always been a secretive person and she wasn't about to pry, plus she knew Santana talked about some personal issues with the boys and she didn't need to get involved in all that, if Santana wanted her to know something she would have told her.

"Ok so I'm gonna go meet Quinn, have fun with the boys" Rachel said to Santana, giving her a kiss on the cheek, she would have went for the mouth but Santana was too busy shoving toast into her gob to kiss back so she went for the safer option. Santana mumbled a goodbye while spitting crumbs everywhere and waved the diva off.

Once Rachel had left Santana quickly finished her breakfast and pulled her phone out of her pants pocket, she dialled Kurt's number and waited for the boy to answer. "Hey San what's up?" Kurt's voice sung happily

"Hey bro, I kinda need a favour, can I come round, you and Blaine aren't boning are you?" Santana asked jokingly

"Nope just finished actually, sure you can come on over" Kurt said

"Cool, see you in ten" San smiled to herself before hanging up and grabbing her jacket to head off to Klaine's apartment.

Rachel entered the café she had planned on meeting Quinn in, the same one they usually hung out at, and she'd often meet Quinn here for catch ups. "Hey Rach" Quinn greeted, kicking the chair out opposite her for Rachel to sit down on which she did. "So you bag Santana last night?" she asked with a smirk, slouching in her own chair

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Me and Santana did have relations last night, yes and I just wanted to make sure that you and I are still ok?" Rachel explained

Quinn chuckled at Rachel's shyness "Rach, I told you I'm fine with it. I actually think it's a good thing, you and San are cute together, plus like I said I have a girlfriend now and I don't want to mess anything up with her I really like her" Quinn admitted

"Wow I never thought I'd hear the day Quinn Fabray actually settled down with anyone" Rach joked

"Neither did I if I'm honest, but I can't explain it, she's just different" Quinn smiled genuinely

"What's her name?"

"Marley, Marley rose. She's so cute Rach I think you two would get along really well actually, in fact you should totally meet" Quinn said excitedly

"She sounds fun, I'd love to meet her sometime" Rachel returned Quinn's smile

"So anyway what happened with you and Lopez, you got it on and what next, you can't leave me hanging here Rach babe" Quinn chuckled, she always knew Rachel was a big tease

"Well she actually asked me out on a date tonight" Rachel glowed as she spoke

"Wow I don't think I've ever seen you so giddy Rach, I'm so happy for you" Quinn said

"Thanks, and I mean I know me and you won't be, well you know, being intimate anymore but I'm sure we can all stay friends right?" Rachel asked hopefully

"Of course Rachel, I have to be around just to see Santana with a girlfriend, that's priceless, I bet she was all like 'oh baby' and all nervous and shit" Quinn mocked the absent Latina, knowing Santana had done it several times on her behalf

"Quinn if I remember rightly, you were pretty much the same" Rachel teased

"Well you were my first, can you blame me?" Quinn countered

"Fine I'll let you off" Rachel smirked

"So are you nervous? I mean how many dates have you actually been on?" Quinn laughed a little, knowing they definitely hadn't go on any together

"Hey I've been on plenty of dates thank you" Rachel responded trying to sound sure but not doing a very convincing job "And yes in answer to your original question I am perhaps a tad nervous. I mean I really like Santana and I don't want her to decided I'm not actually right for her on our first date" Rachel explained slightly worried

"Oh come on you've been living with her for ages if she doesn't know you're a freak by now then she never will" Quinn playfully prodded Rachel in the shoulder

The diva frowned but couldn't help the smile that crept up on her face "Tell me again why I had sex with you?" Rachel joked

"Because I'm awesome in the sack and have you seen my body?" the blond teased gesturing to her motorcycle jacket clad body

"You are pretty hot, I blame my teenage hormones. Anyway have you and Marley…well you know yet?" Rachel wondered with a questioning brow

"Rachel Berry, you certainly have matured"

"That is not an answer Miss Fabray" Rachel giggled at her own antics

"And I'm not giving you one"

"I'll take that as a no; then again I didn't think Quinn Fabray could hold out that long? How long did you say you've been dating this girl?" Rachel said, now clearly mocking the girl with her friendly banter

"Like I said I really like Marley and just because you hop in the sack on the first night doesn't mean I have to as well" Quinn joked with a smirk

"I didn't hear you complaining back in high school" Rachel winked at the blond opposite her

"Guess I have to blame my damn teenage hormones too then hey babe?" Quinn returned her wink as she sipped her coffee, which she had ordered before Rachel arrived

"So anyway I totally need your help with what to wear tonight, you in?" Rach asked

"Oh you know that's not really my thing, can't you get Kurt to help you with that type of crap" Quinn groaned

"Oh come on Quinnie, if you help me I promise I'll buy you something bacon flavoured" Rachel bartered

"You just have to know my trigger word. Fine I'll fucking help you, but we're totally taking my bike" Quinn stated with no room for argument

"Fair enough, Now I'm dying for a coffee" Rachel exclaimed

Santana stood outside of Kurt and Blaine's apartment; she was hesitant to knock but knew she had to if she wanted their help tonight. That's right she came here to get help. Help with dating. She sucked up her pride and knocked the door, which instantly flung open to reveal Kurt on the other side who ushered her in

"Jesus Kurt calm down" Santana said. Kurt shut the door behind her and then looked at her with expectant eyes "What are you looking at?" Santana asked, a little freaked out by the boy's greeting

"Oh come on San you don't have to hide it, I just totally know you're here about Rachel" he said gleefully, a smile bigger than any other on his baby face

"How did you-" she was cut off as Blaine came into the room

"Santana we're gay we know everything, and we totally told you so" Blaine answered casually "Now skip to the good stuff, you totally slept with her didn't you?" he smiled at her

Santana darted her eyes back and forth between her friends, "What are you like spying on us or something?" she wondered

"You were safe right?" Kurt asked

"We used a condom yes Kurt, I'm not stupid" she informed

"Just checking, I love Rachel but there's no way I could deal with another one of her just yet" the boy crossed his arms and continue looking expectantly at the Latina "Ok so what is it you wanted? Fashion advice, dating tips, or maybe some romantic ideas?" he said suggestively as he bumped his hip against Santana's, not amusing her in the slightest

"Actually I need a favour. I asked Rachel out for tonight but I've never ever been on a date" Santana awkwardly admitted

"Wait like never, not once, not even when you and Britt were…?" Blaine asked

"Sex isn't dating Blaine, and no ok I admit Santana Lopez has never actually been on a date. Me and Britt went out a whole bunch as friends but we never went out as anything more so I have no idea what I'm doing" the girl said in defeat as she sat down on the couch

"Don't worry Santana we will totally help you, right Kurt?" Blaine said looking over at his boyfriend

"Absolutely, I already have a million and one ideas for the best romantic date in the history of dates" Kurt said looking into nowhere already picturing it in his head

"I want to keep it simple, I mean I just want to take Rachel out and have fun I don't want to go over the top" Santana explained

"Oh of course, well then just take her to a nice restaurant buy her dinner and that will still be perfect, Rachel loves that type of thing" Kurt said, he knew the diva better than anybody so he knew all her likes and dislikes and for someone who was such a perfectionist, when it came down to romance he knew she preferred the most simplest of acts over big gestures.

"So dinner is cool?" Santana asked her boys

"She'll love it" Blaine nodded

"Can I ask you something else?"

"I'd still use a condom for that, just to be safe" Kurt spoke up

Santana shook her head not even wanting to know what Kurt was referring to "No Kurt not that ew. I just wanted to ask, if you guys wouldn't mind coming with me, like a double date?" San asked nervously, something which the boys instantly picked up on

"Wow you really are new at this aren't you?" Blaine noted, causing the girl to sigh

"Of course we'll come with you. I mean me and Blaine could use a good night out and you can totally count on us to help you through the night, and cure all your pre-date jitters" Kurt smiled down at his friend before taking his boyfriend's hand "This is going to be _so_ exciting" he jumped up and down in excitement

Santana fell back into the couch with a huff, she was gonna suck at this

Santana got home from her pep talk with Kurt and Blaine; she set down her jacket and saw Rachel come running towards her "Hey baby" she greeted pressing her lips against the Latina's before Santana really knew what was happening

"Someone's perky" Santana grinned, Rachel's smile obviously contagious

"Well I have reason to be, I have a wonderful sexy girlfriend, my best friend is completely cool and overjoyed with our new relationship, and we're going on our very first date tonight for which I purchased the most sexy dress your eyes will ever be subjected too" Rachel smiled wider and pecked Santana's cheek with another sweet kiss

"So you told Quinn and she was fine with it?" San asked almost surprised, but she knew how cool Quinn was

"Course, I told you there were never any romantic feelings between us and besides she has a new girlfriend now and she sounds really happy right now" Rachel explained remembering Quinn's excitement about her own blossoming relationship

"That's awesome Rach, and I thought you should know I booked us a seat at that fancy but not too fancy vegan place you always wanted to try"

"Ooh are you serious? Now I'm even more excited to spend the evening with my new girlfriend" Rach admitted

"Um yeah about that, Rach I need to tell you something" Santana said nervously

"Oh my god are you breaking up with me, I mean was it the excitement, because I can tone that down, I can change" Rach responded sadly

Santana laughed a little at the girl's overreaction before reaching out and grabbing Rachel's hand to hold "No baby, no, please never change, I like you just the way you are. I just wanted you to know we're not going out alone. Kurt and Blaine are gonna double date with us, if that's ok?" Santana said hopefully

"Oh well, sure that's fine I guess, but I just thought it was gonna be me and you" Rachel said trying not to be disappointed

"And it will be baby, just Kurt and Blaine will also be there. It was Kurt's idea, I mean when he found out about tonight he insisted it would be cute for us to double date, you know what he's like when he has an idea he just goes with it" Santana lied not wanted Rachel to know it was actually her idea and that she was freaked out about going on her very first real date.

"Well I guess that does sound kinda cute, just as long as we're together" Rachel said kissing Santana one last time

Later that night:

"Rachel are you ready yet!?" Santana shouted waiting for her girlfriend who was now surprisingly running late; maybe Santana wasn't the only one who was nervous. "I promised the guys we'd be there by 7 and its quarter to!"

"Just give me a minute, I'm almost ready!" Rachel called back

Santana was sat on the couch playing with her belt, she was wearing simple plain white t-shirt, and her trusty leather jacket with jeans, Rachel was currently in her new dark purple dress she had purchased specially for this occasion, of course after getting Quinn her promised bacon product, which ended up being a very unhealthy looking bacon and cheese grill sandwich, which the blond proceeded to consume like she had been raised in the jungle.

"Fuck Rach come on the restaurant will be out of business by the time we get there!" Santana yelled becoming slightly frustrated, now she remembered why she never had a girlfriend: the waiting around.

"San can you come in here a sec, I need some advice!" Rachel asked and Santana got up off the couch, at least this was better than just sitting there.

Santana walked over to Rachel's bedroom door and knocked "Come in" the diva's little voice said from the other side. San opened the door and stepped in the room to see Rachel looking at herself in her full length mirror, in her new dress. Her new _sexy_ dress. Her new _short_ and sexy dress. Her new _very _short and sexy dress.

"Holy shit" Santana whispered as her eyes shamelessly raked over Rachel's legs, then up to her ass which was being hugged perfectly by the purple material.

"So I take that as an 'I look hot', right?" Rachel giggled looking at her girlfriend through the mirror

"You look so hot Rach, you look beautiful" Santana nodded franticly, unable to control herself

"So I need your help"

Santana blinked several times trying to stop perving but it was a hard task, eventually she just shook her head of her dirty thoughts and walked further into the room determined to lend a hand (metaphorically not physically). "Ok what's up?" she asked trying to avoid looking at Rachel's assets as the brunette turned around to face her.

She was holding up two pairs of earrings up to her ears "Which earrings look better with my dress?"

"Uh…they both look fine babe" Santana said, she didn't know left from right in her current state

"No I asked which ones were better" Rachel asked again, huffing a little at the fact she'd had to repeat herself

"Um...the right ones" Santana said pointing to the left pair

Rachel ignored the obvious fact that Santana couldn't collaborate her hands with her words right now and replied "Really? I think they look a little bit too bright"

"The left ones then" San pointed to the same pair she had previously

Rachel grinned a little, clearly figuring out what was running through the Latina's head "You know I think I'll just forget earrings for tonight, I don't think anyone will be looking at my ears anyway" she said suggestively as her hands ran down her own hips

Santana tried to ignore her girlfriend's teasing but her mind was already in a dirty place and now the rest of her body was quickly catching up as she felt the first tingles of arousal at her crotch. "Good then can we go?" Santana struggled out

"Yes, I'll just grab my coat" Rachel smirked walking past her girlfriend to her bed where her coat was laying. She turned back to her girl "So you really like my dress, you're not just saying that?" Rachel teased further

Santana turned around hesitantly to glance at Rachel and that fucking _damn_ dress that was mocking her "It's perfect Rachel" Santana assured, her eyes falling immediately on the brunette's breasts

"It's ok to stare you know San, we are dating now" Rachel chuckled softly and step closer to her girlfriend

Santana instantly blushed "I know, just it's turning me on" she shyly admitted

"That was kinda my intention, baby" Rachel whispered hotly against the Latina's ear as she wrapped her arms around the girl's neck, running her fingers through her hair. Rachel pressed her hips against Santana's, deliberately using pressure. Santana let out a noise that could only be considered as a whimper as Rachel continued to tease her.

"Rach, come on you're gonna get me hard" Santana warned "And we really have to get going"

Rachel leaned up to capture Santana's lips in a hot kiss, shoving her tongue into the taller girl's mouth, and running her other hand down to squeeze Santana's ass. Just as Santana was about to get into it Rachel pulled back "Come on then, we don't want to keep the guys waiting do we now?" she grinned and flung her coat on before walking out the room, leaving Santana remembering another reason she never had a girlfriend: the _damn _teasing

**A/N: **** So yes Marley is Quinn's new gf and she's at Yale and is the same age as Quinn, Kitty will also be in this story at some point, I have plans for her too and she like Marley will be older than she is on the show.**

**Ok so was that a good second chapter, the date will be in the next chapter if you guys still want more? What do you think of Quinn and Marley? Quarley? What about Klaine and Santana friendship? Like I said I have some plans for this story and each character so hopefully you guys are down for what I have to come, of course there will still be smut along the way ;) I will try to get some form of smut into each and every chapter**

**So readers please leave me a review, did you like Faberry and Klaintana friendship? Do you want more Klaine romance along with the obvious Pezberry? Also do we want to see some Quarley love in the future, because I know I sure do? So please let me know in your reviews and thanks for reading **


	3. Chapter 3: First Dates

**TITLE**: You Get What You Give Chapter 3: First Dates

**RATING: **M

**Synopsis:** **Santana and Rachel are roommates in college and Rachel has a thing for Santana but Santana thinks they're just friends until she sees Rachel with another girl (Quinn). Then she begins to realise maybe there could be a whole lot more than just friendship between them **

**WARNING: GIRL PEEN! AND HEAVY SMUT **

**A/N: ** **So seems like you all liked the way the last chapter played out, with Faberry friendship, and Klaintana friendship and of course the Pezberry love and smut, also you guys said you liked the idea of Quarley love so I will definitely be adding some of that in later chapters. So we will be seeing more Faberry and Brittana friendship when Britt returns from Ohio and more Klaintana friendship and maybe a little Klaine romance, and definitely some Quarley love along the way but in case anyone is worried don't be, Pezberry will still be the main pairing and anything else won't take away from that. So basically this story will revolve around more than one pairing but Pezberry will always be the main ship and get most of my time for this story. **

**Thanks for the reviews etc. you guys are the best! Keep them coming for more Pezberry action. Now on with the date**

"You're late" Kurt stated unimpressed as Santana and Rachel arrived at the table they had reserved, Kurt and Blaine had already been there for several long minutes. They were sitting next to each other so Santana and Rachel sat opposite them. Santana at first felt a little awkward, she remembered from those romantic movies she denies watching that when two people are on a date they are meant to sit opposite each other and not next to each other. Though in her defence she had never been on a double date before and so she guessed there were different rules for such a situation.

"Yeah we know, we're sorry Rachel was still getting ready" Santana informed the boys

"We don't want to know" Kurt smiled before waving over the waitress

"No, we weren't doing that" Santana assured but by the looks on both boy's faces she wasn't taken seriously

"You're looking very lovely tonight Rachel" Blaine spoke up deciding it was time to change the subject

"Why thank you Blaine and you look very handsome and dapper" Rachel smiled, tugging playfully on the boy's bowtie "Very sexy" she added with a wink

Santana knew she should probably say something, maybe throw out a complement to Kurt's over the top, expensive, designer outfit he had clearly spent a long time on putting all together and picking out the perfect accessories for, but she was in her own little world right now. A world in which she had not really been in before, she was terrified of this situation, and she knew nothing about it. Santana was good at hiding things away were they couldn't be found especially when it came to emotions so she decided to do just that this evening and hope for the best but deep down she knew it would last long. She watched as her friends continued their small talk amongst each other, not really knowing how to join in.

Santana sighed at her lack of dating experience yet again; she couldn't believe how nervous she was. She was Santana fucking Lopez, she doesn't get nervous. She figured once she got into it a little she would build confidence and the situation wouldn't be so bad.

"Nice blouse Kurt" Santana joked gaining a smile from the boy who took it as the complement.

Once they had all ordered and received their food, the conversation had picked up and Santana had grown slightly more confident as she found her voice. "Oh these vegan meatballs are just divine!" Kurt stated with a feminine flick of his hand. Santana laughed, of course Kurt would enjoy the _balls_, she silently thought immaturely.

"So it seems like an appropriate time to say I told you so" Kurt smiled looking at the cute pair in front of him

Santana and Rachel looked at each other before looking back at their friend "Alright Kurt, maybe you were right" Santana admitted with a defeated roll of the eyes

"God you two are so perfect together" Blaine said adorably, clearly as excited about his friend's new romance as his boyfriend was. He took Kurt's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze "It's about time Santana actually got some responsibility"

"Ok guys, stop acting like my mother will you?" San joked, shoving a large forkful of vegan pasta into her mouth "I like Rachel and that's all that matters"

"Aww you guys" Kurt swooned as he wiped an overdramatic tear from his cheek. Rachel smiled up at her girlfriend and placed a hand on her knee, squeezing it in adoration. Santana brought one hand down to cover it and squeeze back.

Rachel's hand ventured up once Santana's had moved away, she slowly and subtly let her fingers walk their way up Santana's leg. At first Santana didn't react, thinking it only an innocent caress but suddenly her whole body jolted when Rachel's small delicate fingers reached her crotch and started touching her not so innocently.

"You ok San?" Blaine asked sensing the Latina's unease

Santana tried to keep a normal looking face as she looked over to the boy "I'm good, real good" she stated, her eyes wandering over to her girlfriend to see Rachel casually continuing to eat and smirk knowing what she was doing.

Rachel's hand stayed still for several more minutes, forcing Santana to think that she was safe but just as she started to relax she felt the movement all over again. Rachel's began to rub at Santana's crotch through her pants. "Oh god" Santana muttered, in a slight breathless gasp

"Are you sure you're ok there San?" Blaine asked again

"I'm fine I swear, just its hot in here or is it just me?" Santana looked at her friends, just as Rachel gripped around the growing bulge in her pants "Holy fuck!" Santana shouted a little too loudly, getting a few stares from random customers around their table

"Yeah you are looking a little flushed there Santana" Kurt informed slightly concerned about his friend but putting it down to nerves

Rachel gave one last squeeze to Santana's jean covered shaft, feeling the girl get harder in her hand. Santana was by now cursing her high libido and easily turned on manner. She looked at Rachel from the corner of her eye who just sat there still pretending like nothing was happening, while her hand continued to be the devil under the table, out of sight. Her fingers began to move faster as they rubbed up and down at Santana. "Oh fuck" Santana groaned almost losing it then and there, biting her bottom lip as her friends watched her intently.

She could sorta see a growing smirk on Blaine's face, who was clearly becoming more aware of what was actually going on, Kurt still remained as innocent as ever. Rachel gave yet another teasing rub to her girlfriend's crotch before Santana leaped up and out of the booth. All three looked up at her, one completely aware, one slightly aware and one still oblivious. "You ok?" Kurt wondered

"Yeah I just have to…pee, I'll be back" she gave a fake smile before quickly striding over to the washrooms, trying to stay as normal looking as possible

Kurt looked at Blaine "Go check on her" he ordered

"Come on baby, she's fine, I think she just got a little too excited" he giggled looking over at Rachel who still donned a proud smirk on her innocent face

"What are you talking about, she was completely losing it, now go see if she's ok" Kurt insisted and pushed Blaine up and out of the booth. Figuring he best do as his boyfriend had asked and wanted to check on his friend, Blaine also went over to the washrooms.

Santana burst into the bathroom, completely freaking out, she knew she had a half hard dick but on top of that she was all over the place over this date so far. She thought about going into a cubical and just getting herself off, but she didn't want to do that because she thought it felt a bit dirty. She decided to just wait around for a bit until her boner went down but she didn't get much time to think it through in any case before Blaine followed her in.

"Dude, what the fuck? This is the girl's bathroom" she stated looking at him like he had two heads

"I sometimes pee sitting down anyway" he said waving away Santana's worry "Anyway other than Rachel daring to give a little love under the table, what is up with you? You've been so on edge since you got here?" he asked

Santana sighed, she subtly looked down at her crotch to see a small bulge but it wasn't that noticeable "How do you know about…you know, Rachel?"

Blaine rolled his eyes "Oh come on Santana she was smirking and you were practically exploding, I know those reactions, I do it to Kurt all the time" he giggled and Santana couldn't really work out if he was joking or being serious but she decided not to question him on it. "You want my advice?"

"Blaine I know how to get rid of a boner"

"No not for that, my advice for whatever's bothering you tonight which I'm guessing is also about Rachel" he smiled sweetly, but Santana could see the confidence in his face. Sometimes he could read her better than anyone, even her own mother

Back at the table Rachel was beginning to feel a little guilty over getting Santana worked up in such a public place. "I hope San is ok"

"She's just nervous" Kurt replied

"Nervous?" Rachel asked knowing it didn't link up as to why she thought Santana ran off "What does she have to be nervous about?" she furrowed her brow awaiting an answer from her friend

Kurt sipped at his water before looking Rachel in the eyes "Um about this whole date, it is her very first one after all"

"Wait, what?" she wondered leaning in when her voice got a little louder

"You didn't know?"

"No I didn't"

"That's kinda why me and Blaine agreed to double date with you guys, we thought it would help" he informed

Rachel's face grew even more confused than it already was "Wait, agreed? This wasn't your idea?"

"No it was Santana's" Kurt was beginning to realise maybe he shouldn't have said anything

"Oh my god"

"Rachel I'm not sure if I was meant to tell you that, can we just forget I said anything?" he asked

Rachel waved her hands about "Oh yeah sure don't worry" she said knowing full well she would be totally mentioning this again with her girlfriend later on

Santana paced around the bathroom as Blaine waited for her to say something, her cheeks still flushed but her bulge had started to become less obvious. "San come on, stop pacing and just talk to me"

Santana stood still before turning to face her friend "Ok but its embarrassing so don't laugh" she took a deep breath and Blaine crossed his arms waiting for the girl to talk "I'm scared" Santana admitted shyly, looking down at her feet

"Scared? Scared about what? You're Santana Lopez you don't get scared" he stated trying his best to cheer her up

"I'm scared I'm not gonna be good enough for all this. I mean I've never really had a proper girlfriend before, I'm worried that I'm gonna suck and just be a shit girlfriend to Rachel" she confessed even more shyly "I mean this whole date thing, I don't know how to do it, and I'm glad you guys are here with me but I'm so nervous and I don't even know what to do or what to say, I mean what kind of loser can't even pull off a date" San said clearly feeling sorry for herself

Blaine's features softened even more than they had already, he was used to seeing the Latina vulnerable, something that not many others had chance to see, not even Rachel, because he was the one that had given her most of the advice and help over her condition in the past. He smiled sweetly because Santana being nervous over a girl was just completely adorable and he couldn't help it, he remembered being nervous when he first started liking and dating Kurt and so he could easily relate to the girl.

He stepped closer to her and took one of her hands in his "Santana you are the most confident, badass person I know, now I know a simple task like dating isn't gonna beat you. Rachel cares for you deeply and clearly you like her a lot too, that's all that matters. Being in a relationship isn't just about dating or sex, which I know already you've got down, it's a whole lot more than that. I promise you, you are not gonna suck at this, and if you do me and Kurt are always here to help you out, like we've always been, I mean were not going anywhere. You're one of my best friends San and I know you better than anyone else, you beat that kid in high school that tried to blackmail you when he found out you had a penis, you beat that time you came in your pants at prom when dancing with Brittany, and you're totally gonna beat all these dating and relationship jitters, I promise you. You're Santana Lopez, and I believe in Santana Lopez, you can do anything. You're gonna be the best girlfriend in the world" Blaine assured Santana before wrapping her in a hug, she hugged back with a smile on her adorable face

"Thanks Blaine, you're the best, you know that?" she chuckled a little as she pulled back

"Thanks, can you remind Kurt of that" he joked

"You really think I'm gonna be good at this?"

"You're gonna be more than just good, you're gonna make the rest of us look as bad as Finn Hudson" he joked again

"You know I'd totally kiss you right now if you didn't have that facial hair" she laughed looking closely at the rough beard Blaine was trying to grow; apparently Kurt liked the rough look from time to time.

Blaine chuckled "Now come on, let's get back out there" he suggested and took Santana's hand. The girl gave a deep breath to compose herself and one last look to her now disappeared bulge and followed Blaine's lead back out to the restaurant.

The pair returned to the table sitting by their own partners again "We were starting to worry you two had run off together" Kurt laughed making the whole table giggle

Rachel looked at her girlfriend, her face no longer flushed, "You ok baby?" she asked with concern, now that she had learned of the girl's anxious state

"I'm fine, thanks to Blaine" she said smiling over at her lesbro

"Oh wow is that the time?" Blaine said looking at his wrist with wide shocked eyes

"You're not even wearing a watch-" Kurt said but was stopped when his boyfriend put his hand on Kurt's own crotch but not intending to cause pleasure this time

"It's only 8:30, we haven't even had dessert yet" Rachel informed slightly confused

"Yeah but me and Kurt have to be up early tomorrow for…uh church" Blaine said getting up out of the booth, throwing some money down to cover his and Kurt's bill then yanking his boyfriend up behind him by his tie. He leaned down to a worried looking Santana and whispered "Take this as an opportunity, good luck"

Santana knew Blaine was leaving to give her and Rachel some alone time in order to get more comfortable in being a couple, but she still was worried this might not work out the way the boy had intended

"But tomorrow isn't even Sunday…and we don't go to ch-" Kurt was cut off again when Blaine locked lips with him in order to keep him quiet and snaked a hand down to the boy's ass, squeezing it softly "Oh, ok then I guess we're going" Kurt smiled now with something new on his mind. He took over the lead and grabbed Blaine's hand as the two girls watched on "Bye Rach, Bye San, catch you love birds later" he winked before walking away dragging Blaine away with him.

"Wait" Santana tried to beg but her voice was dry and almost non-existent, she sat in the booth motionless, she didn't know what to do or what to say

Rachel placed her hand over Santana's on the table "San are you ok?" she asked once again

Santana immediately nodded frantically "I'm fine" she rushed out, not too convincingly

"You can move around if you want, it would be nice to see you without getting a neck injury" Rachel giggled but Santana didn't react other than doing what Rachel wanted. She got up and moved to the seat Kurt and Blaine had just been sharing, still holding Rachel's hand in hers. Rachel could sense Santana's unease and since her talk with Kurt she had noticed Santana wasn't really herself tonight so she decided to make the first move "You know, I know it was you who asked the guys to double with us" she said, squeezing at Santana's hand to show her support

Santana's face instantly changed from shy to kinda embarrassed "Kurt told you?" she presumed

"Well it kinda more slipped out, but I don't get it, you're like the most confident person I know. Why would you be nervous about going on a simple date?" she smiled a little, amused by Santana's cute shy side. She had never known Santana to be afraid or worried about anything but she liked how they were learning more about each other the closer they got, that's what first dates were for after all.

Santana sighed again before deciding it best to just be honest with Rachel, that's the best way to start a relationship right? "I just wanted everything to be perfect, I've never done this type of thing before and I was afraid I wouldn't be good enough for it and I didn't want you to think you made a mistake on our first date together" she explained, looking at her girlfriend sadly from across the table

A small yet sweet smile grew on Rachel's lips once more, she had never wanted to hug or kiss Santana more than in this moment. The Latina looked so vulnerable and small sat across from her. Rachel ran her thumb over Santana's hand "Oh Santana I'd never ever think that of you, and you definitely don't need to be nervous or shy around me. We have already slept together, I thought all our insecurities would have disappeared when our bras came off" Rachel giggled causing Santana to join her, the girl finally beginning to look a little happier for herself as she nodded agreeing with the smaller girl. "I mean I think you're amazing. You're incredible in fact and I no longer _think_ I love you, I _know _I love you" Rachel stated with confidence in her conviction

Santana looked deep into Rachel's eyes, her mouth open very slightly "You love me?" she asked like it was the very first time she had heard the words said, and maybe it was. At least the first time they had been said with real meaning towards her

Rachel didn't hesitate to nod "Yes I do, I have done for a while now. Don't worry I know you don't feel that way yet but I want you to know that I do love you, and you don't have feel uncomfortable around me or feel like you need to hide away. I love you Santana Lopez, every single part of you" she said with such meaning and passion behind her words

"Rachel you are so, _so_ special to me, thank you for loving me" she smiled like a child at school, back when it used to be exciting to go and was a whole new mystery each and every day, one you couldn't get enough of.

"That's all I need to hear right now" Rachel said, knowing Santana would need time to get to those three little words, she usually wasn't very patient for things, but for this, she knew she could wait.

The pair sat there in silence for several more minutes, just holding hands on the table and staring deeply into each other's eyes, yes for others around them it looked sorta sweet but mostly creepy but for them it was the perfect moment, it was everything Santana wanted their first date to be, just magical.

"So you wanna order that dessert now?" Santana was first to break the silence

"Actually, how about we just go home?" Rachel suggested, a suggestion Santana clearly couldn't find anything wrong with as within a few minutes of the words leaving the girl's mouth, they had finished their food, paid their bill (Santana paying for Rachel's meal like the honourable date she was) and were running back to Santana's car at a speed that could make Usain Bolt blush (well at least to them it felt like it)

Their lips were tightly locked once they had entered their apartment, Santana pinning Rachel up against the door in order to close it. Santana's hand was soon unzipping Rachel's dress from the back and sneaking inside. Rachel moaned into the Latina's mouth as Santana's fingers explored up the small girl's back and grazed down her skin. "Oh San" the girl gasped as she felt fingers toying with the top line of her panties she could just about reach

Santana pulled back to look Rachel in the eyes, "You are so gorgeous Rachel" Santana husked as her hand trailed down Rachel's side, caressing her soft skin before she leaned back in and began to kiss and suck at Rachel's neck. Rachel's hand found the back of Santana's head and tugged at her hair, her eyes were tightly shut and her mouth hung open and she enjoyed the feel of hot, wet experienced lips working her up. Rach felt the familiar tingle between her legs and could feel from the way Santana was pressed against her, she too was already becoming aroused.

Rachel couldn't take it any longer, her clothes were too restrictive and she needed skin on skin contact. She pushed San back a few steps and bit her bottom lip as she slipped out of her dress, letting it drop and pool at her feet before stepping out of it, Santana's eyes explored the small body in front of her, Rachel had no bra on and her panties were barely there, she felt her cock twitch from the sight and the thoughts that ran through her head just as Rachel pulled her back to reconnect their lips. Santana squirmed out of her jacket, tossing it down next to Rachel's dress.

Santana's hand dipped between Rachel's legs, feeling that her panties were already becoming wet, her other hand squeezing the diva's butt as her lips dropped to a perked up nipple, sucking it into her mouth. "Oh holy fuck Santana, I need you" Rachel moaned, surprising even herself

Santana smirked into Rachel's breast as she started to kiss lower, her lips wetly running past the girl's smooth flat stomach, tongue dipping into her belly button before arriving at Rachel's crotch. Rachel looked down, Santana was now on her knees in front of her and she'd have to be an idiot (or total prude) not to know what was about to happen. Santana stared up at her, both hands clutching around Rachel's thighs, she nudged her back till she was up against the door once more, making sure the girl had some stability for what was to come.

Rachel's mind had barely had chance to register what was happening before she felt fingers dragging her damn panties down and hot breath brushing her womanhood, her legs almost buckled there and then but she held the door knob next to her for extra assistance. She looked down at Santana but the girl wasn't looking back at her this time, instead she was eyeing up the wet, aroused sight she had in front of her which was her girlfriend's sex. "My god Rachel, you look so delicious right now" Santana said, almost as if she wasn't expecting Rachel to be this wet. Her hands smoothed down Rachel's thighs just as she dipped her head down to taste Rachel. Her tongue swiping up the girl's folds.

Rachel almost collapsed again, but she used all her will power to stay on her feet. Santana parted Rachel's legs a bit more to get better access to her clit, as her tongue began to pick up a pleasurable rhythm. "Jesus fuck San!" Rach gasped trying to sound at least a little coherent when talking. The way Santana's tongue flicked her clit so wonderfully made Rachel's mind empty completely, there was nothing in the world at that moment other than her and that tongue…and Santana of course.

She quickly realised that she had never had sex standing up, Quinn had only ever gone down on her while she lay on the bed, sat in a chair or sat on the blond's face, but she had never stood up and felt the pleasures of being intimate before. She had only ever masturbated standing up when she was in the shower, and so Rachel really was looking forward to Santana getting her off right there in the hallway and to have her first ever 'standing O' from something other than her own hand or a crowd after singing.

Rachel began to grip back onto Santana's brunette locks as her other hand started to pinch at her own nipple, feeling it get harder between her fingers. She knew she was about to cum and figured she should warn her girlfriend. "San…Santana…I'm about to…oh god I'm gonna cum baby" she managed to stutter out

Santana smirk into Rachel as she continued to flick the girl's bundle of nerves, she wanted Rachel to cum harder than ever before and she knew as Rachel was standing up it was the perfect opportunity to feel something she may not have felt before. One hand found Rachel's butt and began to squeeze and tease it while her other ran up the small girl's body until she found Rachel's hand on her breast, she moved it away and linked their hands, locking their fingers together.

She wrapped her lips around Rachel's stiff little clit and started to suck, and suck _hard_. Rachel's hips bucked into her face and her wetness covered even more of her chin, she didn't complain of course, she just knew she was doing a stand up job, quite literally. She smirked again at her own thoughts and continued to suck until Rachel's hand got tighter in her hair, her other gripped tighter to her own hand and she screamed "YES, SAN, OH FUCK, I'M CUMMING!" her hips instantly going wild as Santana lapped her pulsing nub until she had rode out her orgasm, Rachel's cum practically painting her face, she lapped up as much as she could before she couldn't breathe any longer and pulled back, feeling Rachel spent above her. San held Rachel's thigh tightly not wanting her to fall over, that would be bad and somewhat embarrassing.

When she looked up at Rachel her face was flushed, her hair sticking to her skin with early stages of sweat and her eyes were shut. Santana stood up, still fully clothed; she wiped her mouth before leaning in to kiss Rachel's lips. Rachel still didn't open her eyes; she just hummed in the delightful taste of herself on her girlfriend's lips.

Santana held her against the door for several more seconds, letting the diva calm down and recover. When that time came Rachel slowly peeled her eyes open, coming face to face with the girl she loved "Hey" Santana greeted sweetly and softly with a proud smile on her lips

"I don't think I've _ever_ come that hard, I like sex standing up" she laughed, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's neck and joining their lips together once more. "So how about we go for part two?" she attempted to smirk, as she felt a familiar something poking into her thigh

"You look pretty spent baby, we don't have to" Santana said genuinely ok if Rachel wanted to just go to sleep right now.

"San as long as I get to lie on the bed, on my back, I don't mind what we do next" she suggested her tone perking up a little more than before. Santana picked up Rachel and let the smaller girl wrap her legs around her body, feeling her wet sensitive pussy press against toned abs under Santana's shirt.

Santana joint their lips as she began to walk over to her own room, she opened the door with her butt and carried Rachel into it, lying her down on the bed. "You do know you still have all your clothes on right baby?" Rachel giggled quirking an eyebrow at the Latina.

Santana looked down at her fully clothed body and realised she needed to change this, she ripped off her t-shirt and wasn't wearing a bra, then she went to take off her pants but Rachel grabbed at the belt and tugged the girl towards her, the bulge in her pants clearly making itself known.

Rachel undid her belt and yanked her pants down before the Latina even knew what was happening. Once Santana was down to only her boxers Rachel pulled the girl down on top of her kissing her. Rachel may have been tired but having Santana's hot naked body pressed against her own was getting her wet all over again as she felt at familiar twitch between her legs once more.

Rachel found Santana's boxers and didn't hesitate to start to tug them down the tanned girl's legs, exposing her erection and letting her hands run all over, teasingly slowly. "Rachel you keep doing that and I'll cum before I even get inside you" Santana husked as their lips sloppily joined together

Rachel wrapped a hand around Santana's shaft and poked her entrance with it "Then you best hurry up and get inside me then hey" Rachel teased pressing her hips up bringing Santana closer

"Shit Rachel, wait, condom" she gasped out wishing she could just push further in without caring but she knew Rachel wasn't on birth control so she had to be safe and so she reluctantly pulled away from the smaller girl, breathless. She reached over to where she kept the condoms and took one out, wasting no time in ripping it open and sliding it on her already begging hard cock. "You ready Rach?" she smiled down to her girlfriend

"Fuck hurry up Santana I'm more than ready" Rachel demanded, clearly now semi refreshed

Santana smirked and dropped back down on top of the tiny brunette; she pushed Rachel's legs further open and positioned herself between them. She locked eyes with the girl as she pushed inside her, her own hand guiding in her dick, letting Rachel's soaked pussy clutch around it and encompass it in her warmth "Oh fuck Rach, so tight and hot" she moaned as she started to move her cock in and out of Rachel.

Rachel ran her hands up Santana's arms and gripping tightly to the Latina's shoulders "Holy crap, go faster please" she begged

Santana looked down at their joint private parts as she watched her hips pick up the pace and fuck Rachel harder "God I love how wet you get for me Rachel" Santana husked into Rachel's neck as she nibbled on the soft skin.

"Uh, and I love how hard you get for me" Rachel replied focusing solely on the sensation between her legs and the teeth scraping at her neck. Santana began to palm at one of Rachel's breast as her mouth slipped down to the other, taking a hard nipple into her mouth and flicking it with her tongue. "Oh my god Santana that feels amazing!" Rachel gasped louder than she expected at the contact between them.

Rachel held Santana against her and wrapped her legs around the Latina's waist pulling her impossibly closer, wanting to feel even more of her girlfriend's body on her own. Their sweaty skin beginning to stick together as Santana slammed in to Rachel harder.

Rachel knew her second orgasm wasn't far off so she let one hand leave Santana's neck and sneak between their heated torsos, she kept going until she found her wetness, gasping instantly when her fingers pressed down on her clit, feeling how stiff the nub had become once again. She flicked it back and forth a few times as San continued to move inside her, both sensations creating a perfect balance.

"Fuck yeah Rachel" Santana grunted as her eyes ran down the length of her girlfriend's arm, watching on as Rachel's fingers pleasured her clit, the sight alone was almost enough to send her over the edge.

Rachel shut her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip, bringing it into her own mouth as her climax built up. She hummed "I don't think I'm gonna last much longer, how close are you?" she asked, not wanting to leave Santana hanging

"Pretty close, I wanna come with you" Santana panted her arms starting to feel like jelly as she held herself above the smaller girl.

Rachel opened her eyes back up at her girlfriend's request, her fingers still playing with her clit began to move faster. She was too far gone to speak so she nodded and gave Santana a smile, hoping she could hold on long enough for them to do so.

"Hmm Santana I'm gonna cum" Rachel warned gritting her teeth as her body started to tense up.

"Me too Rach, just cum" she assured knowing she would be following the other girl only a split second after

"Oh god!" Rachel gasped, flicking her clit one last time to send her over the edge; she began to cum, wrapping her arm tightly around Santana's neck and bringing her down for a kiss.

"Fuck" Santana gasped into Rachel's mouth as she too came, filling the condom with thick ropes of cum as her hips bucked into Rachel's and Rachel's bucked up into her. They both grabbed on to whatever they could find as they rode their climaxes together to the end, lips joined and skin stuck together. "Holy fuck me" Santana groaned feeling the last of her cum leave her penis, just as Rachel's hips fell back onto the bed and their bodies finally relaxed as one.

"Isn't that what I just did?" Rachel giggled softly, still panting from exhaustion

Santana grinned and kissed Rachel's chin "Totally"

"Ok now I'm definitely spent" Rachel assured, playing with Santana's hair

"That makes two of us" Santana groaned as she pulled out of Rachel, getting an equal groan from the diva. Santana rolled the condom off her now softening member and tied the end tossing it expertly into the nearby trash can, far too spent to think about getting up

"Nice shot" Rachel admired as she covered them with the neglected bed sheet, and then shuffled as close to Santana as she could get, resting her head on the girl's shoulder and wrapping an arm around her waist

"Thanks" Santana said breathless and pull Rachel just that bit closer with her arm around her. She kisses Rachel on the head before snuggling further down into the bed

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away"

"How come you can do _that_ with me…" Rachel made her point by running a hand over Santana's breast "…but you were so nervous about taking me on a date" she giggled watching Santana's lips grow into their own grin

"I don't know, I guess because I've had more experience with this" Santana hugged Rachel tighter as they both chuckled.

"Well just for the record, I think you were a pretty good first date" Rachel smiled and kissed Santana's neck

"Well hopefully by our second that can go up to 'very good'" Santana replied

"I think that's definitely a possibility right there" Rach smirked as she shut her eyes "God, you wore me out"

"Then I did my job didn't I?" Santana smugly laughed

"You certainly did. Did you like my new dress?" Rachel asked as her voice grew lazier

Santana chuckled "You mean the one that's still by the front door where I ravished you? Definitely, but then again you'd look hot in a potato sack as far as I'm concerned. You're so sexy you totally upstage anything you wear in any case" Santana said honestly, in her most charming tone she could muster being so close to sleep

"I think you look best in what you have on now" Rachel kissed at Santana's neck again

"What naked?" San laughed

"Exactly"

"Well then how embarrassing because we wore the same thing" Santana's hand caressed Rachel's hip

"You wear it better than I do"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that baby" Santana assured

Rachel giggled when she felt Santana's hand run up her inner thigh "I love you Santana. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Rach"

**A/N: **** Hope y'all enjoyed the date chapter and nervous little Santana aww. Sorry if the date felt a bit rushed and short, I'm not good at writing date small talk, but hope it still made for a good chapter. **

**Just a note this story did start as a smut so there will be smut throughout but I am also gonna be going into more details on their actual relationships so it won't be **_**just**_** sex all the time but there will still be a lot of sex haha. So if you guys want to see anything sexual or romantic or fluffy or angsty or anything at all for any of the couples or friendships just leave it in a review or PM and I'll get back to you and you may just see it in a future chapter**

**Remember reviews = chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4: Tries And Attempts

**TITLE**: You Get What You Give Chapter 4: First Time For Everything: First tries

PAIRINGS:

Pezberry

Klaine

**RATING: **M

**A/N: ** **Hey guys thanks for the love on this story. I still find myself wondering why I have two Pezberry and two Faberry stories going yet my OTP is Brittana haha oh well I'll do some more Brittana eventually. Rachel isn't even in my top 3 favourite characters yet she seems to be featured in all my stories lol. It's also funny how I always said to myself I'd never write a GP story but here I am, I guess it's kinda my guilty pleasure, for some people its chocolate, for others its Madonna but for me its girl peen glee FanFiction, how about that? Well not that I don't like Madonna. Also Just wanted to let you know for anyone that may care that Quarley **_**will **_**feature in this story sometime soon so if anyone is excited for that pairing it will happen and so will a few other pairings but I think you'll like them so they won't be Finchel or anything haha.**

Santana was first to wake the next morning, her eyes were met with a sight she knew she could really get used to waking up to; Rachel, sleeping so soundly still very much naked by her side. Santana's arms were still wrapped around the smaller girl, their legs intertwined and bodies merging as one. Rachel was facing her and Santana could feel the girl's breath against her chest, she moved a hand up to brush Rachel's hair aside from her face.

Santana smiled as she watched Rachel sleep and breathe softly into her, she couldn't believe how lucky she was, a few days ago she had never even been on a date and now she is lying in bed with her beautiful girlfriend who was in love with her and she couldn't ask for a more perfect morning. She let her hand run down the brunette's tiny body, feeling every curve of her small frame before cupping Rachel's face and brushing her thumb over her cheek. "You are so amazing" Santana whispered softly before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's forehead.

She felt Rachel wiggle in her arms and make an adorable groaning noise "You're not so bad yourself" Rachel murmured back just as sweetly as she placed a hand on Santana's hip, slowly slipping it around to her butt. Both girls smiled at each other before leaning in and stealing a soft morning kiss. "I like this" Rachel said looking deep into Santana's dark eyes

"What? Early mornings?" Santana joked knowing this actually qualified as a late morning for Rachel.

Rachel's smile grew as her eyes raked down Santana's body, stopping at her chest "Being here with you"

Santana chuckled at the statement she would usually mock, she hugged Rachel tighter and replied "I like it too, I like being with you"

They lay in bed for a few moments just holding each other and caressing one another's bodies, listening to the outside noise they could just about hear from the room. Rachel pushed back slightly to look at Santana before pulling her back in to reconnect their lips, they moved together for a few seconds until Santana's mouth began to move down, settling on Rachel's neck. Rachel exhaled louder than she had expected "That's really nice" she whispered

Santana hummed her agreement into the soft neck she was currently kissing causing Rachel to giggle her appreciation, she moved back up to Rachel's lips and gave her one last long lasting kiss. "I really like _kissing_ you too" she smiled

"Can't say I'd disagree with that" Rachel said, loving how Santana's warm lips felt against her cold skin, helping to heat her up. They locked eyes and exchanged another satisfied smile before she continued to kiss at Rachel's neck "Do you want some breakfast?" Rachel asked wrapping her fingers in Santana's hair.

Santana smirked against Rachel's skin "I thought I was already having it" she replied, her hot breath heating up more of Rachel.

Rachel giggled again "Cute" she stated, tucking her hand under Santana's chin and moving the Latina's head to lock eyes with her. Santana tried to reach her neck again but Rachel used her persistence to keep the girl looking back at her. "But I meant like proper breakfast. I think we have some eggs leftover in the fridge"

Santana's grin widened "Are you offering to cook for me?" she asked with a teasing tone

"Well I guess you could always eat something _else_ if you really wanted to" Rachel smirked tapping her fingers on Santana's chin as she still held her gaze

"As delicious as you make yourself sound baby and as much as you have _definitely_ become my favourite snack, I think we'd better eat something a little more substantial" her chuckle was followed by a rather loud growl of her stomach, which made both girls laugh at the perfectly timed rumble "Right on cue" they laughed again at Santana's comment

"Suit yourself" Rachel grinned as she shuffled under Santana's body forcing Santana to roll off to the side to let her girlfriend up. Rachel enthusiastically threw off the covers and got out of bed naked as the day she was born. Santana grabbed the bed sheets to cover herself back up and cuddled them to her chest as she watched Rachel's naked form walk over to the desk chair where Santana's bathrobe was laying on the back. She slipped it on with a teasing smirk towards her girlfriend "I'll be back in a few minutes" she said with a wink.

As she looked over at Santana she caught the Latina shamelessly checking out her ass. "Hey but don't go too far" she said. As Rachel made her way back over to the bed, Santana reached out and grabbed the belt of the robe and pulled Rachel closer "Because I may get hungry for some dessert afterwards" she said slyly

Rachel leaned down on the bed and kissed Santana biting and tugging on her bottom lip as she pulled away "You don't have dessert with breakfast babe" she giggled

"You do the way I make it" Santana used her sexiest tone as she smirked at her girlfriend

"Hmm well maybe I'll have room for a slice of that after" Rachel giggled again before backing away leaving a lonely Santana in her bed. She walked back towards the bedroom door before leaving Santana's room

Rachel made her way out to the kitchen, tightening the belt up on Santana's warm robe she was wearing. She got the eggs out from the refrigerator as promised and began to heat the oven ready to cook them. Next Rachel got out some cereal and her soy milk and started to make breakfast for herself at the same time.

After a few minutes Santana started to get lonely in her room, she felt cold without Rachel's warm body by her side; even if she had only just started dating Rachel it was like she had been with her for ever. She sat up in bed and looked around her room, there wasn't anything that could keep her interest right now so she decided she would just get up and go see if Rachel wanted any help.

She climbed out of bed and looked around for her clothes from the night before, she was already a little turned on from the making out and flirting and now she was replaying the whole night's events in her head. She felt her penis twitch ever so slightly when she remembered how incredible it felt to make Rachel orgasm while she stood up, then she remembered how amazing it felt between those perfect tanned thighs, how warm and wet Rachel was for her. Santana smirked to herself as she found her tank top on the floor; she bent down to pick it up then threw it over her head. Then she went over to her underwear drawer and pulled out some fresh boxers and slipped them up her legs.

Santana headed out to the kitchen where she found Rachel cooking up some eggs, she tiptoed up to the girl and wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing her neck and pressing her crotch into the girl's ass. "How's scrambled?" Rachel asked enjoying the intimacy between them, resting a hand on Santana's arm

"Awesome, sounds perfect" Santana whispered into Rachel's neck as she kissed it again "Did you have fun last night?" she wondered leaning her head on Rachel's shoulder

Rachel placed her own head against Santana's and gently nodded "It was the best date ever" she assured

"_You're_ the best date ever"

"You're so charming you know that?"

"I try" Santana said with confidence as she let go of Rachel and went over to the coffee machine to make some coffee

"Why are you wearing pink boxers?" Rachel asked with clear amusement in her voice when she got the first look of Santana's underwear "I thought you hated pink"

Santana looked down at her famous coloured boxers and shook her head, "I needed some new underwear, and they were on sale. Besides I totally dig the fabric, they're really comfy" she said seriously

"Well I think you look very sexy in pink" Rachel replied honestly, noticing the small bulge at the front of her girlfriend's boxers

"Thank you" Santana smiled fully aware of where Rachel's eyes were transfixed

Once breakfast had been served the new couple sat at the dining table in the kitchen and began to eat. Rachel had her cereals with soy milk and some orange juice while Santana had her freshly made scrambled eggs and her unnecessarily strong coffee.

Rachel watched her girlfriend shovel the eggs into her mouth like she hadn't eaten in days, chewing with her mouth open and then slurping her coffee down, she couldn't help the smile that came to her face despite the fact she found Santana's table manners to be appalling for her age. "Must you eat like that?" she asked

"Like what?" Santana looked at the girl, speaking with her mouth full

"Like _that_" Rachel wiped at some food on Santana's lower lip

"Sorry" Santana gave an apologetic smile

"Don't be, you look adorable" she returned the smile and went back to her own breakfast "So what time is Brittany getting back today?" Rachel wondered

"1 o'clock I think" Santana looked at the clock in the kitchen mentally noting they had a few hours before Brittany was due home

"How are we gonna tell her about us?" Rachel wondered

Santana shrugged, she hadn't really thought about that "I don't know, just tell her I guess"

"You don't think she'll be upset or anything do you?" Rachel thought, genuinely concerned Brittany may not take to their new relationship as well as Quinn did

"No of course not, why would she be? Like I said before Rach, me and Britt, we had an agreement, nothing more. She's my best friend and we haven't even been together in _that_ way for a while now. You have nothing to worry about" Santana assured her new girlfriend, placing her own hand over Rachel's on the table and squeezing it gently

Rachel gave Santana a hesitant look "I'm actually more concerned about her. I mean she might feel left out or something" Rachel informed almost regretfully

"Why? It's not like we've left her. We're just dating now; she'll be fine with it I'm sure. She's a lot stronger than she looks trust me" Santana said stuffing her face with another forkful of scrambled eggs

"Ok if you're sure" Rachel nodded confidently. If anyone knew Brittany it would be Santana, they had been best friends most of their lives after all.

After they had finished breakfast they placed their dishes in the sink ready to be washed up later. Santana went over to the fridge where she pulled out the carton of milk; she unscrewed the cap and began drinking straight from the carton. "Seriously San, how can you mix coffee with fresh milk?" Rachel chuckled a little

Santana looked over at her girlfriend and pulled the milk carton away from her face revealing a milktache, yes a moustache made from milk. Rachel laughed again. "What?" Santana wondered completely oblivious as she put the milk back in the fridge

"You have a little…" she rubbed at her upper lip

"A little?" Santana smiled, she knew what Rachel was going on about but this was too easy

Rachel stepped closer to the other girl and used her thumb to wipe at the milk and if she hadn't of been vegan she would have sucked the milk off her thumb, but even for the sake of flirting she wasn't gonna put real milk in her mouth.

Rachel and Santana locked eyes as the attraction settled between them, Santana's hand sneaked around to Rachel's waist and she brought the smaller girl in for a kiss. Their lips joined like they had grown so used to over the last couple of days. Rachel's arms wrapped around Santana's neck as Santana pushed her up against the kitchen counter. Their bodies pressed together as their kiss grew more heated. Santana could feel her cock begin to awaken again and due to the fact they were so close she was sure Rachel could too.

Santana groaned slightly as her arousal from earlier came rushing back, when Rachel also made a similar noise she knew Rachel had felt her and was getting turned on just as bad. Santana hoisted Rachel up on the counter behind and felt the girl's legs wrap around her waist. Rachel's hand began to tangle in Santana's hair as Santana's hand found its way into the opening of the bathrobe and explored south until she reached Rachel's fine hair. Brushing her fingers over Rachel's intimate lips a few times she began to kiss down to Rachel's neck.

Rachel threw her head back "Oh San" she gasped when a single finger began to dip into her wetness. Santana ran her finger up and down Rachel's slit, coating it in Rachel's arousal. "Oh god, let's go to the bedroom" she managed to get out, opening her eyes and looking down at Santana.

Santana stopped her kissing and pulled her fingers away from Rachel's pussy "Hold on" she said gesturing for Rachel to cling to her body. She picked up the smaller girl who kept her limbs tightly wrapped around the Latina and kissed her. They made their way back to the bedroom as quickly as possible never once parting their lips.

Santana lay Rachel down on her bed when they got there and climbed on top of her, Rachel's hand reached down to undo the bathrobe, she tugged at the belt until it was undone then slipped out of the warmth only to be met with the better warmth that was Santana's body on top of hers. Santana's penis was already straining to be released from the confines of her underwear so she didn't hesitate to reach down and tug the garment off, her shirt following soon after.

Santana's naked body pressed against Rachel's just as naked one as they continued their make out, but soon both girls needed a little more than they were getting. "Get a condom" Rachel said breathlessly looking up into Santana's eyes.

Excitedly, Santana nodded and yanked the drawer open where she kept her condoms, but her eyes went wide with disappointment when she noticed there was none in there, _none at all_. "Oh shit" Santana pouted

"What is it baby?" Rachel asked, using Santana's shoulder to help her sit up slightly.

Santana looked back down at Rachel "We're out of condoms" she replied sadly

"As in none left?" Rachel asked

"We must have used them all" Santana realised

"Well don't you have anymore?" Rachel thought "How about Brittany maybe she has some?"

Santana shook her head "No Brittany always made me keep the condoms, she doesn't like having them in her room" she informed

"Well what are we gonna do?" Rachel asked like she was completely lost

"I guess we can just go get some more, I'll go to the store and get some" Santana decided as she tried to stand up only to be pulled back by Rachel's tiny hands

"No wait. I have a better idea" she said with a very different gleam in her eye, she gave Santana a smile as she got off the bed and got on her knees in front of her girlfriend

Santana's eyes went wide, she didn't like where this was going "Rach what are you doing?" she asked, worry in her voice

Rachel eyed Santana's erection and ran her hands up the Latina's thighs "I wanna try something new" she smirked

Santana shook her head and pushed at Rachel's shoulders "No, no way, you're not gonna do that, I won't let you"

Rachel laughed until she realised the girl was being dead serious "Why not?" she wondered

"Because I don't want you to have to do that, its degrading" Santana explained, sure she liked the thought of oral sex and she even liked the way it felt, but she wasn't like all those guys that just let their girlfriends give them blow jobs whenever like it was no big deal. She was a girl and it was a big deal for her. She hated the thought of a girl trying to take her penis in her mouth and sucking on it, the image alone was enough to make her mad at all those ass holes who try to push their girlfriends down on their dicks without once thinking maybe she didn't want to go that far.

"But surely Brittany gave you oral Santana?" Rachel questioned, her eyes trying to search for something in Santana's

Santana looked away, almost as if she was ashamed of what she was about to admit "Not really, well yes she did once or twice, a few times at the most but it was only when she insisted and literally tied me down to the bed and went at it. Besides Britt kinda _liked_ doing it, well I presume she did anyway she was the only one who ever suggested doing it"

"Why is it so different if I wanna do it?"

"Brittany and I were mostly sex you know that, but you're my girlfriend and I don't want that sort of relationship" Santana frowned, attempting to cover her erection with the bed sheet, now clearly becoming rather insecure

"What you mean a type of relationship where we both give and receive pleasure and I make you feel good as much as you make me feel good?" Rachel said crawling back on to the bed sensing this was a touchy subject for the other girl, she wondered if it had more to do with the fact a blow job was more male associated and Santana didn't want to be linked to something like that. She placed her hands over Santana's "But you've gone down on me before" she said softly, trying to pick her words carefully not wanting to upset her girlfriend, who was clearly more sensitive than she had ever realised

"Yeah but that's different" Santana shrugged "That's sexy and I like doing it, you can't honestly tell me you enjoy giving blow jobs Rachel?" Santana looked into Rachel's eyes for the first time since freaking out

Rachel gave her own little shrug "Well I've actually never tried it before and honestly no I probably won't enjoy doing the act but I will enjoy making you feel good. I'm willing to try it because I know _you_ will enjoy it, I mean you go down on me because _I_ like it right?"

Santana shrugged again "Yeah of course"

"Well then what's the difference?"

Santana darted her eyes away again, she didn't want to see Rachel's reaction right now "Like I said going down on a girl is sexy but going down on a dick is not so much"

Rachel squeezed at Santana's hand, she was right, Santana hated the idea because she was a girl who happened to have something different between her legs; Rachel gave a sweet smile of reassurance even though she knew Santana wasn't looking at her. "But you _are_ a girl" she said like she was reminding Santana of the most obvious of facts

Santana looked back into Rachel's eyes, this time she _did_ want to see Rachel's reaction "But I also have a dick" she stated quietly

"But you're still a girl Santana. You're a girl where it counts, it doesn't matter what you have down there, it just matters what you have upstairs" Rachel comforted

Santana gave half a smile "My boobs?"

Rachel chuckled "No, your heart and your brain. They are the things that make you who you are not anything else. But yes your boobs are very impressive" there was a brief silence where both girls just thought about what had been said "You don't have to be scared with me Santana, you don't need to have a barrier or a shield or anything like that. I love you for exactly who you are and I wouldn't change that, you are one of the greatest things in my life and I couldn't be prouder to call you my girlfriend, because that's what you are Santana Lopez and you shouldn't ever think otherwise, you got that?"

Santana nodded "Thank you Rachel"

"I can't even believe you would have any insecurities with me, like I said last night you are perfect to me and there is no reason for you to be scared or feel like you don't deserve to be happy. You _are _a girl Santana and you're _my_ girl"

Santana nodded again with a grin now appearing on her lips "I like it when you're possessive" she spoke quietly "Its sexy"

"Only about things I really care about"

Santana took a deep breath and leaned in to give Rachel an appreciative kiss "I really care about you too"

"Good because I'm not going anywhere. Now would you let me at least try once to make you feel as good as you make me? If either of us hates it I will never do it again, I promise" Rachel assured

Santana took a few seconds thinking before she gave a nod "Ok" she said as if she was a scared child. She wanted to let Rachel try and she knew she could trust Rachel; it was more the trust for herself that she had a bigger issue with.

Rachel smiled and got back down on her knees in front of Santana, she placed a hand on the bed sheet still covering the Latina's lap. She looked up into the Santana's eyes and waited for her nod of approval. It took a few more seconds but she eventually got the nod she was waiting for and slowly lifted the sheet off of Santana's lap. Her penis had softened slightly from the interruption.

"Just relax ok?" Rachel advised still looking deep into her girlfriend's eyes

Santana gave another nod, not really knowing what to say but then she said "Promise me you'll tell me if you want to stop"

"I promise I will" Rachel smiled up at her

Rachel brought her eyes down to Santana's half hard member and took it in her small hands, Santana wasn't huge when she was fully erect and Rachel appreciated that, she never had a thing for big cocks. It was like Santana's penis fit perfectly in her hands. She smiled sweetly at Santana as she started to pump her shaft in order to get her hard again.

Santana closed her eyes instantly enjoying the feel of Rachel's warm hands wrapped around her like that. Rachel's pumps started out slowly and Santana felt her body relax a little more, she was used to hand jobs for sure, Brittany would give them to her whenever the blond got bored. She had to admit Brittany had more experience in this sector and she wasn't sure how many hand jobs Rachel had given if any and it wasn't something she really needed to know but she did like the way Rachel seemed to be learning as she went.

"Does this feel good?" Rachel asked causing Santana to open her eyes and look back down at the girl staring back at her with such love.

"It feels really good" Santana assured, placing her hands over Rachel's and moving them up just a little to hit a more sensitive spot on the underside of her member. "It feels even better there" she softly informed, closing her eyes once again as Rachel continued to pump in the new location

"I see you found a little confidence already" Rachel teased, liking that Santana was giving her something and not closing herself off again.

"Sorry" Santana said feeling bad that she had directed Rachel rather than letting her do what she felt right and comfortable with

"Don't apologise, it's good to know where you are most sensitive. Means I can focus on your pleasure spots" she smiled at the Latina and picked up the pace of her pumping, Santana threw her head back again, her hands falling behind her and gripping to the sheets

Once Santana had return to full hardness Rachel scooted closer to her and parted the girl's legs further so she was able to fit between them with more comfort. Santana sensed she was about to take the next step so she put her focus back on her girlfriend. Rachel locked their eyes once more "Are you ready?" she asked out of respect

"As I'll ever be" she laughed a little but she was still nervous and unsure.

Rachel gave a small nod before licking her lips "Remember this is my first time at doing this, so I apologise a head of time if I suck at it"

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do, suck?" Santana joked clearly finding more confidence; she had to admit seeing Rachel between her legs like this about to perform such an intimate act on her was making her even harder

"You know what I meant" Rachel playfully rolled her eyes

"Seriously Rachel, I wouldn't care if you sucked at it, the fact you're willing to do it is more than enough to show me you care" Santana said truthfully

"Remember I'll stop if you want me to" Rachel reminded

Santana smiled sweetly at her girlfriend, she couldn't believe Rachel was actually willing to try this. She brought her hand up to cup the brunette's cheek "Remember we'll stop if _you_ want to" Santana said, making sure Rachel knew she had a 'get out of jail' card also

Rachel gave an appreciative smile as her eyes gleamed back at the other girl before leaning forward till her lips were ghosting over the tip of Santana's erection. She darted her tongue out and took a prod at it, getting a taste and feel for it before she committed herself fully. Santana brought her hands back to the sheets ready to grip at them.

Rachel retracted her tongue which had a slight taste of Santana on it and hummed, she couldn't really tell if she liked it or not yet but she was willing to go further now. She kept her eyes locked with Santana as she went back down, she kissed Santana's penis and then wrapped her lips around the head, flicking her tongue over the very tip as she went. "Oh god Rach" Santana moaned, Rachel's lips quickly bringing back all those memories of when Brittany had done the same thing.

For a girl who had never done such a thing before Rachel didn't seem to hesitate at taking more of the shaft into her mouth. She moved her lips down the shaft before moving them back up, her hand gripping the base that she hadn't taken in. As her lips moved up and down Santana's member, Santana found herself relaxing much more than before, and actually enjoying the feeling of Rachel's warm lips and wet tongue working wonders on her cock.

Santana brought her hand to Rachel's head and tangled in her hair as the small brunette bobbed up and down, she guided Rachel's head but had no intention of pushing Rachel down on her any more than the girl was comfortable with, she hated when people did that and no matter how good it felt she knew it was wrong to force Rachel to do anything she didn't want to.

Rachel began to get a little more confident with her actions, her hand was still pumping the base of Santana's cock but her mouth started to move faster. Santana gripped the sheets tight with one hand and ran her fingers through Rachel's hair with the other, they were still trying to keep eye contact but Santana was finding it hard not to just close her eyes and let go.

"Is this good?" Rachel asked pulling her lips away for a second before reattaching them and sucking the tip of Santana

"Oh fuck yes Rachel, it's so good" Santana groaned trying not to sound too desperate. Rachel's lips were creating such incredible suction she seriously considered that Rachel was trying to suck the cum out of her. Santana wasn't lying Rachel's was pretty good at this, she wasn't quite the same as Brittany, Rachel seemed a little sloppier and like she was trying to find her style rather than knowing what she was doing but Santana didn't mind. It felt good in a different kinda way and she liked that Rachel wasn't experienced doing this, it made her feel better. Knowing she was the first for Rachel gave her a warm special feeling. She remembered when Brittany started doing this to her, she too wasn't exactly a champ at knowing what to do either; she knew Rachel was a fast leaner though.

Watching Rachel's mouth slide up and down and feeling her tongue tease the end of her penis only turned Santana on more. She usually prided herself on being able to last during sex but it was something about getting a blow job that made her weak to her control, she always came quickly when Brittany did it. That was another reason she didn't like getting them, she hated the thought of someone putting in all that work and effort and not even feeling any pleasure from it themselves.

"Rachel I don't think I'm gonna last much longer" Santana mentioned as Rachel seemed to tighten her grip around her cock and suck even harder. Rachel swallowed with the member in her mouth and Santana almost lost it. "Oh shit Rach" she gasped as she felt her orgasm sneaking up fast.

As Rachel had never gone down on a penis before she didn't really know the signs for when said penis was getting close but she had picked up a few signs from Santana after the few times they had had sex so far. Santana's hands gripped tighter to her hair and the sheet and her hips started to wiggle, her breathing picked up and Rachel knew she had Santana. She smirked around the girl's cock and flicked the underside with her tongue.

"Fuck! Rachel you need to move" Santana warned knowing she was only gonna last a few seconds more "I don't wanna cum in your mouth" she explained as if she thought it to be the most disgusting thing in the world. Brittany had occasionally tasted her all the way but she had never really asked what it tastes like, the blond always assured her she didn't mind the taste but Santana didn't know whether she was telling the truth or just being nice.

"Rach, please" she insisted as Rachel continued to suck on her without moving away one bit. Santana attempted to push Rachel away by the shoulder just as she felt her orgasm hit her but the diva was stubborn and didn't move out of the way, she kept her mouth on Santana and the next thing both girls felt was Santana's hips bucking hard and her cum shooting into Rachel's still working mouth. "Holy shit, fuck, my god Rachel!" Santana rambled, her head falling back as she bucked into her girlfriend's face.

Rachel felt Santana's release in her mouth and tried to swallow as much as she could, there wasn't a lot, she was thankful for that but there was enough to fill most of her small mouth once Santana was done. The taste was…_different_ from what she was used to, she didn't love it but she didn't hate it either. It wasn't something she would choose to taste on a daily basis and she certainly preferred the taste of going down on a vagina over a penis but the fact she knew Santana had practically exploded from her touch was enough for her to smile and know it was all worth it.

Once she was sure Santana was done, she swallowed what was in her mouth and removed it from her girlfriend, both girls looked down to see the head of Santana's dick covered with saliva and some left over cum. Rachel wiped her mouth and locked eyes with her girlfriend who was red in the face "Why did you do that?" Santana asked, clearly not happy

"I told you, so you could feel as good as you make me" Rachel responded, getting up off her knees and sitting on the bed next to the other girl

Santana frowned "I'm not talking about the act, I mean why did you let me do _that_ in your mouth?" she asked trying not to sound too angry but the tone was still seeping through anyway. She stood up and grabbed her boxers, pulling them back on in a rush.

"What you didn't enjoy it?" Rachel asked knowing full well she did

"That's not what I'm saying Rachel, I just don't like cumming in girl's mouths, it doesn't feel right" Santana explained, sounding more sad now

"Ok I'm sorry I didn't know but if it's any consolation I actually kinda liked it" Rachel smiled trying to soften the Latina's attitude

Santana's eyes widened a little as she looked over at her girlfriend "You did? Really?" she asked sceptically

Rachel got up in all her naked glory and walked towards her girlfriend, taking her hands in hers and looking her in the eyes "Well I have to admit it's not exactly cotton candy, and if I'm totally honest I would say I prefer the taste of a vagina than a penis but I love you so I don't care about that type of thing" Rachel squeezed Santana's hands before continuing "The important thing is I made you feel good and you enjoyed it right?" Rachel looked softly into Santana's eyes

"Yeah I did" Santana replied still unsure

"Then that's all that matters, but if it honestly makes you feel guilty or bad or anything like that and you really hate it then I promise I'll never do it again" Rachel suggested

"Well…it wasn't all bad, I mean it was pretty good" Santana smirked nervously "Maybe we can do it again but just not _all_ the time, ok?" she reasoned

"That's fair enough" Rachel leaned closer and kissed Santana's lips

Santana kissed back humming as she tasted herself on Rachel's lips; she pulled back slightly surprised "Is that what I taste like?"

Rachel smiled and licked her lips giving a nod "Have you never tasted yourself before?" she wondered

"I've never really wanted to I guess" Santana admitted with a shrug

"Well what's the verdict?"

"You're right, it's so _not_ cotton candy" they both laughed before kissing again. A few minutes passed with them just holding and kissing before Santana pulled back "Do you…want me to…you know?" she nodded downwards

"No that's ok. I'm gonna get dressed then make a trip to the store and pick up some condoms" Rachel stated, giving Santana another kiss on the mouth

"I can do that, you don't have to" Santana offered

"No its fine, I wanna get out for some fresh air anyway. All this sex is making me hot" she winked at Santana before she made her way out of Santana's room and back to her own.

Santana stood there for a few minutes replaying what had just happened in her head, over and over again. She came to the conclusion that it actually wasn't as bad as she thought and if Rachel insisted on wanting to do it again anytime she wouldn't stop her. She smiled at the thought Rachel did it based on the fact she wanted to make _her_ feel good even if Rachel wasn't a huge fan of the act to begin with. That girl must _really_ love her Santana thought.

Once both girls were dressed Rachel gave Santana a goodbye kiss and left to go to the store. Rachel had been gone for about 20 minutes when someone knocked on the apartment door. Santana got up from reading the newspaper at the table and made her way to the front door. Blaine stood on the other side of it.

"Hey San" he said chirpily, stepping into the apartment.

"What's up?" Santana replied shutting the door once Blaine was inside

"I just wanted to come by, make sure you were alright after last night" he smiled at her

"Thanks bro, I'm good though. After you left last night me and Rach got talking and I explained it all to her. I told her I was nervous and I just wanted everything to go right" Santana said honestly, leaning her back up against the door

"Well that's good, least she knows. It's better to tell her the truth than to lie to her after all. Honesty is the best policy" Blaine smiled, placing a hand on Santana's arm

"Yeah I don't want to screw this up so I'm trying to play it right"

"Where is your girl? Is she in?" Blaine asked looking around a little

"Um no you just missed her, she went out to pick up some…uh condoms" Santana chuckled quietly, looking down at her feet

Blaine smiled at her "Santana you dog!" he laughed punching her in the shoulder playfully "Kurt and I didn't sleep together till we had watched all his favourite musicals in order of their release date" Blaine said remembering the journey

"Well I like Rachel, Rachel likes me, it's not just about sex obviously" Santana assured

"No of course not, I'm really happy you found someone who likes you for you. Rachel is a good girl and I know you'll treat her right" he nodded

"Thanks man, she's already opening me up to new things" Santana said casually

Blaine raised his eyebrows sensing there was more to that sentence than Santana made it seem "Wait, what kind of things?" he smirked

"Nothing, it doesn't matter" Santana shook her head not wanting to talk about such personal things, even though Blaine already knew a lot of personal things about her

"Oh come on you can't say that and then not give details" Blaine nudged Santana trying to get her to spill it

"We did something different this morning, I mean it wasn't _new_ for me but I'd never done it so intimately before" Santana explained

"Was it anal? Because that's kinda our thing" Blaine said pointing to himself with a smile

"No, we haven't done that. Rachel kinda…you know…went down there" she nodded downwards

"She gave you oral?"

"Uh huh, and it was good, better than I thought actually and Rachel was the one who said I should just let her try, so I'm thankful she isn't as closed off as I am when I comes to this sort of thing, she's really awesome you know" Santana said with a smile of her own

"That's really good San, I'm glad she's helping you realise there's more to you than one thing" Blaine's hand found her arm again and gave it a supportive, truthful squeeze

"Thanks Blaine, you're the best lesbro a lesbian could ask for" she said pulling the boy into a tight hug, he hugged back and they had a moment. They both let go after a few seconds "Hey I also just wanted to say thank you to both you and Kurt for what you guys did for me last night. Not just coming with us which was really cool of you guys but for the pep talk too, I really needed that so thanks"

"Come on you know we'd both do anything for you or Rachel, you guys mean everything to us, Britt and Quinn too. You don't need to thank us, just don't break her heart because I can and _will _kick your ass" he said with a laugh

"Oh you _can_, can you?" Santana playfully challenged

"No probably not but that doesn't mean I won't still try, so watch it Lopez" he chuckled pointing a finger at her

Santana laughed along with her friend "Don't worry I totally have no intention on ruining this" she assured standing up straight from the door "Do you want a drink or anything?"

"Uh no that's ok; I actually have to get home. Kurt and I are going shopping for some monogrammed his and his bed pillows, and you know how Kurt gets when it comes to retail therapy" he winked at Santana

"Oh totally, but let me get this straight you turned _down_ the offer of a drink _before_ shopping?" they both chuckled before Santana opened up the door for him

"I'll catch you later, tell Rach I said hi" he said stepping back outside

"I will, thanks again for everything, I really appreciate it" she smiled

"Don't mention it" he smiled back and walked off

Santana shut the door, her smile still on her face making her glow. She had the greatest friends anyone could ask for, a beautiful sexy girlfriend and her best friend of all time was coming home today after not seeing for a few days and she couldn't wait.

**A/N: **** Wow I feel like I got in touch with my emotions in that chapter, well for a few seconds anyway. Totally having a conversation with my friend about which act was sexier to perform, going down on a girl or going down on a boy? I said girl, she said boy. What do you guys think?**

**Remember reviews = chapter 5 come on guys what did you think?**


	5. Chapter 5: Rubbers And Pills

**TITLE**: You Get What You Give Chapter 5: Rubbers And Pills

PAIRINGS:

Pezberry

Klaine

Quarley

**RATING: **M

**A/N: ****Looks like you guys love this story atm that's so cool and I love reading all your reviews they're totally awesome as are you guys. And looks like everyone agreed with me about giving oral to a girl was sexier than doing it to a guy, well of course it is haha. Totally wrote this while listening to ABBA because they rock. And I do apologise for the wait for this chapter I took a break over the holidays from my computer, but hope you enjoy still.**

Santana's smile still hadn't left her face as she sat down on the couch, she didn't know what to do until Rachel got back so she just decided to watch a little news and catch up on what was going on in the world that she had missed over the last couple of days. She picked up the TV remote and switched on the TV, she flicked through several boring channels that had tedious daytime television on, skipping past the latest episode of Ellen and changing to the news channel.

Nothing particularly exciting had happened so she found herself getting bored all over again, she looked at her watch sighing at the fact Brittany wouldn't be home for quite some time. The apartment seemed so lonely and dull without the blond's excitement and joy painting the walls each time she walks in a room. Santana was glad she and Britt could remain friends even after their past sexual activities, their relationship as friends was a strong one both before and after they started having sex and Santana knew she would be friends with the girl for the rest of her life. It was never awkward between them, they could laugh and joke about the things they had done with each other both in bed and out of it, everything seemed fun when she was with Brittany and she never wanted to lose that.

Santana did have a small bit of worry inside her that Brittany may not take to her new relationship with Rachel quite as happily as she hoped but Brittany had always said how she wanted her to settle down with a nice girl that was good to her and who loved her like no one else could, so she was trying to be confident that the blond wouldn't have a problem with her new romance. She had never been jealous over anyone Brittany had dated and as far as she knew Brittany had never been green eyed about the few girls she had dated either. In fact the taller girl was often the one forcing her to go out on dates and mingle with new people, something she did appreciate about her best friend even if it wasn't always the most practical way of finding a date.

The sound of the door of the apartment opening up distracted Santana from her thoughts, she guessed it was Rachel who was back from the store so she switched the TV off and went to greet her. "Hey baby" Rachel chirped as soon as she saw the Latina come around the corner from the living room.

"Hey you just missed Blaine; he came by to see me. He said hi" Santana informed

"Oh, well what did he want?" Rachel asked making her way into the kitchen

"Oh you know just to see if everything was ok after the date and all" Santana shrugged as she followed her girlfriend

"I swear that boys in love with you" Rachel joked knowing that Blaine was just a generally caring person not only to Santana but to all of his friends and boyfriend

"Someone jealous?" Santana teased with a grin

"Maybe I would be if I didn't know you were mine" Rachel pulled Santana in by the hips and kissed her lips

"Hmm good because you are so mine too" Santana whispered against the diva's lips. Rachel broke away and set down her bag of 'supplies' she had purchased on the kitchen table.

"I have a surprise for you baby" Rachel smiled as she dipped her hand into the bag and pulled out a small box. Santana automatically presumed they were condoms as that's why the girl went out in the first place

"Extra sensation condoms?" Santana asked very hopeful with a raised brow

Rachel shook her head "Nope, better" she smirked

"What do you mean?" Santana asked her interest perked by the look in her girlfriend's eyes

"I didn't get condoms"

Suddenly Santana wasn't as excited, her smile faded and was replaced with a pout. Without condoms they couldn't have sex because of the risks. Not that their relationship was just about sex of course and not that it was the only thing Santana thought about but since the first moment she physically entered Rachel she knew she loved it more than any other feeling in the world and she was pretty certain Rachel felt the same. "Then how are we supposed to…you know" Santana gestured downwards

Rachel's smile only grew wider as she stared at her girlfriend loving the cute pout she was sporting "I got these instead" Rachel gleamed as she held out the box she was holding revealing to the Latina what it was and it definitely helped Santana's smile return to her face

"Are those what I think they are?" the taller girl wondered with a questioning brow

"Birth control pills. We don't need to use condoms anymore" Rachel stated

Santana shook her head "Rach, you don't have to do that. I don't mind wearing a rubber; I am the one with the dick after all"

Rachel placed the box on the side and stepped forward to take Santana's hands in her own, squeezing them gently "Yes I do. Santana I told you I love you and I want to be able to actually feel you. All of you inside of me" she said slowly making sure the Latina was completely understanding how much she meant to her

"Are you sure?" Santana asked, Rachel couldn't help but smile, Santana really wasn't like all those ass-hole type guys. She really did care for Rachel and wanted her to be comfortable with what they did and not force her to do something she wasn't. Rachel loved that about Santana she honestly did but sometimes she wished the girl would just loosen up a little and go with the flow.

"Absolutely sure, I want to do this for you, for us. Plus I kinda like the thought of you being inside of me without a barrier and to feel you when you come, to actually have your cum inside of my body. I want that" Rachel whispered before leaning up to kiss her girl

Santana whimpered from the intimate touch of their lips plus Rachel's words were totally turning her on right now "Thank you"

"I mean I know Brittany was probably on birth control too so it's not like this is that new for you but-"

Santana quickly cut her off "Actually nope Britt always made me use condoms, or rather I insisted really. I didn't want a little accident and I knew how Brittany could forget things like having to take a pill each time. There was a couple of times we got so heated we kinda forget. But I'm with you now so it will be totally new for me too" Santana smiled

"Good then it's something we can both experience together at the same time" she smiled sweetly before pressing another kiss to her girlfriend's mouth. "I've never let any of my ex-boyfriends cum inside of me before and Quinn never asked" Rachel said excited she would get to experience this with her current girlfriend for the first time

Santana looked at Rachel slightly confused, she presumed that Quinn comment was a joke or something, not giving it too much thought as she began looking around the room.

"But you know me San I'm a very cautious person and therefore I still want us to be safe and careful assuming we are both STD free"

Santana stared at the diva not knowing if that was said as a question or a statement so she just nodded and said "Of course, totally clean"

"Wonderful me too. Therefore as long as we don't mind a little mess after an intense sensation of love making we should be ready to go. But I must still do one thing. Where is your wallet?" Rachel asked

Santana walked out of the room for a few seconds before coming back with her black leather wallet in hand, holding it out at her girlfriend "Here" she said now a little more confused "You're not gonna rob me are you?" Santana wondered seriously

Rachel took it from the Latina, chuckling a little "No, I'm gonna put this in it" Rachel stated before taking out a few brand new sealed condoms all still stuck together in their golden packets. She opened up the wallet and slipped the protection inside one of the empty spaces she found. "Just in case we ever need one in the future" she smiled and handed it back to Santana who seemed to be ok with the addition and took it back with a smile

"You know I really like having you as my girlfriend"

"Good because you're not such a bad one yourself" Rachel winked

"Hey anyone in?" Santana and Rachel heard the familiar yet muffled voice of Brittany coming from the entry way. Santana swung around with the face of a kid at Christmas and dashed out of the room to go and greet her best friend.

Brittany was placing her bags down after closing the door as she saw the little Latina come running towards her shouting her name, she threw her arms open to greet her in a hug, unsurprised when Santana jumped on her wrapping her arms and legs around the tall blond and squeezing her tight. Brittany wrapped her own arms around Santana to support her, slipping one hand down to hold her butt as she felt the Latina's warmth quickly heat up her cold body that the New York City air had almost frozen outside.

"Britt-Britt" Santana said warmly into the blond's neck

"Sanny" Brittany squeezed Santana's waist

"You're home early?"

"Yeah I decided I'd had enough of Ohio and I wanted to see you again and I brought you back some Breadstix too" Brittany gleamed

"God never go away again I miss you too much" Santana said as Brittany put her down

"I missed you too, Ohio sucks without you" Brittany pouted. Her eyes darting up to see Rachel coming out of the kitchen looking a little shy "Hey Rach. Why are you standing all the way over there come and give me a welcome home hug" Brittany insisted waving her to come over

Rachel walked slowly over to the two girls and Santana stepped out of the way as she watched the two girls say hello. Brittany yanked the tentative Rachel into a comfortable hug, well comfortable for Brittany, Rachel locked eyes with Santana who gave her an encouraging smile and finally hugged the tall girl back.

"Nice to have you back Brittany, how was your trip?" Rachel asked as they broke the hug

Brittany sighed "Exhausting honestly but it was good to see my family again and hang out with my little sister. How are you guys anyway? What gossip have I missed?" she looked at the two girls expectantly

"Ah… San?" Rachel gestured with a nod of the head to Santana to speak first

"Brittany we have something to tell you" Santana said slightly more nervous than she expected to be. Rachel took a few steps closer to the Latina to show her support

"Oh my god did lord Tubbington die!?" Brittany gasped already looking like she was gonna burst into tears

"No, god no he's fine, he's around here somewhere" Santana was quick to reassure looking around the room. She actually never saw the cat that often, she did feed him while Brittany was away but it wasn't like he would starve to death with all that body weight

Brittany put her hand to her chest recovering from the thought of her cat dying "Oh that's good then" she breathed a sigh of relief and looked back at the girls waiting for them to continue speaking

"Britt you are my best friend and so I want to share some really good news with you. And that news is…" she paused for a second her sentence on the tip of her tongue. It was now or never, what did she have to be scared of? Brittany was her best friend she would be happy for her right? "Me and Rachel we're…kinda like…" she left it there hoping Brittany could figure it out for herself

The blond just looked at both girls rather confused; she wasn't good with complicated puzzles so why did Santana have to make her figure one out? Rachel rolled her eyes as the silence went on "We're together. Like as in dating" Rachel finally spoke up reaching to grab Santana's hand and prove her point

"You two?" Brittany pointed at them both

Santana nodded slowly "Yes Britt, Rachel and I figured out we both have feelings for the other and so we kinda started dating while you were back in Lima" Santana explained cautiously. There was another prolonged silence amongst them until Santana couldn't take it anymore "Say something please"

Brittany smiled widely "Well it's about time" she stated

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Oh come on everyone knows you two are like perfect together. We've all seen the way you look at each other when you think the other isn't watching. Plus your heights are almost the same which means you are at the perfect height for kissing each other" the blond smiled happily

Santana and Rachel looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes; it would seem everyone knew about their feelings for one another accept themselves until a few days ago.

"So you're not mad or upset or anything?" Santana inquired

"No of course not, I'm happy for you really I am. Why would I be anything else?"

"Well because you and I kinda had our thing going on" Santana nodded

"Yeah but that was a while back and honestly I don't mind. If you are happy with Rachel, which I know you are because I know you better than anyone else, then that's all that matters. We were fun while we lasted but it's not like either of us really saw it ending as anything other than it did" Brittany explained smiling at Santana

"So you're really ok with this you're not just saying that so you don't hurt our feelings?"

"Santana I am 100% happy with this, as long as I don't have to find used condoms lying around on the floor then I don't have a problem with you guys as more than just friends, I promise"

"Thanks Bri-" but before Santana could finish she and Rachel were both pulled into a tight hug as Brittany wrapped her long arms around the new couple and hugged them tightly, squeezing all the air out of their lungs

Brittany released the girls from her tight grasp and picked up her bags, she began to take them into her room out of the way. Santana helped and followed her with the rest "Besides this means you can finally stop playing with yourself in the mornings 'cause you've got Rachel to play with you instead" Brittany announced as they stepped into the girls room.

"Britt!" Santana scolded, looking behind her to hope Rachel hadn't followed them

Brittany set her bags down on the floor in her room and gestured for Santana to do the same "Its ok San I don't think Rachel heard" Brittany waved the thought away

"No I did hear!" the girls heard Rachel shout from the living room

Santana and Brittany begun to laugh "Man I'm so glad you're home"

"Me too, you wanna go for milkshakes?" Brittany asked hopeful

"Sounds like a plan" Santana grinned

"Your treat right?"

"Isn't it always?" they laughed again before heading out of Brittany's room

The two best friends always loved to get milkshakes together ever since they were in high school. They usually got two different flavours and mixed them up to share them, it was kind of their tradition whenever they went to the milkshake shop in Lima. Quinn would often come with them too and they would mix all three flavours up instead of just the two. When they got to New York they made a promise to each other they would find the best milkshake shop in the city, and they knew they had found it when they saw a place called 'The Loveshake' clearly named after the B-52's song 'Love Shack' which was often heard playing inside the shop plus some of their other hits. They had been there a million and one times together and with their other friends too. They were known on first name terms by all the people that worked there and vice versa. Luckily The Loveshake was only a couple of blocks away from their apartment; therefore it was always in walking distance whenever they needed a milky smooth drink (and occasionally doughnuts and ice cream)

The two friends were sat at their usual table with their usual orders; their favourite flavours of milkshake. Rachel had decided not to come, thinking it was best she left the two friends to have their time together plus she had just been out and she didn't feel like going out _again_. Instead she decided to make her room nice and sexy for when Santana returned home and they could put the 'no condoms needed' sex to good use. She knew her girlfriend would most likely be a little nervous and apprehensive about going along with it even if she wouldn't always admit it so she was determined to make the experience as pleasurable and as perfect as possible and of course comfortable.

"So how was Ohio, as boring as ever obviously but how are your parents?" Santana asked sucking her chocolate milkshake through the straw she insisted they always needed, what's a milkshake without a straw anyway?

Santana's favourite was chocolate, Brittany's was strawberry and Quinn's was banana, the flavour of their drinks could always sum them up in a simple glass, if that were even possible. But if they could be represented by a drink their milkshakes would always do that perfectly. Brittany took a large gulp of her own drink before replying to Santana "They're good. Mom made a big family dinner on the first night I was home, she made all my favourite foods, it was awesome" she smiled

"Sounds like they missed you" Santana grinned

"Yeah but it's weird being back there because I feel like my home is here now with all my friends. I mean I love Lima but nothing beats our apartment, plus Lima without you is like Christmas without a tree, it just doesn't feel right"

"Aww Britt you're making me blush" Santana joked but she could actually feel her cheeks heating up from her friends words

"Well it's true, I mean it. Oh and I saw your mom in the supermarket while I was picking up a few things. She said hi and asked how you were, apparently you haven't phoned her for a couple of weeks" Brittany explained

Santana rolled her eyes "She keeps going on at me about finding a nice girl to date and I had to take a break from it all, besides the phones work both ways she could have tried calling me too"

"She said she did and each time you just ignored her call"

"Yeah that was my break; I'll call her in the next week. I guess I finally have something to talk about now. Rachel is like her perfect daughter-in-law" Santana said

"I think she really misses having you under her feet. She definitely sounded sad she doesn't see you every day like she used to"

"Fine I promise I will make time to talk to her" Santana assured before sipping more of her milkshake

"Good" Brittany smiled and copied the Latina's actions

Ten minutes had passed and they were on their second round of milkshakes, Santana again getting chocolate and Brittany got strawberry but this time around Brittany had managed to persuade Santana into buying them both a small bowl of ice cream each, not that Santana needed much convincing as she was dying for some chocolate chip ice cream herself. Brittany decided to get the mint flavour, and they both spilt their flavours in half to mix their ice cream up and give the other half to each other.

Santana wasn't all that surprised when Quinn Fabray walked into The Loveshake, Quinn knew this was their new hangout for drinks and Quinn was often in here herself when visiting her friends in the city. The blond walked in with her black biker jacket and slightly pink tinged hair (most of it was blond but she still left some pink strands in for her 'cool factor' plus she said the chicks dig it). Quinn went up to the counter and Santana smiled when she saw her order the banana flavour, their circle was complete.

Once Quinn had received her beverage she turned around to spot her two friends "Hey guys, what are you two doing here, as if I have to ask?" she laughed walking up to their table

"Hey Quinn. Brittany just got back from the big 'O' so we came out to catch up" Santana smiled up at the standing blond

"Cool, mind if I join?"

"Sure" both girls gestured for Quinn to pull up a chair and she did so, she took an extra chair from an unused table nearby and moved it around so it was backwards before sitting down and placing her drink on the table.

"Must you sit like that?" Santana asked

Quinn looked down at her position and raised a brow at the Latina "This is cool San. You should totally try it" she gave the girl a half smile

"No thank you. If I wanted to straddle something I'd go horse-riding or become a dominatrix" Santana chuckled

"Well when you got a banging Hog instead of your old Hummer then you'll learn to sit like a real badass" Quinn winked, she loved winding up Santana, she was one of the few people who could take it but also hand it out

"You sound like such a dork. I don't even have my Hummer anymore" Santana teased back

"So Quinn when are you gonna go all blond again?" Brittany asked, leaning forward to place her elbows on the table as she looked at the other blond

"Never Britt, the pink is unique and plus the ladies lo-"

"Love it, yeah we get it Quinn" Santana interrupted "But I still think you're totally making that up, when you show me a list of signatures of all the girls you managed to bed _because_ of the hair then perhaps I'll cut you some slack. But for the time being all I'm gonna say is your hair looks like Brittany's milkshake" she laughed punching Quinn in the shoulder playfully.

"Well my new girlfriend says it's hot and while we're on the subject Rachel never complained about it ether" Quinn winked at Santana

"Yeah but she said it's still weird you didn't stop with the hair on your head" Santana teased, nodding downwards to Quinn's parted legs

"Hilarious San that hair is as blond as the day it appeared there, trust me" Quinn couldn't help but laugh

Brittany just watched on as her two best friends threw their insulting yet friendly banter back and forth, they all knew it was all in good humour and wouldn't ever go too far to really insult the other for real.

"So clearly I've heard you and Rachel have finally hooked up, it's about time dude. Seriously what were you waiting for? Though I _am_ gonna miss boning that but I have my new girl now and I'm happy" Quinn explained picking up her milkshake and gulping some down, not bothering to use the straw. Brittany was a little surprised by the fact Quinn just admitted to having sex with Rachel, she didn't know about that much like Santana but she wasn't all that surprised considering Quinn always seemed into Rachel in high school plus all her friends were always hooking up with another friend so she learned to just ignore most of them, it was like 'The L word' in her life.

Santana rolled her eyes and smiled a little at Quinn "Why did everyone know we liked each other before we even did?"

"You're not really all that subtle babe" Brittany added

"Plus your raging boner gave you away most of the time" Quinn added

"Fuck off Quinn like you can ever keep it in your pants long enough to remember a girl's last name" Santana said seriously

"Fair play and speaking of pants, has she gotten yours off yet?" Quinn asked already knowing the answer of course she just wanted Santana to say it. She knew how nervous Santana got when talking about this type of thing

"You really think I'm gonna answer that?"

"Oh come on Santana we're all dying to know if your sausage has been in her mash yet." Quinn chuckled

Santana shook her head "Do you have to be so crude? And yes me and Rachel have been together psychically not that it's any of your business Fabray" she lifted her drink to sip at the straw

"You been in raw yet?" Santana almost choked at Quinn's question

"I'm am so totally not gonna answer that" the Latina insisted

"That's cool but we know you have" Quinn smiled at Santana then winked at Brittany

"No actually we haven't" Santana protested, Quinn always knew just how to get to her so she would spill all her secrets, she quickly moved on to glare at the half blond "She wants us to though"

"Wait she wants to have sex with_out_ a condom?" Quinn questioned

"Yeah, but I'm kinda unsure about it. I mean I don't wanna risk anything or take advantage of her" Santana explained her insecurities

"Well is she on the pill or something?" Quinn asked, finally sounding serious

"Yeah she got some but still isn't it my responsibility to make sure we're safe about this?"

"San if Rachel wants to do something you know she's thought about it first and gone through all the pros and cons before making her decision. She's Rachel Berry she's never unprepared. If she wants this with you then that must mean she really likes you and completely trusts you" Brittany said, as usual the voice of reason out of the three

Santana thought about Brittany's words for a few seconds, she was right. Rachel never did anything she didn't want to do and Rachel had seemed pretty certain she wanted this with her. It was her idea after all. Rachel's trust for her must have been so deep to let her do this. "Yeah I guess you're right Britt, I shouldn't be so nervous about it. I mean you and I did it a couple of times with no barrier and nothing bad ever happened because we were careful about it."

"Exactly. Rachel wouldn't have agreed to it if she wasn't ready for it"

"Right, it _was_ Rachel's idea but I'd never force her into anything or hurt her, I really, really like her" Santana said honestly

Quinn rolled her eyes with a smirk "God sounds like you love her to me with all that sappy talk"

"Maybe I do" Santana shrugged

Quinn darted her eyes back to the Latina "Wait really? I was just kinda joking" she shrugged

"No I mean it. Like she's done so much for me over the last few days and it feels different with Rachel like it's something new. No offense Britt" Santana smiled regretful and Brittany just shrugged, she didn't really mind.

"Wait you actually think you're in love with her, like for real?" Quinn questioned

"I don't know, but I do know it's different with Rachel in a way I never knew possible and she never fails to make me smile" Santana smiled just at the thought of Rachel

"Wow, it's a good job you guys already live together because otherwise you two would totally be U-Hauling by now" Quinn chuckled shaking her head a little

Santana glared at her friend again "Shut it Q"

Quinn finished laughing and looked at Santana with a straight face for once "No seriously I'm happy for you San, we both are" Quinn looked to Brittany who had her straw in her mouth as she nodded along to Quinn's words "And we're happy for her too, she really loves you and if you feel the same that's great. She deserves to be with someone who's gonna treat her right, she's a keeper. And we all know you deserve someone who's honest and true with you and who loves you and that's completely and genuinely Rachel Berry" Quinn smiled sweetly

Santana returned her smile "Thanks Quinn thanks B" she looked over at Brittany who was grinning back.

The three best friends stayed in silence for the next minute or so just smiling and enjoying their friendship. But with every nice moment Quinn had to ruin it with a crude sexual joke

Quinn leaned down to put her lips on her straw she didn't bother picking up the glass to drink it, she sucked the milkshake into her mouth as she glance at Santana from the corner of her eye. "What is it Q?" Santana asked sensing Quinn had something else to add

"Nothing I was just wondering. Have you pulled a Finn yet?" she cracked up laughing at her own joke, Brittany soon joining in on the giggle fest

Santana almost wanted to laugh too but she didn't, she whacked Quinn on the arm again and replied "Fuck you Quinn, least I've done it with Rach. I bet your new girlfriend hasn't even let you get to second yet" Santana smirked as Quinn's eyes shot wide

"Well I like her and I don't want to ruin our relationship so we're taking it slow" Quinn informed

"You mean _she_ wants to take it slow and _you're_ stuck in your bed every night rubbing one out to internet porn calling out her name" Brittany said with a snicker, Santana reached over the table to hi-five the taller blond

"Well she doesn't have Skype" Quinn shrugged "Anyway speaking of Marley, she's coming to the city for a bit while schools out, she's got some friends that live here and we've not seen each other since I left. You guys should totally meet her I know she'd love to meet my girls" Quinn smiled at the two friends with expectation

"Sure" Britt shrugged happily

"Sounds good" Santana agreed "So are you like a one woman girl now Q or is she another in the long line of Fabray's heartbroken honnies?"

"I wouldn't go that far. I don't know to be honest, I mean I really like her I do but I also like a lot of girls" Quinn shrugged "But I think Marley could be the one to keep my interest longer than any of the others" she explained

"And she must be cute if she's kept your interest without putting out" Santana laughed

"She's adorable, and I don't wanna fuck this one up so when you meet her don't be an ass ok?" Quinn asked

"Well I'm sure if she's into _you_ then she must have a high tolerance level" Brittany joked winking at Santana

"Ok I get it pick on the little guy" Quinn raised her hands in defence

Santana came home a couple of hours later, Quinn and Brittany had decided to stay out for a bit longer as Brittany hadn't seen Quinn for much longer due to her trip to Ohio so the two blonds went to grab some early dinner as neither had eaten much today.

Santana stepped into her home; she dropped off her keys by the door and kicked off her shoes. "Rach, babe you here?" she called out, briefly looking in the living room to see no sign of Rachel

"In the bedroom!" the diva yelled back

Santana made her move towards the voice, she went into Rachel's room to see the brunette lighting a single candle next to her bed. Rachel caught sight of her girlfriend and put the lighter down to step up to the girl and take her hands "What are you doing?" the Latina asked slightly confused

"I made it special" Rachel smiled proudly, she pointed out the candle and the fresh satin sheets she had put down especially for tonight. "I mean it's only a candle and some bed sheets but I know you're slightly nervous about tonight and so I figured I could help relax you" Rachel fluttered her eyes lashes

"What makes you think I'm nervous?" Santana asked looking at the bed knowing her eyes would give away just how nervous she really was

"Come on Santana, we may have only just started dating but I have known you for a few years and I've pretty much figured you out by now. Its ok to be nervous it's our first time without protection and I mean we only started being intimate a few days ago" Rachel explained walking the other girl over to her bed and sitting them both down on it

"I just don't want to do something if you're not sure" Santana looked down at their joined hands

"San I already told you, I _want_ to do this. I love you and that's all that matters. I trust you and I trust you not to be too rough or do something to make me regret my choice"

Santana locked eyes with the girl and gave a hint of a smirk "I thought you liked it rough?"

Rachel shook her head playfully, she walked right into that one herself "Point is I trust you and I want us to do this but we don't have to if you really don't want to" Rachel reassured

"No I want to" Santana smiled

Rachel couldn't help the grin that grew on her face "Thought so. Plus I sprayed the room with that perfume you said you liked on me"

"I thought I could smell you practically everywhere" Santana chuckled

"Where is Brittany?" the diva asked

"Still out with Quinn. They won't be back for a while"

"Good then we have plenty of time to take things slow" Rachel scooted closer to Santana and just as she was about to lean in for a kiss the Latina backed away and stood back up. Rachel almost fell face first onto the bed from the sudden movement "What's wrong?"

Santana panicked for the right words "Nothing. I just…I wanna take a quick shower first that's all. I smell like New York City and chocolate milkshake" Santana laughed

"Well I like the way you smell besides we're only gonna get sweaty again after" Rachel shrugged

"I know but like you said its special right? I mean you don't wanna smell my sweat"

"Fine but be quick, I don't know how much longer I can wait for you" Rachel winked

Santana gave a more than nervous chuckle as she nodded and started to back away out of the room. She ran straight to the bathroom and slipped inside slamming the door behind her without even looking back.

She lay against the door shutting her eyes and cursing herself "Dammit Lopez, what the fuck?" she asked herself. She couldn't believe how nervous she was, she hadn't been this nervous since she lost her virginity to Brittany all that time ago. She always got pretty nervous whenever she had sex with a girl considering she didn't look like most other girls 'down there' but there was something about the way Rachel made her feel that she couldn't quite get her head around.

She walked up to the shower and turned the water on, stripped off her clothes and jumped in. she let the water run over her body wishing it could just wash away all her insecurities and fears. Then she remembered what Rachel had said to her on their date, she told her she didn't need to be afraid anymore and that was true. Most of the time she freaked a girl would think she was a freak because she had a penis but the girls in her life that really mattered to her just didn't care about that. First there was Brittany and now Rachel. Rachel really didn't care what she had "Because she loves me" Santana muttered to herself under the water.

"She doesn't care because she cares about me, so why should I care? I should just let her get close to me and let go of all my walls" Santana realised. She shook her head as she soaped up her hands and began to wash herself. Her thoughts still running through her head _'Rachel's great, she's amazing, there's no reason for me to be afraid when around her, so why am I? Because I'm fucking in love with her that's why'_ "Wait what?" Santana spoke up interrupting her thoughts. Did she really just think that? "I_ love_ Rachel?" she asked herself.

She thought about it for a few minutes as she continued her shower, Quinn and Brittany had mentioned maybe she was in love with the diva and she had been thinking about it for some time now but was that truly the reason she felt so different with Rachel. Now she thought about it it all made sense, other than Brittany Rachel was the only girl who really embraced her romantically and showed an interest in her beyond sexual desire. In fact she had even slept with one or two girls she believed only wanted her for her penis.

Rachel was perfect for her, for one the brunette was shorter than her and that was rather important to her, she always felt short around other people but Rachel made her feel…well not so short. Plus Rachel had done so much for her and they had only been dating for a short while; she had admitted her feelings even when she wasn't sure how Santana had felt back. She even went as far as to give Santana pleasure with her mouth and now she wanted the Latina to make love to her without a barrier. That took some trust even if Rachel was on the pill. Rachel said herself that she was the first person she'd have sex with who she didn't make use a condom if necessary.

Santana stepped out of the shower, her feelings for Rachel at the front of her mind, like the shower had somehow made it all clear and sorted out her screwed up head and handed her the answer. Of course she was in love with Rachel it was the only explanation that actually made any sense. She may have been nervous about pretty much everything but when it came to Rachel she had a way of making Santana feel like there was nothing to worry about and that was love right?

The girl picked up a fresh towel and began to dry herself off, her nervousness suddenly floating away because there wasn't really anything to be nervous about when she thought about it. Rachel trusted her and she knew she trusted Rachel too, she had put up with her crazy and vice versa after all. Santana may talk tough but at the end of the day she was actually rather soft and Rachel knew this, and she always did what she could to make the Latina feel at ease even before they were a couple.

Santana smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, she had put her boxers and tank top back on but left the rest of her clothes off. "Go get her Lopez" she nodded at her reflection and left the bathroom to head back to Rachel's room.

Meanwhile:

"So are you really ok with Santana dating Rachel?" Quinn asked Brittany as the two girls sat in a familiar restaurant eating

"Sure why wouldn't I be?" Britt replied quickly filling her mouth with a forkful of food

"Well you guys did kinda have a thing going for quite a few years. I mean is it really that easy for you to just let go of all that?" Quinn leaned on the table and sucked on her own fork

Brittany sighed "I guess it's gonna take a bit of getting used to but it's not like I didn't see it coming after all. I've known Santana has had a crush on Rachel for a long time and pretty much the whole of New York knew how Rachel felt about her. Maybe at one point I may have thought Santana and I could have something more than just a fling but it's kinda unrealistic as she doesn't see me in that way. I'd rather she was happy than alone" the blond explained

"That's cool" Quinn responded

"What about you? It's not like your feelings for Rachel were ever all that innocent, are you really cool with it?" Brittany wondered looking over at her friend

Quinn shrugged "I've always known I liked Rachel as more than just a friend to be honest but like you I never really saw my relationship with her going anywhere. Rachel and I were fun, we both knew that because that's what we agreed on when we started hooking up back in high school but I guess we just grew apart when we went our separate ways for college. Don't get me wrong I still care for Rachel deeply and I'm always gonna be here if she needs me but she's happy with Santana and if she's happy then I have to be happy too right?" she looked at Brittany neither girl really seeming all that sure over their answers but nodding known the less "Besides I'm dating Marley now and I'm sure once you find someone too you'll forget that your relationship with Santana even went beyond good old fashioned friendship" Quinn smiled at the half sad Brittany hoping she could cheer her up

"I guess you're right" the taller blond smiled back, Quinn didn't know if it was a forced smile or a genuine one but she knew a way to turn the girl smile into a real one in an instant

"How about I take you bowling after dinner? I know how much you love the colour of those bowling shoes and I'll even buy you a hot dog" Quinn suggested

And just like that Brittany's real smile came back to her face "It's a date" the girl then began to eat faster; she really did _love _those shoes

Back at the apartment:

Rachel was laying on her bed now only dressed in her bra and panties waiting for her girlfriend to come back into the room. The Latina stepped in and immediately her jaw dropped at what she saw "Didn't waste any time there hey Rach?" she laughed as she crawled on to the bed

Rachel smiled and parted her legs for Santana to slip between them and hover over her "Well I did warn you I couldn't wait" she smirked and pulled the taller girl down on top of her for a kiss which latest several heated minutes

Santana was first to pull back. She stared down into her girlfriend's eyes a new wave of confidence had taken over her entire body "You ready for this?" Rachel asked her

"The question is…" Santana paused to remove her tank top and toss it aside revealing her naked chest to the girl under her "…are you ready baby?" she husked against Rachel's neck once she had dropped back down to kiss at the skin

Rachel moaned softly, a familiar tingle running through her whole body "Oh I am so ready" she confirmed as she gripped Santana's hair

The Latina kept sucking lightly at the girl's neck until she needed more contact between them. She sat up again and gestured for Rachel to do the same so she could remove her bra. The bra was quickly thrown behind them and their lips reunited as the passion grew between them. Their breasts brushing against each other, hardening nipples grazing over soft skin forcing both girls to moan into each other's mouths.

Santana felt her penis twitch inside her boxers and couldn't wait until she was buried deep into Rachel's wet heat; she shivered at the pure thought of it. "Oh San I need you right now" Rachel groaned feeling her own sex pulse with desire.

Santana pressed kisses down Rachel's body starting from her neck and stopping around the breasts to give them some attention before continuing on down the girl's stomach and the top of her panties. She stopped when her lips came into contact with the material, she could already smell Rachel's arousal through it and she couldn't help but become even more turned on at the knowledge that Rachel was already wet.

The smaller girl whimpered softly as Santana dipped her fingers into the waistband of the panties and began to pull them down slowly. She slid them down short tanned legs and dropped them off the bed, her eyes instantly locking with the glistening wet sex she was met with.

She couldn't help herself and dropped her head to lick up Rachel's folds, gathering her wetness and swallowing the taste of her girlfriend with a dopey grin on her face. "You always taste so good" Santana muttered into her girl's pussy as she kept on lapping everything Rachel had to give her, which was literally _everything_, it seemed like Rachel wouldn't stop dripping so Santana couldn't stop herself from licking.

It wasn't long before Rachel could feel herself close to the edge, she wanted to just tug on Santana's hair and pull her up so they could go with their original plan but the way Santana's tongue ran back and forth through her folds and flicked at her clit she just couldn't bring herself to stop the other girl. Santana wrapped her lips around her girlfriend's clit and began to suck on it lightly and pushed a single finger inside Rachel's entrance "Oh my god" the diva gasped as her head fell back on the pillow behind her and her hands gripped to the fancy sheet under her.

Santana looked up at her girlfriend to see her reaction but didn't take her mouth away as she hummed, sending vibrations through the girl's clit. She sucked harder and pushed another finger inside her as they slowly fucked her. "San I'm close already baby, please don't stop" Rachel begged putting one hand on her girlfriend's head and pushing her in closer not wanting the Latina to pull away even a fraction of half an inch.

Rachel arched her back and panted out her release as she came in Santana's mouth. Santana smirked as the girl came down from her high and lay limply on the bed. She moved up Rachel's body and dropped kisses all over her skin before coming face to face with her again "You're super good at that" Rachel giggled feeling Santana's breath against her lips before she finally opened her eyes to see the darkened brown of her girlfriend's staring back at her

Santana moved a stray strand of hair from the diva's face and kissed her forehead "You sure you wanna do this?" Santana asked one last time just to be certain as she held herself up above the smaller girl and felt her cock strain from arousal.

"You are such a lesbian sometimes" Rachel joked letting a hand run down into Santana's boxers and grip her hard shaft "I'm certain, now hurry up and put this…" she ran her small hand back and forth on the shaft, teasing the end "…inside of me" she finished with a sweet kiss to the Latina's lips

"How can I even say no now?" Santana smiled

"You don't" Rachel replied and let go of her girlfriend's penis so she could slip out of her underwear, kicking them off on the floor and return to Rachel on the bed. Santana parted Rachel's thighs a little more and kneeled between them. The girls locked eyes as Santana's nails grazed up and down one of Rachel's thighs, then Rachel's eyes moved down to the hard cock between her girlfriend's legs. It twitched slightly as Santana positioned herself and Rachel's pussy clenched remembering how amazing the hardness felt when it was inside her, how Santana stretched her walls and rubbed at places that made her feel like she was about to combust on the spot.

Santana had an urge to reach for a condom but she knew she didn't have to so instead she put one hand on her cock and began to run it back and forth through Rachel's wet folds, coating it in the diva's cum and being sure to nudge the tip against Rachel's clit just to hear that cute little whimper the smaller girl would make each time she did so.

She could see how wet, pink and swollen Rachel's pussy was for her, how hard her clit was as it just about poked out between her lips. When Santana was sure her cock was coated enough in Rachel's juices to act as lube she moved her tip down to Rachel's entrance and looked up into the girl's eyes. Rachel gave her a silent nod and spread her legs as wide as they would go ready to accept Santana's cock raw for the first time. "Please San, I want you" she whispered

Santana no longer hesitated; she was far too turned on now to even give it a second thought. She began to push into Rachel slowly, feeling the tightness of her girlfriend's walls grip around her member. She came to some resistance inside Rachel and placed a hand on the girl's hip "Just relax baby" she advised and her hand moved to Rachel's clit and began to rub gentle slow circles on it in order to help Rachel relax her muscles.

It didn't take long before her dick was sliding in all the way, instantly getting drenched in Rachel's juices. Her cock was buried deep inside her girlfriend and Santana couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips when she felt Rachel's pussy walls clamp down on her and the heat and wetness she was surrounded by began to take its effect. She almost lost it then and there. "Fuck, this is so much sexier than using a condom" Santana stated letting Rachel get used to the intrusion as she herself grew used to the hotness around her shaft.

"I think we've learned to never question my ideas again, especially in the bedroom department" Rachel chuckled as she relaxed on to the bed and let Santana rest her body on top of hers.

"I will _never _doubt you again" Santana assured before kissing Rachel

The feeling didn't feel all that different to Rachel than when Santana was wearing a condom but she couldn't wait to find out what it would feel like when Santana came inside her. She wondered if she would be able to feel the ejaculation painting her inside walls or whether she wouldn't feel a thing. From what she had heard from her friend's experiences and of course porn she _would_ feel it and it would feel great.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Santana asked catching Rachel while she sported a dopey grin

Rachel quickly dropped her insane grin for a normal person smile and looked into her girlfriend's eyes "I'm just really happy right now that's all" she responded

Santana returned the smile "Me too" she was far more than happy right now but she didn't want to come off as some sort of horndog so she just left it at that

"Then why aren't you moving?" Rachel questioned

Santana gave a slight confused look as she stared down at their joint bodies and then back at Rachel "Ooh I didn't realise you were ready for me to"

"Well I am so free feel to make love to me whenever you are ready" Rachel laughed

"Right" Santana said as she held herself up over Rachel again and began to start pumping her hips slowly. The feeling was already so much better than any other time. She had never been inside something so warm and wet in her life, it was like her cock was taking its very own person bath and she never wanted to leave. "Oh god" she whimpered

Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, holding on for dear life as her girlfriend's cock filled her deliciously and made her whole body throb with desire for release. "Fuck Santana you feel so good inside me like this"

Santana groaned at Rachel's words and continued to thrust inside her "Rach, your pussy is so tight and it's so fucking wet and hot, I can't even explain it"

"Please go faster" Rachel begged, the feeling of having Santana inside her like this was a mix of pain and pleasure but the pleasure was quickly outweighing the pain and she just wanted more of it.

Santana didn't reply with words, she wasn't sure if she could even think of any at this point, she just started to push in and out of the girl faster and harder. After all she had had sex with Rachel already and she was usually good at picking up on what a girl liked and didn't like during sex and most girls seemed to like it fast and so Santana had no problem giving Rachel exactly what she wanted. Though because she very rarely had sex without a condom she was already feeling the tingle that she recognised instantly to be her orgasm and being the stubborn Latina that she was she hated to get off and leave a girl unsatisfied, in her opinion that was a guy's job and she was definitely no guy so she brought a hand down between hers and Rachel's body and felt around for her girlfriend's clit.

She quickly found the tiny nub amongst the slippery wetness and sweat that had accumulated between them, Rachel gasped as soon as her fingers came into contact with it. She smiled knowing she had found it and kept on pumping her dick inside of the girl.

"Oh San that's so good, you're gonna make me cum baby" Rachel panted out, her nails digging slightly in to tanned skin.

Santana still didn't talk she was focusing all her concentration on not cumming before she got Rachel off again, she wanted her girlfriend to enjoy this just as much as she was. She took a quick glance down between their bodies to see her cock pulling out, Rachel's glistening juices painted all over it before she pushed back in and was swallowed up by her girlfriend's pussy. "Holy fuck" Santana grunted and the hand on Rachel's clit started to rub at a more furious pace, knowing she wasn't gonna last much longer.

The feeling between Rachel's thighs was far more intense than anything she had ever experienced before and she knew when she came it would be one of her most powerful orgasms ever experienced. "Santana I'm so close baby" Rachel whimpered, the girl was so wet Santana found it hard to keep her fingers on Rachel's bundle of nerves plus her abs were starting to burn and not to mention the arm that was still holding her up was shaking and threatening to give out, but she knew it would all be worth it in just a few more seconds.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck San, I'm about to…ahhhh" Rachel screamed as her back arched off the mattress and her pussy clamped down around the cock inside her squeezing it tightly.

"Fucking hell Rach" Santana groaned, her fingers trying to run Rachel through her orgasm as she felt her dick explode inside Rachel's pussy. "I love you" She pumped and jerked her hips lazily as the thick ropes of cum shot from the tip of her cock and filled Rachel.

"Hmmmm" Rachel hummed, biting down on her bottom lip once she could feel Santana's sperm shooting inside her. Santana's movements became slower and weaker until she was sure she had emptied the last drop of cum from her own body and into her girlfriend's and that Rachel had finishing cumming also.

Santana collapsed on top of Rachel, she didn't want to crush the smaller girl but she literally had no energy left to move off of her. The diva didn't seem to mind either; she was too busy thinking about what just happened to care about breathing right now. Rachel's hand began to play with Santana's damp hair, she could feel both their chests rising and falling into each other, her sex still pulsed occasionally around Santana's penis that lay softening inside her. She could feel their mixed cum inside her, it felt new and kinda weird but not all that bad, after all it _was_ a result of their love for one another.

Rachel played the last few seconds of the night in her head, she had just cum pretty intensely but she was sure it didn't affect her hearing and she was also pretty sure Santana had said something she honestly didn't expect to hear just yet. A few minutes went by as the girls recovered before Rachel decided to mention it "You know telling someone you're in love with them during an orgasm is like the most cliché thing you can do during sex right?" she asked with a giggle

Santana sat up, not yet pulling out of Rachel, she stared into loving eyes "And did you know satin sheets are the most cliché thing you can do before an orgasm?" the Latina countered with her own laugh as she kissed Rachel's neck

"I just didn't expect you to say it right now that's all"

"Do you want me to take it back?"

"No never, but are you sure you meant it. I mean you weren't just saying it because I let you go raw and because you just had the most intense orgasm of your life?" Rachel questioned slightly nervously

Santana pulled back from the kisses she was placing "What? No, why would you even say that?"

"Well sex makes us do crazy things" Rachel gave a shrug

Santana smiled and moved Rachel's sweaty bangs to the side so she had full view of her girlfriend's beautiful face "Rachel I wouldn't say 'I love you' if I didn't mean it. I swear I really do mean it. I've been thinking about it a lot and I think that's why I'm so nervous around you but yet at the same time I feel so confident too. You make me feel like a completely different person in the best way possible and it's because I care for you in a way I never have for any other girl before. I love you Rachel I really, really mean it" Santana grinned to back up her confession

Rachel just looked at the girl for a few seconds, searching deep in her darkened eyes like she was trying to find her soul "I believe you. I love you too" Rachel said softly and pulled her girlfriend in to join their lips

"I know" Santana chuckled a little, Rachel had certainly said it enough for her to get the message

"Say it again" Rachel requested with a sly grin

"What?" Santana gently pulled out of Rachel and laid down next to her after covering them with the bed sheet

"Say 'I love you' again" her grin grew wider

Santana chuckled at her girlfriend's adorableness "I love you"

Rachel giggled at the fact Santana had actually done as she asked "It's nice to hear you say something like that"

"Well you best get used to it because I'm gonna be saying it every chance I get" Santana informed kissing Rachel once more

"God I love you" Rachel smiled

Santana smirked "Guess what?"

"What?" the diva wondered

"I love you too" Santana replied before pulling the smaller girl on top of her and attacking her with sweet kisses causing Rachel to go into fits of giggles as she enjoyed the sensation of familiar lips on her skin.

**A/N: **** aww no Klaine in that chapter but we got Brittany instead and Pezberry took the next step together, trust is a fragile thing after all. Next chapter will have quite a bit of Quarley and more Britt so if anyone is looking forward to that you'll wanna join me for the next instalment. Of course more Pezberry also. This story is like the L word gayness everywhere haha**

**Any suggestions for any of the couples or characters feel free to leave them in a review and I may use them, this story is showing promise so I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and will continue to read. Please review **

**Reviews = chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6: Bikes, Trains and Hotels

**TITLE**: You Get What You Give Chapter 6: Bikes, Trains and Hotels

PAIRINGS:

Pezberry

Klaine

Quarley

**RATING: **M

**A/N: ****Thanks for the reviews guys, just a quick note to the review that mentioned about punctuation etc. Firstly I am very sorry if I suck with that sort of thing but I do have a problem with words and sentences and stuff I always have and probably always will. I am trying to do better but I can't always get it right, I do apologise if it takes you out of the moment, that is obviously not my intention and I hope it doesn't make you stop reading the story. I try to reread everything but I do miss some mistakes from time to time, the stories will never be perfect I'm afraid. **

**Btw this is mostly AU obviously and Quinn never had a baby in this story. I guess Kurt is also in NYADA with Rachel and everything is gay, haha just kidding not everything is just most things. As for who else is in college and who is just working or doing both I'm not really sure yet I guess I'll hit on that when it comes to it. Remember this is glee so they just all have unlimited amounts of money and time and all that haha.**

**There is love for all characters in this chapter in some form so that also means a little bit of Klaine sex just to be fair to them but it's not that long or graphic, so if you're not into that then skip it but don't worry there is also Pezberry love here too. **

**As for the whole does Quinn have a penis or doesn't she? I was hoping somebody would mention it and a few of you did, some liked the idea some didn't. TBH it was more of an inside joke than a statement over what anatomy she had. So basically I'm not telling you yet you can wait until I deal with her sex life in more detail but in all honesty I wouldn't get too excited, she probably won't have anything different down there as it was never my intention.**

**Now time to learn a little more about Quinn and Brittany **

The whole gang was at a restaurant they went to very often, Santana and Rachel were sat together opposite Quinn and Brittany and Kurt and Blaine sat next to each other next to Rachel. They all had their own separate meals widely different from one another's. The group were busy chatting away and catching up an all things they often didn't have time for anymore as they ate. It was Rachel's idea they all get together now both Brittany and Quinn were back in the city and everyone else agreed it was a 'marvellous idea' (Kurt's exact words).

"So Quinn what time is Marley getting in?" Kurt asked the half pink half blond haired girl. She had mentioned to the group she was going to be the one picking up her girlfriend from the train station that night so she knew she had to keep an eye on the time, something which of course she was never very good at.

Quinn's eyes immediately shot wide as she stared at the boy who asked "Oh shit!" the whole group turned to look at the panicked girl as she scrambled up from her slouching position. "I was meant to pick her up from the station at 8 o'clock. What's the time now?" she asked knowing she would most definitely be cutting it close

Kurt gave her a worried look before checking his watch. "It's just gone 8pm" he informed regretfully, wishing he could change the fact at hand

"Fuck, I best go" Quinn said stuffing as much food into her mouth from her almost empty plate as possible and shooting up out of her chair. She threw on her leather jacket and dipped her hand in her tight black jeans pocket digging for some cash. She pulled out some money and tossed it down on the table next to Rachel and Santana. There was clearly more than enough to pay for her meal alone (around about $100) but she didn't care.

If there was one thing everyone knew about Quinn Fabray it was that the girl was rich, in fact she was loaded. Her parents gave her an allowance each month that made everyone else's income look like pocket change. Her parents were divorced but both were well off and she got some money from both sides each month. Quinn knew it was their way of trying to buy her love but as long as the money paid for her bike, gas, clothes, a place to stay and pretty much anything else she could dream of she honestly didn't care.

At first her friends were a little uncomfortable each time she would just toss out some cash to pay for something but over the years they grew to just accept that that's how the Fabray family worked. Plus Quinn treated them pretty well too so they couldn't complain. In fact the hotel that Quinn had been staying in since she got to New York was owned by her father, he had a successful line of many businesses and one of those happened to be in expensive hotels so she always got a free stay in the penthouse suite of the finest hotel in the city. Plus it wasn't too far from her friend's apartment so it was perfect.

Despite the fact she sometimes looked and dressed like she literally lived on the street Quinn Fabray could buy anything she could wink at. Santana always guessed that was one of the reasons Quinn got so many girls because she could just buy them whatever they wanted. Though with the current case of Marley Quinn was actually careful, she loved girls but didn't like the thought of only having one because of her wealth so she never told Marley about her money until after they started seeing each other. In fact the girl had only just recently found out.

"Okay catch you guys later" Quinn said smiling at her friends who all waved back and bid farewell for now before she rushed out of the restaurant and over to the parking lot where her Harley was parked, also a gift from her dad for when she learned to pass her driving test. She had more than one bike but the Harley was always her favourite because she was a total dork for the comic book character Harley Quinn and of course her name was Quinn and the bike was a Harley so it all worked out. Plus she loved the fact it rhymed with her new girlfriend's name and she got to ride her. Yes her bike was a 'her' too. She smirked at the thought, something this cool couldn't be a dude.

She threw on her helmet that had been strapped on to the back of the bike and climbed on. "Okay HQ get me to the train station and fast" she pleaded before kick-starting her bike and driving off.

Back in the restaurant the rest of the gang were continuing on with their conversations "I still can't believe Quinn actually has a girlfriend like a real one" Kurt stated

"I know I swear she's had more relationships than Taylor swift" Blaine joked

Santana snickers at the boy's love of the country singer before adding her opinion "Well at least she's not into my girl anymore" she smiled and wrapped her strong arms around Rachel bringing her in for a hug and kiss on the head

"Aww you two" Blaine cooed

Rachel just giggled and poked her tongue out at the boy

"Hey you leave my man alone" Kurt interjected "come here baby" he leaned over the to pull Blaine in and join their lips

Brittany watched on as both couples enjoyed each other's company, she began to get a tad uncomfortable from the fact she was alone now Quinn had bailed and stood up "Um I'm just gonna go to the bathroom" she spoke and walked off in the direction of the ladies' toilets

Both couples separated as the blond left "Is she ok?" Kurt questioned looking at Santana

The Latina shrugged "Yeah I think she's just kinda lonely you know? I mean since Rachel and I have gotten together we've been spending a lot of time together, and you two can't be separated and now with Quinn finally 'putting a date on it', I think she just feels a little left out is all" Santana explained silently laughing at her Beyoncé reference changed to accommodate Quinn's failure at romance.

"Hey maybe we should set her up with someone?" Blaine offered as he looked around the table at his friends "Is she still bi or has she picked a team yet?" he wondered. He still got a little confused when it came to everyone's sexuality, and he was sure he wasn't the only one. If he remembered rightly Santana, Kurt and Quinn were 100% gay. Rachel and Brittany were bisexual the last time he checked and though he preferred boys and only usually found them to be attractive he had dated and kissed a couple of girls. He would consider himself someone that fell in love with the person rather than the gender, but no girl (or boy) could tear him away from the love of his life sitting next to him.

"She definitely likes both but has been with more girls, I think she likes girls more these days than guys" Santana informs the table

Kurt gasped "Oh maybe we could set her up with Thomas" he suggested rather proud of his idea

"No honey he's like homeless and talks to himself" Blaine said

"Yeah but once you get past the smell and the crazy, he's a pretty decent guy" Kurt shrugged, ok so maybe that wasn't a very good idea after all

"What about Shelly?" Santana put out to the table

"Isn't that the one that owns all those cats?" Rachel asked

"Brittany likes cats" The Latina shrugged, well she did.

"Baby nobody likes that maybe cats accept crazy people"

"Well then maybe we should set Shelly up with Thomas" Santana joked earning a sweet smile and kiss from Rachel

The table went silent for a few seconds trying to think of any suitable men or women that were good enough to be set up with one of their best friends.

"Oh I got it! That hot guy that works as a cashier in The Loveshake, what's his name?" Kurt wondered

"Ryan?" Santana replied and got a positive nod from Kurt "Kurt Ryan is gay" the girl informed him

"Oh…wait he is?" Kurt perked up at the news and smiled dreamily

Blaine frowned immediately at his boyfriend "Hey remember who has abs here" he reminded Kurt of his best feature

The other boy's smile grew into a smirk "Oh don't worry Blainny, he's got nothing on you. But hey if were ever looking for a one off third party…" he winked at Blaine and the black haired boy just blushed and playfully slapped Kurt's hands away from him

"Behave you" he giggled

"Oh I've got it!" Rachel jumped up and shouted practically so the whole restaurant could hear her. She got many weird looks as she sat back down and whispered an apology. She looked around the table to see the three pairs of intrigued eyes gazing back at her intently

"Well…?" all three asked in unison

"There's a guy I sorta became friends with at NYADA. I mean he's sweet and funny and I think Brittany could really like him" Rachel said almost blushing at her description

Santana leaned closer to her girlfriend "Oh hell no baby, you best not be blushing right now"

"Relax Santana he's not my type, but he's a good friend" Rachel assured

"Plus his abs are so sexy" Kurt added, knowing exactly who Rachel was talking about

Blaine again frowned "Hey what about my abs? I do 100 crunches every morning to keep these for you" he pointed down to his stomach where his defined abs lay under his shirt. Then he decided to lift his shirt a little to prove his point and show off his muscles.

Kurt gave his boyfriend a sympathetic smile "Oh babe yours are so sexy too, you know how hard they make me"

Santana immediately shook her head "Oh god I _so_ did _not_ need to hear that Hummel" she shuddered at the thought

"Speaking of abs, have you seen Santana's? They are literally like steal" Rachel swooned touching her girlfriend's abdomen through her shirt. Santana giggled when the smaller girl's fingers began to tickle her as she adventured lower down teasing Santana's intimate parts through her pants

The Latina's eyes shot wide as she grabbed Rachel's hand and tugged it away from the danger zone "Baby not here, you know how easily you turn me on" she whispered

The diva just gave her an evil smirk as the glint in her eye shined brighter. "Why do you think I'm doing it?" she giggled

"When we get home ok"

Rachel whimpered and pulled her hands away from Santana's body "Fine but as soon as we get in the bedroom you are so mine" she husked in her girl's ear

"Can't wait" she whispered softly before raising her voice for the two boys to hear her next words "Ok so it's settled we set her up, this guy from your college it is. What's his name?"

Rachel looked at Santana before answering "Brody"

"Well despite the fact he sounds like a punk, I guess I can give him a try for the sake of Brittany. I really do want her to be happy like us…" she smiled at Rachel "…or them" she nodded over to where her two male friends where currently making out

"Thanks baby" Rachel smiled and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's cheek just as Brittany came walking out of the bathroom and back over to their table

She retook her seat and smiled at the happy couple across from her "What did I miss?" she asked curiously as she could clearly see the guys getting hot and heavy with each other

"Nothing much" Santana answered chuckling at their friends

"Come on Blaine lets go make use of the back seat of my car" Kurt ordered as he dragged Blaine by the bowtie and pulled him out of the restaurant. Paying for their bill obviously a second thought to them but no one minded as they knew Quinn had thrown down enough money to pay for everyone's food.

Speaking of Quinn when she got to the train station she quickly parked her bike in the closest available space not caring just how lazy her option was and climbed off. She slipped her helmet off and locked it to the back of her bike. Quinn shuffled her pink hair to make sure she didn't have helmet hair. That would be unattractive in front of your girlfriend after all.

She then felt her phone vibrate in her pocket; she reached into her tight jeans and pulled out her cell. She saw she had three messages from Marley and a missed call. She checked the latest text in which Marley had told Quinn where she was waiting for her.

Quinn sighed knowing how late she was and how she had promised her girlfriend that she wouldn't be late this time. She took a glace around the station and saw her girl sat on a bench over to one side with her suitcase in front of her. Marley looked lonely and Quinn couldn't help feeling even more guilty over the situation.

The ex-blond composed herself before walking in the direction that leads to the brunette. Quinn nervously walked faster until Marley looked up from playing with her hands and saw her, then she instantly slowed down suddenly afraid of what her girlfriend might do or say. But Marley just looked up at her and smiled sweetly an obvious glimmer of delight in her blue eyes.

Marley slowly stood from the bench she had been sat on as Quinn grew closer, the naturally blond girl immediately explaining herself. "I am _so_ sorry baby, I didn't mean to be late I was having dinner with the group and we just lost track of time" Quinn apologised as she stepped up to Marley wrapping the slightly taller girl into a hug.

Marley hugged back loving the warmth she had recently grown to love from Quinn. "That's okay Quinn, you're here now right?" she pulled back and chuckled a little, giving Quinn her cutest smirk, the signature Quinn had grown to love.

"I sure am cutie" Quinn replied using the nickname she had given her newest girlfriend, it was the first thing Quinn thought of when she saw Marley for the first time and she was rather proud of how the word wasn't a sexual reference as most of the nicknames she had given previous girlfriends. Plus Marley seemed to like it, judging by the blush that would appear on her cheeks every time she heard Quinn use it.

Quinn pulled Marley in for a kiss, one that lasted for only a few seconds before a reluctant Marley pulled back out. Quinn frowned, Marley may be a prude at times but she had never broken away from one of Quinn's soft sweet kisses. "What's wrong?" Quinn asked

"Nothing. It's just people can see us" Marley's voice quietened as she explained and looked around the train station, not that anybody was really paying attention to them.

Quinn chuckled at the girl's slight anxious behaviour "Baby this is New York, trust me no one cares" she said trying to lean back in for another kiss only to be pushed back by the shoulders once more.

"It's cold can we just go to the hotel?" Marley asked softly

"Sure thing cutie" Quinn gave a sexy half smirk while Marley just rolled her eyes and giggled. "Here take this" Quinn took off her leather bike jacket and handed it over to her girlfriend

"Thanks" the brunette said as she began to put it on. Quinn bent down to pick up the girl's suitcase; she wanted to hold her hand out for Marley to take but thought better of it. If the girl was nervous about stealing a quick kiss in front of a crowd then she would most definitely be terrified about walking hand in hand through the station and out to the parking lot. Quinn didn't mind though as she knew it wasn't because Marley was scared or ashamed about being in a relationship with another girl, it was just down to the fact Marley was naturally shy. She didn't like being around big crowds or standing out and Quinn could relate to that so she never pushed her.

"Come on, let's go" Quinn nodded already walking away as Marley followed on behind

They soon enough reached Quinn's parked bike she unlocked her helmet and the extra one she carried for passengers and handed it to the other girl who swiftly put it on, needing to feel as safe as possible. Quinn then fixed Marley's luggage on to the back on the bike and climbed on fixing her own helmet. "Hop on M" she gestured with her head for Marley to join her.

Marley had never been on a motorcycle before and was naturally worried but she knew she could trust Quinn even if the girl had a reputation for being reckless and careless most of the time. She did have to admit though she felt safe when she was around Quinn; she always had since they had met.

They had met near the start of school and had become pretty close with each other, their dorm rooms weren't that far apart so they often spent time hanging out as friends. Quinn knew instantly she was attracted to Marley but didn't want to date her because she knew she would only end up hurting her and Marley was a sweet, loving girl and Quinn didn't want to risk damaging her. But then after a while Quinn found it harder to hide her true feelings for Marley and so one day she just came clean about them. Quinn was caught off guard when Marley replied by kissing her and telling Quinn she liked her too, ever since then they had been sort of dating. It had only been a couple of weeks as an official item but Quinn knew Marley was very different from the other girls she had dated or slept with. That was why she gave up hooking up with Rachel, well that and Rachel's slip of the tongue when she climaxed and shouted Santana's name over hers.

"We're not gonna die are we?" Marley asked half-jokingly and half serious as she looked at the girl on the bike

"Cutie I promise you, you won't die" Quinn assured

Marley smiled anxiously and tentatively climbed on the back of the bike behind Quinn

"Hold on tight baby" Quinn warned. Marley wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist and pushed herself as close to Quinn as possible. Quinn smirked "No tighter"

Marley rolled her eyes even though Quinn couldn't see and just hugged Quinn even tighter

"That's better" Quinn stated as she started up the bike surprising Marley slightly who held on for dear life. The two began to make their way to Quinn hotel.

Back at the restaurant: In Kurt's car…

"Oh god Kurt" Blaine panted as Kurt decided to make it up to his guy with a quick hand job in the backseat of his car. After all the teasing comments he had made about other guys tonight Kurt thought it was the least he could do until they got home.

Kurt moved his hand up and down Blaine's hard shaft, every now and again licking the tip of his penis knowing how much Blaine loved the sensation as they kept eye contact with one another.

Blaine was bucking his hips into his boyfriends hand as he felt his orgasm sneaking up on him; he was close, so very close. "Kurt I just need a little more baby" he whimpered

Kurt smirked and leaned forwards wrapping his lips around Blaine's cock and bobbing his head up and down on his length. His hand continued to pump the base, he wasn't one to ever deep throat and Blaine knew this. He knew Kurt hated sucking cock, just because he's gay didn't mean he had to love giving blow job, in fact Kurt only just put up with anal penetration. But at the end of the day he'd do anything to make Blaine happy and as long as Blaine respected his boundaries, which he did because he loved Kurt, Kurt didn't mind giving Blaine special treatment once in a while. "Oh shit" Blaine moaned as his head fell back breaking eye contact for the first time and shooting his cum into Kurt's mouth.

Blaine bucked his hips a few more times until he knew he was empty and then Kurt released his cock from his mouth. Kurt swallowed some of his boyfriend's load but spat the rest into a Kleenex before he was pulled up into a heated kiss by Blaine. "My god that was so good" Blaine said breathlessly

"Glad you liked" Kurt smiled

Blaine pulled Kurt onto the back seat from the floor and they just sat there for a few minutes as both recovered from their sexual activity. After some silence Blaine spoke up "Hey do you think there's gonna be drama between all those girls?" he asked zipping his pants back up and smoothing down his clothes and hair

"I've just giving you a mind blowing orgasm and the first thing you talk about is the girls" Kurt chuckled amused by the irony

Blaine laughed too when he saw his boyfriends point "I was just wondering you know, I mean think about it Santana and Brittany used to hook up, so did Quinn and Rachel apparently. So now Rachel is dating Santana do you think this could all go to hell?"

Kurt took a few seconds to think about it, Blaine did have a point, it could be seen as complicated. "Hmm maybe, but if we find Brittany an awesome boy or girlfriend then there shouldn't be a problem, Santana said she was cool with it, so is Quinn"

"Yeah but is anyone ever really cool when their ex starts dating someone else?"

"Well Quinn has a new girlfriend now too, it's not like everyone is just sat around waiting for it to all go wrong" Kurt explained

"Yeah I guess, but just be on the lookout for any trouble, remember we have seen every episode of 'the L word'" Blaine warned

"Will do captain" Kurt teased jokingly saluting his man before pulling him into another kiss

Meanwhile inside the restaurant…

"This is kinda depressing now, can we leave?" Santana asked as she leant on her palm. The only people left were her, Brittany and Rachel and they had finished their food.

"But we haven't even had our dessert yet" Rachel pouted

"Oh come on Rach Quinn's ditched us, Britts bored, Kurt and Blaine are probably busy fooling around in Kurt's car and besides if we leave now I have a much better dessert you can have" Santana grinned sneakily and leaned closer to her girlfriend pressing her lips to the tiny brunette's.

Rachel hummed at the idea, she couldn't say no to that one. "Guys can you at least save it for the bedroom?" Brittany interrupted, playfully rolling her eyes at the cutesy couple forcing Santana to pull back at her best friend's voice.

"Sorry Britt" the Latina apologised for her eagerness

The three friends soon left the restaurant paying for their meal with the money Quinn had thrown down and pocketing what was left over. Santana texted Blaine to tell him they were leaving and to 'have fun' followed by a smirky faced emoticon. Then they made their way back to Santana's car and drove back to their apartment.

"It was so nice of Quinn to pay for our meals" Rachel stated when they entered their place. She tossed her coat down and placed her purse in a safe place.

Brittany giggled "Yeah I don't think that was intentional" not that she would ever complain about a free meal

"You gotta love how filthy rich she is though" Santana added dropping down on to the couch with a sigh of relief

"Speaking of filthy, I'm gonna go take a long relaxing bath. I think I've earned a date with my 'special friend'" the blond winked at Santana who knew Brittany was referring to her vibrator. They were so comfortable around each other that type of talk wasn't exactly rare between the pair. "You two enjoy each other" she chuckled as Rachel flopped down next to her girlfriend.

"Will do sweetie" Santana grinned and winked at the blond, waving her off as she left the room to make her way to the bathroom.

Once Brittany had gathered her things ready for her bath she entered the bathroom turning on the water. She placed her stuff down on the side of the tub and began to strip. When she was naked she slowly stepped in and lowered her body into the steamy hot water, closing her eyes to distress.

Meanwhile Rachel and Santana had begun to make out on the couch, Rachel half topping the Latina as their lips and tongues met. "Hmm Rachel, we shouldn't be doing this here" Santana husked into Rachel's mouth.

"I know but it's so tempting" she replied before kissing at Santana's neck and nibbling lightly

"Fuck Rach, I want you so bad right now" she whispered grasping Rachel's hip in one hand and her ass in the other as she felt herself start to get hard.

Rachel smirked against her girlfriend's tanned skin and licked a hot wet strip up her neck. "Then take me baby" her hot breath brushed the wetness on her skin where Rachel had been sucking.

Santana immediately sat up causing Rachel to fall into her lap; they kissed for a few more seconds before the smaller brunette wrapped her arms and legs around her girlfriend's body. Santana stood up carrying Rachel to her bedroom, their lips attached to one another's all the way.

Brittany enjoyed the feeling of being surrounded by the warmth of the soapy bath water and the calmness of the room. She ran her hands over her breasts to get her in the mood, not that she wasn't already but she loved her breasts being caressed ever so gently and considering she was single she had no choice but to do it herself. She whimpered a little knowing she was wet way beyond the bath water. She wished she had brought her vibrator into the bathroom with her but she didn't want to risk getting it wet (not in that way) and breaking it…that would be a disaster.

Brittany poured some shower gel into her palm and began to rub it on her skin; she massaged her perky breasts pinching her nipples as she went. A tingle ran through her whole body and settled right between her legs

She released a rather loud gasp when her hand glided down her torso and dipped under the water where it instantly touched her aching sex. She knew she would have to deal with herself and groaned at the thought. "Man I need to get laid" she muttered to herself as she slowly rubbed her clit.

"Fuck Rachel" Santana whimpered as the diva groped her crotch through her pants. Santana had just laid Rachel down on the bed and topped her. Their kiss continued to heat up as Santana ground her hips down into Rachel's, pressing her half hard cock against Rachel's heat.

"Oh San, I want you baby. I need you inside me" Rachel opened her eyes to see Santana was already tugging off her shirt

Rachel took the opportunity to sit up and remove her own then threw it out of sight. Santana smiled as she watched her girlfriend undress, Rachel reached around her back to unclasp her bra. The Latina's lips quickly attached to a hardening nipple and suckled on it until it was fully peaked, then she moved on to the next one and gave it the same attention. Rachel's hands tangled in thick dark hair as she leaned back for Santana to work her magical mouth on her chest. "Oh yes" she gasped when a warm tongue flicked the nub before scraping her teeth over it.

Santana pulled back only to reattach their lips instead, she gently pushed Rachel back so she was lying on the pillow and Santana began to unzip her girlfriend's skirt. Rachel, who by now was far more than wet, helped out by lifting her hips.

Her skirt soon dropped to the floor of Santana's bedroom and Rachel's small hands were already working on Santana's belt, hastily pulling off the Latina's pants to join the selection of clothes on the floor already.

Finally both girls were down to just their underwear; Rachel's eyes instantly fell in the bulge in her girlfriend's pants. "Oh god Santana I need your cock inside my wet pussy" Rachel whined, knowing how much it would get her girlfriend going. And that it did.

"Holy fuck Rach" Santana felt her penis twitch from the other girl's words alone. Rachel looked at Santana expectantly as she bucked her hips and settled on the pillows behind her. Santana quickly picked up on what Rachel was silently asking and slipped her fingers into her girlfriend's panties swiftly pulling them down her lightly tanned legs and dropping them off the side of the bed.

The first sight of Rachel's glistening pussy along with the musky scent she had grown to love and she almost forgot what she was doing, she just wanted to dive right in and lap up every last drop of Rachel's delicious honey. But she knew Rachel was desperate to feel her inside and Santana was far too hard to draw this out any longer. She pushed off her own underwear and kicked them away then hovered over her girlfriend.

"You ready for me baby?" Santana asked seductively

Rachel smirked "Why don't you feel and find out for yourself" she giggled parting her legs further for Santana to have more room. Santana looked down between their bodies to see Rachel's wet folds and her hardened clit peeking out, she shuddered in excitement at what was about to happen.

Since going on the pill she and Rachel had experienced some pretty awesome sex, not that sex _with_ a condom was bad but feeling her girlfriend's warm wet pussy walls around her cock was just something else entirely and she was eternally grateful Rachel had surprised her with birth control that day.

Santana ran her fingers back and forth though her girl's lower lips, gathering the warm wetness that started to coat her fingers. She then brought it up to her stiff dick and used it as lube, painting her penis with it. Soon enough her dick was soaking wet and Rachel was fidgeting to feel some form of friction "Don't worry baby, I'm coming" Santana chuckled when she saw Rachel so desperate for her. She lowered herself back down over Rachel and held herself up with one arm as she gently pushed her cock into Rachel's pussy. She past the slight resistance until she was buried fully and deeply inside her girlfriend.

Brittany got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a towel; she was desperate to get to her room to relieve the tension that had built up between her legs. She grabbed her bathing stuff and hurried back into her own room ready to start

Fabray towers:

Quinn and Marley arrived at the hotel that Quinn had been staying in, the same one her dad owned of course, so it wasn't like she had to pay for the room or anything. Quinn parked her bike and helped Marley with her bags into the hotel, soon heading to the elevator and up to Quinn's penthouse suite.

Quinn was rather happy she had her own room in the hotel; it meant she could always come to New York to escape Yale, her mother in Lima or her father whenever he was around in whatever location and just hang out near her friends; she always had a place to stay.

The hotel itself was of course posh and most of the people that stayed there were rich, like they could be anything else? It had a giant ass pool, arcade and games rooms, a huge variety of cafes and restaurants, a large gym and pretty much anything else a person could think of. Quinn's dad let her stay there and have her own personal room as long as she kept up her grades in her studies and didn't neglect them, something in which Quinn had to admit she _had_ been doing recently, but her dad was yet to find out. It wasn't that she hated college it's just Yale wasn't quite as fun as she imagined it to be when she applied and got in, she still enjoyed it though, mostly for the parties and the girls. _Especially for the parties and girls!_

"Wow I still can't believe you actually _own_ this place" Marley said in awe as they walked down the almost royal looking hallway towards Quinn's room. The fascinated girl noticing all the art hanging on the walls, the perfect lighting and the not so tacky plants at the end of the halls. Marley loved the feel of the red carpet under her feet; it felt so soft and bouncy as she walked

Quinn smiled as she watched her girlfriend's excited face, it was clear Marley had never been in a place quite like this before, as for the half blond well she was just used to it. "Well technically it's my dad's but I'll take the credit" she chuckled just as they reached the room which had practically become Quinn's forth bedroom, away from her bed back in Lima, her bed at her father's place and of course the one in her dorm at Yale. Though if she answered honestly she preferred the luxuriousness of the one in the hotel above all her others.

Quinn reached into her pocket and took out her key card, swiping it at the lock and pushing the door open once it was unlocked. "Your palace your Majesty" Quinn smiled and held the door open for her girlfriend to enter. _Such a gentlewoman she was_

Marley took a few steps inside and her face instantly lit up. Quinn heard the girl audible gasp as her eyes swept around the room. There was a massive living room area with the biggest wide screen TV Marley had ever seen in her life, a games console which she recognized to be a PS3 in front of it on the coffee table, a Pac-Man pinball machine also sat in the corner of the room. There was a large couch and a shelf full of DVDs and games which Marley assumed were from Quinn's personal collection. Then there was a kitchen area just as big as the living space, a shiny brand new fridge stood inside it with a huge variation of different kitchen appliances and gadgets around that Quinn didn't actually often use. In fact the most common used product in the kitchen was the microwave. Who doesn't know how to use one of those, right?

Marley walked around the room a little bit more till she noticed the bedroom, it was separate from the rest of the hotel room, for privacy she assumed. She stepped into it and couldn't miss the giant king sized bed in front of her. She also noticed the selection of posters Quinn had on her bedroom walls, most were of scantily clad woman in tight underwear that left nothing to the imagination. But she had to smile when she noticed the several posters of the 'Batman' villain Harley Quinn, she of course knew about the girl's obsession with the fictional character. Quinn followed her into the room still carrying her girlfriend's suitcase as she placed it down by the bedroom door. "You like?" the badass asked

"Jesus Quinn I _love_! This place has everything" Marley stated still rather shocked from the sheer awesomeness that she was being greeted with. She honestly didn't know her girlfriend was _this_ rich, not that she cared about the money of course but she had always had trouble with money in her family. Her mother didn't earn a lot and a great deal of scrimping and saving had to be done just for them to be able to afford to send Marley to Yale. She didn't really know how to feel about Quinn flashing her cash about but she really did like Quinn a lot so she just learned to look past it.

"The only thing this place doesn't have is a Jacuzzi in your room, but there is one down by the pool" Quinn smirked

"Wait there's a pool too?"

"Baby there's everything; honestly this place is decked out to the brim"

"I just can't believe this room is like all yours. I think it's bigger than my whole house" Marley said climbing on to the bed to test its comfort level

"I know right, it's so awesome" Quinn smiled at the girl who was acting like it was Christmas

"You're awesome" the brunette replied before pulling Quinn in for a kiss which soon grew heated. Though they hadn't yet gone past kissing and a certain level of groping (mostly on Quinn's side), they did often make out and a simple kiss turning heated wasn't all that rare between them. The only problem was kissing any hot girl turned Quinn on faster than she'd like to admit and so she couldn't help it when one of her hands began to creep up her girlfriend's shirt after spending a few seconds playing with the hem.

Marley allowed it at first but was quickly jolted back to her senses when teasing fingers began to toy with her bra and attempt to feel under it, something in which Marley hadn't yet let her touch. Over the shirt and bra was fine but under it was pushing her luck. Marley broke away from the kiss and nudged Quinn's roaming hands away "Quinn stop" she whispered rather breathlessly

"Come on M" Quinn begged trying to capture another kiss only to be stopped once more, she sighed at the fact.

Marley gave Quinn a slightly regretful look "We said we'd wait" she reminded

Quinn slumped her shoulders "No _you_ said we'd wait, I wanna do it baby" she whined wishing so desperately she could just keep on touching and kissing the girl in front of her. It's not that she only cared about fucking when it came to Marley, she really did like Marley but she hadn't had sex in weeks, even the last time she hooked up with Rachel she never actually got off because of the whole Santana incident.

Marley now looked even more regretful as she stared into Quinn's hazel eyes that were practically begging her to give in. "I know you do and so do I, just not yet. I'm not ready"

Quinn placed her hands on her girlfriend's hips for some form of comfort for Marley and connection for herself. "When will you ready?" she asked. She didn't want to sound like a total jerk but she had never really been with a girl who wouldn't put out, even the few times she had been with a girl who claimed to be a virgin they gave it up to Quinn after a few select charming compliments the rebel threw out.

Marley decided to ignore Quinn's question, she honestly didn't know when she would be 'ready'. She didn't even think a person could predict something like that, wasn't it meant to just happen or something like that? She knew she wanted to make love (not just fuck) with Quinn at some point even if she wasn't too excited to hear about the girl's colourful history with pretty much every lesbian, bisexual and even a great deal of straight girls that went to their college, McKinley and around Lima and in the city.

Although Quinn acted tough Marley had been friends with her long enough to be aware of her softer interior when she wanted to show it. Marley knew Quinn could be sweet and caring and that was the Quinn she wanted to give her virginity too not the one that slept with girls like she was trying to fill some kind of scorecard.

"Quinn can't we just be together without it leading to sex?" she asked hopeful

Quinn smiled up at her girlfriend knowing Marley was nervous and she didn't want to push her. "Of course babe. You know I like you for more than that the physical side, but I have been patient and I just wanna be able to have sex with the girl I'm dating" Quinn almost shuddered at the word _'dating' _she had never really _dated_ anyone, even her relationship with Rachel was only hook ups. Though she did applauded herself for saying 'sex' and not 'fucking' which she knew Marley didn't like.

"And we will just not tonight" Marley placed her hands on Quinn's shoulders and looked deep into her eyes "Please just be a little more patient with me?" it was more of a question than a statement, she didn't want to upset Quinn but she knew she didn't have to put out just to keep Quinn happy and interested.

Quinn didn't want to make Marley feel awkward or uncomfortable and she maybe a player but when she really liked a girl she would do almost anything to make them happy and Marley just happened to be one of those girls. She nodded "Okay but it's gonna be hard because you're so fucking sexy" the pink haired girl smirked up at the girl on the bed.

Marley rolled her eyes, Quinn had a habit of complimenting her but sometimes it was hard to know if she truly meant what she said or if she was just saying it to get in her pants. "Well I'm sure you'll manage, after all you are Quinn Fabray. She can do anything right?"

"Uh huh" Quinn said absentmindedly as she subtly let a hand gasp Marley's ass just as the brunette leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Quinn's cheek. Marley then surprised Quinn by hopping off the bed.

"Now help me unpack baby"

"Sure" Quinn agreed, the word whipped slightly running through her mind, no sex and now she was doing chores.

Back at the apartment…

Brittany locked her bedroom door and dropped her towel exposing her full naked body to the cool air of her room. She pulled open her bottom draw of her dresser and searched around under the clothes that hid her 'special friend' then jumped on her bed already anticipating what was to come. No pun intended.

She would usually start by teasing her breasts but she had already worked herself up in bathtub plus she was far too turned on to waste any more time, so instead she decided to get straight to work. She turned on her vibrating dildo on the lowest setting; she knew she was so aroused she didn't need much more than a simple touch right now. She relaxed back into the soft sheets and pillows under her and parted her legs.

Brittany slipped the vibrator down her body running the tip over her sensitive nipples and down her toned abs before it reached her sex. Gently she let it rub at her wet clit, her hips bucking instantly from how sensitive she was.

She whimpered at the pleasure that electrified through her body, the sensation reminding her of just how long it had actually been since she had last had sex. She ran the fake phallus back and forth between her folds, soaking it in her own excitement. When she knew she was ready Brittany brought the tip down to her entrance and pushed it inside. It was slightly bigger than Santana's penis, something that she refused to mention to the Latina but she was pretty sure her best friend knew it anyway. But then again Santana wasn't insecure about her size, she liked the way her dick looked and at least she didn't hurt a girl as much when she actually entered one, something Brittany was always thankful for.

Brittany whimpered as she moved the vibrating cock in and out of her pussy, her free hand came down to tease her clit quickly working herself up to a climax. Usually she would think about things, things like Santana hovering over her, sucking at her neck and sliding her own cock into Brittany's heat, but now Santana had a girlfriend she couldn't really do that without feeling slightly guilty. So instead she decided to fantasize about others things, the first thing that came into her mind was Quinn.

She thought about Quinn; she had always been slightly interested in Quinn, especially after she started to go all Joan Jett. She kind of found it sexy actually, who wouldn't right? Brittany whimpered again as she imagined what it would feel like to have Quinn fucking her, to touch and kiss her. Suddenly Brittany's eyes cracked open, what was she doing? Quinn was one of her best friends, Quinn also had a girlfriend, she shouldn't be thinking about her at all in a sexual way. In fact Brittany didn't really know how she started thinking of her, it's not like they had any sexual tension or attraction right? She shook her head not really caring to answer either question as she started to think of other things to get herself off.

She pushed the vibrator deep inside her before sliding it back out, she glanced down between her legs to get a good view of the glistening wetness that was coating the purple silicone. Britt began to pant when she picked up the pace, her fingers furiously rubbing at her hardened clit.

"Oh fuck" Brittany muttered. Her thighs were trembling and she knew it wouldn't take long, she was so close. She turned up the vibration setting and bucked her hips up as she came on the stiffness inside her. She hummed her pleasure as her orgasm ran through her knowing she was now completely soaking the fake dick.

When her body collapsed back on the bed and the tingling inside her had started to settle she turned the vibrator off and took her fingers away from her now over sensitive nub of nerves. Slowly she eased the phallus out of her sex noting just how wet it truly was, in fact it was so wet it even surprised her. She didn't question why, after all she had only thought about Quinn, she didn't see the link. Quinn was nice to her, she cared about her but other than that she and Quinn were _'just friends'_. In fact Brittany was pretty sure she was the only girl Quinn hadn't tried to sleep with. And as for Santana, she threatened to 'cut her' if Quinn even attempted to flirt with the Latina.

As no one was around Brittany decided to lick her own juices off the dildo, _no point of wasting good food right? _She chuckled at her thought then cleaned off her fingers too. She couldn't deny how much she loved the taste of herself, not that she was biased because she remembered how much Santana had always loved to go down on her and pretty much every girl and guy she had ever been with also did too.

Once Brittany was fully recovered from her solo session she got up from the bed on still slightly shaky legs and threw on some sleeping clothes, packed away her 'special friend' making sure it was well hidden (despite the fact both of her roommates knew she had it because she wasn't exactly ashamed of such a natural and healthy activity she guessed she hid it from habit, after all her mother often searched her room for no reason back in Lima she couldn't risk it here if she ever visited), then she flopped back down on the bed face first slipping into a much needed night of sleep.

Over in Santana's room…

"Oh god San, fuck you fill me up so good baby" Rachel panted as she rode Santana's cock. Santana was lying on her back trying to match her girlfriend's thrusting with her own hips.

"Fucking hell Rach, you're so wet" the Latina whimpered feeling the wetness from Rachel's pussy dripping down her length. The sound of them fucking was filling the room.

Santana reached up to link their hands together as Rachel continued to rock her hips. The smaller girl threw her head back and closed her eyes as the pleasure built around her.

"Fuck, I'm so close Rachel" Santana warned, just looking at Rachel bouncing on top of her like this and sliding up and down on her hard cock was enough to almost send Santana over before they even really begun. But she could tell from the way Rachel was panting and moving on top of her, she was also very near to climax.

"Oh Santana go harder baby" Rachel ordered and Santana didn't think twice before she began to thrust up at a harder and faster pace. She brought down one hand and used her fingers to rub Rachel's hard little clit. Her girlfriend was so wet it was hard for Santana to stay on it especially as Rachel kept riding her frantically.

"Hmm so close baby" Rachel whimpered knowing she was about to cum. With the mixed sensation of Santana buried deep inside her, stroking at her aroused walls and the Latina's fingers flicking at her stiff clit was enough to send Rachel rocketing into a powerful orgasm. Her pussy walls immediately clamping down around Santana's member as she started to shudder.

"Oh holy fuck Rachel" Santana groaned squeezing her eyes shut as she felt Rachel's cum gush around her cock, sending her over instantly. Santana bucked her hips into Rachel as her own orgasm shot through her, cum came spurting out the tip of her dick and landing deep inside the hot wet heat that was her girlfriend's pussy.

"Santana your sperm is so fucking warm" Rachel mumbled as she came down from her climax, noticing the intense wetness that was now between her legs and the heat filling her.

"Shit Rachel, I haven't cum that hard for so long" Santana smiled up at the diva as both of them panted to regain some form of breath.

Rachel nodded in agreement "Me too" she said as she lay herself down on top of Santana making sure to keep her girlfriend's womanhood inside her own, her walls still slightly fluttering around the softening member. "Do you know how hot it is to actually feel you cum inside of me?" Rachel said as she kissed Santana's chin.

Santana smiled at the closeness of their bodies and the wet kisses Rachel was planting on her. "Well do you know how hot it is that you actually let me do that?

Rachel pulled back into a sitting position still straddling Santana's waist and started to play with the Latina's breasts, moulding them and teasing them between her fingers. "I love you" she stated simple, she'd probably let Santana do anything to her within reason.

Santana lifted a hand to cup Rachel's cheek. "I love you too, so much" Santana replied and Rachel pushed her cheek into the girl's palm and kissed it.

Rachel then slowly climbed off of Santana, they both watched on as Santana's cock slipped out of Rachel's sex. Their mixed cum dripped out of the smaller girl and down Santana's penis, they both had to fight the urge just to push it back in and go another round.

Rachel being her usual self grabbed some Kleenex and cleaned herself up then moved over to Santana and mopped up the creamy wet mixture from the girl's thighs and dick. Then she tossed out the soiled tissues and snuggled into the Latina's side who was quick to throw her arm around her tiny girlfriend and hold her close.

**A/N: **** A little bit of sexytimes for everyone…well sort of, sorry Quinn it just wasn't your night. I will maybe do more Klaine sex in the future but it won't be often if I do because I guess most of you just want to see the girls get it on but I want to make it fair for everyone to get some love. So don't worry Pezberry will still get it on like dogs the other couples will just get scenes too. I mean Pezberry have boned at least once a chapter so far those smutty dogs haha.**

**As for Brittany I wonder how her date with Brody will go, maybe her friends should tell her about it first haha. And aww don't you just love Quarley, so cute. Please leave me your reviews and hope you look forward to much more I have so much greatness planned for this fic now.**

**Just a reminder I am now on twitter so you can tweet me if you want teasers or have questions or you wanna know about updates etc. Or just want to say hi, the link is on my profile. **

**Reviews = chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7: Dresses, Dates And Daffodils

**TITLE**: You Get What You Give Chapter 7: Dresses, Dates and Daffodils

**PAIRINGS:**

Pezberry

Klaine

Quarley

**RATING: **M

**A/N: ****You guys make writing so much more fun, I love reading your reviews and it's good to know you like the Pezberry love and Quarley cuteness, much more to come obviously. I'm also glad a couple of you have picked up on something going on between Britt and Quinn. Well I have to be honest and say nothing will happen between them for now but I obviously do have plans for them at some point and that's why I'm starting the teasing early with them but for now Quitt is only a note on my plan as Quinn has a girlfriend and Brittany is blind dating. Most of this chapter wasn't planned this was meant to be the actual date but then this happened so the date will happen next chapter I hope.**

**And yes I'm well aware my spelling, grammar and punctuation may not be perfect all the time but at the end of the day this is FanFiction not the next best seller so there's not much more I can do than try. **

**Now please enjoy the chapter. Brittana bromance, Pezberry love and even some Kurt sprinkled on top. **

"I'm dating Rachel mom" Santana said rolling her eyes at the squeal her mother let out. Someone was excited her daughter finally had a girlfriend. Santana was lying in bed still completely naked from what she and Rachel got up to last night with only her thin flimsy bed sheet covering her. She didn't even bother to cover her breasts as she spoke on the phone to her mother.

Miss Lopez had phoned her daughter up to find out what was currently happening in the girl's life that went past her latest Facebook status. Santana was aware she had promised to phone her mom when talking to Brittany but she just hadn't gotten around to it but hearing her mother's voice was a nice surprise, despite the fact she was still nude.

"Yes mom _Rachel_ as in Rachel Berry from glee club, the one I live with" it's not like Santana knew too many Rachel's after all. Santana heard the toilet flush and a little later Rachel walked back into her room dressed only in one of Santana's long shirts. She sauntered back over to her girlfriend in bed and climbed on top of her pressing a kiss on the Latina's cheek.

Santana sat herself up in bed and smiled at her girl as her mother talked her ear off. She knew if Brittany could see her right now she would be trying to hide her giggling. Rachel pressed against Santana's naked body through the bed sheet and the Latina almost jumped out of her skin and squealed down the phone. "No mom I'm fine…no I'm not doing anything inappropriate right now, Rachel isn't even here she's gone out" Santana lied glaring playfully at her girlfriend before standing up. "Hold on mom just let me put some pants on"

Santana put the phone down on the bedside unit (before her mom started going on about how inappropriate it was to answer the phone when not wearing pants) and pointed a warning finger at Rachel who just smirked and rolled off her onto the bed deliberately letting her long shirt ride up her legs to expose her lower half. Santana chuckled and turned away, she did _not_ need an erection right now.

The Latina quickly grabbed some jeans and her boxers before redressing and throwing a shirt on. She picked the phone back up and put it to her ear and left her bedroom. She went out to the kitchen where Brittany was sat having just finished a bowl of cereal (Cheerios ironically, her favourite) and was currently slurping the milk left over inside. The blond smiled when she noticed her best friend who smiled and waved back.

"Yes mom I know I said I'd phone you I've just been busy, you know new girlfriend and all" Santana sat down at the kitchen island and just as she predicted Brittany started giggling.

Rachel soon came out to join them in something slightly more respectable; well she had some panties on at least. It wasn't unusual for the girls to wear little clothing around the apartment. Brittany was the one who normally walked around in very little yet Santana always tried to wear something that covered her at least due to her slight self-consciousness over her condition. But she was getting better with it especially since she started dating Rachel who had done wonders for her confidence.

"No mother I didn't break up with Brittany because I was never dating Brittany" Santana rolled her eyes again as Brittany almost choked on her milk when she began to laugh. "I do agree, Brittany is a lovely girl but she wasn't my girlfriend to begin with"

Brittany and Rachel watched Santana cringe at whatever her mother was saying on the other end of the phone before the younger Latina responded "Yes we're being careful. I do know how to use a condom mom, I mean I hate to break it to you but I'm not exactly a virgin you know" Santana shrugged her shoulders as she tried to keep her cheeks from turning red in front of her girlfriend and best friend, who she had of course had had sex with both.

"Mom there is no need to remind me of the time you caught me and Britt on the couch" Santana groaned knowing her cheeks were definitely red now. She had hoped her mother had forgotten about the many times she and Brittany had actually been caught. Though she guessed she could have avoided the embarrassment in front of the two girls if she just didn't repeat it out loud.

Santana looked over at Brittany who was almost as embarrassed but still laughing away as she listened to the one sided conversation, while Rachel went about making some fresh orange juice. "Okay I'm gonna have to go now mom but I promise I'll phone you later…sure I'd love that…ok I will…bye mommy"

"Bye Mama Lopez!" Brittany shouted down the phone

They all heard Maribel Lopez's voice shout back on the other end and Brittany smiled happily that she got a response from her second mommy, at least that's how Miss Lopez felt to her. As she and Santana had always been so close at such a young age they both knew each other's parents very well and it was almost like they were family. In fact putting the fact they had slept together _a lot_ aside the girls considered each other sisters.

Santana breathed a sigh of relief when she put the phone down "Thank god" she stood up and went to go make some coffee "Mom said 'hello' and 'bye' Britt and she said good luck to you Rachel"

Rachel turned to look at her girlfriend "Do I need it?"

Santana just shrugged "She said you do if you wanna date me. Oh and by the way she wants to come for a visit at some point when she has some time off work, I guess it has been a while since she visited last"

Brittany immediately started bouncing up and down in her chair "Ooh that sounds so exciting I haven't seen Mama Lopez since I was in Ohio a few days ago" the blond smiled widely

Santana chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm "She's excited to see you too Britt, maybe more than she is to see me" she rolled her eyes knowing how much her mother loved Brittany. They were very close maybe even closer than she was with her mom sometimes.

Once Santana had made her coffee she sat back down at the kitchen island next to Rachel who had her orange juice in hand. Brittany had started to eat a croissant she had found in the cupboard. "So you guys excited to meet Quinn's new girlfriend?" Brittany asked with a wide smile.

"Hell yeah, if a girl has finally gotten our Q to quit sleeping around she's definitely worth a look" Santana replied just as smiley before sipping at her hot coffee

"Do you wanna make bets on how long the new girl will last?" Brittany asked cheekily

"Totally!" Santana announced

Rachel quickly jumped in "Wait hold up, you can't just go around betting on your friends relationship. I mean how would you like it if Quinn and Kurt were making bets on how long we'd last together?" the tiny brunette questioned her girlfriend.

Santana frowned a little in thought "I'm pretty sure Blaine said they _were_ doing that"

"I heard Quinn put you down for two months" Brittany added hiding slightly behind her cereal bowl on the table from Rachel's glare.

"And Kurt went for six, he's always more optimistic" Santana informed with a nod of her head.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the pair "I can't believe I associate with you two sometimes, and I still can't believe I'm dating _you_" she said standing up and placing her empty glass by the sink ready to wash up later.

"Where are you going babe?" Santana asked worried she'd done something wrong

"I've got a breakfast date with Brody from college. I have something I need to ask him" Rachel said unsubtly gesturing her head towards the blond girl sat only a few feet away. Brittany just frowned in confusion and continued eating her croissant.

"Ooh right that" Santana nodded remembering she would have to do her half of the bargain. "Wait you are gonna put clothes on first right?" she wondered

Rachel pretended to be deep in thought as she brought her hand to her chin. "Hmm no I think I'm good, after all I know Brody has a weakness for brunette's" she teased

Santana shook her head as the girl smirked "Come give me a kiss before you leave" she whined

"I was planning on it" Rachel skipped up to her and fell into her lap pressing her lips to Santana's.

They both pulled back and exchanged sweet smiles before Rachel ran off to go change ready to go out. "You two really are cute together you know that" Brittany stated

"Thanks, I think you look pretty cute with that croissant right now, is there any left?" Santana asked

Brittany pointed behind her "There's more in the cupboard I think"

Santana jumped up from her stall at the island and went towards said cupboard to find herself a croissant before heading back to her seat. Santana stared at her friend as they both silently ate their breakfasts, but soon enough Brittany began to sense the creepiness of the situation. "What is it?"

"You know I love you right?" Santana replied

Brittany nodded "Of course, I love you too" she smiled sweetly, they had never been shy of expressing their friendly feelings for one another, after all they _had_ seen each other butt naked.

"So if I was gonna do something behind your back that has the potential to be a good thing for you, you wouldn't hate me right?" the smaller girl asked, filling her mouth with as much croissant as she could in case Brittany flipped

Brittany furrowed her brow a little at her friends question; she didn't know whether to like or to dislike where this was going. "It depends what that _thing_ was"

"Well technically we haven't done it yet but me, Kurt, Rachel and Blaine all agree that you deserve to be happy and so we want to set you up on a date with one of Rachel's friends from NYADA" Santana cringed hoping the girl wasn't about to flip out on her.

"Oh well that's pretty nice of you guys I guess, despite the fact you don't even know if I wanna be dating right now" Brittany stated in a mixed tone that even confused herself. She thought the gesture was sweet that her friends wanted her to meet someone too like they all had but at the same time she was sure she could have no problem in finding a date if she really wanted to. She was smoking hot after all. She went to a local dance college in the city and there were a few cute guys and girls that she wouldn't mind hooking up with. "Is it a girl or boy?" she wondered

"He's a guy. His name is Brody and according to Rachel and Kurt he's got like a six pack or whatever, you know if you're into that kinda stuff" Santana waved her hand like it was no big deal, she was rather proud of her own abs thank you very much.

"Sounds kinda cute I guess" Brittany shrugged

"Oh he is" Rachel's came back into the room fully dressed and ready for her breakfast date with the boy in question. "He's got this charm that just makes all the girls melt" Rachel playfully swooned knowing her girlfriend was frowning at her.

"Bet my dicks bigger than his though" Santana muttered under her breath but Brittany must have heard it because she giggled a little as Rachel continued her swooning.

"He's a pretty good dancer too so I'm sure you two can use that to your advantage" Rachel winked at the slightly blushing blond clearly insinuating her comment to be more than as innocent as it sounded. "Oh and just for the record I have seen his thrusts, they are remarkable" she squealed.

Santana stood up "Ok baby I think that's enough talking about Brittany's future husband like you want to pounce him as soon as you see him. In fact should I be worried that you're about to go on a 'breakfast date' with him?" she asked using her finger quotes where appropriate.

Rachel smiled up at her girlfriend "Aww of course not baby, I love you and Brody's thrusts sure have nothing on yours when it comes to under the sheets that's for sure" a smirk appeared on the diva's lips as Santana's own cheeks began to turn a little red.

"I second that" Brittany said casually her voice was muffled as she stuffed the last bite of croissant into her mouth and began to chomp down on it.

Santana looked from her girlfriend to the blond then back to her girlfriend "I swear you two will be the death of me"

"Anyway I should go; Brody will bitch if I'm late. See you later" Rachel pulled Santana down for a quick kiss before waving at both girls and leaving the apartment.

"I guess it has been a while since I've seen any action, maybe going on a date won't be too bad" Brittany agreed. "One problem though, what should I wear?"

"Something simple, it's a first date you don't wanna be looking like you're trying too hard" Santana assured

"You're right"

"In fact I have the perfect guru" Santana smirked as she picked up her cell phone and quickly dialled Kurt's number. If there was one person who knew about fashion it was Mr Kurt Hummel.

Rachel arrived at the café just in time. She saw Brody waving at her and rushed over to sit down at the table he had grabbed, they ordered their food and got to talking. "Ok so what's was this big emergency question you had for me? You sounded pretty hysterical on the phone this morning" the boy laughed

"What would you say if I said I had the perfect girl for you to date? She's pretty, funny, smart in her own way, sexy, a great dancer-"

"Is this a set up?" Brody cut her off quickly, quirking an eyebrow to show he wasn't too opposed on the idea

Rachel pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and nervously chewed on it at she nodded. "Well I know you don't have a girlfriend right now and my friend is kinda lonely too so I just thought maybe if you two meet you might see sparks" she shrugged hopefully

"Well I'm never one to turn down a pretty girl, what's her name?"

"Her name is Brittany, she's the same age as me and she loves dancing, I really think you'll like her"

"Sure I'll go on a date with her, why not right?" he smiled making Rachel squeal and pull him into a tight hug.

Back at the apartment:

"No, no, no, no. you can't wear any of these" Kurt stated looking over the random selection of dresses Brittany had picked out for her date. She, Kurt and Santana were standing in Brittany's bedroom with her clothes out on her bed. Brittany was beginning to get down on herself when Kurt couldn't see anything appropriate for her to wear for this date.

"Kurt come on she can't go naked, just pick something" Santana groaned, they had been there for a good half hour already and Santana was starting to get pissed that Kurt didn't like anything. All the dresses Brittany had picked out so far seemed fine to her.

Lord Tubbington was being covered in the pile of clothes that were stacking up on the blond's bed. "Do you have anything black?" Kurt wondered

Brittany turned to look at the remaining clothes in her closet. "Only this Halloween costume from last year" she whimpered

"We have to go on a emergency shopping trip, Brody is a casual guy and so you have to wear an outfit that says casual but not 'I'm a hooker'"

"Since when do hookers do casual?" Santana asked only to be waved off by the boy

"I can't afford to buy a new dress for a date with a guy I've never even met before" Brittany whimpered as she threw herself down on the bed and into the pile of clothes, somehow missing her fat cat.

"Well you may not be able to afford it but I know someone who can" Santana smirked proudly as she ran out of the room. Brittany looked up to stare at Kurt who looked just as confused as her until the Latina came back into the room with a handful of $10 bills. "Quinn Fabray" she stated throwing the wad of cash down on the bed next to Britt. "It's the money she left over from dinner last night, she won't miss it so let's use it to get you something to wear" Santana sat down on the bed next to Brittany and stroked the blond's hair.

Brittany looked at the money not really knowing if they should be doing this, on one hand Santana was right Quinn wouldn't miss the money; hell she didn't even know they had it. But on the other hand should they really be spending so much money that wasn't theirs in the first place to buy an outfit for her to wear on a date with a guy she didn't know much about all for the chance of possibly getting laid? Of course she should.

"Come on what are we waiting for?" Kurt said he was practically salivating at the thought of what that money could buy in terms of fashion. There wasn't enough for anything too overly expensive but he could definitely work with that.

Santana smiled down at Brittany who still lay on the bed with the money before holding out her hand for the blond to take. "Come on babes, let's go get you some hooker casuals" she chuckled causing Brittany to laugh along and roll of the bed.

Café:

Rachel and Brody had just finished their breakfast. "You got a little…" Brody said pointing to the side of Rachel's face where she had the tiniest smudge of syrup from her vegan pancakes. Yep those exist.

Rachel blushed before wiping at it with her napkin. "So are you free tonight?" she asked

"Are you asking me out?" the boy joked with his signature charm Rachel had gotten so used to she practically ignored.

"I meant for Brittany" she chuckled rolling her eyes playfully

"I know what you meant, yeah I'm free" he nodded using his finger to play with the syrup left over on his palate before bringing it to his mouth and sucking it off.

"Cool so you can come over at six and take her out to dinner, maybe a movie, but no funny business. It is a first date after all" Rachel stated sternly but knew deep down she was joking. Brittany and Brody were both adults and if they wanted to explore that side of things that was up to them.

Brody chuckled and held his hands up in mock defence "I wouldn't dream of defiling a girl on a first date. Maybe some spicy hot making out though" he smirked and winked and Rachel

"And if I hear you haven't been a perfect gentleman then I will be having words" she laughed

"Oh I expect it"

"Ok how about this one?" Kurt said holding up a black dress against Brittany who was trying to seem interested. This was the fifth store they had been to and still Brittany and Kurt hadn't agreed on something that looked perfect within the price they could afford.

Brittany groaned as she looked at the dress, which had sequins on it. "Kurt that's so tacky" Brittany informed

Kurt took another look at the dress "Yeah I guess it is a little tacky, I mean these sequins are practically falling off"

"You're falling off. Come on Kurt I thought you were a genius when it came to this shit" Santana moaned

"Okay first of all it is not shit, it is fashion Santana. And second _I am_ a genius when it comes to this. It's not my fault Brittany doesn't like any of the ensembles I am picking out" Kurt put his hands on his hips looking around the store. Then he bee-lined straight to the sales section when he noticed it.

Brittany groaned as she watched him, her feet already hurt and she was hungry. "This is so boring; I don't know how girls do this all day"

"I know right? Can't you just wear jeans and a tank" Santana joked. "Come on if we get done in the next hour I promise I'll buy you ice cream"

Brittany perked right back up and instantly ran over to where Kurt had gone to help him look. Santana chuckled Brittany was so easy to buy when ice cream was put into the mix.

Santana had been texting Rachel most of the morning since she had received a message from her girlfriend saying she was back home and Brody agreed to the date. She had been keeping the diva up to date on all the details about their dress search while updating her Twitter with whimsical posts about her activities every few minutes.

"Oh my god this is perfect!" Kurt yelled out causing Santana to look up from her cell phone where she was just writing out a new message to Rachel, she quickly pressed send and jogged over to meet her friends.

Kurt is standing there in awe of some plain black dress he had found, it had two straps but other than that it seemed pretty simple. "Wait _that's _perfect?" she wondered, looking at both Kurt and Brittany who had matching smiles.

"It's more than perfect" Kurt stated holding it up to Brittany's body. "Oh and it looks like it's your size that's even better, now I won't have to butter you up to get you in" he chuckled but his voice sounded serious.

"I don't get it, it's plain. We've been searching for like _two hours_, all for a plain ass dress?" Santana still couldn't believe it. The dress was nice sure but _TWO HOURS!_

"Oh come on Santana it's completely hooker casual. You tell me you wouldn't get a boner if Rachel came into the bedroom wearing this?" he asked and Santana didn't really know whether she should answer that or not. "I mean if Blaine wore this I'd be…well I'd be a little questioning but seriously this dress is _hot_, now Britt go try it on" he handed it to the blond who went over to the changing rooms.

Santana and Kurt waited around while Brittany tried the dress on, after a few minutes Santana offered the girl assistance. "I'm fine San, I'll be out in a minute!" she called back through the changing room door.

After a couple more minutes the blond emerged from behind the door in the short black dress. Santana and Kurt both gazed at her in more awe than Kurt had originally done to the dress alone. "Oh wow" Santana spoke first.

The dress was short but not slutty short as Santana had once put it in one of the other stores. It came down to Brittany's mid-thigh, while the cleavage was more generous. Santana found it hard not to stare at Brittany's chest, not that she hadn't seen it before but this was hardly the time or the place.

Brittany looked down at her breasts while she rearranged them in the dress. "You don't think it shows too much tit do you?" she asked like it was a normal question to ask in the middle of a store.

Kurt walked up to the girl and help her move her breasts around, the blond didn't seem to mind. "No it looks wonderful. Amazing. Perfect" he said looking at the chest area.

"Brittany you look…just amazing" Santana said honestly, trying not to stutter.

Brittany blushed at her best friend's words "Thanks San". She turned to the mirror near her and checked herself out smoothing down the dress to see her figure. "You're right Kurt it is perfect. I'm gonna get it" she smiled happily and went back into the changing room to undress.

"You ok?" Kurt asked Santana seeing her cheeks were a little red

"Yeah I'm fine, she's just really gorgeous. This Brody guy better be worth it" the Latina muttered most of her words but was sure Kurt heard her anyway. Kurt smiled he knew just how protective Santana was over her best friends, especially when it came to Brittany.

The three paid for the dress with the money they had from Quinn and still had a little left over so they decided to get that ice cream Santana had promised. Kurt had plans with Blaine so he left the girls to it.

They brought their ice cream and sat down on an empty bench in central park, Santana had a disposable bowl while Brittany had a cone. "So are you excited?" the Latina asked her best friend.

"Excited for what?" Brittany wondered as she placed her bag down that carried her dress and took a broad lick of the ice cream that was already dripping down the cone.

"Your date of course" Santana chuckled spooning at her own ice cream.

"Oh right" Brittany laughed along. "Yeah I guess a little" she admitted

"Only a little, from the way Rachel talks about this guy he sounds perfect" Santana said not too convinced.

Brittany shrugged "I don't know, it's been a while since I've been on a date. I don't even remember what I'm supposed to do"

"You don't have to _do_ anything. Just go out with him, have fun and if you like him then you can deal with that if it happens" Santana explained taking another bite of her ice cream. "You don't have to go out with him if you really don't want to you know. Like I know Rachel and I just kinda ambushed you with the idea and we'd totally understand if you weren't into it"

Brittany shook her head before Santana could say anymore. "No it's good, I'm glad you did. Maybe it is about time I started dating again. I mean with you and Rachel, Kurt and Blaine and now Quinn and her new girlfriend it seems like I'm the odd one out. I should try to mingle too" Brittany smiled as she lapped at the tip of her ice cream resulting in it getting all over her mouth and on the tip of her own nose.

Santana giggled at the blond. "What?" Brittany asked

"You've got ice cream all over your face babe" Santana laughed again, she couldn't help it Brittany just looked so cute.

Santana pulled a tissue out from her pocket and handed it over to her friend. "Here you go, its clean I promise"

"Thanks" Brittany smiled and took it. She began to mop her face of the ice cream as Santana continued to watch. The blond had always been a messy eater. Once Brittany had cleaned her face she looked expectantly over at the Latina. "All gone?"

Santana noticed the bit still on the tip of her nose. "Come here" she gestured for Brittany to come closer which she did without hesitation. She scooted her butt along the bench they were sat on and closer to Santana.

Brittany held the tissue out for Santana to use but the girl passed on the option and just used her thumb. She put the pad of her right thumb to Brittany's nose and swiped the ice cream from it. She brought her thumb to her mouth and stuck it in, sucking off the sweetness.

"Hmm sweet as ever" she hummed smiling at Brittany.

Brittany returned the smile "God I really hope this Brody guy is as sweet as you" the blond whimpered and rested her head on her best friend's shoulder as they both continued to eat their ice cream.

Santana wrapped her arm around the girl and placed her bowl on her lap, it was hard to hold the bowl and spoon it in her mouth with only one hand but she managed as long as she could hold Brittany.

"Well if he's not I'll totally kick his ass for you"

"Deal"

When the girls got back to the apartment it was almost 4pm. Rachel came running up to them as soon as they got in the door grabbing Brittany's hand. "Where have you two been? You've only got two hours before Brody will be here" Rachel swept Brittany away into her bedroom while Santana shut the front door and turned around to find out she was now there alone.

She looked at the space in front of her where she could practically see the outline of where Britt was literally just standing. "And I thought I had first date jitters" she mumbled to herself placing her keys down on the table by the entry way and following in the direction her friends went.

When she walked into Rachel's room she found the girls sat on the bed while Brittany was showing Rachel her new dress. "Oh my god it's gorgeous!" the small brunette gasped running her fingers over the straps. "How did you afford this?" she asked noticing the price tag still on the back.

"A little help from a friend" Santana smirked

"That's not code for something sexual is it? Oh my god Britt you didn't let Santana pimp you out did you?" Rachel shot up from the bed

"Jesus no babe, we used the money left over from Quinn's wad from dinner" Santana was quick to explain.

"Please don't say Quinn has a wad" Rachel begged

"Please say 'pimp' again" Santana countered with a smile and wiggly eyebrows.

Rachel just rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and looked back at Brittany. "Ok so let's decide on what we should do with your hair and makeup. I definitely think you should have your hair down" Rachel suggests as she gentle removed the hairband Brittany had in her hair that was currently holding up her high pony.

Brittany looked perfect with her hair up or down but Santana had to admit there was nothing better than when Britt had her beautiful blond hair cascading around her shoulders and it was even better when she styled it. "You should curl it" Santana added shyly

The other two girls looked over at Santana and Rachel pointed at her like she was a scientific genius "That's perfect, now about your makeup. I think you should-"

"Rach, don't you think you're going a bit crazy over this?" Santana interrupted her girlfriend as she leaned up against the bedroom wall.

"You can never get too crazy over a first date. First dates are first impressions especially when they're blind dates and first impressions are _everything_" the diva responded.

"I just think that maybe you're taking this a little seriously baby. I mean I'm sure Brittany can do her own hair and makeup" Santana stated

"I'm just trying to help out our friend Santana, if you don't want to help then go and watch cartoons or something" Rachel suggested with a wave of her hand causing Santana to roll her eyes while Brittany just sat there in silence watching her two friends have their very first (sorta) domestic argument.

"Fine" the Latina said kicking away from the wall. "I'm gonna go watch SpongeBob. Call me if you need me" Santana left the room to go and do exactly what she had said she would, grabbing a soda and some potato chips before going to the living room where she collapsed on the sofa.

An hour and a half later…

Rachel had finally finished helping Brittany get ready, the blond had showered, shaved (just in case) and moisturised. Rachel had helped her curl her hair and do her makeup and both of them were currently looking at the blond girl's reflection in the full length mirror of Rachel's room. She had on her new black dress and a pair of red high heels that of course weren't too high that they made her seem like a giant.

"Thanks Rachel, I look really hot" Brittany stated confidently. Hey she _was_ hot and she knew it why pretend?

"I have to agree you look wonderful. Brody will be here soon" Rachel smiled at her through the mirror but then Brittany's face dropped.

Rachel instantly picked up on Brittany's sudden change in mood and watched as the blond stepped over to the bed and sat back down.

"What's wrong Britt?" Rachel asked concerned for her friend before she went over to join her on the bed.

Brittany sighed a little not sure whether she wanted to tell Rachel the truth or not but Rachel had been an awesome friend today so she decided she would. "Honestly, I'm really nervous" she spoke quietly like a child scared to tell their parents the truth that she stole the last cookie.

Rachel gave the girl a gently heart-warming smile. "Nervous? What do you have to be nervous about? It's just a date remember"

"I know but I haven't been on a date in so long and I'm just worried. Like what if this guy doesn't like me or what if I embarrass myself or make him think I'm a weirdo?" Brittany rambled on becoming a little panicked.

"Britt-Britt please calm down" Rachel reached to grab Brittany's hands that were absentmindedly playing with her dress and held them tight. "You aren't gonna embarrass yourself I promise you, and there is no way Brody won't like you, especially in that dress" Rachel smiled

"I'm sorry I must sound like a complete freak right now. I mean I'm literally about to go on this date and I'm practically falling apart on your bed"

Rachel pulled Brittany into a surprise hug "Brittany you are not a freak, it's perfectly normal to be nervous before going on a first date" she released the girl from her arms to look her in the eyes. "In fact I was nervous when I went on my first date with Santana" Rachel tentatively admitted.

"Really? But Santana is like a pussy cat, you can't be nervous around her. She makes things so easy and simple. I always feel comfortable around her" the taller girl explained.

"I know and I feel that way now too but before I just I don't know freaked out like you. I mean I hid it from her because I couldn't let anyone see Rachel Berry unnerved but I promise it's not just you. I always used to think Quinn was the only one who I could feel that comfortable around but now I can with Santana too because I love her"

"Funny I always feel comfortable around Quinn too, she's like so relaxed I guess she just rubs off on you" Brittany laughed not reading too much into it.

"Yeah she does" Rachel smiled remembering all the good times she spent with Quinn. Even when Quinn was all over the place at the worst of times she always had a way of keeping Rachel on the ground. "Anyway I promise you that you are going to be fine" Rachel assured the girl.

"I think you're right, I can get through one date. I am Brittany S. Peirce after all" the blond smiled widely and pulled Rachel into a tight hug. "Thanks Rachel, for everything"

"Anytime" Rachel replied softly as she hugged back "Brody won't know what hit him. Now let's go get Santana, if we can pry her away from that talking Sponge that is" Rachel chuckled and Brittany joined in though they both had to admit they loved SpongeBob just as much as the Latina did. Who doesn't like that show right?

Rachel stood up from the bed and went to get her girlfriend, Brittany slowly followed behind her not wanting to fall over in her heels.

Santana was asleep on the couch, the empty can of soda on the floor while the half eaten packet of chips was lying on her stomach slowing rising and falling as she breathed softly. SpongeBob was still playing loudly on the TV.

Rachel huffed at the sight of her girlfriend looking like a complete slob though the fact she had a small bit of drool running down her chin made Rachel want to coo at her. But instead she put her hands on her hips and huffed louder "This is my future" the small brunette said slightly amused by the idea.

"Maybe I dodged a bullet after all" Brittany joked into Rachel's ear and Rachel playfully pushed Brittany by the shoulder. Rachel was about to wake the sleeping girl up but was stopped when she heard the doorbell. "Oh that must be Brody!" she squealed before dashing out the room and to the door.

Brittany bent down by the couch and smiled as she watched Santana for a few seconds. She looked so adorable she really didn't want to wake her but she wanted to say goodbye to her bestie before leaving for her date. "Sanny" she whispered while she prodded the Latina's nose.

Santana shuffled and the bag of chips fell from her body onto the floor where Brittany picked them up, putting one in her mouth and eating it (just in case dinner went badly, she didn't want to be totally hungry) before placing them on the table next to her. "Sanny" she repeated and prodded again.

Santana made a sleepy swipe for her as she began to stir "Mom, I'm sleeping fuck off" she groaned

Brittany giggled at the girl "Santana Lopez I'm am _not_ your mother"

The Latina's eyes shot open to see Brittany in front of her dressed to clearly impress and impress she did. "Sorry Britt" she apologised as she sat up to get a better look at the tall blond.

Brittany straightened up as Santana eyed her, if she didn't have such awesome self-control Santana knew she would've have been turned on by the sight she was met with. "Wow Brittany you just look…absolutely-" she was cut off when a male's voice entered the room.

"Beautiful" Brody stated, Brittany turned around to see him standing in the living room door way with Rachel smiling happily by his side. Santana rolled her eyes; _ass stole my line_ she thought to herself as she stood up.

"I was gonna say incredible or stunning but beautiful is good too" Santana said as she eyed the new guy in her home.

Brody definitely looked cocky though Santana had to admit if she was straight she might say he was attractive but as she totally loved girls so all she would admit to was Brody was handsome. He wore a suit top with no tie so he appeared as casual as you can in a suit. He had jeans on but they were dark so it was hard to tell they were jeans but he couldn't fool Santana. He also wore a white dress shirt on under the top and in his hand he held a small bouquet of flowers.

Brittany's eyes widened when she saw the flowers; yellow daffodils, her favourite. She liked them because they were so bright and she loved bright things, like hats. She presumed Rachel had informed him of her favourite flowers; either that or the boy took a good guess or was some kinda stalker (Santana's guess). "These are for you" Brody said politely as she held the bunch out for her to take.

Brittany practically swooned as she leapt forward towards him and took the flowers. She inhaled a long deep breath of the aroma and smiled at him. "Thank you these are my favourites"

"You're welcome" he replied.

"You guys should probably get going, I can put these in water for you Britt" Rachel announced excitedly and Brittany nodded handing her the flowers.

"I'll see you guys later" Brittany said with a huge smile. "Bye Rachel, bye San" the blond blew a kiss to Santana who smiled back catching it and pretended to put it into her pocket.

"Bye Britt, have fun yeah?" Santana gave the blond a quick hug before she left the room.

"Bye Brody, bye Britt" Rachel said waving them off while still holding the flowers

"Have a good night Rachel" Brody replied and then smiled at Santana realising he didn't actually know the Latina's name, well Rachel had said she had a new girlfriend but he didn't want to assume that she was said girlfriend just in case he was wrong.

Brody and Brittany left the apartment while Santana and Rachel watched them go. Once Rachel shut the front door she turned to her own girlfriend and 'pretended' to wipe a stray tear from her eye. "I feel like I just watched my daughter to off to the prom" she said walking into the direction of the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers.

"Yeah with Danny Zuko maybe" Santana dismissed, she didn't like that guy already. She knew he was a punk from his name but after meeting him she was certain. He was far too cocky for Santana's liking. She followed her girlfriend into the kitchen.

"Oh come on San at least give him a chance, you never know. Brittany seemed to like him" Rachel explained as she filled a vase she had found in a cupboard with fresh water.

Santana leaned on the kitchen island with her arms crossed and a frown on her face "Yeah that's only because he brought her her favourite flowers, I mean how cliché anyway" she scoffed looking at the bright yellow bunch in front of her.

"I think it's romantic. You're just jealous you didn't get me flowers on our first date" Rachel playfully reminded

"That's because flowers are tacky and cheap"

Rachel leaned into the daffodils and took a sniff of them "Maybe but they smell great. Now would you stop worrying, if Brittany is happy then that's all that matters right?" Rachel walked around the island to her girlfriend who was now sitting at one of the stools there.

"How can I not worry? I've just let my best friend go out with a guy who looked like he wouldn't wait for a second date to make his move and there's nothing I can do about it" Santana moaned

Rachel smiled, she knew she didn't need to be jealous because Santana was just looking out for her friend; she was secure enough in their relationship to know Santana and Brittany were just close and they always would be, therefore they'd always look out for one another. That was something she loved most about Santana, besides it wasn't as if she hadn't been flirting playfully with Brody half the day. "Look San, baby we said this was a good thing for Britt. To get her out and about, to meet someone" Rachel wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck and Santana parted her knees for the smaller girl to get closer between her legs.

Santana put her own hands on Rachel's waist "I know baby and I'm happy for her I just don't want her to rush things at the same time and it seemed like that Brody guy has no trouble doing _that_. I mean who names their son _'Brody'_ anyway? That is so not a name"

Rachel giggled "Brittany is old enough to know what she's doing, and trust me Brody may have the whole laid back attitude but he's a good guy. I know he is and he won't force Brittany to do anything. He probably won't even make the first move" Rachel tried her best to assure her girlfriend.

Santana knew that technically she was similar to Brody in some ways and then Quinn came to mind, wow Rachel must have a type after all. She shook her head "Maybe you're right, I just worry about her that's all. I mean someone has to" Santana's voice quietened.

"I know and that's what I love about you. I love how you care about everyone around you more than you care about yourself sometimes. You have so much love to give Santana Lopez, I just wish you'd save some for yourself too" Rachel stroked her girlfriend's hair as she placed a soft kiss to the girl's lips. "Now are you gonna spend the whole evening worrying about Brittany?"

"Maybe" Santana said as if she was sulking, pouting her bottom lip deliberately

"Ok let me rephrase the question. Are you gonna be spending the whole evening thinking about Brittany if I took my top off?" Rachel smirked

"Well that depends, will you be keeping your bra on?" Santana grew a smirk just as devilish

Rachel gave the question some fake thought "Hmm that depends on if you're a good girl or not" she giggled

Santana pulled Rachel flush against her body and pressed a kiss to her lips before husking in her ear "Oh baby you know I'm _never _a good girl" she growled seductively as she nibbled down on her girlfriend's earlobe.

"Pussy cat my ass, you are such a tiger" Rachel chuckled pushing the girl back by her shoulders

"What?" Santana wondered as she watched Rachel walk towards the oven

"Nothing just something Brittany said" Rachel shook her head. "Now how about I cook for you how does that sound?"

"You know that sounds more than perfect right now" Santana smiled

Rachel began to get out a few pots and pans to use, she pointed one that was in her hand at Santana. "Good but it's gonna be healthy, you've definitely had too much sugar today" Rachel chuckled knowing what Santana had been eating. Santana rolled her eyes but nodded and agreed anyway. She already knew the sugar intake would give her the energy she would need later.

**A/N: ****I am so glad I decided to develop this rather than it just being a one shot smut, I have to say I love this story right now and I really loved writing that chapter. Though knowing me I will probably hate it after a while lol. Just for the record I don't actually like Brody; he is too cocky for me. Brittany and Brody what is that, Bridy? Weirce? Peircson? Brottany? I've invented so many new fandoms, more to come too I hope. So many pairings in this chapter, so much friendly bonding. Quinn will be back next chapter and there will be more Quarley soon don't worry I haven't forgotten about them. **

**I know there was a lot of flirting and bonding between people who aren't actually couples in this chapter that's because I like writing that sort of stuff and teasing you guys over if anything will happen between them, well you'll just have to wait and see I guess. **

**I have some really good plans for this fic like super good for all the characters so I hope you guys stick around and continue reading and reviewing and loving it long enough for me to write them all because I really wanna write them all. Lots of Britt and Quinn in next chapter and of course Pezberry sexytimes and obviously the Brittany/Brody date. **

**For spoilers, teasers or to ask questions etc come follow me on twitter, link is on profile. Thanks for reading look forward to hearing from you guys.**

**Remember Reviews = chapter 8. Next chapter is done so the more reviews I get for this one the faster I'll update with the next because I'm officially a review whore now and proud. **


	8. Chapter 8: Milkshakes And Doughnut Holes

**TITLE**: You Get What You Give Chapter 8: Milkshakes And Doughnut Holes

**PAIRINGS:**

Pezberry

Klaine

Quarley

**RATING: **M

**A/N: ****Thanks for all the great reviews guys this story is so much fun to write because of them, glad you are all looking forward to what I have planned. Also just so you can picture Quinn she is in her punk stage like I have said before but it's not a phase that's how she is all the time, this story is AU mostly but I will mention the occasional canon thing but don't assume anything happened unless I say like Quinn's pregnancy that did **_**not**_** happen in this story neither did Santana's boob job, like she needed one to start with. Also Quinn is more androgynous and her hair is shorter than in season 3 picture season 2 Shane McCutcheon from the L word if you watch it. If not just imagine her as a very tomboyish Quinn Fabray with pink hair and wears leather and tight jeans haha. **

**I'm sorry if the Brody/Brittany date seems a bit weak I really do suck when it comes to writing dates. Just to note I have not written Brody as he is in the show he's gonna be less of an ass and kinda cool.**

**Review response:**

**ichigo111981:**** Keep reading I think you will like what's coming.**

**HugNi:**** God I love your review like really love it. I'm so glad you love the story and agree friendship is better than all the jealousy. I think a lot of fics focus on jealousy so I tried to go for a different angle with that and let people wonder about it instead. I try to write Rachel less stuck up and full of herself unlike on the actual show. I'm also looking forward to Mama Lopez I think that will be a good chapter to write. I love writing Quitt lots in this chapter. So you're saying I can be a review whore more often, thank god haha. And really glad you like the twitter teasers have to give you more then ;)**

**gleekfreak1992:**** You will definitely want to keep reading then ;)**

**As for all the other reviews thanks so much everyone please keep them coming, I love to read them and they make writing worthwhile.**

It had been 30 minutes since Rachel had started cooking and Santana had basically sat there the entire time just watching her. Rachel didn't mind though, if Santana tried to help she knew she would be paranoid that the girl would somehow mess up her vegan spaghetti and meatballs.

Santana had spent most of that half hour checking her messages and Facebook updates just to make sure Brittany hadn't posted an SOS yet. She _hadn't_ but Santana couldn't stop herself from checking just in case.

"Dinner is almost ready so put down your phone and wash your hands" Rachel said in a mocking mom tone.

Santana playfully rolled her eyes and placed the phone down; if Brittany needed her she would call. "I gotta take a piss first" Santana stated casually and stood up from the stool her butt hadn't left since sitting on it earlier that evening.

"Pleasant baby" Rachel returned sarcastically as she started to plate up the steaming hot food.

"I know right? Wanna watch?" the Latina jokingly asked and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Just go take your pee so we can eat already, I'm starving. Being a fairy godmother takes a lot out of you" Rachel said

Santana stepped closer to Rachel and wrapped her arms around her waist as the smaller girl continued to dish up their dinner. Santana kissed Rachel's neck before murmuring "Aww and you were so good at it too" into it. Rachel hummed her agreement as she enjoyed the sensation of Santana's lips on her skin. "I'll be right back"

Rachel watched her girlfriend skip away towards the bathroom. "Oh and close the door this time!" Rachel shouted to her after remembering a slightly unsavoury incident the other morning where she walked past the bathroom only to see Santana peeing with no cares in the world and the bathroom door wide open for all to see.

It's nothing new, obviously she had seen the Latina naked before and she was aware her roommates (yes even Brittany) occasionally didn't bother to close the door when they just had to pee but Rachel still liked to remind her girlfriend of common decency. Santana turned her head to stick her tongue out at Rachel before entering the bathroom and making a scene over closing the door. "Thank you" the smaller girl shouted.

Once Rachel had finished plating up the food Santana re-entered the room "Did you wash your hands?" Rachel asked

"No baby, I just took a piss then jerked off for good measure all without the use of soap" Santana said. Rachel eyed her not knowing whether the girl was joking or being serious. "Relax Rach, I'm totally kidding, you should have seen your face though. Of course I washed my hands I just touched my dick I'm not Puck" Santana joked. "Now hand me a plate this smells delicious"

They had been eating for a few minutes when Santana looked up "Do you think Brittany is having fun?" she asked

Rachel shrugged "I don't know, I hope so but hey we can always set her up again if Brody doesn't work out"

Santana was about to respond when her phone started vibrating next to her plate. She looked at the screen and saw Quinn's picture pop up so she pressed the accept button and put the ex-blond on loud speaker. "Hey Q!" Santana answered.

"_Hey S, I wanted to make some plans with you and Rachel for a double date type thing. I want you guys to meet Marley but not all at once. I don't want to freak her out" _Quinn's voice said

"Wow that must be the first time you've ever said those words Quinnie" the Latina chuckled

"_Yes it is but I'm serious San, I gotta make a good impression and I think meeting Rachel will be a good thing for Marley" _

"Oh thanks" Santana said sarcastically while Rachel just laughed

"_Well you know what I mean Santana you're bound to tell her a story to embarrass me" _Quinn said seriously.

"Yeah and…?"

"_Anyway tomorrow yous two and us two at the Loveshake. I'll text you the details"_

"Ok Quinn you can count on us" Rachel called .

"_Thanks Rach, thanks Sanny, catch you guys later_" Quinn said coolly before hanging up.

Meanwhile…

Brody had taken Brittany to a lovely yet small restaurant. He told Brittany she could order whatever she wanted and so she did. She ordered shrimp and pasta. Brody laughed at the odd mix but accepted that, that was what the girl wanted. He himself ordered a curry, he wasn't too fussed about what he wanted to eat and a curry was easy.

"So Rachel tells me you like to dance?" Brody questioned Brittany once they got their food.

Brittany nodded "Yeah I do, it's like the only thing I'm good at"

"I'm sure you're good at lots of things" he reassured her with a friendly smile. "Do you go to college around here?" He wondered forking some curry into his mouth

"Uh huh, it's actually not too far from here, only a few blocks. You go to NYADA with Rachel right?" Brittany questioned back, she wasn't all that interested but she figured she best ask him a few questions too to be fair.

"Yes I do. It's a really good school. Did you ever apply to get in?" he wondered.

Brittany just shook her head "No, Santana tried to get me to but I knew I wasn't smart enough to get in. Plus I didn't have the extracurricular for it. I only made student class president" the blond shrugged.

"Maybe you should go to one of Rachel's classes one day, maybe see what it's like. You never know you might wanna transfer, intelligence has nothing to do with it and I know I've only known you for like 40 minutes but you seem pretty bright to me" he said in his usual charming way.

"Thanks, Santana is usually the only one who says that to me…and sometimes Quinn too" Brittany stated slightly sad.

"Is Santana the one I saw today, Rachel's new girlfriend right?" Brody asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Yeah she's really great. Wait a minute you don't have a thing for Rachel do you? Because I know Santana looks small but the girl can pack a punch and she is so not afraid to cut a bitch if she has to" Brittany started frantically explaining.

Brody just laughed along amused by the blond's choice in words. "No, no trust me, Rachel and I are strictly just friends. She's cool and she's like the only person I've meet at NYADA who I've really become that close with"

"Oh but you have thought about sleeping with her?"

"She's gorgeous yeah but honestly not really. Like I said we are friends and if Rachel is happy with Santana then I'm happy for her and hope it lasts" Brody said honestly

"Good because I'd hate to see you lose your balls over a crush" Brittany joked munching down on a shrimp while smiling at Brody.

Brody cringed "Ouch me too" he laughed.

Back at the apartment:

Santana was sucking up strings of spaghetti like an animal yet Rachel found it so funny she couldn't find it in her heart to stop the girl. In fact Santana was only continuing it because it was making Rachel laugh and she absolutely loved it when Rachel laughed.

"God that was so fucking good Rachel, you are actually a really good cook" the Latina complimented; they had both just finished their food and were looking at their empty plates wishing Rachel had made more.

They were sat around the kitchen island facing opposite each other.

"Thanks. Hey you wanna know my secret?" Rachel asked with a glint in her eyes.

Santana nodded "Shoot"

"It all came from a box" the smaller girl laughed and Santana just looked shocked

Santana gasped in mock offense "Rachel you cheated. Everything came from a box?" Santana asked even though she was right there when Rachel was making it her phone acted as more of a distraction than Rachel cooking did.

"No not everything…the spaghetti sauce came from a can" Rachel bit her lip before cracking up in laughter once again.

"You naughty little cheater, I think I'm gonna have to punish you" Santana stood up and walked around the island till she reached Rachel. "And you say _I'm_ a bad girl" Santana smirked before leaning in to capture Rachel's lips in a passionate kiss.

Rachel pulled back about to suggest they go off somewhere a little more comfortable when something more interesting caught Santana's eye. The standing girl looked at Rachel's plate a leftover string of spaghetti she must have missed and picked it up.

"Hey you wanna do the Lady and the Tramp thing?" Santana asked cheekily.

Rachel would usually say no because of reasons but in this case she didn't hesitate. She nodded her confirmation and watched as Santana held out one end of the pasta string for her to take while Santana took the other end and put it in her own mouth. Rachel copied her so they both had the string in their mouths.

"Ready?" Santana asked through the pasta. Rachel nodded once more. "Ok go!"

Both girls began to suck the string into their mouths, their lips getting closer and closer until they could fee each other's breath. It was only a short string so it didn't take long until they were kissing passionately once more, the string completely forgotten as Rachel wrapped her legs around Santana's waist bringing her closer for better contact.

They exchanged breath as Santana sucked on Rachel's tongue and Rachel moaned into the Latina's mouth. They both pulled away for some air and Santana rested her forehead against Rachel's. "You wanna go have sex?" Rachel asked blatantly.

"What about the dishes?" Santana wondered with genuine concern.

"We'll do them later but right now I wanna do _you_" Rachel smirked and pulled the girl back into a kiss, deliberately letting one hand wander down to palm at Santana's soft cock through her pants.

Santana whimpered into Rachel's mouth and bit down on the girl's bottom lip gently. "Fuck lets go" the Latina shot away and ran towards her bedroom pulling Rachel by the hand. She didn't need any more convincing.

Once inside her room she practically threw Rachel on the bed and ripped her t-shirt off, revealing a tight white tank top that didn't do much to cover her hard nipples. Rachel copied and pulled off her own shirt till she was down to her bra. Santana climbed on the bed and connected their lips once again as she reached down to unzip her girlfriend's skirt.

Rachel was soon down to just her bra and panties and she helped Santana undo her pants and get them off as well. Though the Latina kept on her tank top and boxers for now. Rachel couldn't help the smirk when she saw the small bulge that had begun to form in her girlfriend's underwear.

The diva decided she wanted to take action and flipped Santana on to her back and hovered over her pressing a single kiss to her mouth and rubbing her thigh against Santana's dick before moving down her tanned body. She came to face to face with Santana's groin and dipped her fingers into the girl's boxers pulling them down her legs and tossing them away.

Santana groaned as the cool air hit her half hard penis. Rachel leaned in and kissed the tip of it before straddling her girlfriend's hips making sure the cock was sticking up between her own legs so she didn't crush it. She gripped it tightly at the base and began to slowly work it into full hardness.

"Oh fuck Rach" Santana moaned as Rachel's small hand worked up and down her shaft. They were locking eyes until Rachel broke contact by looking down; she dipped her hand into her own panties and moved it around for a while.

At first Santana figured she was just touching herself which of course made her dick harder instantly but after a few more seconds Rachel pulled her hand back out. They could both clearly see the thick coating of wetness painting on Rachel's fingers and Santana almost blew her load then and there when Rachel used her own cum to lubricate her penis.

"Oh my god" the Latina muttered trying desperately to keep her eyes open as she watched her girlfriend with hooded eyelids coat her cock. Rachel's cum was so wet and warm on her member, she really just wanted to flip Rachel over and bury her dick deep inside her girl's pussy but she knew she couldn't be in charge _all_ the time. That was what a relationship was about right? So she just let Rachel do her thing. Plus her thing wasn't all that bad right now.

Rachel smirked at Santana as she continued to give the girl a hand job, smoothing her own wetness all around the cock she held. Every now and again she went back to get some more of her own juices to keep Santana's cock wet.

"Have I ever told you I love your penis San?" Rachel asked casually as she kept working the girl slowly to climax

"Uh…maybe once or twice"

"Good because I really do love it" Rachel squeezed around the shaft to emphasise her opinion. "I love it in my hand, it fits perfectly. I know you maybe insecure about your size sometimes but I think it's perfect. It's not too big and it's not too small, it fits so snugly in my wet pussy" Rachel explained.

Santana couldn't lie she occasionally got a little insecure still but it wasn't as often as she once did. She wouldn't even want a big dick besides hers wasn't exactly small, 6 inches was pretty impressive if you asked her considering she was a girl and wasn't meant to have one at all.

Santana also couldn't deny that Rachel was correct her dick did seem to fit perfectly like a puzzle inside Rachel's junk, which of course she was glad about because she naturally didn't want to hurt the small girl each time they made love.

Santana was too intoxicated in the pleasure Rachel was giving her to realise the small hand wrapped around her member had stopped moving. When she eventually noticed she cracked one eye open to see that Rachel had climbed off her lap and was pulling down her own panties. Santana wondered what she was doing but didn't have to wait long to find out when Rachel got back on top of her taking up her previous position.

The sight of her girlfriend's glistening wet pussy made Santana whimper and her penis twitch as Rachel took it back in her hand. "You look so hot right now babe" the Latina said.

She shivered at the thought of Rachel slipping down on top of her hard cock and just riding her until they both past out but again she knew Rachel was in charge right now and it was the diva's call.

Rachel just smirked and shuffled herself forward until her wet sex was hovering just above Santana's. She lowered herself down but didn't let Santana's dick penetrate her, instead she just slipped it between her wet pussy lips.

"Oh shit" Santana groaned at the feeling of her girlfriend's hot pussy sliding all over her.

"Hmm San" Rachel gently rocked her hips back and forth causing her girlfriend's member to bump against her clit with each movement. Rachel rested her hands on Santana's breasts through her tank top while Santana squeezed Rachel's through her bra.

Santana took the time to watch their intimate parts, how Rachel constantly coated her hardness with her juices each time she moved. "Rach you're gonna make me cum" Santana warned, she didn't want to orgasm just yet, this was _too_ good.

Rachel began to move her hips faster deliberately "Its ok just let it go" she murmured throwing her head back and enjoying the sensation on her own erect bundle of nerves.

"Oh fuck"

Meanwhile: Central Park

Brittany and Brody had finished their meal and were currently walking through central park. It was almost dark and the lights of the city shining down around them made for the perfect romantic walk, better than a sunset walk on a beach in Brittany's opinion. They were casually talking while walking, Brody had his hands in his jeans pockets and Brittany had to admit she was feeling pretty comfortable with the boy.

"I feel like I have to ask, how come a girl like you is single anyway?" Brody asked he was actually rather curious. Brittany was hot: fact. And she clearly had a colourful personality. He couldn't work out why she was single.

The blond shrugged "You tell me" she joked before giving a more serious answer. "I don't know honestly I guess I'm just waiting for the right person. Every guy or girl I've ever dated just doesn't seem to keep my interest"

"I get it. Most of the girls I've dated just aren't right for me. We're in one of the greatest cities in the world yet why is it we still can't find _'the one'?_"

"I know right, but you know what they say. Sometimes the person you really want is standing right in front of you the whole time, you're just too blind to see them" Brittany said

"So you believe in like fate?" Brody wondered

"Well I don't know if I'd go that far, but I do think there is someone out there for everyone. Even if you have to battle through a bunch of no go's before you get to the one that means something"

Brody nodded agreeing with the girl. "So I guess you haven't found that one good one yet then?"

"Would I be on a date with you if I had?" she asked slightly sad over her answer.

Brody stopped walking suddenly as Brittany continued on for a few steps but after realising she was walking alone she stopped and turned around to face the boy. "Do you wanna just go back to my place?" he asked nervously. "I mean we don't have to do anything but we could just watch a movie or something" he shrugged

Brittany didn't even have to think about it "Sure"

Back at the apartment:

"Jesus Rachel I'm almost there baby" Santana whimpered

Rachel kept rocking her hips back and forth over Santana's cock working both of them up. "Me too San, cum for me" the smaller brunette gripped the hem of Santana's tank top and moved it out the way so it didn't get soiled. She bunched it up just below her girlfriend's breasts and scraped her nails down Santana's tanned abs making the girl shudder in pleasure.

"I want you to cum first Rach, I wanna see you"

Rachel whimpered at the girl's words and bit down on her bottom lip, she wanted to keep her eyes wide open so she could also watch Santana cum but the pleasure was almost too much.

She was only seconds away from cumming and knew Santana was desperately holding on for her to go over the edge first. Rachel ground her hips down with more pressure on the Latina's penis, rubbing her clit against the tip of the member. "Oh yes San baby here it comes"

Rachel moved faster and harder above Santana until her pleasure peeked and her orgasm hit her hard. Her jaw hung open as she gripped Santana's body tightly and she bucked her hips uncontrollably.

Santana groaned when she felt the immense gush of wetness cover her cock as Rachel came above her. That was all she needed to send her over the edge as well. Her own cum shot from the tip of her dick to cover her abs in five thick white ropes as she thrust her hips up in habit.

"Fuck me Rachel" she moaned as they both watched her semen spill out.

When they were both finally done and their breathing had come under control slightly Rachel removed herself from Santana's lap and collapsed next to her. "That was _really_ hot" she commented.

"Tell me about it baby" Santana said still panting slightly as Rachel covered their bottom halves with the blanket on Santana's bed. "Though now I'm all messy" she joked gesturing down to her exposed abs that were still covered in her orgasm.

Rachel chuckled and moved down Santana's body. "I guess you are. Maybe I could help with that situation" she winked at Santana slightly before dipping her head down to lap up a trail of Santana's sperm, cringing slightly at the taste.

The heat and wetness of Rachel's tongue was almost enough to get Santana hard all over again, she leaned up on her elbows to watch as Rachel took another lap at her. "You want some?" Rachel cheekily asked dipping her finger into the release and bringing it to Santana's lips. Santana didn't protest and accepted the digit into her mouth.

She cleaned Rachel's finger before pulling back "I'll never get used to that" she said. "I'd rather eat your pussy any day" she laughed and handed Rachel a Kleenex from the bedside unit for her to clean the rest up. If she didn't like tasting herself she didn't expect Rachel to.

The diva mopped up the rest of Santana's essence from her hard abs before cleaning off the girl's wet dick and her own sex then settling back down in bed to snuggle into her girlfriend's side. Santana wrapped an arm around the smaller girl who placed her head on her chest and hummed softly.

"So what do you think Brittany's up to?"

At Brody's place:

Brittany and Brody were sat on his couch while watching a movie with a bowl of popcorn, however neither one were really paying attention to it. Both were too busy overthinking what was gonna happen next.

Brittany had come to the conclusion Brody was a nice guy and if anything happened tonight she wouldn't regret it in the morning, but at the same time she couldn't help but think maybe she was doing the wrong thing. Maybe she didn't even want a boyfriend. Not to say she wanted a girlfriend either but maybe she just wasn't ready to date just yet. Though she could totally have a one night thing if Brody was down for it, it had been a while since she'd had sex after all.

Brody had also been thinking about the date tonight and he wasn't gonna lie and say it was bad because it wasn't, he had had a good time getting to know Brittany and spending time with her. But he wasn't so sure she was that into him, she seemed to be preoccupied most of the time. But Brittany had agreed to come back to his place and if that lead anywhere he wasn't gonna complain Brittany was a fine looking woman after all.

Brody decided he would attempt to make a move; no harm could come from just trying. So he scooted closer to the blond who was sat next to him on the couch and put one arm around her in a 'subtle' way. Brittany rolled her eyes at the gesture "Really Brody?" she asked amused with a bit of a smile.

"Sorry I just-"

Brittany cut him off "If you want to have sex just ask"

He pulled back slightly wide eyed. "Oh well…do you?"

Brittany didn't answer him with words instead she pulled him in by the collar of his dress shirt and kissed him in a rush. She pushed him down on the couch as they kept kissing, her hands making quick work of the buttons of his shirt to expose his tight tank top under it.

Brittany pulled back to unzip her own dress while Brody threw his shirt on the floor and pulled his tank top off with it. "Wow" Brittany said getting her first look at Brody's body.

"What?" he asked slightly confused looking down at his own torso

"Rachel was right, you've got a lot going on up here" Brittany responded looking at each muscle individually like she was about to make a sketch of him.

"I like to work out a lot, it's not too much is it?" he wondered almost self-consciously

The blond shook her head "No, it's hot" she said before diving back in for another kiss.

Within minutes Brittany was on her back in just her panties and bra while Brody was just in his boxers hovering over her, their lips still connected. Brody had the same reaction when he saw Brittany's body as she did with him, the girl was perfect. He could feel his erection pressing against Brittany's abs when they kissed, he began to kiss at her neck causing his cock to nudge Brittany's centre. The blond whimpered but other than that it didn't do much for her.

"You ok?" Brody asked hotly against the sensitive skin of her neck.

Brittany nodded "Uh huh"

Brody pulled back to look into her eyes "You sure you wanna do this? We don't have to" he wanted to make sure Brittany knew she had the choice but then again she was the one that kissed him first.

"I'm sure" the girl responded still sounding slightly uncertain but not wanting to voice it, it really had been too long.

They had been making out for a few minutes by now so Brody was pretty certain Brittany would be ready; he dipped his fingers into her panties and looked up into her blues eyes waiting for approval. She gave it to him in a silent nod so he continued, dragging the yellow panties down the blond's long toned legs and dropping them off the side of the couch.

He admired the girl's sex and smiled at the small thin blond landing strip of hair she had just above her slit. Brittany parted her legs to give Brody more room to work and the boy moved in closer. He ran his fingers up and down her folds expecting them to be wet at least a little but Brittany just cringed as his fingers only found her to be dry.

He looked down at her sex to make sure he was indeed rubbing the right part before looking back at the blond "Um…you're not into this are you?" he asked already knowing the answer. He didn't need to be a genius on women to know if a girl isn't wet while you're getting it on with them it might be because she's not all that into it or you for that matter.

Brittany sighed, she didn't need to be told she wasn't wet, she knew she wasn't. She sat up and reached for her panties quickly sliding them back on and looking to Brody. "I'm sorry, it's not you trust me" she informed him regretfully.

"Do you want me to like eat you out first or something?" he asked.

Brittany smiled at his offer "I don't think that will work" she said just as sorry as her previous statement.

"It's because I'm a dude isn't it?"

Brittany chuckled at his conclusion. "No Brody it's not. I don't really know what's wrong, I guess I'm just not in the mood that's all" she knew that that probably wasn't the reason why she couldn't get wet with Brody but she didn't want to tell him that. Brody wasn't exactly unattractive she just wasn't feeling '_it'_ with _him_.

"It's ok I get it if you don't feel it you don't feel it. You don't have to apologise. You're into someone else I can tell" the boy said.

Brittany looked at him slightly confused by what he meant, but considering she had only just met him a couple of hours ago she put it down to him trying to be cocky rather than actually being right. "I'm sorry I got you worked up. I really did have a good time with you tonight though, dinner was lovely and you're a great guy" she said seriously

"Thanks, I had a good time too. Maybe we could still be friends?" he suggested genuinely knowing he had bonded with her over the last few hours, plus he couldn't deny he may have had a slight crush on the girl already.

Brittany smiled at him "I'd like that"

"Good" Brody stood up and began to redress knowing they definitely weren't going to have sex tonight and maybe it was a good thing. Yes he would have loved to of slept with Brittany but he didn't want to do it just for the sake of it especially if Brittany wasn't into it, he wasn't a complete jerk.

He looked away out of respect when Brittany too stood up and began to redress. "Do you wanna lift home or something?"

"That's ok I'll get a cab. Besides I think you have a situation that requires more attention right now" Brittany giggled looking down at the clear bulge in his pants. He laughed along and nodded his agreement. "Goodnight Brody" she spoke softly as she picked up her purse and leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight Brittany"

And with that the blond left his apartment and went out to the street where she stood on the sidewalk for a few minutes just thinking about what had just happened. She wondered if she should be embarrassed at all, she figured most guys got embarrassed if they couldn't 'get it up' but was she meant to get that way if she couldn't 'get wet'. She shook her head, it wasn't her fault, it wasn't Brody's either. It was just one of those things that happen. She didn't usually have any problem getting wet but maybe tonight just wasn't her night.

Then she remembered something that Brody had said, he said she was hung up on someone. What was that supposed to mean? She wasn't into anyone right now as far as she knew, unless Brody picked up on the fact she had mentioned Santana a few times over the course of the evening. But then again Brody didn't know she used to hook up with the Latina and though she still cared for Santana and always would she wasn't in love with the girl or anything.

She and Santana were just friends and she could say that with confidence as she stood on the corner of the street by herself. She quickly hailed a cab and got in telling the driver the place she wanted to go. She didn't feel like going home just yet to face Santana and Rachel who were so proud of setting her up on this blind date to begin with. Plus it was still pretty early so instead she decided to go to the one place she knew was always open to her, the one place she considered a second home…

…to Quinn's.

At the apartment:

Rachel was lying on Santana's chest basking in the warmth their bodies had created together, when her phone started to vibrate on the bedside unit. She groaned knowing now she would have to move but did it anyway.

She reached out and picked up her cell "It's a text from Brody"

"Oh yeah?" Santana inquired sitting up slightly

"Yeah he says their date finished early and Brittany had just left his place" Rachel read the text out loud.

Santana furrowed her brows "His place? As in she was at _his_ _place_?"

"Yes but he didn't use a winky face emoticon at the end of his message so he didn't mean it in a sexual way and I thought we agreed Brittany is old enough to make her own decisions" Rachel reminded

"I still think we should give her a curfew though" Santana grumbled with an adorable pout.

"God come here baby" Rachel tossed her phone to the side and pulled her girlfriend into a kiss.

Fabray Towers:

The taxi cab pulled up in front of the hotel Brittany had come to love. She, Santana and Quinn had spent a lot of sleepless nights just hanging around and making the most of the pool, games rooms and open-all-night restaurants. Brittany paid her fare and climbed out the car and went into the warm hotel lobby.

She went straight to reception and showed her VIP pass Quinn had given her and all their friends to use whenever they wanted to come straight up to Quinn's penthouse room, or if they ever wanted to use the facilities when she wasn't in town too. But mostly they never did that, they didn't want to take advantage of Quinn's generous gesture.

The guy at reception nodded and said for her to go ahead and so she did. Brittany got into the elevator and pressed the floor for the other blond's room. She arrived after a minute and walked down the cosy hallway that lead to the room she had spent so much time in already in her life.

When Brittany had reached the room she could hear faint music on the other side, she recognised it as 'The Runaways' of course (one of Quinn's many idols was Joan Jett) and hoped to god she wasn't about to interrupt anything between Quinn and Marley. Then again Joan Jett music wasn't exactly the type to get your sexy on while listening to.

Brittany raised her hand and was about to knock when she suddenly had a second thought. Maybe she should just turn around and leave, she didn't really know why she was here anyway, oh wait it was because Quinn was one of her best friends and she knew she would understand that she just needed a place to hang for an hour or two. So she knocked.

It took a few seconds before she heard anything through the door, she furrowed her brow when it sounded like crashes or tumbling and a few hushed curse words. She figured Quinn had tripped up on the way to the door or something. The thought made her giggle just as the hotel room door clicked and Quinn opened it.

Brittany smiled widely at the other blond who looked surprised to see her "Britt? Hey…wow you look so ho…ah I mean beautiful in that dress" Quinn quickly corrected herself hoping she wasn't blushing.

Brittany giggled and looked down at herself "Thanks Quinn, technically _you_ brought it after all"

Quinn just shook her head not really knowing what Brittany meant by that "What are you doing here?" she opened the door wider.

"My date finished early and I was bored" Brittany shrugged suddenly much happier that she was now with a familiar friendly face even if the pink hair (and tattoos) kinda made Quinn look scary or intimidating sometimes.

The smaller blond was wearing a tight white t-shirt with a black print that said 'The Clash' on it. Brittany smiled because it was so white and tight she could see Quinn's nipples through the material as the shorter girl didn't like wearing bras. She also smiled because she noticed said nipples were hard. Quinn was also wearing a pair of her trademark skin-tight black jeans (complete with rips that were _not_ a part of the design), Brittany noticed the zipper was down and her belt wasn't even done up correctly but she didn't mention it just yet.

"Your date? I didn't even know you were on one" Quinn responded sounding a little down. She stepped aside and motioned for Brittany to come in.

Brittany walked in the room, loving the smell of Quinn's choice in room fragrance mixed with the aroma of Quinn's personal Axe body spray. Quinn claimed she wore it because the ladies dug it and Brittany agreed it smelt amazing on Quinn but she also knew Quinn just loved to wear it.

"Yeah Sanny and Rach set me up on a blind date with some guy from Rachel's school, it didn't go so well" Britt slumped her shoulders as she heard Quinn close the door behind her.

Quinn walked over to the kitchen area and grabbed two bottles of Mountain Dew from her fridge and handed one to the other blond. "Well what happened?" she asked both out of concern and intrigue.

Brittany shrugged once more "I don't know. I just didn't feel anything with him I guess. He was cute and all and had _really_ nice muscles but I don't know, I guess he just wasn't my type" Brittany explained following Quinn into her bedroom and joining her on the bed.

"Aww well don't worry I bet he's sadder than you are. I mean losing out on a second date with you who wouldn't be right?" Quinn threw her a charming half smile Brittany couldn't help but blush to.

"I think he'll be ok…though now I have this brand new dress"

"Well I'm sure you can find someone else to wear it for. You really do look so good you shouldn't waste it" Quinn assured her trying her best not to stare at Brittany's breasts as she busied her hands and mind by drinking from the bottled drink she had in her hands.

"Thanks, well I guess right now I'm wearing it for you" Brittany stated and also opened her bottle.

"Aren't I the lucky one?" Quinn smirked.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Fabray" Brittany continued to blush until she realised she hadn't actually seen Quinn's girlfriend yet. "Hey where is your girlfriend anyway?" she wondered looking around the room like maybe she just missed her.

"Oh um she's down in the arcade checking it out"

"Then why are you up here? Bored of her already?" Brittany joked looking at her friend over her bottle.

Quinn smiled knowing she had gotten bored with girls much faster before, but that wasn't the case with Marley so she shook her head. "No course not. I just had something to…uh deal with first. I told her I'd meet her down there in a half hour"

Brittany nodded but could have sworn Quinn was now blushing. It was then she noticed Quinn's laptop that sat on her bed, the screen was half pushed down enough to suggest it was shut in a rush but not open enough to use or actually see what was on it.

Brittany then remembered about Quinn's appearance when she first answered the door, she looked back down subtly to see Quinn's pants were still rather creased and her belt only half done up.

Brittany smirked knowing the sighs too well, it wasn't the first time she had practically caught the other blond in the act. "So what porn were you watching?" she giggled in amusement.

Quinn shook her head knowing Britt had caught her out again, she knew she should have taken a few extra seconds to brush down her clothes and at least do her belt back up properly but she figured it was Marley on the other side of the door and she wouldn't have to.

"God I never can get anything past you can I Britt?"

"I'm super observant that way, plus your pants are not done up" Brittany grinned nodding down to Quinn's open jeans zipper.

"Shit" the smaller blond was quick to rectify the problem making Brittany giggle even more at the reaction. She loved it when Quinn blushed; it was one of the cutest things she had ever seen.

"Nice boxers, I like pink" Brittany pointed out seeing Quinn's hot pink boxer briefs through her zipper before Quinn managed to get it back up.

Quinn blushed again but still smiled "Thanks."

"Do you want me to go so you can finish off or I could turn around at least" Brittany suggested.

Quinn shook her head "No you're alright. Hanging with you is way funner than doing _that_ anyway" she smiled. "It's just kinda frustrating sometimes with Marley, you know sometimes she gives me the green light when we're making out then she freaks and wants to stop" Quinn explained.

Brittany nodded understanding her friend "She's a virgin right?"

"Yeah she is and I don't want to push her into anything obviously but it's just hard keeping my hands to myself when you know my reputation"

"Yeah I don't think I remember you going more than two weeks without hooking up with _someone_" Brittany laughed.

"Make me sound like a whore why don'tyou?" Quinn chuckled.

"You _are_ a whore. No worse you're a dog, like literally you have to stick it in something all the time" Brittany joked. She and Quinn often joked about Quinn's player lifestyle so it was new for them; they both teased each other about many different things though Quinn's sex life was usually top of the list.

Quinn pushed Brittany by the shoulder playfully "Hey it's not my fault my junk has a bigger brain than my head"

Brittany pushed Quinn back "Come on Fabray we all know your brain _is_ in your junk"

The two continued to push at each other until Brittany fell down on top of Quinn on the bed. Quinn put her hands on the other girl's hips to steady her, Brittany's thigh landed in between Quinn's legs forcing the bottom girl to moan slightly but neither mentioned it. They just laughed and Brittany rolled off Quinn's body and on to the other side of the bed, careful not to crush her computer.

"She'll be ready when she's ready" Brittany assured Quinn over Marley's virginal status.

"Yeah you're right. I just have to learn to deal for now I guess"

"Who'd have thought the almighty player that is one Quinn Fabray would be dating the only girl in Yale that wants to keep her virginity intact until the 'right' moment. As if there was such a thing" Brittany laughed at Quinn's misfortune and used air quotes to tease her more.

Quinn tossed a pillow at Brittany from her side of the bed "Fuck you" she joked.

"Why because Marley wont?" the taller blond joked back as she tossed the pillow back at her.

"Pour salt in the wound babe" Quinn groaned and sat up putting her back to her friend.

Brittany also sat up and scooted closer to Quinn wrapping her arms around the girl's neck and just holding her. "Hey you've always got New York City hookers if you get _that_ desperate" she whispered into Quinn's ear causing Quinn to laugh once more.

"God what would I do without you hey Britt?" Quinn turned to face said girl.

Britt shrugged "Your life would be meaningless" she winked.

"Maybe it would" Quinn said in a joking manner but deep down inside she knew part of her statement was pretty much true.

Before she could say anything else Brittany pulled away and started dancing on the spot on the bed. Then Quinn realised Brittany was swaying to the music she had on when 'Cherry Bomb' started up. "Sorry it's a bit loud I can turn it down or off if you want?" Quinn tried to make a move to her stereo but Brittany stopped her.

"No leave it on, I actually really like this song" that would probably explain why she was dancing to it Quinn figured so she did leave it on.

"You do? Really? Marley hates it" Quinn mentioned.

"It's a good song, why so surprised that I like it?"

Quinn shrugged "I guess I never really pegged you down as a rock chic"

"Come on we kicked ass when we did the 'Start Me Up/ Livin' On A Prayer' mash up back in high school. You looked pretty hot in that tight leather. Then again you always look hot in leather" Brittany winked.

"True we _did_ kick some serious ass during that number, but still I didn't know you were all that into it"

"Hmm seems there's a lot you don't know about me Miss Fabray"

"Seems there must be. We should definitely change that" Quinn agreed knowing it was rare when she actually got to _know _a girl rather than just sleep with her. Marley was an exception but Brittany was her friend, one of her best friends and she wanted to make an effort to get to know the blond if there was really so many things she didn't know about her.

A comfortable silence fell between them as they smiled at each other but they were interrupted by Quinn's stomach rumbling rather loudly. "Someone's hungry" Brittany chuckled.

"I skipped dinner; do you wanna get some room service?"

"Well I already had dinner but if your room service does milkshakes I'll take one. I am literally dying for one of Loveshake's strawberry milkshakes right now" Brittany whimpered knowing it was too late to actually go and get one even if they were open till late.

Quinn smiled with an excellent idea "I could get someone from the hotel staff to go out and get us some if you want?"

"You can actually do that?"

"My dad does own this place, of course I can. It's actually one of the more reasonable things I could ask of my staff"

Brittany gave the other girl a soft smile "That's sweet but you don't have to do that just for me" she protested.

"Britt come on you know I'd do anything for you. You're one of my best friends, and I promise I'll make sure to get some of those doughnut holes they do that I know you love so much" Quinn smirked.

Brittany rolled her eyes at the girl's blatant bribery and persistence though she knew she couldn't say no to such an enticing offer. "Okay then order up"

"Cool that's my girl" Quinn's smirk grew from her victory as she reached for the hotel phone on the bedside unit and called down to the reception.

Brittany sat on the bed and listened to Quinn order what they wanted, she smiled when Quinn mentioned her strawberry milkshake and they locked eyes. Quinn really was just the sweetest person when she wanted to be. She heard Quinn order something she assumed was for Marley then said to have the stuff delivered and taken to the arcade room and then put the phone down with a 'thanks.'

"So you wanna join Marley and me in the arcade? I know she'd love to meet you" the pink haired girl asked her.

Brittany nodded happily "Absolutely."

Quinn led Brittany down to the arcade room a few minutes later and introduced her to Marley when they found the girl. Marley held out a hand to greet the blond but Brittany instead just grinned widely and yanked the brunette into a tight hug, literally picking her up off the floor and spinning her around. When questioned she just replied she was just so happy that Quinn finally had a girl that she truly liked. Then she smiled dopily and ruffled Quinn's shaggy messy pink hair just to embarrass the girl a little. "Knock it off B" Quinn grunted while the other two girls just chuckled.

30 minutes later…

Marley and Brittany were busy bonding and getting to know one another, Brittany found that she actually really liked Marley so far and Marley felt the same about the blond. They were discussing if Marley knew there was a dog movie named after her and that's how they found out they both loved the movie very much accept the end because they thought it was sad.

The two girls were playing a shooting game while Quinn was on the mini bowling alley playing around with one of her staff members she was pretty close to, though he really did suck at bowling. It was the same bowling alley Quinn always took Brittany to whenever she was down, and just to make the blond happy she would always pay for the game even if she didn't have to.

"Fuck yeah bitch suck on it!" Quinn shouted when she bowled a strike. The boy she was playing with, who was called Tom, just rolled his eyes at the expected hit.

"Am I ever gonna be able to beat you at this game?" Tom asked.

"Yeah you wish. Maybe if you practiced more you'd get better" she teased him winking in his direction.

"Well it's not fair you practically live here so you get to play whenever you want" Tom whined causing Quinn to chuckle at his reaction.

Tom stepped up to take his shot just as Brittany and Marley decided to join them. Quinn picked up her milkshake and sucked on the straw as she grinned at the two girls. "Watch this pussy miss all ten pins ladies" Quinn joked laughing around the brightly coloured straw.

Tom laughed "Fuck off Quinn. I'm totally gonna get a strike before the night gets old" he grabbed his ball and went up to the lane they were using. As he bent down Quinn wolf whistled and shouted 'nice ass' making the two girls giggle next to her as they watched on.

Tom threw her the middle finger then took his shot, hitting four pins. "Oh fuck me" he groaned as Quinn burst out laughing. "Hey don't choke on that shake just yet Fabray I still have my second shot. I could easily hit a spare" he tried his best to gloat as he picked up another ball.

"Yeah don't count on it, you nut sack" Quinn jibbed with a half smirk.

Brittany was used to seeing Quinn throw banter back and forth with her staff, well the ones she was friends with anyway. Quinn did the same thing with her and Santana all the time, it's one of the things the blond loved the most about the rebel girl. Especially when Quinn and Santana got into a long winded diva off of quick witted one liners and insults meant as jokes, it was rather entertaining for Brittany. The tall blond had met Tom several times when she was in the hotel and therefore was very aware of the pair's wise cracks, though Quinn usually topped his off by the end of the night. As for Marley she just found the whole thing amusing as she had also become used to the way Quinn spoke with her friends.

Tom bowled his second ball and the four all watched as the ball went straight into the gutter. Quinn instantly fell to her knees in hysterical laughter "Oh fuck that's classic. Does the baby need the gutters put up?" she teased him wiping a stray tear from down her face.

Tom was almost laughing too, _'typical Tom shot' _he thought. He yanked Quinn up from the floor by her hand and said "Yeah, yeah laugh it up Quinn"

"Oh don't worry I am man. Ok tell you what because I'm awesome I'll let you go home early tonight, how's that?"

"That's very generous of you considering you just whipped my ass into shape yet again" he said slightly sarcastically

"Well I can take it back if you want?"

"Suck my dick" he joked.

"You suck mine"

"You know I have a boyfriend _Lucy_" he grinned knowing Quinn hated any nickname that wasn't actually her name or related to it. She really hated it when he called her that.

"Fuck you Thomas" she chuckled.

"Ew don't call me that, only my mother can call me that" he shuddered at the full length of his name.

"You really are just a wet pussy"

"And you're a stiff cock" Tom threw back still teasing.

Quinn was about to throw yet another insult joke when she noticed the time on her watch. "Oh shit it's later than I thought. We should probably go"

"Aww does mommy want you home by curfew or are you just scared you can't beat me in our little word war" Tom smirked.

"Of course I can beat you, I'm Quinn Fabray the unbeatable" Quinn said confidently flexing her biceps to prove her point. "To be continued I guess bro then I'll whip your pale ass into shape all over again" she promised him.

"Whips and ass hey? Hmm looking forward to it" he winked.

"God you're so gay dude."

"Says you Suzi Q. anyway I'm gonna go home considering my boss just gave me the rest of the night off" Tom smiled brightly.

"Technically I'm not your boss but I like that, I like that very much. You just remember that the next time I'm mopping this shining floor with your butt" Quinn pointed at him with a smirk.

"Will do boss" Tom saluted the pink haired girl. "Oh and tell Kurt I said hi" he asked coolly.

"Why you still got a crush on him?" she teased.

"Oh totally, now there's someone I wouldn't mind mopping the floor with my ass" he grinned before picking up his bag.

"I'll catch you later perve" she waved.

"See ya slut" he waved back and made his way out of the arcade room to go home.

"Aww I love that guy" Quinn smiled turning to Marley and Brittany.

"Me too" Britt grinned.

"Yeah he seems cool" Marley added not really knowing what else to say.

"You'll get use to him baby" Quinn assured swinging an arm around Marley's next and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Well I guess we should head back upstairs I'm kinda tired after all that kicking ass and being awesome" she said cockily.

Brittany picked up the rest of her milkshake "I guess I should get home, I can call a cab from your reception right Quinn?" she asked.

"Nonsense Britt-Britt, just stay here tonight" Quinn suggested with a shrug.

"Thanks Quinn but really I don't mind-"

Quinn was quick to cut her off from a ramble "Britt seriously it's getting late and I'd feel better about myself if I offered you a room for the night. I promise it will be free" she chuckled causing Brittany to roll her eyes. "Plus I know you really don't wanna go home to Rach and San and have to explain your whole date tonight when you could just fall down in a nice comfortable bed and sleep for 12 hours"

"Fine, ok I'll stay. Jesus twist my arm Quinn" Brittany kid.

"Awesome"

The three headed back upstairs (after Quinn picked up the key for Brittany's room) taking their leftover milkshakes and doughnut holes with them. Quinn walked Marley to their room and kissed her before telling her she'd be back after also walking Brittany to her room.

Quinn walked Brittany to the spare room she had aside for occasions like this, it was just down the hall from her room and was just as big and filled with amazing extras. She knew the room was ready to use and Brittany could go straight to sleep if she wanted to.

When they reached the room Quinn pulled out the key card and opened the door for the blond then handed over the key. "Just push the key under my door in the morning when you leave and I'll deal with your room" Quinn said. Quinn was still carrying the box of leftover doughnut holes and her milkshake; she placed the box and drink down on the floor next to her feet.

"Thanks Quinn, I really appreciate this" Brittany pulled Quinn in for a hug, the warmth of their bodies fused and Brittany nor Quinn wanted to let go of the other but after a good minute of just hugging Brittany released the other girl.

"Don't mention it babe, you know you can always stay here free of charge if you need to" Quinn gave her signature half smile that made Brittany melt.

"You're the best Quinnie. Oh and I really like Marley she seems really cool. She kinda reminds me of Rachel a little…or a lot but less up her own butt at times" Brittany joked.

"Yeah I guess she is a little like Rachel but she's like a virgin Rachel" Quinn laughed.

Brittany smiled sweetly "She won't be for long with you as her girlfriend, you could charm the pants of a nun"

"I won't disagree"

"Cocky much?"

"Well I did sleep with that girl who wore a chastity ring" Quinn shrugged.

"True but then again so did I…and Santana for that matter" Brittany said deep in thought.

"Maybe she was just a slut and didn't know what the ring represented" Quinn teased.

"Yeah maybe" she laughed along with the smaller girl. "Anyway thanks for the room, you've been my saviour tonight in more ways than one. My own person knight in shining armour" Brittany grinned.

"Honestly it's no trouble at all Britt. It was all worth it just to see you smile. Plus least that dress got some use after all. All those people in the arcade were totally checking you out and the ones that weren't were just jealous"

"Marley is a really lucky girl to have you as a girlfriend you know that?" Britt smiled tiredly

"And anyone who gets the same honour with you will be the luckiest guy or woman in New York City. No fuck that, in the whole of America for that matter" Quinn smiled but it wasn't her usual cocky type smile, it was just a genuine honest smile.

Brittany pulled Quinn in for one last hug, her words really hitting Brittany and making her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She brushed her lip against Quinn's ear. "Goodnight Quinn-Quinn"

Quinn held Brittany tighter "Goodnight Britt-Britt"

The girls hugged for yet another minute enjoying the intoxicating smell of each other's perfume, shampoo, and even Quinn's hair spray and gel she used to style her hair in a messy way ('bedhead' Brittany always called it, 'just fucked' Santana titled it). They both pulled away at the same time but Brittany refused to let go of the other girl's hand, running her long fingers over the soft smooth skin that covered the back of Quinn's hand. The touch was so gentle and in the moment neither girl really noticed it was happening until Quinn took a step back from Brittany.

"Ok so if I don't see you in the morning say hello to San and Rach for me and remind them we have a double date at Loveshake too" Quinn bent down and picked up her box of doughnut holes and milkshake.

Brittany smiled "Ok Quinn"

"Damn there's that adorable smile again…I bet I can keep it on your face until you fall asleep tonight" Quinn challenged.

"Oh yeah and how are you gonna do that?" the tall girl wondered.

"By giving you these" she held out the box of doughnut holes for the other girl to take.

Brittany took them from Quinn and quirked a brow, the smile already growing on her face even if she hadn't noticed yet. "You're giving me your doughnut holes?" she chuckled slightly.

"Well I know they're your favourites and you totally can't wipe that smile of your face right now can you?" Quinn asked confidently.

Brittany shook her head as her cheeks blushed and she bit down on her bottom lip almost nervously. "It's really hard not to smile when I'm around you, especially when I get your holes…uh doughnut holes I mean"

Quinn chuckled "Well you can have my doughnut holes anytime Britt. Anyway I best get back to Marley before she thinks I got lost or something. Have a great night and please, please don't let the bed bugs bite" Quinn started to back away still facing Brittany so she was walking backwards.

"There's bed bugs?" Brittany teased.

Quinn just shook her with a grin "Course not this is Fabray towers after all" she held her arms out and winked just as she stumbled backwards and fell over "Shit!" she cursed as she landed on the floor.

"You should really watch where you're walking Fabray, you might have an accident" Britt giggled, blew the girl a kiss and went inside her room closing the door behind her.

"Hmm definitely an accident worth having though" Quinn muttered to herself as she got up off her butt and picked up her miraculously un-spilt milkshake and dashed back to her own room and back to her girlfriend.

**A/N:** **I totally ship Quitt!** **In this story at least.**

**So Brody didn't work out all that well, Brittany will be getting a new love interest in the next chapter probably if I stick to my original plan and she will be female. I wonder if any of you can guess who she will be if I haven't told you already? Though he didn't quite work with Brittany I am thinking about keeping him around as her friend. I want to explore a Brittany/Brody friendship as I seem to have so many new ships in this story that the show couldn't even imagine writing so hope you guys will like what's in store. Sorry I know some of you liked Brittany and Brody but I already had another idea for Britts love interest and that's whose coming up next for her. I kinda liked writing Brittany and Brody together so I will definitely bring him back as they did say they should be friends.**

**Hope you all like my Brody better than canon Brody; he knows Brittany is hung up on someone, but who? Like it isn't obvious haha. Hope y'all liked that chapter I spent a long time on it and I really enjoyed writing it. Lots more fun stuff coming up and I hope you all stick around to read it all. More Quarley in the next chapter and well meet Britt's new beau as for the Quitt stuff I hope you enjoy their 'friendship' and I'm planning on playing with that more in the future. **

**I know I mention Santana's um…'size' a few times in this chapter, that is because I feel like most g!p stories mention how big their penis is but in reality with a condition such as this it would more than often be on the smaller size. Simple science so I wanted her 'little friend' to be just that. Well I guess 6 inches isn't bad but you know what I mean. Anyway I will mention her insecurity to her size more in the future I have plans for that already and how she has dealt with it in the past because yes Santana is insecure about her body.**

**Ok so thanks for reading leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it which was a fuck load. **

**Who do you think Britt's new love interest will be? What do you think of Quitt? Do you think anything will happen between them? And will Marley ever lose her V-card? All questions will eventually be answered.**

**Remember Reviews = chapter 9**


	9. Chapter 9: Small Secrets And Little Lies

**TITLE**: You Get What You Give Chapter 9: Small Secrets And Little Lies

**PAIRINGS:**

Pezberry

Quarley

Klaine

**RATING: **M

**A/N: ****Wow so many great reviews thanks guys, I appreciate them all. I didn't think I'd have so many Quitt shippers so soon, I thought it would take much longer before I had people wanting them together. But as it was my intention to get some Quitt shippers I can only be happy about it. I love the idea of Quitt in this fic as friends and as a romance. I never used to really like them together but I guess it's because this Quinn is Skank!Quinn and I pretty much ship Skank Quinn with any girl. I LOVE QUITT. **

**So many of you who guessed Brittany's new girl said Kitty I love how you put that one together. Guess you'll have to read on and find out who it is ;)**

**More than one person mentioned about not wanting Marley to sleep with Quinn if Quitt is gonna happen. First of all if it does happen I will write it so it's handled well and with as little drama as possible maybe none at all, so don't worry too much. Secondly most of you are wondering if Quitt is gonna go into more than just friendship. I already know what I'm gonna do with them and I guess you'll just have to keep reading if you wanna find out. They might stay friends they might become something more, I do ship them but I also ship Quarley and I also ship Brittany with her new love interest too so I want to explore all the relationships as much as I can while keeping hope alive for Quitt if need be. Remember just because Quinn and Brittany have gfs doesn't mean they will **_**never **_**get together. Sometimes it takes a while before finding 'the one' and the drama along the way can be fun to write and read.**

**Review response: **

**ShadowCub: ****The Rachel stuck up thing was more of a joke plus I'm not really writing her in the same way the show does because I believe season 4 has ruined her as a character. Though I don't get the gun thing?**

**OutOfNoWhereHereIAm: ****Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out what will happen between them hehe ;) As for the drama thing honestly I wouldn't worry about drama between Quitt and Quarley because I have something planned for Quinn that will probably be even more dramatic than her love life. I do definitely ship Quitt but I also ship Brittany and this new love interest so I want to explore that first before anything else :)**

**ichigo111981: ****Yeah Quitt is very cute, but you're right Quinn has Marley right now and she's happy with that. Quitt are still friends though so don't get down you never know what can happen between friends. I'm glad you picked up on Kitty being like a mini Quinn again I hoped someone would. Yeah I like the idea of Brody and Brittany having a good friendship. And Pezberry love to get it on and we love to read about it haha ;)**

**HugNi: ****Thanks I love writing this story so I like to try and write a bit for every character. Yeah Brody is a good guy in this story not like on the show. And yes he will become someone who Britt can talk to away from the rest of the gang. I'm thinking Britt/Brody could have the same sorta bromance that Santana and Blaine have going on. Pezberry are of course the main ship so gotta have them going on haha. Quitt are adorable I love writing their scenes and I have more planned. Marley is also adorable she will have more stuff coming up and we will learn more about her and her relationship with Quinn soon. Wow comparing my writing to an episode of PLL that is too bigger honour right there but thank you very much and hell yeah PLL it's so awesome! Your review gave me a big smile and made me happy to give you a shout out so here's another :)**

**gleekfreak1992: ****Haha Kitty there you go I said it lol. Thanks so much but you don't need to cross your fingers anymore. Britt and Brody definitely better as friends though they aren't bad as more than that either. Please don't fall off your bed though you might hurt yourself, thanks for the excitement though :)**

**Xxx: ****Quitt is awesome but so is Quarley. If Marley does lose her virginity to Quinn she won't regret it. It will be her choice if she takes that step. Don't worry about it too much. As for Marley and Brody…hmm kinda like that lol.**

**LaurenKnight13: ****Ok I have just patted myself on the back. I feel very proud and honoured to be the only one to make you ship Quitt. I think most people now want them together I have started a Quitt epidemic haha. I agree I think they should be together who knows anything can happen. You know I love teasing haha ;)**

**Asmodeus Poisonteeth: ****Thanks so much and I agree :) hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**Kjeh: ****I don't know what you were trying to say? But thanks lol.**

**John Nighthawk****: Hey man where have you been all this time lol? Glad you finally caught up :) You want Quitt too haha. They would definitely be hot for sure ;) and as for Pezberry, they are always steamy lol.**

**CarolineSC:**** Another Quitt shipper lol I agree with you they got something going on there haha. But give Marley a chance; never know you might start to like her ;)**

**Now on with the chapter folks…**

The next morning Brittany woke up after a very satisfying sleep, it was past noon and she loved sleeping in. She was completely wrapped up in the soft plain white cotton of the hotel bed sheets. She hugged them close and groaned at the fact she was now going to have to get up. The sunlight was trying its best to creep in through drawn curtains and the smell of freshly baked blueberry waffles was filling the room.

Once Brittany caught a whiff of the mouth-watering aroma she reluctantly cracked an eye open and looked around the empty room. She sat up in bed and rubbed at her still slightly tired eyes. Her crystal blue eyes soon landed on a covered up breakfast tray sat on a small table at the end of her bed.

With great interest she smiled and crept forward pulling the sheets with her until she was only inches away from the tray. There was a sticky note placed on top of it and she decided to read that first before opening the tray.

_Moring Britt, hope you had a good sleep. I know, the sheets are comfortable but no you can't steal them, I'm watching you ;)_

_However, I know you'll probably be hungry so I made the staff make you something before you leave; it's your favourite so. Oh and there's some hotel sweats for you too, now those you can keep. Catch you later B, love Q xxx_

Brittany chuckled at the typical Quinn type note, it was sweet yet cheesy but Brittany loved it and it brought the biggest smile to her face. She then looked down at the breakfast tray and took the lid off to discover exactly what Quinn had said was there, her favourite. Blueberry waffles and a glass of fresh orange juice.

Next to the breakfast tray sat a folded up brand new pair of grey sweatpants and a matching sweatshirt and a pair of black and white tennis shoes, all with the hotel logo on them. She was relieved by this due to the fact she didn't really want to go home wearing her black dress. She had slept in just her underwear, she could have asked Quinn for something to wear in bed but she didn't want to put the girl out anymore. Quinn had done so much for her last night that she didn't want to make any more demands even if she knew Quinn would have happily obliged.

Brittany heard her stomach rumble and shrugged her shoulders; _there wasn't any point of wasting a perfectly good breakfast_, she thought and picked up a waffle.

Once she had eaten breakfast she climbed out of bed putting the sheets back in place as best as she could. Then she picked up her new sweats and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Placing her clothes down she turned on the water and began to strip off her panties and bra as she waited for the shower to heat up. When the water was hot enough she quickly jumped in and sighed loudly when the heat of the water made her whole body relax. God she loved Quinn's hotel.

Brittany picked up the new sealed soap sat on the shower dish in the corner of the shower and opened it ready to use. She also opened a new bottle of shampoo and started to wash her hair. As she soaped up her pale toned body and slathered up her silky blond hair with lavender shampoo she began to think about what had happened the night before.

Her date with Brody didn't go so well, she was a little disappointed over it. He was a cute guy and seemed pretty nice too but Brittany was happy with the consolation that she gained a new friendship out of it. She definitely wanted to stay friends with Brody. After all she didn't have too many male friends that weren't gay or that didn't just wanted to sleep with her.

Then her smile grew even wider on her face when she thought about the great evening she had spent with Quinn, this thought alone was enough to lessen her sadness over the failure of her blind date. She couldn't explain how much she loved hanging out with Quinn, even if they weren't really doing anything they still had fun like when she and Quinn had just been sat on her bed laughing and listening to music.

Quinn could be a bit of a struggle at times to keep up with when it came to her other friends but Brittany always manages to stay on the same level as the ex-blond. She loved Quinn's risk taking and the girl's whole 'don't-give-a-fuck' attitude; it was kind of a turn on to the blond even if Brittany wasn't all that rebel herself.

Brittany whimpered when the foam of the soap begun to seep down her body and run between her legs, if she didn't know any better she would have sworn she just got a bit of a lady boner washing her own body while thinking of one of her best friends. And maybe she did but it wasn't like she could do anything about it right now.

Brittany quickly finished her shower and climbed out wrapping her naked body into a soft warm towel and dried herself off. She threw on the sweats and shoes Quinn had left her and went back into the bedroom with the remaining (and extra) shampoo and soap in her hands. She tossed them into her purse (after all who doesn't take the free stuff right?) and picked up her phone. Quickly sending a text to Quinn to thank her not wanting to disturb the girl knowing she would probably still be asleep or making out with Marley. Once sent, Brittany grabbed her dress and headed out the room leaving it as clean as she could and making sure to take Quinn's little cute sticky note with her.

She decided to walk home rather than catch a cab knowing it wasn't that far to go from Quinn's hotel and she could really use the fresh air after the busy night she had had.

Marley was sat up in bed, she had been awake for a good 20 minutes now just thinking, or over thinking was probably a better word for what she was doing. The vibrating of Quinn's phone on the bedside unit near the still passed out blond shook Marley from her thoughts and made her jump.

She looked over at the phone that lit up signalling a new text before the screen went black again. She couldn't see who it was and it wasn't like she was about to invade her girlfriend's privacy. She'd had a great night last night hanging with Quinn and even meeting one of Quinn's best friends. Brittany seemed nice and like a big ball of energy, they had a lot in common and she wondered if it was possible to maybe gain a new friendship out of the girl. She had also met a few of Quinn's staff member the blond was friendly with, Tom being the most memorable.

After getting back to the hotel room and after walking Brittany to her room Quinn came back a little…frisky. They made out for a good half hour before Quinn's hands started to wander and Marley grew a little uncomfortable with the closeness. She pulled back and Quinn groaned but the pink haired girl just accepted she was going a little too far again and they called it a night.

Marley was rather glad Quinn didn't mention wanting to have sex again. She _did_ want to have sex with Quinn at some point but she wasn't ready just yet though as she grew to know the girl more and more she knew she was getting closer to letting the girl touch her more intimately.

A light grunt and shift in the bed from Quinn made Marley look down at the ex-blond. Marley smiled and bit her bottom lip. She had to admit the girl was adorable and she certainly didn't lack in the sexy department. Marley often found herself getting turned on when she felt Quinn's hands feeling her up every chance she got but rather than torturing herself or Quinn for that matter she always called a stop to their make outs before it got too late.

She could definitely see why so many girls fell at her feet.

Marley wanted to make sure Quinn was the right girl for her to give her virginity to and knowing her reputation Marley did have slight doubts but also she knew the punk girl had changed from the way she used to be. Yes she may be as obsessed with sex as she was when they first met but at least she didn't try to act on it all the time.

Quinn rolled over in bed; she was only wearing a tight red wife beater and the same pair of pink boxer briefs that Brittany claimed to like so much the night before. Quinn opened her eyes to see Marley already awake and sat up beside her in bed.

"Morning cutie" she smirked as she too sat up and leaned over to get a kiss from the other girl.

"Hey" Marley replied almost timidly as Quinn pecked her cheek.

"How long have you been awake?" Quinn wondered.

"Not long. I've just been thinking about last night. I had fun" Marley smiled at her girlfriend.

Quinn returned the warm smile. "Awesome I'm glad to hear it. I had a great time too. Did you like Britt?"

Marley nodded without hesitation. "Yeah she was fun, certainly different from any of my friends" the brunette laughed a little.

Quinn chuckled along. "Yeah she is but she's cool at the same time. I can't wait till you meet Santana and Rachel too; I think you'll really like Rach. You two will have a lot in common." Quinn assured her girlfriend. "We're meeting them at the Loveshake at two so I hope that's ok?"

"That's fine. Oh and your phone just went off a few minutes ago, maybe its them?" Marley informed.

Quinn looked over at her phone with a gleam in her eye when she picked it up and saw Brittany's name. "It's from Britt" she said to no one in particular. She smiled as she read over her friend's words.

_Hey Quinnie. I know you're probably still asleep with your lazy little pale ass wrapped up in the sheets that I'm not allowed to steal but I just wanted to say thanks for last night and for breakfast. I really appreciate it all and by the way these sweats are the most comfy things I've ever worn. Love ya, B._

_PS: the waffles were almost as sweet as you are xxx_

Quinn read the text a few times before her eyes left the words on screen and she finally put her phone back down. She had set it up the night before to have Brittany's favourite breakfast delivered to her room, knowing the girl would be starving and in need of some good home cooking…well hotel cooking but that's even better right?

"Why so smiley?" Marley asked slightly amused at how happy the text had made Quinn.

Quinn looked over at her girlfriend. "Oh nothing it's just, she said thanks for you know the breakfast and last night"

Marley nodded and Quinn placed her phone down before turning to her with a big grin on her face. "Now how about a little morning lovin'?" Quinn asked confidently.

Marley couldn't help the smile that crept over her face as her girlfriend placed a hand on her thigh and began to move her fingers back and forth up the bare skin. Marley was only in a pair of sleeping shorts and a baggy t-shirt and Quinn couldn't help but see the irony in that because the girl's shorts were pretty tight.

Quinn didn't wait for an answer before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the brunette's happily accepting lips. Within moments Marley was back to laying down on the bed and Quinn was on top of her, their loving kiss turning heated in just seconds.

When Marley felt Quinn move above her and press against her core sending tingles all over her body she quickly pushed back on Quinn's shoulders. "Quinn wait stop" her voice was soft and almost reluctant.

Just like every other time Quinn pulled back just as reluctant. "Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No its not you this time. I just…I can't help but question something that your friend said last night" the shy girl spoke.

"What did she say this time? Look we only did that once because Santana was curious and if it's any consolation the second one made me puke so I didn't-" Quinn hastily tried to explain before her girlfriend cut her off again.

Marley shook her head. "Quinn no, it wasn't anything Brittany said though I don't like the sound of that. It was that Tom guy"

"Well what did he say?"

"He called you Lucy" Marley stated as if it was the most obvious answer. She looked at her girlfriend with a small frown not really understanding that one; it wasn't as if it was an insult type name like the rest of the titles the pair had been throwing back and forth, it was an actual _human_ name. As soon as she saw Quinn's brows furrow with slight hesitation she knew something was up. "Quinn what is it? Why did he call you that?"

"I don't know Tom is a douche" Quinn fake laughed and tried to wave it away and climb out of the bed but Marley was having none of it.

She tugged on Quinn's tank to stop her from moving any further. "Quinn, stop lying to me and just talk to me. I'm your girlfriend we are meant to be honest with each other." Marley reminded her as if she had to. "Why did he call you Lucy?" She repeated hoping for a real answer this time around.

Quinn sighed heavily before turning back to the expectant and slightly sad girl. She reached down and took the girl's hands in hers before looking deep into her eyes. "Because that's my name."

"Wait what?"

"-or at least it was, it isn't anymore. Well technically it's my middle name now" Quinn explained leaving her girlfriend even more confused than before.

"What do you mean it _used_ to be your name? You used to be called Lucy Fabray?" the girl questioned.

The pink haired girl nodded her confirmation. "Yes my birth name was Lucy Quinn Fabray but I changed it around years ago to Quinn Lucy Fabray. It's all legal and all that shit, my mom even said she kinda preferred it." Quinn smiled.

Marley raised an eyebrow at her now smiling girlfriend. "Why did you change it? Did you not like it?"

Quinn took another deep breath before continuing. She knew this was bound to come up eventually. "It wasn't really like that. Back when I was in the closet I pretty much hated myself. My insides didn't match my outsides and it felt wrong. Then when I finally did come out when I was 15 I knew who I finally was and everything seemed to make so much more sense. All I had to do was admit that to myself then when I did there was no going back. I finally felt complete and like a normal person for once, so I changed my name to go along with my fresh start."

Marley nodded as Quinn continued to explain her reasoning behind the name change.

"It was almost as if I felt backwards before I came out, I knew something was off but I didn't know what until I realised I liked girls. After accepting that, I didn't feel so backwards anymore I felt straight…well as straight as I could be after just coming out as a dyke" Quinn laughed causing Marley to chuckle along with her. "So I flipped my names around because I flipped my life around and if felt so fucking good to do so and it finally felt like me. I'm Quinn Lucy Fabray not Lucy Quinn Fabray and I always have been it just took a whole lot of shitty times before I figured it all out"

"So why didn't you just tell me? I mean it's not like I'm gonna judge you for that or get pissed or anything" the brunette wondered.

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know really I just figured it was behind me. Tom just likes to use it to his advantage when getting his ass kicked at bowling. I don't hate it but he knows it kinda pushes my buttons in a non-sexual way"

"I get it. Thank you for being honest with me Quinn." Marley pulled her in for a soft hug.

Quinn hugged back as she took in the aroma of Marley's hair. "I don't want to fuck this up with you Marley, so if you want me to tell you anything in the future just ask okay?" She felt Marley nod against her and whisper a soft 'okay' into her ear before they broke the warm embrace.

"Just for the record though, I think you look more like a 'Quinn' than a 'Lucy'. Especially with that hair" Marley giggled as she ran her fingers through dyed pink hair and ruffled it all up more so than Quinn sleeping had done.

Quinn batted Marley's hand away while also laughing. The pair were soon tackling each other on the bed with Quinn once again on top of her girlfriend. Her thigh slipped between Marley's legs and against her core causing the girl on the bottom to moan slightly out loud. Quinn was aware of what she had done but Marley didn't yet complain so the ex-blond didn't pull away. Instead she pushed forward and joined their lips for a soft kiss.

Quinn settled her own boxer covered core down on Marley's leg that was sticking up. She subtly began to rock herself against her girlfriend feeling the rub against her sex as the duo continued to make out.

"Fuck." Quinn grunted quietly into the mouth of her girlfriend as Marley slowly let her hands venture down the ex-blonds back, her fingers almost toying with the hem of Quinn's shirt. For a moment Quinn actually believed Marley was about to go a step further but instead the other girl quickly pulled her fingers away to rest her hands on Quinn's shoulders. Though Marley didn't pull away or stop Quinn so the punk kept pressing heated rushed kisses to the brunette's lips.

Quinn could feel a very familiar tingle between her legs; she knew she was already wet. She nearly always woke up wet, years of being a player made it almost impossible for the girl to sleep and not dream about _something _sexual. Last night she had dreamed about finally seeing Marley's boobs without a bra on and bam when she woke up she was soaked yet the reality soon came back to her that she had been dreaming.

Quinn pressed her hips down further on Marley's thigh making the other girl whimper slightly, they could both feel Quinn's excitement seeping through her pink boxers and touching the bare skin of the shy girl's thigh.

When Marley realised what it actually was she automatically begun to panic, she was about to push Quinn off of her but then the confident girl's lips latched onto her neck and all Marley could do was groan and enjoy her own tingles running throughout her whole body. Her mind temporarily forgetting about the substance that was starting to coat her leg.

"Oh Quinn that feels good" Marley muttered not really realising what she was saying. Her voice husky with desire, she really wanted Quinn to continue her assault on her neck. Hands tangled instantly in shaggy blond-pink hair as wet trails were licked up her neck.

She felt Quinn's own thigh pressing against her core making her feel things she didn't even know she could feel. It felt good but at the same time it felt too soon.

Quinn was really getting into this, she loved the feeling of her girlfriend's hands running through her short hair and tugging it every so often. Soft moans vibrating through the brunette's neck as Quinn kissed and sucked on the skin there. For a moment she really believed Marley was about to let her go even further than they had done so before.

She continued to rock her hips on Marley's thigh, the fabric of her boxers rubbing deliciously so against her own clit which was just about peeking out needing some form of attention. Her wetness was soaking through her underwear and beginning to become rather evident between her and her girlfriend's skin.

Quinn could feel an orgasm rapidly approaching, after weeks of just touching herself it was a great relief to be able to touch someone else even if she had a barrier of cotton between them. She knew she was about to cum but she didn't exactly want to tell Marley because she knew the girl would make her stop. She really wanted to be a good girlfriend and keep Marley comfortable but _damn_ did she need to cum from something that wasn't just her own hand for once.

Quinn pulled away from the other girl's neck and rose up to hold herself up on her strong arms above Marley, the brunette looked up at her wondering why Quinn had stopped kissing her. It was only now that she didn't feel Quinn's hot lips on her body she realised just what Quinn was doing and just how much wetness she could feel on her thigh that was most definitely coming from the girl above her.

Marley didn't really know what to do, she had never been dry humped before, she wondered briefly if it was still called dry humping when she could very clearly feel the _wet_ on her leg. In fact she could see it too, her eyes bulging out her head almost at the sight of the front of Quinn's boxers and the smudge of clear fluid on her leg.

Her first thought was to be disgusted, after all she had someone else bodily fluids on her own skin, but then she figured if she was ever actually going to give it up to Quinn this might be something she should get used to. Her next thought wasn't quite so negative, she realised she actually kinda liked it too. At some point she figured that wetness was because of her right? And plus it was kinda hot, not just the fact that Quinn looked hot above her in a wife beater, messy two toned hair, face concentrating in sheer pleasure and a series of very cute and sexy whimpers and grunts coming out of the other girl's mouth, but the actual liquid Quinn was rubbing on her was hot…like it was actually warm on her skin and it made Marley feel an even more intense twitch between her own legs. Especially when Quinn made sure to knock her thigh into Marley's core every time she moved above her.

Marley watched for a few moments before realising maybe she should speak up before this went too far, but before she could say anything it already had gone too far. Quinn threw her head back with a rather loud husky 'fuck!' and Marley watched on as the pink haired girl shuddered above her and her whole body tense up. Marley wasn't completely unaware of what an orgasm was, she was in college after all and she'd had some sex education classes back in high school. She had also experimented to some extent with the notion of self-pleasure before getting a little freaked out by the idea.

So with all her knowledge of what an orgasm was and how it was supposed to feel she was 99% sure Quinn was having one right now while hovering over her, having one on her leg for that matter. Marley even felt the sticky feeling on her thigh get just a little bit wetter and definitely warmer as Quinn began to breathe deeply and relax.

Quinn let out a loud huff and practically collapsed on top of her girlfriend who then put one hand on her back and patted softly, the pinked girl's chest expanding deeply against Marley's almost still one.

Though the fact Quinn had just cum was so clear that they could both smell it, neither mentioned the obvious situation. Instead the first thing Marley said was "I can feel it." Her tentative voice jolted Quinn out of her heavy breathing and almost unconscious state.

Quinn lifted her head, a red blush had swept over her cheeks and Marley couldn't help the silent giggle she held in at the cuteness that was her girlfriend. For a girl that had such a reputation as a badass player she sure was adorable. Though Marley couldn't work out if the girl was simply exhausted of perhaps just a little embarrassed, after all she was under the impression girls could last much longer than that.

"I'm sorry" Quinn instantly apologised and pulled back from the other girl slightly, knowing Marley probably hadn't felt something quite like that before, after all the girl wouldn't even let her touch her boobs properly just yet she sure as hell hasn't had a little cum on her leg. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok" Marley was quick to cut Quinn off seeing the regret and embarrassment in the girl's hazel eyes. Then Marley grew more nervous herself as she went on. "It's just I've ever felt…_that_ before" she darted her eyes around the room gaining her own blush.

She really couldn't believe that Quinn Fabray, the biggest player at Yale, was dating her, Marley Rose, possibly the biggest prude on campus though she didn't really want to be. She _did_ want to have sex and it wasn't like she was against talking about it like some prudish girls were, she just wanted the moment to be completely perfect and with the right person. Sex meant something to her even if it didn't mean anything to other people or her girlfriend.

Quinn looked at the girl as her confidence grew back slightly, least Marley wasn't judging her on the fact she only lasted about a minute. It had been a while to be fair.

"It's not bad or anything I mean it's just cum" Quinn shrugged as she gazed down at the patch of her orgasm covering Marley's leg and the even bigger wet patch covering the front of her own underwear.

"I know" Marley nodded shyly. "I know it's just…I didn't expect to…um feel it…yet"

Quinn nodded her understanding and climbed completely off the girl under her to sit on the edge of the bed next to the brunette. "Sorry I shouldn't have done that. You just felt so good I couldn't really stop and for once you weren't pushing me away so I just continued"

"Quinn I'm not mad, I mean I'm not even weirded out or anything"

Quinn's body perked up at that comment. "Really?"

"Really. It's just different that's all. Is it always like that, like I mean is it always warm like that?"

Marley's question caught Quinn off guard a little. "Uh yeah I guess, I mean it's at body temperature I assume" the girl shrugged.

"I thought girls were meant to like take ages or something?" Marley asked next.

"Sometimes they do, but not always it just depends on how turned on she is I guess" Quinn shrugged again, it's not like she couldn't hold out longer if she wanted to. She was a stud after all.

A silence took the pair over as they just sat there, it could have been much more awkward but luckily both girls didn't really feel that way about what had just happened.

Quinn turned to the girl to lean in for a kiss, Marley let the girl kiss her softly a few times but pulled back to say "We should probably get up, we both have a bad case of morning breath " she grinned.

"Sorry I should probably change my underwear now anyway." Quinn chuckled a little looking down at her visually soiled boxer briefs feeling rather uncomfortable and sticky still sat in them.

Marley smiled before pulling her bottom lip into her mouth. She hoped she hadn't upset Quinn.

Quinn got up from the bed to pull out some fresh underwear from one of her bedroom drawers, this time they were yellow with a white waistband. Quinn was literally a second away from pulling her dirty ones down and exposing herself to the still innocent virginal girl in her bed when a soft voice stopped her movements.

"Um wait!" Marley spoke.

Quinn's eyes flew to the girl who sounded almost panicked. Then she realised what she was about to do and guessed Marley wasn't quite ready for full nudity just yet.

"Can you uh do that in the bathroom?" she asked almost hesitantly.

"Oh right sorry babe, it's a habit." Quinn chuckled before going into the bathroom. Marley then proceeded to grab some tissues from the side of the bed to wipe off what Quinn had left behind on her leg.

Lopez-Berry-Pierce apartment:

Brittany got to the door of the apartment she shared with her two friends. She hoped to god they were still asleep or at least too busy fucking to hear her come in. She was pleased that Quinn had given her some flat shoes to wear and she didn't have to slip her heals off to silently enter the apartment. That would feel far too dirty.

She stuck her key in the door and as quietly as possible she opened it and snuck inside. She listened out for any light moaning coming from the direction of either Santana's or Rachel's room, when she didn't hear anything she knew they couldn't be having sex. So she just prayed they were still sleeping instead. She just had to be quiet and get to her room and then she was safe.

Brittany began to tiptoe towards her own bedroom, gradually getting closer she thought she was in the clear. But then just as her hand reached out for the doorknob to her room she heard a voice from the kitchen.

"Doing the walk of shame there are we Britt?" Santana called out with a chuckle.

"Crap" Brittany curse under her breath and relaxed her muscles, there was no point in continuing if Santana already knew she was there. So she reluctantly made her way into the kitchen instead.

When she entered the kitchen she saw Santana sat at the table eating some Fruit Loops with some coffee while Rachel was eating some vegan thing with a freshly made orange juice. "Hey guys" she mustered up a smile and went straight over to the coffee machine needing something strong to drink.

"Morning Britt or should I say afternoon?" Rachel replied with a giggle making her girlfriend laugh too.

Brittany just rolled her eyes playfully and sat down at the kitchen island across from Santana once her coffee was made. "Did you have fun with Brody last night?" Santana asked.

Britt almost choked on her coffee at her friend's suggestion. Brittany wasn't aware that Brody had text the girl's to let them know about the date. Plus she didn't want them to think their set up for her had failed so she answered "Um yeah we had a great time" she smiled over her cup of coffee, darting her eyes between Santana and Rachel.

"So you and Brody get up to much?" Santana asked next.

"Oh uh huh, he's so much fun"

"Did you have sex?" Santana wondered half knowing she hadn't but also wanting to make sure that Brody guy didn't weasel his way into Brittany's heart for a quick fuck.

"Santana you can't ask her that!" Rachel reprimanded her girlfriend but at the same time having some interest into hearing the answer herself.

"No its ok Rach. Brody and I enjoyed a very lovely evening and then we went back to his place to continue the enjoyment and that is where I stayed until I left to come home"

"Sure it is. Is that why you're wearing a sweatshirt that has the 'Fabray towers' logo on it?" Santana challenged with a chuckle seeing Brittany's cheeks go instantly red.

Brittany smiled knowing she had been caught out. "Ok, ok I didn't stay the night at Brody's. I went over to Quinn's, there happy?"

"What happened between you and Brody? He text us saying you left from his place" Rachel informed as she took a seat next to her girlfriend.

"Wait you guys knew all this time?" Brittany wondered.

The two girls nodded with amusement.

"Why didn't you just say something?"

"Well why did you lie to us about whose place you stayed at? I mean the text you sent us last night was pretty vague, you just said you were staying out" Santana countered her friend.

Brittany sighed in defeat. "Because I didn't want you guys thinking your set up idea sucked. I mean I had a great time with Brody and he's a really good guy. He took me to this lovely little restaurant and the food was incredible and he was a real gentleman and paid for everything. Then we went for a walk in central park but then we just decided to go back to his place and watch a movie-"

"Oh is that what the guys are calling it now?" Santana interrupted.

Brittany rolled her eyes at the Latina. "San he did actually mean a movie, we watched the first half of it practically in silence but then we just decided to you know do _it. _I mean we are both adults and I haven't exactly had much action recently so I thought why not right?"

Santana put a hand out to stop the blond from talking. "Wait so you _did_ have sex with him?"

"No we didn't. I wanted to but I couldn't get into it"

"What do you mean? Were you not attracted to him because remember what I said about his abs? I wasn't joking about that" Rachel spoke up.

Brittany huffed; if her friends would stop interrupting maybe she could finish her story. "No I _was_ attracted to him I mean oh god his abs were _so_ fucking hot. But I don't know I just couldn't get…you know…I couldn't get wet with him." She said almost shyly.

"That's ok maybe it was a one-time thing" Rachel offered.

"I don't think so. Brody is the sort of guy I see myself being friends with but not the type I'd have a relationship with. It made me think that maybe I'm not ready to date just yet or maybe I'm just don't want to date guys right now" Britt shrugged.

"So you wanna girl?" Santana asked pointing her cereal spoon at the girl.

"I'm not sure, I mean maybe. Or maybe I just need a good fuck." She said casually making her two friends look at her with shocked looks. "What I have needs too right? I'm old enough to sleep with someone and not worry about consequences. I do appreciate what you guys did for me though. I'm glad I got to go on a date again, it made me feel wanted and more confident again, so thank you. Especially you Rachel" the blond smiled at the little brunette.

"You're very welcome. I have other friends that I may be able to set you up with. I'm sure I have a few single lesbians in my contact list somewhere" she began to talk to herself as she looked through her phone for these said 'lesbians'.

"I'm definitely gonna stay friends with Brody though. It's nice to have a new friend who perhaps isn't so involved in our click" she said to Santana knowing Rachel wasn't really listening anymore even though she still nodded to Brittany's words.

Santana shoved a spoonful of Fruit Loops into her mouth and smiled around the spoon. "Well if he's a good guy then I think it's great you have someone you like Britt-Britt" Santana replied with her mouth full.

Though she wasn't 100% sold on this Brody dude (especially with the way her girlfriend constantly swooned over him even if Rachel was only joking most of the time) she was willing to give him a chance if Brittany had found a friend in him. Santana was the first to admit that maybe she hadn't been there as much for her friend since she had started dating Rachel and as she and Rachel live with Britt it was good to know Brittany had more friends she could turn to if she ever needed someone else.

"So what were you doing at Quinn's anyway?" Santana wondered with a very obvious smirk all over her face.

Brittany picked up on the suggestion but ignored it. "I just wanted to stay out and have some fun that's all" she shrugged casually.

"Oh I bet you had some fun" the Latina teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying I bet you had a lot of fun with Quinn that's all"

She knew what Santana was referring to but she wasn't going to give her friend the satisfaction. "Yes Santana we had so much fun." She said honestly. "We ordered from the Loveshake and just hung out in the arcade. She let me sleep in one of the extra rooms because it was pretty late after we finished." Britt explained smiling at the memories of the fantastic night she had had with the other girl.

"You know she has a girlfriend now right?"

"Of course I know that, I met her last night. She's really nice and sweet. And what's that supposed to mean anyway Santana?" Brittany said almost angrily.

"Nothing Britt it doesn't mean anything, I'm just messin'" San shrugged.

"Whatever. Anyway Quinn wanted me to remind you about your double date today, she doesn't want you to be late"

"_Us_ being late, _she's_ the one that turned up to a party one time when they had already started the next morning clean up. That girl is _always_ late."

"Yeah she's not the best when it comes to anything to do with commitment, but I think she is changing, you know?" Brittany said before standing up with her coffee.

"You really think she's actually gonna change this time? Because you remember when she met that Hanna girl she said the same thing. They lasted for about a month before Quinn cheated on her. She got through like a whole sorority before Hanna eventually found out and dumped her white ass" Santana explained.

"Yeah but I don't know I just think she likes this Marley girl way more than she liked Hanna, besides Hanna was a total bitch. I wouldn't say she was innocent the whole time either, she constantly flirted with everyone, boys, girls, even me on several occasions." Brittany stated sounding almost regretful over the matter.

"Yeah she was a bit of a slut." Santana forced a laugh and sipped at her coffee before darting her eyes away from Brittany's.

"Well Marley isn't like that, she's really lovely and I know Quinn likes her way more than that slut bitch hoe Hanna. Anyway I'm gonna go change. Don't. Be. Late" Brittany pointed at her with a stern look on her face then winked.

"Will do boss" the Latina saluted as Brittany left the room.

It was only once Brittany had left the room Santana became aware her girlfriend was still sat next to her. Rachel put her phone down with a huff; she couldn't find any lesbian friends that she knew were single right now. It was so frustrating for her. "Who is this Hanna girl? I've never heard Quinn mention her before"

"Oh just some chick Quinn used to date, that's all nothing special. She was a bitch, like a _royal_ bitch." Santana insisted.

"Well what made her so bad? Quinn must have liked her to of been with her for any amount of time that goes over 30 minutes" Rachel said.

Santana frowned "No it doesn't. I mean she slept with you a whole bunch but she never took you on a single date"

"That's because we had an agreement. What aren't you telling me Santana?"

"What are you talking about Rachel?" Santana stood from her stool and took her empty cereal bowl and coffee cup over to the sink before putting them in.

"Sanny come on I know you. I know when you're lying. Did something happen with this girl?" Rachel asked as she too got up and stepped close to her girlfriend.

Santana looked away and whispered "I slept with her ok?"

Rachel was silent for a few seconds before asking "As in…?" she trailed off not really wanting to say it.

"Yes I had sex with Quinn's girlfriend. It's not one of my proudest moments Rachel" Santana looked to the floor.

"When they were still together?" Rachel wondered sadly.

Santana was quick to shake her head. "No, I _definitely_ wouldn't have done that. It was a couple of weeks after they broke up. Quinn invited Brittany and me to one of her Yale parties and Hanna was there. We all were kinda drunk and we weren't exactly thinking, and we had sex that night. I regretted it as soon as it happened and I never did it again. I don't even know if she was aware I was a chick with a dick but I'm pretty sure she just did it to piss Quinn off. I mean if it wasn't me she would have tried it with Britt"

"Wait, does Quinn know?"

"No, I never told her and I don't think Hanna did either. I think she was more ashamed to have slept with me than I was to betray Quinn like that. She can never find out Rachel, she'll never forgive me for it" Santana pleaded with her girlfriend.

Rachel was still trying to get over the thought of Santana with another girl, of course she knew about Brittany but this girl was some random slut she didn't even know Quinn had slept with either. Though she knew she couldn't be angry because it wasn't like Santana cheated on her, this happened way before they became a thing. It didn't stop her from feeling a little jealous though.

"Rach? You're not gonna tell her are you?" Santana asked.

"It's not my place to tell her San but I mean maybe you should. You know she is your best friend you shouldn't have secrets like this"

"I know I just don't want to hurt her, I didn't mean to sleep with her. That trashy bitch probably had an STD or something. I don't know what Quinn saw in her. She wasn't even that good in bed."

"Wait you didn't use a condom?"

"Of course I did Rachel I may have been drunk but I'm not stupid. You're not mad at me are you?" She asked tentatively.

"I don't really have a reason to be. I'm a little jealous I guess, but at least you're mine now" Rachel smiled as she closed the space between herself and her girlfriend and pressed their lips together.

Santana's hand reached around to hold Rachel's small hips as she kissed back. "I sure am. I'm yours and you're mine" the Latina smiled down at her girlfriend. "But we should get going we don't wanna be late to meet Quinn and this new girl"

"Fine but when we get back I'm just gonna have to put my mark on you." Rachel teased with a wink as she skipped out the room.

At The Loveshake:

Santana and Rachel were sat in The Loveshake waiting for Quinn who was of course late. They were both rather excited to finally meet this new girlfriend who had whipped Quinn into shape properly this time (even if she couldn't get Quinn to turn up to places on time still. No girl had ever managed that one yet). Santana was sipping on her chocolate milkshake while Rachel was playing with the straw on her vegan friendly vanilla one that used soy milk instead.

"How can you drink that?" Santana asked her girlfriend looking at the plain white drink. She liked to have some sort of flavour in hers and couldn't understand what was so enticing about vanilla. It just seemed so boring to her.

"Easy I just put the straw in my mouth and then I just suck" Rachel said almost suggestively as she demonstrated her directions.

Santana's eyes went wide as she watched her girlfriend suck on the colourful straw and the liquid climb up the inside of it and into Rachel's mouth. "You're mean."

"You asked." Rachel replied with a smirk and a wink.

Just as Santana was about to reply she was hit on the head by a hand she knew all too well. Quinn Fabray has entered the building. "Hey Q, I hope you washed those things." Santana stated glaring at the hands that had just assaulted her.

"Hey sexy ladies…and Santana" Quinn chuckled as she took a seat down across from Santana at their four seater table. She winked at Rachel who couldn't help but giggle while Santana just frowned and playfully kicked Quinn under the table. _Once a player always a player_ Santana thought to herself.

"Ha-ha Quinn, have you managed to find the soap yet?" Santana teased back.

Before Quinn could retort with something just as witty and insulting Rachel noticed the shy looking girl sit down next to Quinn. Rachel assumed this was Marley, the girl's eyes shone bright with hope and Rachel couldn't help but think Quinn was right in her description; this girl was adorably cute.

"You must be Marley, I'm Rachel." Rachel stated holding out her hand to shake the other girl's and to stop her two friends from continuing their one of many light feuds.

Marley smiled sweetly at Rachel though she did feel a little bit uncertain knowing for a fact this girl was one of Quinn's past hook-ups at some point. Quinn had decided to be honest with Marley and tell her that little nugget of information about Rachel before they ever met. Marley tried not to think about it too much. After all there probably wasn't a corner in this city you could turn without running into a girl who had some sort of sexual relation with Quinn.

"Hi Rachel, it's good to finally meet you. Quinn talks about you a lot."

Quinn blushed a little as Rachel smiled over at her she returned the gesture before pointing over at the Latina. "And that there is Santana, but we also call her Satan" Quinn jibbed.

Santana rolled her eyes with amusement before also shaking the shy brunette's hand. "Hey Marley. It's good to finally put a face to the name. And just for future reference Quinn also likes to be called dumbass, it turns her on or some shit like that." Santana said casually as she flicked her hand in Quinn's direction making Rachel and Marley laugh.

"Don't listen to her baby, she's just constipated this morning and taking it out on people with cooler hair than her." Quinn threw back with a big smirk, causing both brunette's to chuckle once more at the banter between their girlfriends.

"Have to admit Q that one was pretty good" Santana confessed. "But please stop thinking your hair is cool, it looks like cotton candy"

"It _is_ cool Sanny, who doesn't like cotton candy?" Quinn smirked running her fingers through the short shaggy mess on her head.

"Um people over the age of 12, well other than Brittany of course. I mean have you ever heard of a comb, girl?" Santana asked.

"Hey leave Quinn's hair alone, I think its kinda sexy right Marley?" Rachel defended her ex-hook-up and looked at the girl's new girlfriend.

"Yeah it's soft and I like pink. Plus it's easy to grab onto" Marley smiled and placed her hand on Quinn's knee.

Quinn almost jumped from the sudden and unexpected touch but hey Marley was touching her leg only inches away from a place she _really_ wished Marley would touch so she wasn't about to complain about it.

"See San, a little colour gets all the ladies" Quinn smirked at the Latina until Marley squeezed her knee. "Uh not that I want any other lady except you baby" Quinn corrected herself rather hastily and leaned in to press a kiss to Marley's cheek.

Santana chuckled at the whipped girl and planned on making an audible noise along those lines until Rachel glared at her. _Curse Rachel and her sixth sense about those things._ She did however look at her own girlfriend and mouth 'baby' in a mocking way. She had never heard Quinn used pet names and sound so serious about them, usually she only used them to get into some chicks pants, or under their skirt. Rachel just smiled at the term and shrugged her shoulders. It was nice to see Quinn in this new light.

Santana took the last sip of her milkshake and frowned when she realised her glass was empty; she stood up and looked at her friends. "I need a refill. So Quinn, Marley, what do you guys want to drink?"

"Nonsense San you stay here, I'll get the next round" Quinn stated as she stood up and slide her leather jacket off to put on the back of her seat. Marley also removed her coat as she grew more comfortable around the new girls. "What do you want babe?" Quinn looked down at her girlfriend.

"Um I'll take a banana milkshake please." She replied almost shyly.

"Cool, I'll take it you want the usual Lezpez?"

"Fuck you Fabgay and yes, same again." The two girls laughed at each other.

"And yourself Rach?"

"Another vegan vanilla for me please Quinnie." Rachel smiled politely.

"Wait they actually make such a thing?" Quinn asked nobody in particular as she frowned in wonder.

"Apparently so, and they cost like double our shit" Santana informed Quinn before smiling sweetly at her girlfriend because she's pretty certain that comment may have pissed Rachel off just a little.

"It's cool I got cash." Quinn laughed. "Be right back"

"Hey bitch gets me some doughnut holes too!" Santana shouted across the small shop gaining a few looks that she just flipped off.

"Will do slut!" Quinn yelled back just as loudly.

"Don't worry, they are _always_ like this. You'll get used to it eventually. Quinn is certainly a wild one" Rachel said to Marley as the three girls waited for Quinn to order their next round of drinks.

"Yeah you can certainly say that again." Marley smiled. "So are you two like a couple?" She wondered pointing between the two brunette's sat opposite her.

Rachel grinned as she placed a hand over Santana's which was playing with a napkin on the table. "Oh yeah she's mine and I'm hers" Rachel said before wrapping her free arm around her girlfriend's neck and pressing a kiss to the Latina's cheek. Santana smiled as Marley cooed the pair.

"Aww you guys are so cute." She said dreamily.

"Thanks, I have to say you and Quinn are pretty banging together too" Santana responded.

"What my girlfriend means to say is you and Quinn also make a lovely couple" Rachel spoke up believing her girlfriend's first attempt at the sentence was perhaps slightly too explicit for a virgin to be hearing.

Marley blushed before looking away. She often wondered if she and Quinn actually looked like a couple, she thought they looked good together but didn't want to be biased and with Quinn's reputation she found herself wondering if she should even bother getting too comfortable with the girl. So it was nice to hear someone else say they looked good together.

"So how long have you two been together?" Marley asked the pair after she felt her blush diminish.

"Well we've only been dating for a few weeks now but we've known each other since we started high school" Rachel informed.

Marley nodded.

Quinn was waiting in line to order her drinks; she kept looking back at her friend and girlfriend to see them all laughing and joking together with smiles all around. Quinn hoped to god Santana and Rachel weren't telling her innocent girl any stories that could embarrass her or worse get her into trouble with the girl she was dating.

She especially hoped Santana wasn't telling Marley about the time they were at some frat party held by some guy that tried to hit on Brittany over and over again and wouldn't take no for an answer. So Quinn and Santana thought it was a good idea to crash the party, find the source of the beer and proceed to take a piss in the keg he and his buddies were drinking from. She thought she should be a little ashamed of her behaviour that night but it was so worth it to see the jackass choke on his drink when he realised it had an added ingredient. Plus the smile that Brittany had on her face after that incident made the whole thing worth it.

And she _really_ hoped Rachel wasn't retelling the story of how once when they were getting it on Quinn fell off the back of Rachel's living room couch back in Lima while completely butt naked. To make matters worse she was half way through having an orgasm at the time and injured her back when she landed. She had to tell her friends she hurt herself doing something cool like skateboarding the next day at school to which she still doubted they believed.

Then again her friends wouldn't really tell Marley any stories like that right? _Right?_

Quinn panicked again when she saw Marley laugh but she was soon distracted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Quinn what can I get you?" the cashier asked. Finally she was at the front of the queue. Typical no one was behind her though.

"Oh hey Ryan. The usual for me and San, the same as before for Rachel and a banana milkshake for my girl please. Oh and a basket of doughnut holes too" Quinn smiled as she threw down some dollar bills to pay for the order. She leaned on the counter as she watched Ryan make the drinks occasionally looking back over to her table of friends.

"So girlfriend hey? She's cute" Ryan stated placing the first drink on the counter next to Quinn. It was Santana's chocolate one and Quinn smirked before taking a sneaky sip from the straw. _She'll never know._

"Your heterosexual is showing Ry" Quinn chuckled.

"She is though. Is this like a real thing? Quinn Fabray in a real relationship that actually lasts?" He wondered continuing to prepare the girl's order.

"I don't know, I guess" Quinn said looking back over to her smiling girlfriend.

"You guess?"

Quinn shrugged. "Well I mean it's still early. I know I like her like a lot but who knows what can happen right?"

"Sure of course but I don't know you just seem happy right now" the boy said honestly. He only saw Quinn when she was in the city so he didn't get to see her as often as he saw Santana, Brittany or even Rachel but he could tell when Quinn was happy and right now she was exactly that even if Quinn couldn't see it herself.

"Well can't stay fooling around forever right?" Quinn laughed. She wished she could, sex without regrets and consequences or feelings was awesome. That's why she loved hooking-up with Rachel even if occasionally a feeling or two would sometimes get in the way. Rachel knew what they were and never pushed for anything more unlike a lot of the other girls she had a one-time thing with. But she had to admit as much fun as it was she did sometimes find herself thinking about one day settling down and finding the one girl that she would want to spend the rest of her life with. She couldn't say for a fact that girl was Marley or whether it could be a girl she didn't know it was yet. But as far as she knew at this very moment in time she really did like Marley and so for now that was fine with her.

"Right. I mean the pink won't last forever Quinn. One day its gotta wash out all the way" Ryan stated like it was some secret piece of life advice no one else knew as he set down the rest of the drinks and a basket of doughnut holes.

"Well I can and _will_ just put more dye in but I get it. I do" Quinn nodded. There was a life lesson in there somewhere she was sure.

"Well if you like her then keep her is all I'm saying" Ryan shrugged as he scooped up the money on the counter before giving Quinn her change.

"Thanks" she replied and took the tray with her drinks and food on and going back over to the table, where Santana totally hit her for taking a sip of her chocolate milkshake. That girl was far more observant that Quinn thought.

Back at the apartment:

Brittany was sat on her bed just looking through some magazine with Lord Tubbington sat on her lap. She had just got off the phone with Tina who told her the latest gossip and questioned her over her week. Tina and Mercedes shared an apartment not too far from them on the other side of central park. They still saw each other quite a bit and had become much closer since leaving high school. They both went to the same college as Santana and even the Latina had grown closer to 'Girl Chang' and 'Wheezy'.

Brittany told the girls all about the latest goings on between Santana and Rachel, Quinn's new girlfriend who she had now met and even her date with Brody was discussed in much detail. She had told the girls that it didn't quite work out the way it was planned but that she had a good time and that she was planning on staying friends with the guy. They seemed happy to hear about that and in return they gave Brittany the latest on their lives. Such as Tina's new date with some guy called Mike.

After about an hour of talking about everything and nothing they finally said their goodbyes and hung up. Tina had a lunch date with her new guy and Mercedes was meeting Kurt for some much needed girly shopping.

"Ooh I'll have to tell Tina about that one next time." Brittany said to herself as she found a rather interesting article inside her magazine about the female orgasm. She scared her cat in her excitement as she jumped off the bed. It was only then she felt an odd sensation in her bra and remembered something. "Oh shit" she whispered to herself as she put her hand down her top to pull out the sticky note she had decided to tuck down there in order not to lose it.

She looked at the yellow sticky note and smiled at Quinn's little cute message written on it. Quinn's hand writing was a little messy but Brittany didn't mind as everything the girl seemed to do was messy, especially her hair. In fact her hair was one of the things she loved most about Quinn.

Brittany placed her magazine down on the bed next to Lord Tubbington and looked around her room. When she saw the mirror she knew she had found what she was looking for, with a smile she walked over to it.

She read it one last time and then stuck it against the mirror using a little unicorn sticker to stick it down and keep it in place. She had a whole load of those stickers; she used them to brighten up her room and occasionally other rooms in the house like the kitchen (fridge) or the bathroom (toilet). She had even gone so far as to brighten up her gloomy roommate one time, yes that's right she had actually stuck a rainbow coloured unicorn to Santana's forehead when the girl was asleep on the couch. Santana woke up and spent the whole day with the sticker on her head. Only realising it was there when she caught sight of her reflection in the coffee maker.

Santana wasn't mad though because she knew Brittany's intentions were good, however she had always disliked unicorns being on her body in any shape or form, she didn't mind Brittany's obsession with them just as long as they stayed away from her body. When questioned she just said _'because unicorns are just horses with misplaced erections'_. Brittany never agreed with the Latina's view on the subject though she did find it rather funny.

Brittany didn't really know why she was sticking this particular note on her mirror, all she knew was it was cute and from Quinn and she wanted to see it each time she walked past her mirror or used it to put her makeup on or style her hair.

With one last smile towards the cute note she went back to her bed and back to her magazine and cat.

Back at The Loveshake:

Since becoming friends with Rachel and eventually girlfriends, Santana had grown to know a lot about the smaller brunette. And currently Santana was sipping on her second milkshake of the day and stuffing a few doughnut holes next to her girlfriend and Quinn plus the addition of Quinn's latest girlfriend Marley. Santana watched on as Rachel kept throwing questioning quirks of her eyebrow or subtle little frowns at the new girl each time Marley said or did something.

Rachel had obviously gotten over the honeymoon period of meeting Marley and was now down to the judging of her and evaluating if she was right for Quinn or not. Santana didn't see a problem with the shy girl, she seemed nice enough. The Latina couldn't really work out if Rachel was just curious or whether she had actually taken a dislike to the cute girl, but in all honesty it seemed Rachel and Marley had a lot more in common so Santana guessed her girlfriend was just trying to get to know the girl better as Quinn wasn't all that good at describing people. The blond has always been pretty vague.

"So Marley you go to school with Quinn?" Rachel wondered as she picked up a doughnut hole.

"Um yeah we both go to Yale. It's so good to finally have some time off though. We've been cramming so hard recently for exams it's crazy sometimes" Marley laughed and Quinn nodded her head in agreement. This time it was Santana's turn to quirk an eyebrow; she couldn't remember the last time Quinn really complained about school work. In fact if she didn't know for a fact Quinn had gotten into Yale all that time ago she never would believe the pinked-blond even went to college. She probably spends more time in New York than she does in Connecticut.

"So how did you meet exactly?" Rachel asked next after eating.

Quinn sighed, the amount of times she's had to tell this story. Well actually she's only told the full story to her mother who wouldn't stop with the never-ending questions. Her father had tried to pretend to be interested but as soon as Quinn got to the good part he had to take an 'important' business call.

"Well honestly our story isn't really all that exciting, we just met when we started at Yale became friends and one day I just told her I liked her" Quinn explained. "I mean I had liked her for a while but you know me I didn't want to screw up a perfectly nice girl so I didn't say anything but I decided I liked her more than I could hide so I just came out and told her"

"Wait that's it? No exciting drama along the path or anything?" Santana asked with a mouth of dough.

"We can't all be as documentary worthy like you guys San" Quinn glared at her friend.

"Yeah our story _is_ pretty cool" Santana laughed as she laid back in the chair trying to act cool.

"Oh how did you guys get together then?" Marley wondered, it was only fair to ask questions back.

Rachel perked up instantly at the question. "Well I had liked Santana for a long time but she of course kept looking past me. Then one day I was with Quinn and we were…" Rachel stopped abruptly when Quinn kicked her under the table. She didn't think it was appropriate for Rachel to say Quinn was going down on her at the time she moaned Santana's name out. Also she didn't know if Santana knew about that little detail or not so she really didn't want it becoming public knowledge over milkshakes. Plus Santana's ego was big enough as it was, she didn't want to make it even bigger.

Quinn had told Marley beforehand that Rachel and she had slept together back in high school and a few times since then, though she had failed to mention just how recently they had gotten together last. Quinn didn't know if Marley would be cool with that considering they were kinda dating at the time it had happened.

The group looked at Rachel waiting for her to continue. Santana was curious as to what Rachel was about to say, after all she was the one who walked in on Quinn and Rachel both practically naked in bed together after they had just done god knows what. In fact she wasn't even sure she wanted to know the details so was kinda happy when Rachel suddenly stopped.

"…well we were talking-"

"Is that what you're calling it now?" Santana grumbled under her breath while taking a sip of her drink. Quinn frowned and aimed her next kick at Santana's shin then shifted her eyes towards Marley. Santana just shrugged, if she didn't want Marley to know this stuff she shouldn't have been fooling around with her girlfriend in the first place. Not that Santana was jealous of that or anything.

"…anyway as I was saying Quinn and I were in the middle of talking when I made it clear I had feelings for Santana but was worried about acting on them even though Quinn told me to tell her. Then Santana kinda…caught us…um still _talking_ and then we discussed it and how we felt about each other and the rest is as they say history" Rachel flicked her hand to suggest it was behind her now.

"Or should we say _HER_story" Santana chuckled like a dork.

Rachel joined in with her girlfriend and Marley smiled at them in admiration, while Quinn just rolled her eyes. "You know now that you speak about it out loud it's not quite as exciting as I remember" the ex-blond smirked at her friends. This time Quinn was the one who got kicked, twice, once by Rachel and once by Santana. "Ow shit" she muttered.

"It's amazing how Quinn manages to have friends, looking like she does. I'm surprised you didn't run a mile Marley" Santana laughed gaining a glare from girl in question.

Marley giggled. "I guess I was a little intimidated at first, I've always been a bit shy. But Quinn was actually pretty cool once I got to know her. She even showed me around campus and where to get the best coffee in college." Marley smiled sweetly at her girlfriend and once again placed a hand on the girl's knee.

"See Santana I told you my research into the area would pay off" Quinn smirked and put her own hand over her girlfriend's.

"Yeah that and daddies credit card" the Latina girl chuckled.

"I bet you're the envy of your friends though right Marley with Quinn and her bike? Bet they all want a piece of that" Rachel stated knowing Quinn's bike was one of the things that secretly turned her on about the girl, even if she hated that death trap to no end.

"Actually I kinda prefer her Porsche Boxster; in fact I won't let her take me out on a date unless she drives a car instead of that contraption with two wheels. I mean chairs should not be allowed to go 100 miles per hour" Marley stated receiving nods from both Santana and Rachel.

As well as her bikes Quinn had a vast collection of sports cars and just cars in general. Her father owned a lot (one of his many collections) and would often let Quinn have one or borrow one whenever she wanted. She had a black Porsche Boxster for her 18th birthday and it had been one of her prides and joys ever since. She had to admit most girls did prefer the car to the bike, plus the car had more room to make out in the seats.

"Why do you guys always rag on me for my Harley? That thing is the shit" Quinn responded confidently.

"Yeah the shit hole" Santana replied in an instant getting a couple of laughs from around the table.

"It's a classic and it was very expensive"

"Not like you paid for it, it was a gift Quinn. My parents practically had to take out a second mortgage to buy my first car and I still found a dead cat in the back of it." Santana scrunched up her face in the memory. She remembered it very clearly because Brittany had also seen it as she helped the Latina clean the car up the first weekend she got it so they could take it out for a spin. The poor blond cried the rest of the day until Santana finally made her feel better with some hot chocolate and a whole bunch of Disney movies. 'The Aristocats' carefully taken out of the pile.

"Hey that bike is like my sister ok, she's a part of me" Quinn defeated herself.

Santana grinned wickedly. "So you sit on your sister and ride her often do you? Geeze Quinn don't bring your taboos into a family café" she laughed getting another kick in the shin from her friend.

"Fuck you San I could easily tell Rachel about some of your fetishes. Then again I'm sure she'll find out soon enough" Quinn had her own smirk back on her face as she spoke and sipped coolly on her straw.

"That's what's called a healthy relationship Quinn. I know you're not very used to them but maybe Marley can teach you a few things now"

"Whatever"

"I feel like I need to end this before it gets too out of control" Rachel spoke up trying to defuse the banter between her friends. "So Marley, Quinn says you like music?"

"Oh yeah I like lots of different music but especially old classic stuff like Streisand. You can't go wrong with a little 'Funny Girl'" Marley smiled as Rachel gasped.

"Oh my god Barbara is my idol! I have every DVD and CD that even has her name credited on it. I am in love with her!" Rachel admitted.

"Hey!" Santana whimpered.

Rachel turned to her sulking girlfriend. "I love you too baby but you're not a master of the arts like she is"

"I could be" the Latina replied suggestively but Rachel only ignored her and looked back at Marley.

"Have you ever seen her in 'The Way We Were'?"

"Totally like a billion times its one of my favourite movies of all time" Marley expressed.

Quinn and Santana caught sight of each other over their girlfriends chatting and just rolled their eyes, _great these girls could be here for hours._ Both girls thought simultaneously.

"We actually did one of her numbers the other day in our glee club" Marley stated.

"Oh my god Yale has a glee club?" Rachel asked.

Marley nodded. "Yeah I basically run it along with a couple of other people. I tried to get Quinn to join too but she just refused." She said sadly.

Rachel's eyes darted over to the pink haired girl. "What? Why? I mean you used to love glee in high school" the diva reminded her.

Quinn just shrugged. "I know but that was high school. It's just not really my thing anymore I guess" she admitted nervously. She only really enjoyed glee in the first place because Rachel (and her two best friends) was in it, true Marley was in the Yale glee club but it just never felt the same once she left school.

Rachel gave the girl a small pout which Quinn couldn't help but smile to; she really was adorable when she pouted like that. "That's a shame but if you don't like it anymore I guess it's your choice" she finished her sentence with an even smaller smile to show the girl she respected her decision even if she may not agree with it.

"Hey I was meaning to ask you, why did you set Brittany up on some blind date?" Quinn wondered wanting to change the subject away from Yale and school.

"Oh that was Rachel's idea" Santana pointed the finger straight away.

"It was not. We all agreed it was a good plan and she had fun didn't she?" Rachel defended her choice.

Quinn leaned on the table and took a doughnut hole, remembering Brittany's excited smiley face when Quinn gave her the rest of the holes the night before. "You do know she spent most of the night at the hotel with us right?"

"Yeah ok so our first attempt may not have been as successful as we'd have liked but at least Brittany made a friendship out of it" Rachel said.

"Rachel has the bright idea we should set her up with a girl next" Santana added.

"Oh is she bisexual?" Marley asked.

"Not really Brittany is just sexual she likes boys, girls even people with nothing down there. She doesn't judge she just loves, but yes in general labelling terms you'd say she's bisexual" Santana said.

"Well while I don't approve of forcing her to date random weirdoes I do think it's a good idea to set her up with some hot chick." Quinn agreed.

"So why don't you?" Marley wondered.

Santana looked over at Rachel ready for her girlfriend to answer this one. "Because we can't find a suitable girl for her. All the girls we know are either straight, psychos or taken" the brunette shrugged. "It's so much harder to find a nice gay girl over a straight guy who isn't a complete asshole. And yes I am aware all four of us are gay in some percentage or another but I don't just want to set Brittany up with any random girl. At least I knew Brody"

"Well I wish I could help but pretty much every dyke I know has spent the night or at least five minutes in my bed…I mean are all bitches who probably have some kind of STD" Quinn quickly corrected herself when she saw the look on Marley's face and Rachel's for that matter.

Santana chuckled; Quinn really knew how to put her foot in it, always saying the wrong thing. But it was funny as hell to watch so she never tried to stop Quinn from doing it.

"What about that needy chick? The one that's always hanging around the candy store near your place until someone buys her something. I'm pretty sure she has a crush on Brittany" Quinn informed.

"Quinn she's like _13_ and she doesn't hang around there her parents just won't let her go further than that store when playing outside. Plus she only has a crush on Britt because she babysat her a few times" Rachel said.

Quinn's eyes went wide. "Shit she's 13!? I totally checked her out once does that make me a pedo?" she wondered looking at the group. Suddenly she calmed when Santana and Rachel shook their heads. _She does have some nice boobs though for a pre-teen_ Quinn thought better about saying that last part out loud in front of her girlfriend.

"Don't suppose you know any wonder Lesbos that are currently looking for a tall hot blond girlfriend do you Marley?" Santana asked as she leaned on the table. She really wanted to find someone nice for her friend.

Marley took a few seconds to think as the trio watched her before saying. "Actually I do have a friend that's just moved here only a few weeks ago. She doesn't really know anyone around here yet maybe she'd be interested?"

"Oh cool is she a lesbian or bi?"

"She is _definitely_ a lesbian. She was always one of those girls who likes other girls in high school but would go to great lengths to deny it. I went to high school with her so I definitely know all about it. But after she eventually came out she pretty much transformed from a bitch to a nice girl overnight. But she can still bite and scratch on occasions so just be careful" Marley laughed. "I mean she just got out of a pretty bad relationship a while ago and she told me she's looking to date again and since she doesn't really know many people in the city maybe it's the perfect setup"

Santana, Rachel and Quinn all looked at each other to gauge their response. When it looked like they were all down with the idea Santana nodded and said "Okay then I guess it's settled, right?" Santana asked her two friends to make sure.

"Yes sounds perfect" Rachel responded happily.

"Um I guess" Quinn replied not quite as excited as Rachel clearly but she still went along with it.

"So what's this perfect girl's name?" Rachel asked with intrigued eyes like it was the secret of the century.

"Her names Katherine" Marley replied with a proud smile.

Santana leaned over the table and got closer to Marley. "Is she hot?" she whispered. Marley laughed while Quinn looked at Marley expecting an answer also. Rachel hit her girlfriend's bicep rather hard. "Ow Rachel that hurt" she groaned.

"Serves you right. Just ignore her Marley Santana has a one track mind at times. I blame Quinn" Rachel said.

"Hey what did I do?" the pink haired girl asked pointing to herself.

"You corrupted my girlfriend."

"I like to think of it as 'improved'"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "God you two are as bad as each other I swear. No wonder you're best friends"

Marley laughed again while the other two girls just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well if we've sorted out Brittany's new blind date then I have to take a whizz" Quinn stated as she stood up from the table.

Rachel scrunched her face up at the words Quinn used. "Now I remember why we never worked out"

Santana too stood up "I'll come with you, I gotta take a leak too"

"Ew baby don't stoop to her level"

"_Her_ level? Where do you think she learnt it from in the first place? Well actually most of it was Brittany but Britt learnt it from me" the Latina joked. Before leaning down and placing a kiss on Rachel's cheek and going off to the bathroom with Quinn.

Rachel and Marley watched the girls race each other to the toilets almost knocking over some old lady on the way and giggling about it after apologising. "Ok forget it those two aren't as bad as each other…all _three_ are as bad as each other" the diva chuckled.

Marley didn't hesitate to agree. She had only just met Santana and Brittany but could tell why the pair and Quinn were such good friends; they clashed yet were the same in so many ways while being all very different. They were like the perfect trio combination.

"So what's this girl like?" Rachel asked turning her attention back to the other brunette at the table.

"She's a handful at times but she's really cool and to answer your girlfriend's previous question, _yes_ she is pretty hot too" Marley chuckled causing Rachel to join in.

"That's the little bit of info we will just leave out from telling our girlfriends"

"Agreed"

In the bathroom:

Quinn burst through the door leaving Santana to bring up the rear. "Fuck yeah I win Lopez!" Quinn yelled laughing and pointing at her friend who almost fell over when she entered the toilets.

"Fuck off Fabray that old lady blocked my path" the Latina insisted.

"Excuses, excuses" Quinn smirked and went into the first empty cubical.

Santana flipped her off and went into the second cubical.

"So you and this Marley chick hey? Is this like the real deal now?" Santana smirked to herself as she unzipped her pants, whipped it out and began peeing.

"I don't know maybe" the pink haired girl shrugged as she too unbuttoned her tight jeans and pulled her expensive underwear down and also began to relieve herself while talking to her best friend through the cubical wall.

After that night at the college party of turning the beer into golden holy water neither girl was really all that embarrassed when it came to letting it out in front of each other. In fact they were tame compared to what Brittany was willing to do in front of them, that girl had no shame. Not that Santana or even Quinn ever complained. Brittany even stripped it all off in Santana's living room in front of the pair and the rest of the glee girls and Kurt and Blaine once when they were all a little drunk on a party/sleep over at Santana's house and took her time putting her pyjamas on. Though Quinn did look away out of respect however as Santana had seen it all before she was the one who helped the almost helpless drunk girl into some form of clothing.

"Like she's definitely different to any other girl I've ever been with" Quinn said over their pee streams.

"Well she must be if you're still with her and she hasn't put out yet" Santana chuckled but the seriousness of her statement was clear in her tone.

"That's true, she's like the first girl I've really wanted to be with without the sex. I mean don't get me wrong I wanna have sex with her too, like I really, _really_ wanna have sex with her but for the first time it's not the first thing on my mind with her"

Both girls flushed the toilets simultaneously and left the cubical to head over to the sinks. They started to wash their hands and continued to talk. "She is really cute."

"Hey you keep your hands off her" Quinn playfully threatened and flicked water in the Latina's direction who quickly jumped out the way expecting the girl's move.

"Wow possessive already Q, you must _really_ like her. What happened to the player Quinn?" Santana flicked water back getting water droplets on Quinn's shirt.

"Hey fuck off she's still totally here. Just because I like a girl doesn't mean I'm gonna change. Sex is still better than love" Quinn stated trying to convince herself rather than her friend.

"Uh huh but you haven't slept with another girl since Rachel I bet? You cheated on Hanna like every day" Santana mentioned the ex-girlfriend hoping not to sound too guilty when thinking about her own past with the blond girl.

"Yeah but Hanna was a slut and a liar and I'm pretty sure she cheated on me several times too so I didn't give a fuck" Quinn explained slightly pissed over the memory. She really did like that Hanna chick at the time but things just never worked out for her it would seem.

Wanting to change the subject away from Hanna and who she had slept with Santana said "So why haven't you had sex with anyone since Rachel if you haven't changed?"

Quinn shrugged "I don't know, like I said I like Marley. Plus I'm sure sooner or later me and Marley will take the next step."

"That's cool, I mean just for the record though you two make a cute couple and I know I've only just met her but you really do look happy when you're with her." The pair grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser and dried their hands off.

Quinn sighed; she didn't think she would ever get used to this 'couple' stuff. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it's true bro whether you like it or not" Santana smiled causing Quinn to also smile. She was happy when she was with Marley and that's what made the brunette different to all the other girls she had been with. She was only ever happy when she was having sex with a girl but in the case of Marley she found herself smiling a genuine smile even if they were just talking or watching a movie or as Marley liked to called it 'cuddle time'. Quinn used to cringe when she heard that term but she couldn't help but think it was a little cute when Marley asked for it. In fact Quinn may even go as far to say she loved to cuddle with Marley.

Quinn wondered what was happening to her, she had never really felt like this before and she didn't really know what it was. But at the end of the day, though it was weird and different, it also felt really nice indeed.

Marley was one of the few girls that made her smile with clothes on. The others were Rachel, Santana and Brittany. Other girls such as Hanna had been able to in the past but nothing like Marley could now.

Santana ruffled Quinn's pink hair before saying "Hey give you a game of paper ball?"

Santana screwed up the tissue she had used to dry her hands and dropped it on the floor in front of her before kicking it towards Quinn.

"You're on. Get ready to have your little tanned ass kicked"

Meanwhile:

"So I'm really glad it seems like we have a lot in common. I mean we're probably be seeing each other around quite a bit. Ooh maybe even a double date or triple if Brittany and your friend take a liking to each other, better yet a quadruple date with our gay guy friends Kurt and Blaine" Rachel gasped with wide eyes.

"Sounds fun" Marley agreed though maybe four couples was more like a party than a date, in fact even three couples maybe pushing it.

"Oh but joking aside Quinn is one of my best friends and I'd pretty much do anything for her within reason, in fact I have done some questionable things for her because she asked me" Rachel said in a more serious tone as she remembered the several times Quinn wanted to try new sex positions or just do things she wasn't all that comfortable with but did them anyway because she trusts Quinn with her life.

The first time Quinn asked her to sit on her face was a prime example. Rachel didn't like the thought of sitting on someone's face and blocking their breathing but once Quinn had promised Rachel putting her vagina in her face wouldn't interfere with her airways too much Rachel agreed to do it and had the biggest and best orgasm she had ever had up till that point. If there was one thing Quinn was good at it was eating pussy and giving orgasms, after all she had had enough practice.

"So because I care for Quinn on a very high level" Rachel continued. "Don't think I won't think twice about dropping this new found friendship if you even think about breaking that girl's heart. Though in the long run it will most likely be the other way around as far as Quinn's record goes"

Marley just sat there slightly stunned at the other girl's rant. Of course she knew of Quinn's record so she had always tried to protect her heart around Quinn, she just hoped it wouldn't end badly.

"…furthermore Santana is in fact from a little place she likes to call Lima Heights Adjacent and while it sounds like a crap hole it is actually a very expensive part of Lima yet growing up with a grandmother like hers she did learn a thing or two and so she can be real mean sometimes and she too loves Quinn like a sister so you'd have to deal with her also. Though she is a big teddy bear on the inside minus the stuffing of course"

"Rachel I'm not planning on hurting Quinn, besides don't you think she's tough enough by now to deal with anything?" Marley replied honestly.

"I do think she's tough but no I don't think she's tough enough. I've been friends with her since high school and during the most intimate moments of our relationship I have seen parts of her she has never exposed to others before. She is just like Santana, hard on the outside but completely soft on the inside, she just hides it well" Rachel explained.

"I promise I'll be careful…with both of our hearts." Marley assured.

Rachel gave a single nod. "I believe you. I do have to say it is rather nice to see Quinn has finally got someone she really likes and not just someone she really likes to get naked with. And I have to admit I do really like you Marley I think you could be a really good thing for Quinn. You've already changed her for the better"

"Thanks I like you too." Marley gave the girl a smile which was warmly returned.

"Now where have our girls gotten to? I bet they're playing another game of paper ball in the bathroom. Quinn always wins at that and then Santana then sulks for the rest of the night." Rachel explained with a sigh.

Marley only knew what Rachel was going on about because Quinn would try to get her to play that game though Marley would always refuse stating she wasn't five years old anymore and it seemed unhygienic.

A few minutes later the duo known as Quinntana came bursting out the toilets laughing and yelling all the way back to their table and to the two embarrassed looking girls. "Playing ball girls?" Rachel asked confidently.

"Fuck yeah baby and guess who won?" Santana asked with a hug ass smile.

Rachel looked over at Quinn who was sitting back down next to her own girlfriend with a huge roll of her eyes. "You got fucking lucky San you elbowed my tit that's un-sportsman-like play" the pink haired girl mumbled with a glare as she rubbed at her still throbbing chest.

"You tried to knee me in the junk Quinn what did you expect?" The Latina girl wrapped an arm around Rachel with a smirk still on her face.

"Yeah because you _did_ knee me in the junk. And now I have a throbbing boob and pussy and not for the right reasons" Quinn whimpered burying her face into Marley's shoulder. "Fucking hurts."

Marley rested her hand on her girlfriend's pink head and rubbed it gently. "Aww baby."

"So does this mean you're not gonna sulk tonight?" Rachel looked at Santana.

"Sulk? I don't sulk Rachel but no now I'm gonna be a whole lot more energetic" she replied with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Rachel chuckled and pushed away the empty glass Santana had been using for her milkshake and the basket of doughnut holes "God baby I swear these things make you hyper. No more milk for you"

"Aww but I want another doughnut hole" Santana pouted.

Rachel gripped her girlfriend's chin and turned the girl's head towards her so they were locking eyes. "If you be good I'll let you have a different kinda hole when we get home" she husked, her hot breath brushing over Santana's face.

The Latina's eyes instantly shot wide as she felt a stirring between her legs. "Holy crap" she mumbled.

"And that's our cue to leave" Quinn said as she stood up and grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair.

Rachel frowned but then caught sight of the clock on the wall in the café to see it was past four in the afternoon. "Wow is that the time? We've been here longer than I thought. Come on baby we best go too"

Santana instantly jumped up to her feet and threw her jacket on with no complaints. "Wait what about the last few holes?"

Quinn looked down at the basket and saw the three lonely doughnut holes at the bottom. "Um...you guys take them. Give them to Britt, she loves them" the girl smiled. Santana picked up the basket ready to take home for Brittany.

"Well it was nice meeting you Marley, I hope we can get together again soon." Rachel said genuinely.

"I hope so too. It was great to finally meet you girls, Quinn always talks about you so…"

"Aww Quinn nice to know we're loved" Santana teased.

"Shut up San" Quinn blushed.

"Love you too Quinnie" Santana grinned. Soon enough the girls left and Rachel practically dragged Santana back to their place.

Back at the Lopez/Berry/Pierce apartment:

Santana pushed the door open and stepped aside for her girlfriend to enter first. "Thank you baby" Rachel said and began to take her coat off once inside.

Santana followed shortly and headed into the living room hearing that the TV was on and dropping her jacket on the way. Just as she expected Brittany was sat on the coach in some sweats and food all over the place watching cartoons. "Hey Britt"

"Oh hey you guy have fun?" Britt looked up at her friend.

"Yeah that Marley girl is actually alright, don't know what she's doing with Quinn though." Santana laughed and Brittany soon joined in.

"Yeah she's cool" the blond nodded.

"Here these are for you" Santana placed the basket of doughnut holes down on the table in front of Brittany. "There's only a few left but they're still good"

"Aww Sanny you got me some doughnut holes" Brittany smiled widely as she slide to the edge of the couch and picked up the basket then cradled it in her arms like a baby as she picked one up to eat.

"Actually it was Quinn's idea, we were just gonna leave them. Rachel forbid me to have any more." Santana pouted playfully.

"Quinn's so sweet sometimes" Brittany said through a mouthful of dough.

"Yeah sweet like a chewed up toffee" Santana laughed.

"Oh come on Sanny she's always nice to me"

"Yeah she's a good one when she wants to be. Anyway me and Rachel kinda have um…plans that require us to be in the bedroom for about an hour" Santana said pointing to said room.

"You're gonna have sex San its ok to say it" Britt laughed before gesturing to the TV. "Don't worry about me anyway; they're showing reruns of the original X-Men series so I'm good."

"Ooh I love that series" Santana said, now she was torn. She wanted to watch with Britt but she really liked the way Rachel husked in her face earlier in the café.

"I'll TiVo it"

"Thanks" Santana said before rushing to her room to find Rachel already on her bed in the perfect state of undress and considering she had won paper ball today she was definitely in a good mood to go at least three rounds.

Over at Fabray towers:

Quinn was lying on her bed while Marley was in the bathroom having a quick shower. Quinn kinda hoped the girl would come out in some sort of clothes rather than just a towel because there was one thing about holding off on sex but holding off while Marley made it impossible not to get horny was a whole new level of 'hell no', though she did love to see her girlfriend in little clothing which wasn't all that often.

Quinn heard the toilet flush and the bathroom door open then Marley emerged from the room and walked back into the bedroom. She was in a change of clothes and was drying her hair with a towel when she sat down on the edge of the bed. "So I like your friends." Marley said with a happy smile. "Rachel and I seem to have a lot in common."

"Yeah you sure do have a lot in common" Quinn agreed not overlooking the sexual history she had with the brunette. "You're taller than she is though."

"Don't be mean she can't help that. Besides Santana wasn't much bigger, she's pretty small too" Marley stated.

"Ok never let Santana hear you say she's small, even if she is just never say it to her face." Quinn warned.

"Why not, doesn't she know?"

"It doesn't matter. Anyway have a nice shower?" Quinn asked sexily as she got up on her knees on the bed and crawled over to her girlfriend.

"Of course your shower probably cost more than my whole house so I expect it to be good." Marley chuckled and Quinn found herself breathing in the fresh coconut shampoo the brunette had used.

"Hmm you smell really good" she hummed closing her eyes and playing with dark locks.

Marley was just about to respond when a vibration against her back distracted her. "Quinn?"

"Uh huh?" Quinn was practically lost in the smell of Marley's hair and the closeness between them plus the vibrating in her pocket wasn't exactly helping. She felt a twitch between her own legs and really wanted to go further so started to press kisses to her girlfriend's neck.

"Quinn your phone is vibrating"

"I know it feels good" she murmured.

"You should probably get it though."

"Later. Right now I wanna enjoy this" Quinn said as she pushed her body closer to that of her girlfriend's and pressed more kisses against her skin.

"I thought you were in pain" Marley reminded her.

"Yeah my pussy still kinda hurts, but I don't know maybe you could…like kiss it better?" she whispered in the girl's ear knowing she had probably gone too far.

Marley abruptly turned around to face the other girl. "Quinn you know I've never done _that_ before" she said nervously.

"Well my boob hurts too you could also rub that instead." Quinn suggested with her confident Fabray smile.

Just as Marley looked like she was about to actually say 'okay' Quinn's phone vibrated again. "Fuck" Quinn groaned, the movement sending even more tingles into certain places. She didn't need to get anymore turned on than she already was so she decided to take her phone out of her pocket before someone decided to call her and send her into spontaneous combustion.

She reached into her pocket and pulled the phone out to see a text. She smiled instantly when she saw Brittany's name on her phone and opened the text to read.

_From Brittany:_

_Hey Quinnie, I think you're getting into a habit of giving me your holes. Lucky for you they always taste amazing ;) Thanks so much, have a good night xxx._

Quinn chuckled at the suggestions in Brittany's text. "God that girl's crazy sometimes." She joked.

"Who is?"

"Oh it's just Brittany, thanking me for the doughnut holes." Quinn said putting her phone on the bedside unit before returning her attention back to Marley. "Now where were we?" she purred as she leaned back into her girlfriend's neck to press more light kisses there.

Marley had never had a girlfriend before so it wasn't like she really knew how to act when your girlfriend talks to other girls. She had always felt a little peeved when Quinn would mention one of the girls she had slept with or when she hear rumours (aka things that have actually happened that Quinn just would dismiss because Quinn had basically done everything in the book at least once) about what Quinn had done with other girls. But knowing Quinn had a close relationship with Rachel, Brittany and Santana made Marley think about things.

She didn't want to feel jealous but the girl's reputation made it hard for her not to jump to conclusions and so she always did with her. Quinn's hands began to wander yet all Marley could think of was the question that was stuck in her mind and wouldn't leave. In fact she had been thinking about it since last night but she didn't want to be one of _'those' _girlfriends so she left it but now seemed like an appropriate time to bring it up especially when Quinn's hand squeezed her ass.

"Quinn stop" her voice cracked as she spoke because she had to admit the hand on her butt and the lips on her neck were feeling rather enticing right about now.

"What is it baby?" The ex-blond whispered hotly into her girlfriend's neck, her own arousal begging her to continue.

Marley put her hands on Quinn's chest and started to push her back, the connection between them broke almost instantly when Quinn tore herself off the other girl knowing she was being stopped from going further.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No it's not that I just…can I ask you something?" Marley replied.

"Oh ok sure I guess. I said you could ask me anything." Quinn crawled back to the head of the bed and sat back so her back was up against the headboard before opening her arms to invite her girlfriend into them.

Marley took the invitation and lay down next to Quinn's body wrapping her arms around Quinn's small waist and acquainting herself with her girlfriend's warmth. Marley's fingers found Quinn's belt and started to play with it.

"So what is it what did you wanna ask me?" Quinn wondered when her girlfriend remained silent.

Marley's fingers stilled as she looked up into Quinn's hazel eyes. "What's the deal with you and Brittany?"

"There is no deal with Brittany and me. I mean we're like best friends" Quinn explained with a slight laugh at the idea. She and Brittany were friends nothing more than that.

Marley believed Quinn but she needed to know more. "So you haven't like…you know, done anything with her?" Marley asked nervously, she didn't really know if she wanted to hear the answer.

Quinn laughed and shifted causing Marley to sit up again. "No M I have never once slept with Brittany. We've never even kissed" she assured with a shrug.

"But you seem really close and you're both like in sync all the time" Marley stated in a worried tone. She didn't want to read too much into their relationship but it was hard not to when Quinn smiled each time at just the sound of the blond's name.

"Yeah like I said before she's my home girl, along with Santana and I've never slept with her either. The three of us are like inseparable when were together and I love them both very much but I can assure you there nothing like that between us, trust me okay?" Quinn placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder and smiled her best charming smile.

Marley nodded before asking her next question. "So what about Rachel?"

Quinn frowned at the other brunette's name. "What about her?"

"Well you told me she was one of your…'regulars'" Marley said. When Quinn had decided to be honest with Marley about Rachel over the fact they used to hook-up and had done so many, _many_ times she did it for this simple reason. She didn't want Rachel or more than likely Santana to make reference about their sexual interactions (which they did) to catch Marley off guard.

"Are you jealous?" Quinn smirked sensing the slight envy in her girlfriend's tone. It wasn't the first time a girl had been jealous over who she was sleeping with, far from it in fact but Quinn would never get tired of the attention it got her and the boost in her ego it gave her.

"No I just want to know." Marley was quick to bite back.

Quinn sighed "look M; _yes_ Rachel and I have history, a _lot_ of history, a lot of very _wet_ history but not anymore. Now were just friends and she's with Santana and they're in love so you have nothing to worry about"

"You don't have feelings for her anymore?"

Quinn had to think about that one for a few seconds but in the end opted to say "There was a time when I thought I _could_ have had feelings. She was the first girl to really see me for just me without the sexuality and without just the sex. She always made me feel special and like she actually wanted me and back then yes, perhaps I did. I mean in a way she was kinda like my first everything, it's hard to just forget that or let it go but no, there is nothing there anymore she loves Santana and I'm with you." Quinn smiled again.

"But you _slept_ with her." Marley said softly almost as if the idea was hurting her and maybe it was more than she'd like to admit. It was one thing hearing about a girl Quinn had fucked or seeing her in the distance but knowing this girl was still one of Quinn's best friends and would constantly be around and involved in her life was a whole different thing to deal with, even if she did like Rachel as a person.

Quinn sighed again she knew her girlfriend wasn't about to just forget this fact. "Yes I have had sex with Rachel like a whole lot, more than any other girl I've been with but we haven't done anything for ages. Like the last time we were together like that was like …." She stops to think about it before continuing "…weeks ago."

Marley's brows instantly furrowed at the answer Quinn had given "Weeks? How many?"

Quinn nodded "Um…like a couple I guess when I first got here." The girl answered obviously.

Marley pulled away from Quinn completely causing the other girl to look at her with confusion as the brunette frowned at her. "You mean when you came back to New York _this_ time around?" she questioned.

Quinn nodded again though this time it was hesitant and slow, Marley appeared to be mad so she wanted to watch her footing. "Yeah, I don't get it what's the big deal babe?"

As soon as the words left Quinn's mouth she wished she could have taken them back because they seemed to send Marley into a very angry frenzy.

"The big deal Quinn is that we were _together_ then!" Marley exclaimed.

"Wait did I say weeks? I meant months" Quinn quickly tried to redeem herself almost comically but Marley was immune to the girl's lying.

"You had sex with Rachel when we were together Quinn that's called _cheating_!" the brunette practically screamed as she climbed off the bed.

Quinn panicked and crawled to the edge of the bed to face her girlfriend. "Marley I didn't know what we were at the time. I didn't know if we were serious or not." She said in a fruitless attempt to calm the girl down.

"Don't give me that Quinn. You've known for weeks what we were; we had a whole conversation about it before you left. You said you would wait for me and you weren't interested in other girls!" Marley's voice began to rise as she paced around the room.

Quinn finally got off the bed and grabbed a hold of her girlfriend and forced her to lock eyes with hers. "Keep your voice down these walls may be thick but my ears aren't. Look yes I had sex with Rachel a couple of weeks ago but it only happened once. I was just scared okay? Scared about everything. I mean I've never had a real relationship before where I was only with one girl, Rachel was just safe for me and hung up on Santana but afterwards I told her that I was with you and we couldn't do that anymore and we haven't since"

Marley gave an unamused laugh and pushed Quinn off of her. "Oh so that's supposed to make me feel better is it?"

"Marley please just hear me out." Quinn followed the girl as the brunette grabbed her jacket.

"Why should I? I can't believe you expect me to even consider giving my virginity to you when you can't even keep it in your pants for five fucking minutes." Marley screamed catching Quinn off guard slightly due to her rarely used profanity which in any other situation would have turned Quinn on immensely.

"Oh come on baby I didn't do it knowing I was cheating, we never really made it clear we were exclusive. I slept with her before we really said we were official ok, so technically I didn't cheat on you."

"Quinn that comes with the package when you ask someone to be your girlfriend! I was your girlfriend at the time so technically yes, you did cheat on me."

"I'm sorry baby, I know I shouldn't have done it, it was stupid please don't be pissed at me." Quinn grabbed Marley's arm but the brunette pulled away again. "Look if it makes you feel any better she didn't even make me cum okay, we didn't even get around to dealing with me"

If it was possible Marley just got a whole lot angrier. "No that _doesn't_ make me feel any better at all Quinn"

"I didn't know I was doing a bad thing, I'm sorry. This is all new for me"

"And it isn't for me? See you say you've changed and that you want this to work between us but sometimes it seems like you're still the same person that only cares about the sex." Marley said sadly as she ran her fingers through her hair with a sigh as she sat down on the bed.

"Marley baby please I am trying and I'm not the same person I was a year ago. I _have_ changed." Quinn assured kneeling down in front of her girlfriend and placing her palms on the girl's knees.

"I don't know Quinn sometimes I can't see it. I want to believe you, I do but you've been with so many girls." Marley looked down at Quinn with tears in her eyes.

"And known of those girls really meant anything to me." Quinn wipes a falling tear off of the girl's cheek with her thumb.

"That's kinda the point, it's almost as if you don't care."

"I do care. I care about you. I only want you."

"Saying that and actually meaning it are two different things Quinn."

"Not in my book they're not. I mean them baby."

Marley started to put her jacket on and wiped more of her tears away.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked as both girls stood up.

"I just need some time to think. I'm gonna walk around or something. I really like you Quinn and I want to make this work but right now I just need to be on my own if that's ok?" She asked.

"Fine but you stay here _I'll _go, I mean you don't have anywhere else to go right now so you stay. I can stay at Santana's place tonight" Quinn said careful not to mention Rachel's name or Brittany's at this point. "I am really sorry Marley." She whispered as she picked up her own jacket.

Marley nodded and sat back down on the bed "I know."

The Lopez/Berry/Pierce apartment:

Brittany was still sat on the couch watching X-Men when there was a knock on the door. She groaned before getting up to answer it. "Quinn? What are you doing here?" The blond wondered.

"Hey Britt, just had my very first domestic. Can I stay here tonight?" She asked, trying to sound cockier than she really felt. She was actually pretty pissed she had already screwed up with Marley and hoped the girl could forgive her by the morning after a cooling down period. Quinn couldn't help but feel guilty over the fact Marley seemed more disappointed over angry when she left.

"Sure come on in." Britt smiled sympathetically and stepped aside for her friend to enter. "I'm just watching some cartoons, wanna join me?"

"Sure sounds good." Quinn smiled gave at the blond and they both went into the living room where they both collapsed on the couch. "Oh X-Men, isn't there any Batman on?" Quinn playfully complained.

"Quit your complaining Fabray and just watch. Want some chips?" Brittany asked as she held out an almost empty bowl of potato chips for her friend who took a handful.

"Thanks"

"So what did you do this time?" The taller girl asked as they both relaxed into the comfy material of the couch and enjoyed the TV show.

"Why do you assume it's _me_ who did something?" Quinn said with a mouthful of chips.

Brittany laughed "Because it's always you sweetie."

"Yeah tell me about it. She found out about Rachel and me hooking up a few weeks back. Apparently that's cheating because we were exclusive but I'm still pretty sure we never stated it before."

"Well girls like Marley are insecure about that type of thing, you need to be delicate when approaching that type of subject. She's new at this too you know." Britt advised.

"Yeah you're right; wow these chips are really good."

"I know right."

"So where are San and Rach?" Quinn wondered.

"Bedroom. Having sex" Brittany stated casually as she started crunching her own chips.

"Ew and they tell me to keep it in my pants. To think those girls wouldn't even admit they liked each other a few weeks back."

Brittany grabbed two sodas from the table and opened one for herself before handing the other to Quinn. "Totally. It's amazing how oblivious some people are to what's right in front of them."

"I'll drink to that." Quinn said and held her can out to tap Brittany's "Cheers Britt."

"Cheers Quinn."

**A/N: ****So yes for those of you who said Kitty you were right, well done. Brittany's new LI is Kitty a mini Quinn. (And after their fondue for two in 4x17 I kinda ship them more now haha) But I can assure you I will write her as a better character than the bitch she is on the show. She was kinda cool in guilty pleasures so like I have written Brody I will write her so you actually like her :) plus I guess that chapter kinda crushed any rumours about Quinn also having a dick. Sorry about that. The mystery is over, but there's still more things about her you don't know yet hehe. There **_**are**_** some references in this chapter to it but I bet you'll never guess it but I still challenge you to try if you wish haha.**

**There was not much physical Quitt interaction in this chapter yet I bet you're still fangirling over them as am I haha. Like when Britt said the word 'quit' and about people being oblivious haha. Though I feel bad for Marley because everyone seems to want Quitt now. Am I the only one who likes the pairing of Quarley as a couple? Please tell me some of you do. I love Quitt just as much if not more but come on guys Quarley is cute just admit it. You may prefer Britt atm and not like Marley as much but things can change, after all when I first started watching glee I actually hated Santana believe it or not. Now look at me she's the greatest TV character of all freakin' time. **

**Also I was kinda wondering is it weird Marley and Quinn are sharing a bed in the hotel when they've only been dating a couple of months and haven't had sex? I don't know and who cares.**

**Sorry there wasn't much Pezberry in this chapter, there be more in the next. I am just trying to give some time to each character and couple like on the actual show I want to be fair and do a little something for all of them. Though I promise I won't do want glee has done and give all the time to Blaine and completely forget that certain couples are in love. We all know who they are. I am sorry there was no Pezberry sex shown in this chapter we will get back to them as a couple soon so please don't think I've given up with them now Quarley and Quitt are all the rage lol. **

**As you can see I am mentioning other characters from the show like Tina and Mercedes and even Mike. I don't know how often I will mention them or whether or not I'll give them much in the way of storylines (prob not) but I will include them in like some chapters soon and some other characters too. But obviously our main girls will still be my main focus. Remember this is a Pezberry story even if Quinn and Brittany have pimped the chapters recently. Just trying to be fair and let you get to know everyone.**

**Come say hi on twitter if you want, I'm always happy to answer any questions about any of my stories if you have any so don't be shy to come visit I am friendly and have been known to give a couple of exclusive spoilers to those who ask special things hehe tease. Or if you just want to know what I had for breakfast this morning, not that any of you want to know that but if you do I don't eat breakfast so nothing haha. Also look out for all the spoilers and teasers on there. **

**Anyway I am a review whore so please pay me with them. I'd love to know what you guys think of this chapter and what you think could happen next with all the characters. How will Britty's date go? What will happen between Marley and Quinn now? Will she forgive Quinnie? Will there be more Quitt? What's next for Pezberry? And will Quinn ever find out that Santana slept with her ex-girlfriend? (who yes I just imagine to look like Hanna from PLL) And what will that mean for Quinntana? Found out next time on the next chapter of You Get What You Give. (Sorry I've been watching too much Dragon Ball Z recently lol great show) Okay so leave your reviews and I'll see you guys next time**

**Remember Reviews = chapter 10**


	10. Chapter 10: Make ups And Maybes

**TITLE**: You Get What You Give Chapter 10: Make ups And Maybes

**PAIRINGS:**

Pezberry

Quarley

Klaine

**RATING: **M

**A/N: Once again thanks so much guys for the great reviews, they always make my day when reading them. Glad you all liked the last chapter and sorry this one took a while. Don't worry Pezberry fans there's some good Pezberry in this one and maybe a little sexytimes ;) I know most of you don't want angst but with all good romance comes angst but don't worry too much about it I'm sure Quarley can work out their problems. **

**Review response: (feel free to skip)**

**HugNi:**** Thanks for the quick and awesome review. No not breaking up Pezberry (at least not for now lol) they are safe and secure right now so I see no troubles for them. After all they are still in their honeymoon period in their new found relationship, hence all the sex haha. Sorry If I gave you a heart attack over it, my bad. I'm trying to deal with the relationships in a way that keeps all the characters happy rather than jealousy flying around in every corner. After all it's not like Rachel has a right to be mad at Santana for sleeping with someone ages before they got together. As for Quarley of course I'll take them seriously, they are a serious couple after all, though always keeping the Quitt door open at the same time ;). Glad you are a Quarley shipper, they are definitely cute together. Maybe Santana can sense the flirtation between Quitt and as for Brittany's comments she is just as oblivious as the people she is talking about haha. Super glad you love the story hope you continue to do so. I will always be a review whore too haha. I think my response is longer than your review, oh well enjoy the chapter :)**

**sammywammy1120: ****told you they were cute ;) don't worry you've got the same problem as me I love both Quarley and Quitt for different reasons, they're both good. I think Marley will forgive Quinn too; they are both new to this so they will both make mistakes. I'm sure Quinn will screw up more than once haha. Quinntana will be alright I'm sure; they always have their love-hate relationship. Yeah Santana shouldn't have done that but I think Quinn has made a lot of her own mistakes too. Who knows we'll have to wait and see. PS: Quinn and Hanna from PLL would be totally hot haha. Least you know how to picture her when she is mentioned now lol ;)**

**Guest: ****Ok I'm glad it's not weird that they share a bed. It was never my intention to give Quinn a girl!peen so I just kept it as such. Yes Santana Lopez was always hot in season 1 but unfortunately not a very likeable character back then, glad she has become a more open one now. We love her and can't live without her haha. Truly the best character to ever be on TV :). Yeah sorry about the lack of smut in the last chapter, there was a little bit with Quarley but no nakedness haha. I can promise you there's some good smut in this chapter though. Yeah Quinntana interactions are great hopefully I can keep them up, as for Quitt they sure would be awesome together. I'm sure Santana would have a few choice words for Quinn if it were to happen though she would also be happy for her as she has Rachel anyway. Anyways I'm very glad you like my style, enjoy this chapter. **

**Hirosapprentice: ****thanks so much. Both Quarley and Quitt are awesome!**

**Guest #2: ****don't worry Quarley is still around they are not going anywhere for now.**

**LaurenKnight13: ****lol I think most people like both Quarley and Quitt now. I know what you mean about only seeing a certain character with the 'the one' like Brittana, Faberry and Karley I'm pretty much like that too. I am a tease but that's what you like about me haha. Britt is saying what were all thinking at the end there. As for Pezberry some really good stuff coming up for them too :)**

**gleekfreak1992: ****You were right! I agree Quitt is cute and all but Quarley and Britty are both different and could be really interesting so it will be fun to explore them both. New is good sometimes and I think these couples could be fun? And it's always gonna be girls haha! All the couple so far are interesting to write. PS: oh dear I hope It doesn't hurt too badly. It was the beds fault I'm sure. You should punish it. Try not to hurt yourself after reading this chapter ;)**

**Guest #3: ****I agree not enough Pezberry in the last chapter other than the date. Much more in this one! And the next.**

**PezberryFaberryLuvr: ****A Pezberry baby is never ruled out but they are still new in this relationship anything can happen. **

**John Nighthawk: ****Glad I could change your mind mate. I felt bad for Marley too but I'm sure Quinn didn't mean to hurt her like that and I'm sure she can make it up to her. As for Quinntana I think they will be ok if Quinn was to find out.**

**Guest #4: ****Honestly I have a love/hate relationship with Marley on the show. Sometimes she's ok but sometimes she annoys me like when she's hanging off of Jake like he's the best thing in the world. Most of my characters are written slightly differently than they are in canon so maybe you might like my Marley better than canon Marley, who knows? Glad you like Pezberry though and yeah maybe Britt would be easier for Quinn to be with but maybe Quinn likes the challenge of being with Marley too. I guess I'm better at writing the light side of things but you gotta have some drama to balance it out and I enjoy writing a little angst now and then. I don't think the Santana sleeping with Quinn's ex is unneeded honestly, all the characters need to have some drama eventually to spice it up a bit but I won't drag out certain things for too long. And yes Quinn definitely doesn't have a penis under those tight ass jeans haha. I didn't take your review the wrong way at all I get it everyone likes certain things glad you like the dynamic between the group and awesome to know you like the way I write Pezberry and this story :)**

**MyLaWo: ****Yes even Brittany ships Quitt without even knowing it. I agree though Kitty/Britt should be explored before anything happens between Quinn and Brittany and that's exactly what I'm gonna do.**

**Ok enough with that on to the reason why you're all here…**

"Quinn?" Brittany whispered as she crouched next to the pink haired girl that was currently sprawled out on her couch and taking up the whole thing. Quinn was laying on her stomach which meant her face was comically pressed into the pillow that Brittany had let her borrow the night before and getting squished up which the taller blond found incredibly funny.

Quinn didn't answer at first but just as Brittany was about to prod the other girl Quinn grunted and moved her hips a little before murmuring an "Oh yeah."

Britt was a thrown back by the clearly sexual groan but then laughed to herself. _Typical Quinnie having a sex dream._ "Quinn?"

"Hmm so good." A sleepy Quinn muttered into the pillow she was now drooling on. Brittany made a mental note to put that in the washer before she used it again.

Brittany was just about to push Quinn to wake her up fully but instead got a better idea. She gave a sneaky smirk before letting out a loud over the top erotic moan. "Oh god Quinn, yeah right there baby."

Quinn visibly smirked in her sleep. "You like that babe?"

"Oh I love it baby, keep going make me cum." Brittany tried hard to keep a straight face and not crack up with laughter as she saw Quinn's hips start to move faster against the couch.

"Hmm baby cum for me." Quinn grunted.

"I am baby, all for you. Oh Quinn you're the best I ever had. I'm cumming so hard." Brittany practically shouted, giving Meg Ryan a run for her money as she did so. Well it's not like she hadn't faked an orgasm or two in her time. She could still remember that one guy who just couldn't find her clit, no matter what she did or said. It wasn't _that_ small.

"Me too Britt."

The use of her name made Brittany jump slightly as she opened her eyes to look down at Quinn who was indeed smirking and looking right back at her. "Jerk. How long have you been awake?" she wondered.

Quinn pretended to be deep in thought, "Since about 'I love it baby', and I have to admit you are a very convincing actress. I totally would have believed you if you weren't holding a Pop-Tart in your hand." Quinn pointed to the Pop-Tart Brittany was holding on a plate and chuckled a little. She sat up and stretched her body as Brittany stood up and looked down at her. "I'll totally have what you're having by the way." The girl smirked up at the other blond.

"God you are such a player. It hasn't even been that long Quinn." Brittany held out the plate for Quinn to take.

"Okay for one it has been a long time for me and two because I'm not getting any physically anymore all I do is dream about it." Quinn informed her friend as she took the offered breakfast from the tall blond. "Thanks you didn't have to make me breakfast."

"No I didn't have to but I wanted to because you made me waffles the other day plus I know how much you love strawberry Pop-Tarts. They're like totally your favourite and I figured you'd need to fuel up to go apologise to your girlfriend." Brittany smiled happily.

Quinn laughed and nodded, "You're right about that one." She said taking her first bite of her Pop-Tart and humming at the delicious taste. "Hmm it's like sheer food sex." She grinned.

"Well just don't have a foodgasm on my couch, since you probably already had a normal one." Brittany teased.

Quinn blushed but shook her head, "Its hasn't been quite _that_ long. But I do wish I had a change of underwear right about now." She muttered the last bit of her sentence into the Pop-Tart hoping Brittany wouldn't hear her. She had slept like normal in her tank top and boxer briefs, not that Brittany was complaining or anything.

"I can offer you a thong?" Brittany joked.

"Thanks but I don't think it would go with my runaway misfit look." Quinn chuckled. The sheer thought of her in a thong was enough to make her laugh. Though now she was having a hard time not imagining Brittany in a thong. She didn't actually think Brittany owned one but she wasn't an expert on what the taller blond had in her underwear drawer so she obviously couldn't be certain about that one.

Quinn finished off the last few bites of her Pop-Tart and Brittany took the plate back. "Good?"

"Every time Britt." Quinn gave the other girl a sly smirk.

Brittany rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I meant the Pop-Tart you know?"

"That was good too." Quinn teased and reached for her pants that she had tossed over the couch before going to sleep the night before. She quickly tugged on her tight pants and then did the same with her shirt and jacket.

"You should really fold your clothes when you lay them down, that way they don't get creased." Brittany offered still standing next to her and watching her.

"Nah, I figure the creases represent my messy lifestyle." Quinn grinned at the dorky blond.

"I can't disagree with that one but I still suggest folding them. However you do look cute right now so I'm not going to force you to do so." Britt rolled her eyes again before walking off into the kitchen.

Quinn's grin only grew as she pulled on her motorcycle boots and stood up to stretch her back which was aching like a bitch right now. _Note: Ikea couches; Not for sleeping on._

She followed Brittany into the kitchen to see the blond making some coffee. "You want some? Or we have juice in the fridge if you prefer?" Brittany offered.

"Uh no that's ok, I'll just grab some water if that's cool?"

"Course you know where the glasses are." Brittany shrugged knowing the girl had been in their apartment so much it was practically her own. Quinn knew where everything was.

Quinn went to the cupboard and got herself a glass before heading to the sink to fill it up. She drank the whole glass in one gaining an amused look from the other blond who was watching her. "You're a pig sometimes you know that Quinn Fabray?" Brittany kid.

Quinn replied with a small burp. "Oops sorry."

"Don't be, that was pathetic." Brittany laughed.

"Well it was only water." Quinn defended herself as she put her glass in the sink. "God my back is absolutely killing me right now." Quinn groaned rolling her shoulder, hoping it would help some. It didn't.

"Serves you right for sleeping on such expensive beds all the time." Santana's voice entered the room and both blonds looked over to see Santana walk in. "That's a _real_ couch in there Fabray." The Latina informed her as she pointed in the direction of the living room. "It's for the real everyday person."

"Like you complain when you're playing on my expensive game consoles."

"Fuck off." Santana retorted playfully.

"Morning to you too San." Quinn smiled.

"We have some pain killers in the medicine cabinet." Santana told her.

"That's ok, I think I'm just gonna jog it off on the way back to the hotel." Quinn stated rolling her other shoulder. "Anyway I best be off, I have some major grovelling to do. Do you think stopping by the store first and getting her favourite candy will help?" Quinn asked her friends.

"Definitely." Santana replied as she sat down at the kitchen island.

"God if you weren't such a badass I might put you down as being a softie Miss Fabray." Brittany teased.

"You know me Britt; I like to satisfy my women." She winked at the other blond, making Brittany roll her eyes and secretly swoon.

"Jesus Fabray get that boner of yours out of here before I cut it off." Santana playfully threatened.

"I'm going San don't worry, but speaking of boners." Quinn raised her brow at the Latina causing her to instantly blush. "You know these walls aren't as thick as you think right Lopez? Plus you may want to consider moving your bed forward a little so the headboard doesn't betray you like that." Quinn laughed making Brittany crack up to.

"I have to second that." The taller girl held up her hand and nodded.

"Okay I get it guys, but if one of your girlfriends was in the same mood as Rachel was last night then you'd totally not care about people hearing you either." Santana smiled remembering the hot night she had had. She wasn't aware people could have that many orgasms but Rachel proved her wrong. "I swear to god something got into that girl last night."

"You mean besides you right?" Quinn winked with a half smirk.

"Don't you need to get back to your girlfriend who you totally pissed off last night?"

"Alright I get it, I'm leaving. But I'm taking a bagel for the road." Quinn said as she swiped a bagel from the cupboard. "Thanks for letting me stay last night Britt-Britt."

"Anytime it's the least I can do after you let me stay the other night." Britt returned as she pulled the pink haired girl in for a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck with Marley. Make sure to tell her she's pretty that normally works." Brittany advised.

Quinn chuckled as she pulled out of the hug. "Cheers Britt."

"Now go get her tiger." Brittany winked and Quinn saluted her friend.

"Will do boss. Thanks again. Tell Rach I said 'hi' and San may I suggest some ice." Quinn joked as she gestured down to the Latina's crotch.

"Get out of here Quinn." Santana smiled and shook her head. She didn't need ice.

Quinn laughed and left the apartment then head across the street to the local store.

Brittany turned to Santana and saw the Latina pouting slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I want a kiss too." She said like a child asking for permission to go on a sleepover.

"Aww sweetie, come here." Brittany cooed as she leaned over the island to press a kiss to her best friend's cheek. "Happy?"

"Very." Santana grinned up at the blond.

"I'm glad." Brittany went back over to the coffee machine to make herself a cup. "You want coffee?"

"Oh yes please, best make Rachel one too I think she's gonna need it." Santana said without trying to sound like she was bragging or anything.

"Where is she anyway?" the blond asked as she started to pour three cups of Joe.

"Still asleep at the moment. Can't blame her though, I would be too but you woke me up with a fake orgasm." Santana informed her.

"How did you know it was fake?" Britt wondered as she handed Santana her cup and set Rachel's down on the island next to her.

"Come on Britt, we had sex enough times for me to know knock-off from genuine." Santana looked at the girl over her coffee cup as she blew on it to cool it down.

"True, plus I never really had to fake it with you. It was only that one time." Brittany shrugged.

"And I apologised for not fulfilling my role that night."

"I know San but don't worry I've had worse. Plus we still totally had nights like you and Rachel had last night. Sometimes I thought Sanny Jr was gonna drop off we went at it so much." Brittany chuckled taking a sip of her hot coffee.

"Trust me so did I, but Sanny Jr never once complained." Santana laughed.

"You're making me jealous that you and Rachel went all out last night and I'm still stuck using my $10 vibe."

"Aww Britt you'll find someone soon I'm sure of it." Santana nodded knowing about Marley's friend. "Plus you know I don't like to brag about my sex life but just for the record I really, _really_ wish you had a vibe that could do for you what me and Rachel did last night." Santana stated. "It was so hot."

"And now so am I thanks San you totally got me wet." Brittany pouted.

"Aw I'm sorry Britt, I didn't mean to." Santana looked genuinely regretful.

"Well I'm gonna finish my coffee in my room and then take a shower before you make me sick with your romantic stories." Brittany joked. "Catch you later." the blond took her coffee and went back to her room, to use her most reliable lover ever. Her $10 vibrator.

Santana picked up her own coffee and her girlfriend's as she headed back to her own room and the beauty that was Rachel Berry.

She walked into her room and kicked the door shut behind her. She smiled as she saw Rachel still sleep inside her bed. The diva was still naked from last night and laying on her side while her bare tanned back was slightly on display to Santana.

Santana placed their coffees down on the unit next to the bed on the side Rachel was sleeping on. A huge ass grin took over the girl's face when she leaned down to brush the hair out of her girlfriend's face. "Hey baby." Santana whispered gently in a soft attempt to wake the girl up and pressed a kiss to Rachel's head.

Rachel grumbled but smiled in her sleep before pulling the bed covers closer and hugging them tightly to her body. She rolled on to her back, her brown hair spilling around her on the pillows. Her eyes fluttered open as her smile grew with the sight of her girlfriend smiling back at her. "Morning baby." She said in a sexy husky morning voice.

"God you look so sexy right now." Santana stated looking the girl up and down even if she was covered by a white sheet. "There's coffee there for you." The Latina pointed to the steaming cup next to the bed.

Rachel sat up slightly making sure to pull the covers with her and holding them up over her chest to maintain her modesty. Santana walked to the end of the bed and gripped its legs before pulling it out a little surprising Rachel and making her squeal quietly which in turn made Santana laugh. "What are you doing sweetie?"

"Moving the bed away from the wall a little." Santana answered as she jumped back on to the bed and looked at her girlfriend.

"Why?" Rachel asked with a quirked brow.

"Because apparently according to the brilliant blond duo out there, when we're banging so is my bed." Santana winked at her.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "How romantic."

"You know it baby." Santana replied as she leaned in to capture Rachel's lips for the first real kiss of the day.

The kiss quickly grew heated as Santana's hand began to run up Rachel's body and started massaging her thighs through the thin bed sheet. The shorter girl gasped at the touch and pushed at Santana's shoulders breaking their warm wet embrace. "Wait is Quinn still here?" she wondered.

Santana shook her head, "No she left already. She seemed pretty eager to make up with Marley. She did tell me to say 'hi' to you though." She smiled.

"I hope everything works out with them, it's way too early for Quinn to go and screw this up just yet." Rachel said pulling Santana back in to kiss at her jaw.

Santana attempted to nod without losing the contact of Rachel's lips, "Uh huh much too early. Rachel we should drink our coffee first."

Rachel licked Santana's ear lobe before whispering hotly, "But I want _you_ first." She dropped the bed sheet to expose her perfect breasts to her girlfriend.

Santana was instantly hypnotised as she felt a stirring between her legs. "Oh god, you're so fucking sexy Rachel." she stated as she reached out to grasp one of Rachel's boobs and run her thumb over a quickly hardening nipple.

Rachel gasped as her girlfriend's soft hands moulding her chest just as Santana thought to reply to Rachel's previous comment. "I do like Marley I think she's really nice, just kinda shy but she feels good for Quinn. Though I still can't believe Quinn has a girlfriend to begin with, she's probably never gonna get any." Santana chuckled as she pinched Rachel's nipple.

"Baby, I love you, but can we please _not_ talk about Quinn and Marley getting it on while were trying to do so ourselves?" Rachel begged needing more of Santana's touch. She silently thanked god she was already completely naked, it would make this so much easier.

Santana blushed a little with regret, "Oh crap sorry babe. A bit of a turn off I guess." She laughed.

"Only a little, I mean that Marley girl is pretty cute." Rachel shrugged as she tugged at Santana's tank top and pulled it off over her girlfriend's head, so Santana was only left in her sleeping pants.

"Hey, what about me?" Santana playfully pouted after Rachel had tossed her tank on the floor.

"Oh come on baby, you know I think you're adorable plus I think you're sexy as hell. Now get naked because I _need _you." Rachel demanded as polity as she could considering she was throbbing to feel Santana against her right now.

Santana smirked at her girlfriend's clear desperation before crawling off the bed and dropping her pants till she was only dressed in her boxers. A small bulge already appearing at the front.

Rachel eyed her girlfriend and bit down sexily on her bottom lip as she threw the sheet off the rest of her body to expose her full self to the Latina. "Come here baby."

Santana didn't hesitate to get back on the bed and soon enough her lips were joined with Rachel's in heated passion once more. Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's neck to keep her close as their breasts pressed together and Santana's boxer-clad penis grew harder against Rachel's thigh.

Rachel moved her legs up to grip Santana's hips as she gasped into the girl's mouth. Santana began to kiss down the diva's neck, sucking every now and then for good measure. "God your skin taste so good Rach." Santana's hot breath husked into Rachel's neck.

Rachel couldn't speak only whimper as she enjoyed the sensation of her girlfriend's mouth on her skin while her fingers threaded through Santana's thick smooth hair and tugged slightly.

"Holy fuck." Santana growled like a wild animal against Rachel's neck. "Do you have any idea how badly I wanna eat your pussy right now?"

Rachel felt her clit twitch at Santana's words and another whimper leave her mouth. "God baby, do you have any idea how badly I _want _you to eat my pussy right now?"

Santana pulled away from Rachel's neck and pressed a hot kiss to the girl's slightly parted lips. The diva closed her eyes as she felt a wet tongue push into her mouth. After a few more minutes of making out Santana broke away from her girlfriend's lips and latched on to Rachel's neck once more. She pressed hot kisses all the way down it before moving on to the girl's chest.

She sucked on Rachel's nipple while toying with her neglected one with her free hand. "Oh shit." Rachel muttered at the wet suction around her hard nub. Rachel looked down with hooded eyes to see Santana staring back up at her, nothing but love and devotion in her dark eyes.

Santana swirled her tongue a few more times around the stiff bud before moving further down Rachel's body. She dipped her tongue into her girlfriend's belly button and ran her hands up to grab at Rachel's boobs, taking one in each hand.

Rachel placed her own hands over Santana's as they massaged her sensitive breasts. She parted her legs to give the Latina more room when Santana pressed a warm kiss to the top of Rachel's mound. Her nose brushed through the light patch of dark hair before she came to the girl's erect clit. She looked back up into the diva's eyes to see Rachel begging silently with her own brown orbs.

She didn't want to tease Rachel anymore so she ran a her tongue through Rachel's wet folds in one long broad lick, tasting her girlfriend's delicious unique flavour as it seeped onto her tongue.

Santana hummed as she collected Rachel's precum, her hands moving down from the girl's chest to hold her hips down which had started to buck lightly. Rachel's own hands took over at moulding her boobs with every flick of Santana's tongue. "Oh god baby, that's so good." She whimpered.

"Hmm Rachel you taste amazing on my tongue." Santana breathed hotly against the girl's core before taking Rachel's stiff bundle of nerves between her lips and sucking hard.

Rachel's hips bucked more violently against Santana's face, she was trying hard not to hurt Santana with her body spasms but the girl's mouth was so talented it was hard to control herself.

"Hmm so fucking good baby, don't stop. Go faster." Rachel moaned, tightening her grip on Santana's hair.

Santana did as she was told and brought her tongue back to flicking over her girl's clit, hard and fast just the way she knew Rachel loved it. Her tongue was wet and hot against Rachel's heated skin. She lapped at the wetness her girlfriend was releasing before bringing it up to her hard nub and sucking on it.

"Oh god just a little more San, I'm so close baby." Rachel announced, gripping the sheets under her.

Santana smiled into Rachel's core before bringing her thumbs down to the girl's sensitive nub and gently pulling back on the protective hood to expose the raw nerves of Rachel's clit to her tongue. She smirked and took the nub back into her mouth.

"Holy fuck San." Rachel cursed almost overpowered by how sensitive she felt. She knew it would only be a few more perfectly placed flicks and sucks of her girlfriend's tongue before she was cumming. She pushed on Santana's head to keep her close between her legs and make sure she couldn't pull away even for a second to breath. She _had _to cum and she had to cum _now_. "Please baby, I need to cum right now." she begged.

Santana had to hold back the groan at Rachel's words and swirled her tongue around the nub in her mouth and sucked a few more times before hearing Rachel gasp loudly as her hips bucked hard into her face. "Cum baby, I need to taste you." The Latina husked and flicked Rachel's clit a few more times.

"Oh I'm cumming baby, I'm cumming." Rachel's thighs trembled as Santana kept her tongue working Rachel's clit while the diva exploded in her mouth. She released a gush of wetness over Santana's tongue who happily drunk it up as she brought the other girl down from her rush. "Oh my god." Rachel's panted as she felt the softness of her girlfriend's tongue running back and forth through her folds not wanting to miss a drop of cum.

"Hmm Rachel I can never get enough of you. You taste amazing, you have no idea." The Latina hummed as she pulled away from her Rachel's overly sensitive sex and licked her lips to clean herself off.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open to stare down at the other girl who had a smile just as big as her own on her face. "God you are so freakin good at that." she laughed and attempted to tug Santana back up her body. Santana got the idea and moved up till she was lying on top of Rachel and her lips only inches away from the other girl's. Rachel pulled Santana in for a kiss and hummed as she tasted herself on her girlfriend's mouth. She pulled back and licked Santana's chin that was still covered in her juices. "Hmm I think I do have an idea." She teased and pulled her girlfriend back in for a make out session.

_**Meanwhile At The Store:**_

Quinn walked in to the store and headed straight for what she came in for, she grabbed the biggest packet of peanut butter cups they had to offer for Marley and some peanut M&Ms for herself before going to the check-out to pay for them.

She dumped them on the counter before hearing a very familiar voice that made her look up and pay attention to her surroundings for the first time since entering the store. "Hey Quinnie, long time no see." A confident sexy voice spoke.

Quinn looked at the cashier and smiled. "Hey Katie, how it going?" she responded coolly. _Katie Apples. Yes real name. Ex-hook-up. A regular. Pretty good, better than average. Did go back for seconds on several occasions. Though bit of a stalker._ _Can't have it all_.

"I'm pretty good, despite the fact I still work in this shit hole." Katie gestured around the store before very unsubtly checking Quinn out. "You in new York for a while this time?" she asked with hope in her voice.

Quinn gave the question some thought, "Um…I guess yeah. I mean college is out right now so I got a few weeks to myself." The pink haired girl shrugged as she leant on the counter.

"So how long are you staying here?" Katie wondered trying to sound nonchalant but failing, Quinn could always see right through needy desperate girls like Katie, yet she never usually turned them down either.

"Uh…as long as I want. I don't really have plans to go back to Yale until I need to." She shrugged again and picked up a pack of gum from the counter, opened it and popped one into her mouth before offering one to Katie who shook her head; she then put the gum next to her M&Ms to buy and started chewing on the one in her mouth.

"It's been a while." Katie stated referring to them having not talked in quite some time or had sex for that matter.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, sorry, been kinda busy."

Katie nodded and eyed Quinn up. She couldn't help but get a little flustered at the memories of what Quinn had done to her body over the amount of times they had gotten together. The black haired girl looked Quinn over from her sexy pink hair to her scruffy leather jacket. "So you wanna maybe come over to my place tonight?" she asked slightly nervously.

Quinn locked eyes with the other girl before smiling. "I don't think that's a good idea Katie." She declined though inside she was doing back flips. _Still got it Fabray._

"Why not? You don't complain normally, especially not last time. In fact if I remember rightly you pretty much passed out in my bed afterwards." Katie whispered sexily as she also leaned on the counter and started to play with Quinn's fingers suggestively.

Quinn watched on as Katie's long thin fingers stroked up and down her own before replying. "Yeah but last time was different. I'm kinda seeing someone now." She stated firmly and pulled her hands away from the other girl's teasing.

"Seriously?" Katie asked with a hint of amusement and a chuckle that she couldn't hide followed soon after.

Quinn frowned at Katie's response. "Yeah I'm serious, what's so hard to believe?" she questioned.

"Nothing." The dark haired girl shrugged. "But when that blows up in your face, which I assume won't take too long you'll always know where to find me. Oh and in case you hadn't noticed, this tongue piercing…" she paused to stick out her tongue and show the ex-blond her piercing. "…brand new." She whispered seductively and winked at Quinn.

The poor rebel girl could only stare at Katie's mouth and gulp silently while she tried desperately not to get turned on right now.

"Also I had a bikini wax a couple of days ago and I know how much you love the smooth stuff." Katie bit down on her bottom lip hoping that would do it for the weak willed girl. Quinn gulped again though this time Katie could hear it and couldn't help but smirk with pride. "So can I get you anything else there Quinnie?"

Quinn shook her head and composed herself, trying hard not to think of Katie laying on her back and moaning in her ear while Quinn was thrusting inside her hard. "Uh no I'm good just that please." She responded pointing to the three items she had already set down on the counter.

"Sure thing stud." Katie grinned and rung Quinn up. Quinn paid for her items before receiving her receipt and change. Katie then took it upon herself to slide Quinn her new cell phone number which she quickly scribbled down on the back of an old receipt. "Here I got a new cell number. Just in case you ever needed some company." She winked at Quinn no longer subtle in her intentions, as if she ever was to start with.

Katie packed Quinn's purchases into a brown paper bag and pushed it back over to the girl. Quinn grabbed the bag and picked up the receipt and Katie's number, leaving the change. "Keep the change. I'll see you around Apples."

"I sure hope so." She winked once more at the rebel girl before Quinn smiled at her and turned away. Quinn walked towards the exit door but could totally feel Katie's eyes staring at her ass the entire time.

Once she was outside the store and away from seductive tones of her ex-hook-ups, Quinn looked down at the number scribbled down on the extra receipt. She had to think what to do with it for a few seconds. She could keep it just in case things between her and Marley didn't work out. Then again it wasn't like she didn't have a long list of girls to choose from, it wasn't like Katie was her only option. Just as she contemplated stuffing it into her jacket pocket she remembered just how upset and hurt Marley was last night when she told the brunette about Rachel. She could still hear her sad voice and the way the girl looked at her as if her heart had been broken. That was the moment Quinn realised she didn't need the other girls anymore, at least not right now, not while she had Marley. She wanted to make things work with Marley desperately so she screwed the number up in her hand and tossed it into a trashcan to the side of her. Plus she figured if she really wanted to hook-up with Katie she always knew where the girl was most of the day. In the store. "God Quinnie curse your sexiness." The pink haired girl muttered to herself before taking a deep breath and heading in the direction of her hotel to make it up to her girlfriend.

_**The Lopierry apartment: **_

Brittany was sitting on her bed wrapped in a towel and drying her wet hair with another towel. She had just gotten out of the shower and was planning on having some 'alone time' but just as she was about to drop her towel her phone started to vibrate.

She quickly finished drying her hair as best as she could before tossing the towel in the laundry basket in her room and picking up her phone from the side. She saw Brody's name lighting up her screen and sat back on her bed before answering. Though Brittany had claimed to want to stay friends with the boy she had forgotten to give him her cell phone number so instead she looked him up on Facebook, friended him and sent him her number via message.

"Hey Brody, what's up?" Brittany chippered excitedly.

"_Hey Britt, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today? As friends of course. There's a new comedy movie that came out last week and I really wanted to see it, maybe we could go together? I'll even buy you some popcorn and Milk Duds_." He chuckled. After talking more with the blond on Facebook he had learned a few things about her, one of which was she loved to be bribed with sugary goodness.

Brittany didn't even have to think about it, she had nothing else to do today. She didn't have work, Santana and Rachel would be too busy with each other and Quinn was in the doghouse and trying to make it up to Marley. Tina and Mercedes were busy and so was Kurt and Blaine so she literally had no on to hang out with right now so she nodded her head despite the fact Brody couldn't see her and responded, "I'd love that."

"_Cool, so the movie doesn't start for an hour but maybe we could meet in central park and get some ice-cream first?_" he suggested.

"Sounds perfect." Brittany grinned widely.

"_Awesome, I'll meet you in twenty by the fountain?_" he asked.

"See you then."

Brittany hung up her phone and jumped off her bed. She dropped her towel and pulled out some clean clothes from her drawer and quickly started to change to go and meet Brody.

Once she was changed and ready to go she scribbled down a note to tell Santana and Rachel she was going out without having to disturb them. Plus as she taped it to the Latina's bedroom door she heard some rather graphic noises she knew she didn't want to walk in on, though least this time the headboard was no longer a problem.

Brittany left the apartment without another word and went off to go meet Brody.

Meanwhile Santana and Rachel were still heavily making out, both getting even more aroused from each other's lips. "San baby, I can feel your dick. You're so hard." Rachel husked as she felt Santana's hardness brush against her thigh. She needed to have her girlfriend inside her right now. "I want you inside me baby." She said and kissed at the Latina's neck.

"Fuck." Santana whispered as her girlfriend's hot breath washed over her neck. She pulled away and without hesitation kicked her boxers off and across the room, not caring where they landed. Her dick was harder than ever after making out with Rachel for so long and going down on her. She took her cock in hand and hovered back over the smaller girl whose eyes were locked on to her stiff member just waiting to feel her inside.

Rachel parted her legs further and moved her hips as Santana ran her cock through Rachel's wetness, getting her lubricated and bumping her girlfriend's clit with the tip of her penis. Rachel gasped as she swirled the hard tip around the hard clit. "Oh god Santana I need you so bad."

Santana gave a smug smirk as she looked down into the brunette's begging brown eyes. "What do you need baby, tell me. Do you need my dick?"

"Fuck yes San, I need your hard cock inside my wet pussy. I need to feel you moving inside me." Rachel ran her hands down Santana's back trying to get her to take that last plunge.

Santana almost blew her load from Rachel's words; she absolutely loved it when her innocent girlfriend would say such dirty things and beg for her touch. "Shit Rachel I love you so much." Santana muttered before leaning in to capture Rachel's lips and pushing the tip of her cock against Rachel's entrance.

Rachel reached down to wrap her hand around Santana's hand that still held her dick in place, while she enjoyed the heat they create between their lips. She was so wet she knew Santana would practically slide right in without much resistance. She lifted her hips as Santana started to push inside her at a gentle and slow pace. Rachel could feel her walls stretching around the 6 inch intrusion deliciously. The feeling of Santana filling her up was always pleasurable, she loved feeling the hardness inside her just as much as Santana loved feeling Rachel's wet tight heat squeezing around her member.

"You okay?" Santana whispered and pressed a kiss to her girl's chin once she knew she was fully inside Rachel.

Rachel was no virgin when they started dating but the diva still loved the fact Santana was so careful with her and always made sure she was comfortable and in no pain when they made love.

Rachel nodded, "I'm good, it feels good." She smiled.

Santana began to move slowly inside Rachel, pulling out almost all the way before carefully sliding back in and rubbing against Rachel's sensitive vagina walls. Both girls hummed in the pleasure. "God you feel amazing Rach, so tight and wet." Santana murmured as she leant down to kiss at Rachel's neck.

Rachel gripped tightly onto Santana's body never wanting to lose this contact between them, Santana felt far too good to ever want to let her go right now. "So do you San. The way you feel inside me, I just can't get enough."

Santana started to thrust faster inside Rachel, she concentrated hard to try and hit Rachel's special spot. Only once Rachel squealed did she know she had found it. Santana smiled in pride she could make Rachel feel this good and the diva wrapped her legs around the Latina.

"Oh god, fuck me baby. Fuck me harder" Rachel said.

Santana thrust harder and looked down between their bodies to watch her dick push in Rachel, spreading her folds then coming out covered in Rachel's cum. She knew she was close and hoped Rachel was too. "I'm not gonna last long babe." She warned.

"Me neither." Rachel confessed as she reached a hand down to rub at her own clit as Santana kept pounding inside her. Santana almost lost it as she watched her girlfriend play with herself.

Rachel rubbed her clit in circles feeling her orgasm approaching. "You look so hot Rach, rub that clit for me and cum on my dick."

"Oh fuck Santana I'm gonna cum, I want us to cum together. Cum in my pussy baby, fill me up." Rachel said hotly in Santana's ear, bringing her to her own orgasm.

"Shit, I'm cumming baby, take it." the Latina grunted as she jerkily thrust her hips and shot six hot ropes of cum inside Rachel's pussy.

The feeling of Santana's sperm filling her pussy was enough to send Rachel over into her own incredible intense orgasm. She clenched hard around Santana's still cumming cock as she soaked it in her second release of the day. "Holy crap baby."

"Fuck." Santana panted as she felt Rachel drench her cock while she finished emptying her own orgasm inside the smaller girl.

Once they had both rode out the waves of pleasure Santana attempted to pull out of Rachel but the diva only held her in place stopping her from moving. "No don't pull out yet. It feels too good."

Santana chuckled but didn't argue, it did feel nice to soften inside of her girlfriend rather than just out in the air of her bedroom, though she always risked getting hard again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel smiled back as she brushed Santana's hair behind her ears so it didn't cover the girl's beauty. Santana did the same, clearing Rachel's face of the sweaty brown locks stuck to her little features.

The intimacy between them was almost too much but they both didn't complain. Santana leaned down to kiss Rachel softly and romantically before looking over to the two cups of coffee at the bedside. "You now officially have a cold cup of Joe, sweetie." she laughed.

"It was so worth it. Though I think my body is gonna ache like a bitch later." Rachel giggled.

"Hmm I like it when you cuss, turns me on." Santana said and wiggled her eyebrows.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Well then you can pull out now and turn yourself right off again because I don't think I could survive another round right now. Seriously baby you've drained me. Not that I'm complaining of course, I don't think I've had so many orgasms in a 24 hour period." She chuckled.

Santana joined in laughing and pulled out of Rachel slowly watching the girl wince slightly at the loss. "Well I can't help it if I can't keep my hands off you. I just hope Brittany didn't hear us now I moved my bed."

"Oh god I hope so too. I think we've scarred her enough already."

"Shit that's a fuck load of cum." Santana laughed loudly as she watched their mixed cum drip out from Rachel's pussy. "You need a Kleenex?"

Rachel looked down to see what the big fuss was about, her eyes shot just as wide as Santana's at the mess that was threatening to ruin Santana's bed sheets. "Please." They both knew they came hard but not _that_ hard. After the amount of rounds they had gone it was surprising either of them had anything left inside them.

Santana quickly scrambled off her bed and grabbed her box of tissues and bought them back to the bed, in hindsight they should probably be a little closer to her bed. She pulled a few out and handed them to Rachel while she took a few more to clean her own penis off. "Quickly Rach, I don't want all that on my bed." she admitted looking at the gooey mess of clear/whitish stuff oozing out of her girlfriend.

Rachel rolled her eyes and started to clean between her legs with the tissues Santana had given her. "Oh but you're happy to put it in there in the first place." She teased.

"Hey you were the one that wanted to ditch the condoms." Santana teased back as she finished cleaning herself up.

Once Rachel felt cleaner she screwed the tissues she had used into a ball and threw them at her girlfriend. The ball of tissues hit Santana in the face. "Ew gross Rach, that's wet." The Latina squeaked as she started to wipe her face off with a new tissue.

"Hey it's not all mine you know." Rachel laughed. "Plus I thought you said you liked my cum? You never usually complain when it's all over your face." She said seductively.

Santana stood back up and put all the used tissues in the trashcan and put the tissue box back where it came from before heading back to her naked girlfriend on the bed. She smirked and pressed a kiss to the girl's lips, "And I thought you said you couldn't go another round?"

_**Fabray Towers:**_

Quinn went straight to the elevator in the lobby when she reached the hotel, she pressed her floor number and waited till the doors opened again to let her out and began the walk to her room.

She took a deep breath as she stared at the door, _just bite the bullet and apologise Fabray._ She got her key card out and unlocked the door and entered the room.

Quinn took a few steps in and threw her jacket off, when she turned around she saw Marley sat on the couch using her PS3. The sight was adorable yet amusing nonetheless. She had to stop herself from chuckling as she knew Marley wasn't a gamer, in fact the brunette never really liked it when Quinn would play video games around her.

Quinn took a few steps closer to the girl who didn't look as mad or as hurt as she was last night which relieved the blond slightly. Quinn looked at her girlfriend then over to the huge plasma screen TV that was stuck to the wall. "Have you had breakfast yet?" she asked not knowing how else to start.

Marley shook her head but didn't look up at the girl standing there; she just kept hitting buttons on the blue controller she was holding. "No, I'm not hungry."

Quinn nodded, "Okay." A rather awkward silence fell upon them as the sounds from the game filled the room. "Are you attempting to play 'Worms 2: Armageddon' right now?" Quinn chuckled.

Marley huffed, "'_Attempting_' is the correct word. How the hell do you always win on this thing when you play? I mean what difficulty is it on like extreme hard?" Marley looked up at Quinn for the first time since her girlfriend came into the hotel room.

Quinn laughed again as she went to sit down on the comfy couch next to the brunette now she knew Marley wasn't ignoring her. She placed her paper bag down on the coffee table in front of them. "No baby it's only set to the regular hard. Though if it makes you feel any better I actually don't always win, I mean Brittany has the high score on this game and even I can't break that girl's records and Lord have I _tried_." Quinn said as she reached for the controller in Marley's hands. "Here let me show you how to use the banana bomb. It's the coolest weapon on the game in my opinion but also the most dangerous because it's so reckless. It doesn't care whose in the way, it will kill you too if you let it." Quinn explained.

She placed her hands over Marley's and put the girl's fingers on the correct buttons. "Now you want to aim it at an enemy worm like that joker there." Quinn narrowed her eyes at one of the computer controlled worms. She didn't like the way that thing was dancing around right now in its silly hat "And then hold that button down and now…fire!" Quinn exclaimed making Marley release the button and her on screen banana bomb go flying over to the stupid dancing worm that was quickly blown up along with a lot of the terrain, though one of her worms took a small hit too. Marley looked over at Quinn who shrugged, "Told ya it was reckless, but least you killed one." Quinn smiled like a dork.

Marley looked back at the screen to see the bad guy worm blowing himself up and his grave appearing. "Oh my god I did kill one!" she cried clearly rather excited at the fact.

Quinn laughed at the girl's reaction, "Yes you did baby. Why are you playing this anyway? Thought you weren't into violent video games?" Quinn quirked her brow at the brunette.

Marley shrugged, "Well I was bored without you here in this giant room and I don't really like watching movies on my own it seems kinda sad so I played on the pinball machine for a while till I realised I wasn't very good at it. Then I remembered you had so many games, most of which looked far too scary and violent for me, like I don't like the looks of those Resident Evil games. But I looked at the case for this one and saw the cute worms and I figured it would be a more gentle game."

Quinn smiled before picking up the game case on the table and showing Marley the cover. "The fact the 'cute worms' are holding grenades and guns didn't kinda tell you otherwise?" she teased. "I do own Pac-Man too you know babe?"

"I don't like ghosts."

"But they're cute ghosts." Quinn chuckled slightly mocking Marley's reasoning for playing Worms.

"Shut up Quinn; remember I'm still totally mad at you." Marley put the controller on the table after pausing the game and slumped back into the couch, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

Quinn couldn't help but find the girl adorable right now. _Screw Katie!_ "Are you?" she challenged the girl as she saw Marley attempt not to smile.

"Maybe." Marley said softly.

"But maybe not?" Quinn leaned into the other girl and matched her position slouching back into the seat.

"I don't want to be mad at you Quinn but I don't know I'm kinda pissed off still. You hurt me but at the same time I'm really into you and I don't want us to fight." Marley explained as she sat side by side with Quinn on the soft couch.

"And I don't want to fight either; I _really_ do like you Marley. And I don't want you to get hurt, and I promise I'm gonna try to be better. I want to be with you and only you, I don't need these other girls when I'm around you. What Rachel and I did was back in the past, I swear I don't have feelings for her anymore."

"And I want to believe you Quinn, I really do but with your reputation, it's hard to believe you've just changed overnight to be with me."

"That's because I haven't. Not overnight anyway. I'm still changing Marley and I want to be a better person and a better girlfriend for you but I can't promise to be the best all I can do is promise you I will try my best to change. I want that for us. But I'm not perfect and I make mistakes but I want you to know I'm taking steps to be the girlfriend you deserve. I mean I haven't slept with anyone since that Rachel thing, plus today at the store I saw a girl I hooked-up with several times back in the day and she flirting with me, practically tried to seduce me with her new tongue piercing, and then slipped me her number. But I told her I was seeing someone and tossed her number in the trash because I don't want or need her, I want you M." Quinn explained.

"I guess I just have to get used to that. I've never had a girlfriend or boyfriend before so it's not like I really know what to do or feel. I guess I was just a little jealous when I found out about you sleeping with Rachel because I like Rachel and she's gonna be around a lot more than these other girls who've just 'banged'." She used quotation marks while Quinn laughed at Marley's choice in wording. "I don't like feeling like _I'm_ the other woman Quinn."

"I know and I don't want you to because you're not, all those other girls that flirt with me, _they're_ the other women. Because I'm with you now Marley and you and I and all those sluts who I've 'banged' need to get used to that right now." Quinn chuckled as she repeated her girlfriend's words. "You need to know you are the one I want and I am in this for the long haul. It's not just another fling for me I swear." Quinn assured the brunette as she placed a hand on Marley's knee for comfort. "Can you please forgive me for sleeping with Rachel while we were kinda together?

Marley thought about it for a few seconds before tentatively nodding. "I do forgive you Quinn. I wanted to forgive you as soon as you told me but I was just jealous and angry and while you did still cheat technically, I'll admit we may not have made it all that clear on what we were before you left for New York. It's gonna take me some time to fully trust you but I guess I'm kinda like that with everyone."

"I can get down with that, I understand if you need me to prove it to you or you need time to trust me. I don't expect to be seen as this changed woman straight away. I know everyone else doesn't see me as that yet either so." Quinn shrugged.

"We've both never had a real long term relationship before for different reasons but maybe that's something we need to talk about."

"What like boundaries you mean?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah mostly for you but maybe we can think of some for me too." Marley turned her head to smile at the girl as she placed her own hand over Quinn's on her knee.

"I can do that." Quinn accepted. "But can we take this into the bedroom? I need to lay down on a flat surface, my back is killing me. Plus I brought peanut butter cups." Quinn said as she stood up and grabbed the bag before turning off her PS3.

"Ooh my favourite." Marley grinned.

"I know." Quinn smiled back before leading the other girl into the bedroom.

_**Back at the LPB place:**_

Santana and Rachel were lying side by side completely spent and exhausted. Santana pulled her sheet up to cover herself and her girlfriend as they both recovered and regained their breath. "My room totally smells like sex right now." the Latina stated with a chuckle.

Rachel, who was still flushed from the said sex, turned to look at her girlfriend and raised an eyebrow, "Are you complaining?"

"No, never. Not when it comes to you baby." Santana grinned and rolled on to her side to bury her face into her girlfriend's neck and inhale the intoxicating aroma of sweat and sex on the girl's skin. "You smell fucking hot right now too."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You're such a charmer."

Santana lifted her head to look down into Rachel's eyes and gave a smug smile. "You know it sexy." She leaned down to press a kiss to the diva's neck before grazing her teeth along the heated skin.

"God you can't still be horny San, we've done it like four times this morning. Not that I mind having sex with you but please give my pussy a break, I don't even think I can feel it right now." Rachel said amused at the fact.

"I can't help it if you make me hot and hard." She said before pressing another kiss to Rachel's neck. "But you're right I think Sanny Jr has gone numb too." She half smiled before face planting into Rachel's chest and groaning.

Rachel put her hand on the back of Santana's head and rubbed it gently while playing with the girl's hair. "Just give yourself five minutes baby, you'll be fine." She assured her girlfriend.

They spent the next half an hour just lying there holding each other, listening too and feeling each other's breath. Rachel continued to toy with Santana's hair while Santana's head was still resting on Rachel's chest, moving slowly up and down with each breath Rachel took. She could hear her girlfriend's heartbeat and that along with their breathing was almost soothing enough to make her fall sleep right there and then (plus she was pretty drained after so much sex).

In fact Rachel was starting to think Santana _had_ fallen asleep but just as she was about to drift off herself her girlfriend spoke up. "So what were you and Quinn really doing when she found out you liked me?" she asked without moving her head. Rachel could feel the vibrations of Santana's voice on her chest.

"What do you mean? I told you." Rachel said trying to sound innocent enough.

Santana gave an amused laugh and lifted her head to lock eyes with her girl. "No you paused when telling the story to Marley. And I know that pause. It wasn't the most subtle and I'm sure if Marley wasn't so innocent she would have picked up on it too. Plus I already know you were fooling around pretty much."

"I'm not really sure you'll want to hear it." Rachel replied uncertainly.

"I'm a big girl Rach, I can take it." San assured her with a kiss to the girl's chest and a smile.

Rachel contemplated it for a few seconds but ultimately decided to just be honest with Santana. "Fine. Quinn and I were partaking in the act of oral sex." The girl said like she was suddenly a prude about the subject despite what she had just been doing. "And during the process-"

Santana quirked her brow, "Wait you on her or her on you?"

"She was on me."

Santana nodded, that's not as bad as imagining her girlfriend eating her best friend out. "Okay continue."

"And when Quinn made me cum I moaned out your name instead of hers. I mean it was an accident but it still happened. I feel horrible for doing that to her but it just slipped out." Rachel said blushing slightly in embarrassment. She still couldn't believe that Quinn was so cool over it all, Rachel was sure if another girl did that to the stud that is Quinn Fabray, the pink haired girl wouldn't be so slow to show how much it actually hurt her or made her feel inadequate. Which of course Quinn wasn't by no means, it's just that Santana always seemed to enter her mind at times like that.

Santana smirked at the sheer thought. Quinn was this high sought out player. Some Girls have ditched their long term boyfriends just to have a night with Quinn. Santana wouldn't even put it past a girl to lie about her age just to make it legal with Quinn. And there was her girlfriend with this sex machine and her tongue and yet all Rachel could think about was her. That really did something for Santana's confidence.

"So while Quinn's tongue was working its magic all you could think about was mine?" Santana's smirk grew wider.

Rachel shook her head and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. "God I swear your middle name is ego sometimes."

Santana couldn't disagree that hearing the story made her ego bulge a lot but she still wanted to know more. "So was that the first time you thought about me when you were with her?"

"Yes!" Rachel responded far too quickly.

"Liar!" Santana challenged with a grin.

Rachel sighed in defeat, "No I had done it a few times before. But I've never gone as far as to verbally express it like that when with her." The girl blushed again while looking slightly ashamed of herself for having such lack of control.

"Wow that's kinda hot." Santana stated imagining the image of Rachel moaning for her while with another girl.

"Wait it is?" Rachel asked genuinely curious if Santana found that a turn on. "I don't think Quinn felt that way. I didn't even get the chance to repay the favour." Rachel looked away from Santana's eyes suddenly a little more embarrassed; maybe she shouldn't have added that last bit.

Santana laughed slightly amused yet shocked, "I bet that's a first for her. And of course it's hot. You thinking about me even when I'm not there is totally making my dick hard." Santana growled sexily as she kissed at Rachel's chest again before running her hot wet tongue up the cooling skin between her breasts.

Rachel couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. "Well you're here now so maybe I can help with that little problem." She teased as she ran her hand lower from Santana's hair down to her lower back just above her ass, raking her nails over the smooth skin. Her lady parts had definitely had enough time to recover from round…whatever they were on.

"Maybe you can." Santana purred. "On one condition."

"Which is?"

"No one ever gets a taste of your Berry juice ever again unless their name is Santana Diabla Lopez." She said with a gentle bite to the top of Rachel's breast.

"Fine by me just as long as you promise to never stick Sanny Jr into anything other than my pot of Berry honey." Rachel husked.

Santana felt her dick twitch from Rachel's words, she really liked this girl. "That was a little dirty even for me." She teased the diva, yet honestly she totally found that hot as hell.

"Just promise."

"Of course I promise sweetie. Now how about I get a taste of that yummy 'Berry honey' right now?" she wiggled her eyebrows and thrust her hips slightly for good measure.

"You are insatiable you know that?" Rachel laughed but already felt her sex twitch from the way Santana was looking at her like she was about to devour her…which she kinda was.

"Only when it comes to babe."

"Fine but after this we are totally taking a nap."

"Anything you want baby." Santana responded as she started to press hot kisses down Rachel's body while she slowly removed the bed sheet away from them.

_**Fabray Towers:**_

"Okay definitely no kissing other girls with feelings." Marley stated and wrote it down on her list of 'Quinn rules' she had on her lap before stuffing a peanut butter cup into her mouth. She was lying on the bed with her head to the foot of the bed near Quinn's feet, while Quinn was the opposite way around with her head resting on her pillow, recovering from her awkward night sleep, and her feet by her girlfriend's head. The concept of 69ing hadn't totally passed Quinn by but it was far from the appropriate time to speak her hidden thoughts right now. Plus her back aced too bad to even think about having sex.

The pink haired girl was eating her packet of M&Ms when she leaned up on her elbows to question Marley's last rule. "But you can kiss girls _without_?" she wondered with a furrowed brow. _That didn't seem right._

Marley looked over at Quinn to realise the plot hole in her latest rule. "Well I mean like a kiss on the cheek, like in a friendly way or something." She rectified.

"Okay I guess that makes sense." Quinn lay herself back down, her back was seemingly getting worse as the day went on. She had ordered up some pain killers from her staff but they weren't doing such a good job she really needed something stronger.

"And the biggest thing would be no having sex with other girls or even seeing other girl's goodies." Marley pointed her pencil at the other girl.

Quinn nodded slowly, "I can do that." she agreed trying to sound certain but honestly only time could tell. There was no way she could stop herself from checking girls out still. That was just a no-go.

"No being alone with a girl that shows an interest in you, you in her or even if she's gay unless there is a genuine reason for you being alone with this girl. One that obviously doesn't involve your junk unless she is a doctor…in a doctor's office too." Marley said next.

Quinn just nodded but didn't say anything back, at this point it was safer to just agree than to argue, plus she didn't really want to over think anything right now while in so much pain.

"And of course no sleeping with Rachel anymore."

"Marley I'm not going to sleep with Rachel, she has a girlfriend who happens to be my best friend." Quinn assured.

"I know but I'm still putting it on the list just to be sure."

"Fair enough. How many more rules do we have to put down? I feel like you've cut my balls off." Quinn joked.

"We've only got 20 Quinn, but I'm almost done." Marley stated. "You can't give out your phone number to girls in the off chance we won't work out. If we don't work out then you can give out your number. And more than that you can't accept other girl's numbers either."

"M I can't stop girls from giving me their numbers. All I can do is toss them out."

"Fine then do that." Marley shrugged and added it to the list. "There I think that's enough for now. If I think of more I'll add them." The brunette said as she rolled off the bed and went out to the kitchen area. "I'm putting them on the refrigerator so you won't forget them!" she yelled.

"Ok sweetie." Quinn called back, her voice straining slightly in pain.

Marley came back in the room and noticed Quinn's wince. "Is your back still hurting?" she wondered.

"I think Santana's couch has it in for me." Quinn joked.

Marley crawled back on the bed and looked down at the pink haired girl. "I could give you a massage if you wanted?" she offered.

"Wait like a back massage?" Quinn's eyes were wide with shock and Marley nodded. "You wouldn't find that weird? It wouldn't be pushing a boundary?"

"It's not like I'm saying we both get naked. Just take your top off, lie down and if you start getting turned on or something just tell me to stop." Marley said.

"Um…okay." Quinn internally back flipped, knowing she couldn't do it in reality right now because of her stupid back. She sat up and got onto her knees opposite Marley as she started to undress her top half.

She pulled her sweater off and dropped it off the bed, before going back for her t-shirt. "So I just whip it off?" she asked wanting to make sure Marley was comfortable with that. Marley had never seen her naked before and she had certainly never seen her breasts, Quinn hadn't had the pleasure to see Marley nude either but Quinn was less likely to freak the fuck out at the first sight of boobs.

Marley blushed slightly at Quinn's question, "Uh yeah its fine, I can cope seeing breasts Quinn. I have my own" she said hoping her first statement was true.

Quinn shrugged and continued to pull her shirt off carefully exposing her bare breasts to her girlfriend who out of respect looked away to give Quinn some privacy. The ex-blond removed her shirt entirely but used it to wrap around her boobs so she wasn't completely exposed any longer. She lay down on her front on the bed and held the shirt tightly to her chest.

"Ready?" Marley asked.

"Uh huh." Quinn responded slightly nervously. Her girlfriend had never really touched her like this before yet here she was about to run her hands all over her back, in an innocent way. Quinn could already feel the arousal making itself known between her legs as she awaited Marley's touch.

Marley climbed off the bed to grab her lotion before getting back on and straddling Quinn's butt. Her core pressed dangerously close to Quinn even if both girls were still wearing pants. Quinn shivered when the brunette squirted some lotion on her back and began to gently rub it in.

"Is this okay?" she asked slightly nervous herself as the idea of what she was actually doing was quickly catching up with her.

Quinn nodded without hesitation, "It's good." Her voice almost cracked as her eyes fluttered closed and her heartbeat picked up. She was totally glad she still had her pants on because she knew it wouldn't be long until she had a lady boner.

Marley started to massage the lotion into Quinn's back, her hands running along soft pale skin and making the girl under her relax and sigh in contentment.

It wasn't until a few minutes into the massage when her hands were running down to the small of her girlfriend's back and tracing the cute dimples she had down there did Marley realise she was starting to get a little turned on. She could feel herself get wet and she was pretty certain Quinn was probably feeling the same right about now.

She tried to ignore it in favour of keeping Quinn happy, the girl hadn't yet complained about her massaging skills so Marley figured she must be doing something right.

Her hands continued to explore Quinn's back as Marley kinda lost herself in the connection between their skins. She subtly pressed her core against Quinn's butt, not really knowing why but she figured it might help with the tension she was building up between her legs.

But as she lost herself even more in the touch and the gentle rocking of her hips her hand slipped and brushed down the side of Quinn's breast making the rebel girl jolt her head up and Marley's whole body come to an instant halt. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Quinn, I-I didn't mean to touch your…um I just slipped." The brunette stammered.

"Marley it's okay. We don't have to continue if you don't want, in fact my back feels better already. You must have magic hands." Quinn joked as she attempted to sit up only to realise Marley was still pinning her down.

Marley noticed and quickly scooted off of her girlfriend slightly embarrassed by what she had done even though she had no real reason to be.

Quinn sat up and slipped her shirt back on though it was pretty uncomfortable when she still had sticky lotion on her back. "Are you ok?"

"I got turned on." Marley replied hastily with a small blush.

"That's completely normal Marley, I did too." Quinn assured her girlfriend with a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to be embarrassed or anything it totally happens to everyone."

Marley didn't look as certain as Quinn. "I'm just not used to feeling this way, but I can't help it when I'm around you."

"Is that your way of saying I can still call you my girlfriend?" Quinn half smiled.

"As long as I can still call you mine?"

"Totally." Quinn laughed before turning serious. "Marley I know I kinda screwed up already and I'm totally gonna try to be better but I can't promise I'm gonna be the perfect girlfriend all the time. All my life I've made dumb mistakes and I'm always making more, but what I _can_ promise you is you are the first girl I want to try to be better with and for." Quinn said as she took Marley's hand in hers and squeezed lightly. Their fingers stuck together with the lotion still on the brunette's fingers.

"Quinn a promise like that is all I need right now. As long as I know you're trying in a way you never have before that's ok with me. But I need to know something Quinn."

"Like I said before you can ask me anything babe." Quinn squeezed Marley's hand again for reassurance.

The couple stayed in silence for a few seconds while Quinn waited for her girlfriend to say something else but instead the brunette stayed quiet while she looked deep in thought. "What's wrong?"

Marley looked back at Quinn. "Why do you like me when you could have any of these girls that literally throw themselves at you? I mean I haven't even let you touch my boobs yet and there are girls out there that would spread their legs in the middle of central park just to have a piece of you." Marley shook her head at the fact. "It just seems so surreal that you're with me and I'm here with you when you could be with any girl."

"Because you're not just any girl." Quinn replied in a heartbeat, she didn't want Marley thinking that way. "You're different Marley, and I mean that in a good way. You don't see me the way all those other girls do. They only like me for sex or for my money or even my reputation but you don't. You see me for me, just Quinn Lucy Fabray and not many people do see me like that. Plus you're totally beautiful, funny and smart and I want to be with you because above all else I like you. It's simple, I Quinn Fabray actually like you Marley Rose. I honestly don't know why that's so hard for everyone to believe."

"Maybe because I haven't even let you get to 2nd base properly yet." Marley joked with a small smile. Ironically knowing she had just gotten to touch Quinn's boobs before Quinn touched hers even if it was for like a split second.

Quinn shrugged with a smile just as cute as Marley's. "Maybe I like a challenge."

"So you can conquer me?" Marley laughed shyly.

"I guess, but I didn't mean for it to sound so dirty." Quinn grinned.

"You are such a big dork Quinn Fabray." Marley smiled before leaning in to capture Quinn's lips in a soft gentle kiss to show her she was no longer mad. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck to keep her there for a few seconds.

When they finally broke the kiss Quinn looked down at her now sticky fingers and laughed. "I'm gonna take a shower quickly but afterwards how about we play Crash Bandicoot, those games might be more up your alley." She suggested with an adorable grin Marley couldn't say no to.

The brunette chuckled at Quinn's passion for her video games before nodding. "Sounds perfect."

"Awesome. I'll be back." Quinn said excitedly as she grabbed her shower stuff and ran off towards the bathroom almost tripping on the way.

Marley briefly wondered if all the girls got to see this adorkable side of her girlfriend but then she didn't really care because Quinn was _hers_ and that's all that mattered.

_**Later that day at the Lopierry apartment: **_

Santana and Rachel were in the kitchen; they had finally decided to get out of bed, took a shower (together) and put some clothes on albeit on shaking legs. Rachel was sat at the kitchen island flicking through a magazine while Santana made them both some lunch. They _really_ did need to refuel.

"Oh my god this woman claims to of had an orgasm for five hours straight!" Rachel exclaimed as she read the article in the magazine.

Santana looked over at the headline of the article. "That's bullshit; all that tantric sex stuff is all made up."

Rachel looked up at the Latina. "You think so?"

"Well, have you ever cum for five hours straight baby?" Santana asked

"Not quite, I think my longest was around one and a half minutes but with the way you performed last night and all of this morning, I could definitely see you breaking _that_ record soon." Rachel said.

Santana raised a brow, "Wait you mean I don't already own that record?" Rachel shook her head. "Well then who does?" Santana asked her girlfriend while Rachel darted her eyes away. "Oh don't tell me Fabray has that one?" The Latina asked already knowing the answer. She was rather amused more than disappointed.

"What can I say Quinn is a very talented lover? Why do you think all the girls always go back to her?" Rachel shrugged.

"I figured she gave them goody bags." Santana replied seriously.

"Oh she does. They're actually very impressive too." Rachel stated just as seriously as Santana as she looked down at her article and moved some hair out of her face. "And only a few select girls make it into her five timers club and I am one of those lucky girls. And I'm the only one in her 100 club." The brunette said proudly and with a smirk knowing it would rattle her girlfriend's cage.

"What is this SNL?" Santana asked. "But while we're on the subject of our ex-hook-ups, I should probably confess Brittany one time made me shoot double figures. Like I think my record is like 15 ropes of jizz." Santana nodded.

"You're totally lying." Rachel smiled.

"Am not! She was just that good." Santana shrugged.

Just as Rachel was about to respond both girls heard the front door open and a very bouncy Brittany excitedly came hopping into the kitchen. "Hey San, Rach!" She smiled brightly.

"Someone had a good time with Brody." Santana grinned at her best friend.

"I had a great time with Brody actually." Brittany smiled back.

"Oh really?" Rachel said quirking a brow.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Not in that way guys. We are totally better as _just friends_. But he took me to see this hilarious movie and brought me ice cream and popcorn and Milk Duds. And oh my god I'm so glad I'm not into him romantically because he's _so_ great as _just _a guy friend that hasn't been inside me." Brittany went on not bothering to take a breath. "He's really sweet too like a gay guy but he's not gay, at least I don't think he has any interest in guys because he went on a date with me but I mean he could be bisexual like I am but I'm pretty sure he only likes girls-"

"Whoa Britt take a breath babe." Santana chuckled at the blond.

"We're glad you have a new friendship Brittany." Rachel said genuinely happy for her friend.

"Me too. He's also really funny when he's relaxed, in fact my sides hurt so much from laughing. It was like that time I made you shoot 15 strings of cum San and we couldn't stop laughing because some got in my hair." Brittany smiled at the Latina, who just looked at her own girlfriend and gave her the 'I-told-you-so' look. Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of having a good time. Quinn's new girlfriend may have a solution to your dating life Britt." Santana spoke up as she leaned on the kitchen island.

"Oh I don't think Quinn would appreciate it if I slept with her girlfriend, especially before she did."

Santana laughed, "No I mean Marley has a friend that recently moved to the city and she's looking to date. Marley is gonna call her up if you're interested?"

"Sure why not? Might as well why I'm in the dating mood. I mean what's the worst that can happen?" Britt shrugged.

"That's my girl." Santana fist pumped the blond.

Brittany returned Santana's smile before catching sight of what Rachel had been reading. "Ooh a five hour orgasm. I knew a girl whose cousin was friends with someone who knew a woman whose sister's boyfriend had an affair with a girl who had sex with another girl who totally had one of those once." The blond said confidently while she looked at the open magazine on the island. This time it was Rachel's turn to look at her girlfriend with the 'I-told-you-so' look and Santana's turn to roll her eyes though not that Brittany had a confirmed source or anything. "Okay well I'm gonna go to my room and call Tina and tell her all about my day and the amount of sex you two have been having. She's weirdly intrigued by all that." she smiled before bouncing away just as excitedly as she had bounced in.

"Someone had her juice today." Santana joked as the blond went to her bedroom.

Rachel smirked and turned her attention to Santana. "Well we all know _you've_ definitely had your juice today." She winked at her girlfriend.

"And after lunch I wouldn't mind having a little more." Santana grinned.

"Why wait till after? I'm only really hungry for one thing anyway and it certainly isn't salad." Rachel replied in a seductive tone.

"And you say I'm insatiable?" Santana laughed. "Race ya to the bedroom?" she asked with a questioning brow.

"Go!" Rachel yelled as she jumped out of her chair and ran towards Santana's room shortly followed by a just as excited Latina.

**A/N:**** Feed my review whoreness with your reviews. If you leave a review as a guest please can you try and use a name of some sort so I can then name you in my next review response if necessary.**

**I hope the Pezberry sex made up for lack of Pezberry in last couple of chapters. Also I know they have sex a lot but don't worry they will do other things in upcoming chapters as well as sex lol. I don't really know what that Quarley back massage was all about, it wasn't planned it just happened, so if it doesn't work I'm sorry. I'm just trying to set them up to be a little more intimate as a couple to ease them into their first time. Plus the scenes were gonna be in a completely different order but I wrote them the wrong way around but they kinda fit so I kept them the way they were. And I apologise for the gaming referencing if anyone doesn't get them. Feel free to ask or you can look it up or ignore them haha.**

**Also I was trying to think of some ship name for Santana, Rachel and Brittany to name their apartment but all I've got is Lopierry. Which isn't too bad but if anyone has a better one you maybe suggest it and I might change it. Who knows? I still sorta like Lopierry. I could use BrittanaBerry but it makes it sound like Brittana is the couple. I might use it in the future we'll see. Lopierry is shorter.**

**Ok so what did you guys think about that chapter? Marley forgave Quinn, Rachel and Santana had sex, like a lot. Brittany went out with Brody. Hopefully you guys will like the Brittany/brody friendship and yes I am planning to actually have him in scenes with Britt and not just mentioned. As for Pezberry, is there anything you guys really want to see them do? I have some good stuff planned but I'm always open to new ideas. **

**Next chapter: We meet kitty! Yay about time, well not really but I've been wanting to write her for a while. She's gonna be…um interesting. She should have a rather explosive first chapter. Pezberry have a little celebration and no I don't mean it's just more smut lol though there may be some of that too. Tune in to find out gleeks! And thanks for reading :)**

**Remember Reviews = chapter 11**


End file.
